


Paint it Black

by RosemaryW



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 143,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryW/pseuds/RosemaryW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a period of absence, Hal is making his return to the vampires and he's aiming for the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He carefully wound the rags around his knuckles. He should probably throw them away soon he decided, glancing down at his hands. The formally white fabric had become a stained with blood. These fights were becoming an almost nightly occurrence. He took a few deep breaths, savouring the cold air filling his lungs. The sickly sweet smell of fat emanating from a nearby house threatened to awaken the hunger that currently lay dormant in the depth of his stomach.

'You ready mate?' Asked a rough voice as he received at thump to the centre of his back, returning his attention to the moment at hand. 'Fight's about to start. Come on.'

He nodded as he followed the other man down the alleyway and into the inn. The air inside was laced with the stench of stale sweat and alcohol. A thick cloud of pipe smoke hung over the punters and the pounding of human hearts drowned out the sound of a group of musicians playing in the corner. He stopped at the bar on his way to a makeshift ring that had been cleared in the centre of the room. The barmaid poured him a whisky before he had even asked. 'Can't keep you away can we?' she formed her mouth into a crooked smile revealing tobacco stained teeth.

Hal took the drink without paying and knocked it back, slamming the tankard back onto the bar as he made his way to the ring.

His opponent was already waiting for him in the ring. He was a massive beast of a man. His stiff posture suggested a military background ,this was confirmed when he turned his back to Hal revealing an army emblem tattooed on the back of his neck. The soldier was far bigger than him. His arms rippled with muscles which were emphasised by the sweat glistening on them in the low light. To the spectators it looked like an easy fight for the bigger man. Hal knew different, noticing a slight limp as the man walked toward him.

The two men began to circle one another as the crowd started to bay for blood. Hal observed his opponent carefully. The soldier had a feral look in his pale grey eyes. His physical advantage would be lessened by the anger that he was barely holding back: the anger which would hopefully cause him to lose control and fight carelessly. Strength meant nothing if you couldn't back it up with skill and tactics. He was looking forward to this one.

The limp Hal had noticed as he entered the ring might be his only physical ailment, but the soldier's wild eyes suggested that there were mental scars that would soon bubble to the surface. Hal allowed himself a grim smile. He could hear the man's heart beating erratically in his chest and beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead. The soldier grabbed a tankard of ale from the hand of a spectator and knocked it back. He then returned to the centre of the ring to face Hal. The landlord motioned for the fight to begin.

The soldier lunged toward him, fists raised. Hal quickly sidestepped, sending a playful blow to the back of the other man's head. He ducked to dodge another blow as the larger man swung round to face him before moving in close catching his opponent on his nose with a short sharp jab. This angered the soldier who lunged at Hal, lifting his leg to land a solid kick to the smaller man's stomach. Hal fell back slightly, a grin broke onto his face. _So it was going to be a dirty fight,_  he thought. That was good. Much more fun. The soldier squared up to Hal, trying to intimidate him with his immense size. His breath was rank with alcohol and tobacco and the smell of stale sweat polluted the air around him.

Hal lunged at the larger man sending fists hurtling at his face in quick succession. He met his target. The man spluttered as loose teeth and blood flowed from his mouth. A drop landed at the corner of Hal's mouth and without thinking his tongue darted out to catch it, savouring the sweet metallic flavour. 'Shit' he muttered under his breath, he felt his face fangs bursting through his gums but managed to control himself before the change became visible. Not before the soldier had his revenge though. His fist careered into Hal's nose as he was concentrating on holding back his fangs. His blood ran down his lips and dripped from his chin.

The drop of blood awoke the predator's instinct. Before the soldier could land another blow Hal had leapt to the side and begun a dance around his opponent, throwing fast jabs to catch his attention followed by hard blows to the man's head and ribs. He could see the soldier was getting tired now. His attacks were becoming half hearted and sloppy. Every move was telegraphed and Hal dodged them easily. He was a cat dancing round his prey, relishing the other mans confusion and frustration. The soldier's eyes began to cloud over as the repeated blows to his head took effect. Hal was getting bored now, it had become too easy. He finished the fight with a solid kick to the soldier's ribs, causing him to bend double coughing up blood and then knocked him to the floor with an elbow to the temple.

The taste of blood had stirred something inside him and that something had not been satisfied by the fight alone. He could feel the mask slipping. He starred down at the fallen soldier. His head was a bloody mess but he was still alive. Hal could still taste the sweet blood from during the fight, the sound of the soldier's heart pounding seemed to steadily get louder until it drowned out the baying of the spectators. _It would be so easy_ , he thought. In one second he could change everything. Return to the life that was rightfully his. Then there was something else. Another scent. One that didn't belong.

He came to his senses and staggered back. He fled from the ring without a second glance at his opponent and barged his way through the spectators He needed to get away, he needed good clean air. He didn't stop running until he was out of the village centre, away from any people.

* * *

Sarah couldn't sleep. Her body temperature was through the roof and thoughts of her sister lying dying on the bed next to hers occupied her tired mind. She always dreaded the night before the full moon when the wolf began to make its presence known, it made her short tempered, impatient and aggressive. Not ideal when she had Rebecca to look after. The wolf liked to come first, it didn't appreciate not being the top priority.

She threw the blanket off her and sat up in frustration. The sound of the front door slamming made her jump. She cautiously retrieved the dagger from beneath her pillow and tiptoed down the stairs making sure to avoid the creaky ones, she tripped on the last one which somewhat removed the element of surprise.

There was a figure slouched against the thick wooden door. He was curled up head in hands like a small child.

'Hal?' she asked cautiously.

He looked up at her. He was a mess. Damp sweaty hair hung loosely around his bloodied and bruised face.

'Jesus Christ you look awful.' She took a seat beside him and for the first time noticed the blood. 'Christ Hal, have you fed?'

Hal remained silent.

'You told me that was all over, you _promised_  me it was over.' She tried to keep her voice down so as not to disturb her sister.

'It is.' He looked down.

'You're covered in blood!'

'I got in a fight. I wanted to drink, but I didn't! I stopped myself and I ran!' The words tumbled out of his mouth. 'It's like it's clawing me back Sarah…'It's like a tide turning. It's a force of nature, I can't stop it.'

He sounded so desperate, so pathetic. It made her feel sick. She got up and went to sit on the table. She couldn't stand to be close to him right now. 'If you really don't want to do something, you don't do it. If you end up back where you were, the only one who will have made the decisions that put you there will have been you.'

'It's not always that simple.'

'It is that simple. If you decide to stop fighting it, that's a choice you make. You're over 250 years old Hal, take some responsibility for once in your life!' she spat. She pushed herself to her feet. 'Look Hal, if you're struggling then I'm here for you. Heaven knows you've got me through the worst years of my life. But I can't help if you don't tell me what's happening with you.'

'I didn't want to burden you. Rebecca's been so ill, I…'

'Don't you dare bring her into this, don't make her your excuse!'

Hal stood, 'I need some air.' His voice wavered. 'I'm sorry, for all of this. In the morning we'll talk. I 'll talk.' he sounded as though he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

'And you'll start being honest?' she asked sceptically.

'I'll start being honest.' He agreed.

* * *

He walked until he was out of earshot of the house. 'Are you going to come out of the shadows then?' he called out into the dark. He heard the footsteps approaching but didn't turn to face her. 'You were at the Inn weren't you? I thought I recognised your scent.'

* * *

When she got up there was no sign of him. At first she had thought that he simply had gone into the countryside for the day as he sometimes did, and had forgotten to tell her where he was going When he was still gone the following morning she began to worry and when after a week he still hadn't returned she began to accept that he wasn't coming back.

Hal had told her snippets of his past but hadn't ever gone into much detail. At the time she had been grateful for this. It had been quite enough to discover that she had become a werewolf and that the monsters from her mother's stories were largely based in fact. To be confronted with graphic details of a vampire's misdeeds would have been too much entirely. Now however she was realising that her lack of knowledge about the more gory details of his past meant that she was completely unprepared in the now very likely event that he had now reverted.  _Better the devil you know_  didn't the saying go?

He had told her that if he went back on the blood he would most likely turn on her. That she should run. She had planned to at first, packed a trunk ready to leave forever.

There was just the matter of her sister lying close to death upstairs. If she ran she would have to leave her behind. She didn't think that Rebecca would last more than a few weeks, even with her care. She hated herself for even contemplating leaving her. How long would she last alone? She couldn't pass her burden onto their neighbours. They had enough troubles already without being saddled with hers as well. She had been told once that you could survive for a week without water, but seven days alone, dying would seem like centuries. Then there was the risk that he would come back, find Rebecca and do god knew what to her. She shuddered at the thought. But what were the alternatives? She could kill her before she left; smother her with a pillow while she slept. After all, everyone knew she was dying. No one would suspect a thing.

She slumped onto the chair and dropped her head into her hands. She really didn't have any options. She couldn't kill her sister while she slept and she couldn't leave her to starve, or even worse, for him to find. She stood up and went to unpack the half filled trunk. It was decided. she would stay and she would care for her sister until the end, however long that took.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months later**

Hal nodded in what he hoped were the appropriate places as Joseph carried on with yet another of his tall tales. The legend that the other vampire had built for himself was as brittle as the skeletons of the leaves which now littered the frozen ground, delicately constructed and fascinating to study. Picking it all apart was turning out to be even easier than he had anticipated.

He had known of Joseph Hughes by reputation before his own absence, he had originally seemed like any other run of the mill vampire bureaucrat. But somehow in the last few years he had risen to the highest office in London. The other vampire was charming and persuasive but lacking in vision and, in Hal's opinion, intelligence. His susceptibility to flattery had made him a surprisingly easy target . A few well-placed words and gestures and Hal had been rewarded with a seat at his right hand.

Joseph was a master of words but little else. He had however, been a very wealthy and highly placed individual when he had been recruited. It was as a result of this, and his considerable charm, that he had quickly become an influential figure in the vampire community which was precisely why Hal was now sitting by his side listening to his highly exaggerated stories of derring-do.

He glanced over at his Joseph who was still contentedly retelling his fables to the gathered vampires, completely unaware that he his newest companion was no longer listening.

'Bloody hounds.' Interjected one of the group, Petr his name was. From what Hal could gather, the only reason for his recruitment was the fact that he was the size of a bear. It certainly wasn't for his cunning or intellect. 'Any dogs round these parts?' Petr continued. Hal presumed Joseph's story must have finally reached its conclusion.

'I doubt it any longer. I killed hundreds of them, Snow couldn't thank me enough.' The look of self satisfaction that had spread across Joseph's face was making Hal feel rather nauseous. He took a sip of his ale.

'If Snow feels so indebted to you, why does he never grace us with his presence?' Hal broke in. He allowed himself a small smile as Joseph's jaw tightened. 'I mean, shouldn't he at least have given you a castle or something? Raised your budget at the very least?'

Joseph's face began to redden. 'Well, I…'

Hal cut in again, trying to sound as innocuous as possible. 'I mean, you've done all these wonderful feats,' he paused, '...or so you say. But here you all are, sitting round tables in public houses in the wrong part of town drinking the blood of over-ripened whores and reminiscing about feasting on carrion from battlefields like vultures. It's hardly a lifestyle befitting of a hero and his men is it? I thought this was meant to be vampire high society!' He could hear murmurs spreading around the table. All eyes were now on him and Joseph who now had a look of quiet fury spread across his features.

'What are you trying to say Hal?' asked Lucas with a detached curiosity. Hal had almost forgotten Lucas was there. He hardly ever spoke, preferring to sit silently observing the group. Lucas unsettled Hal. He needed to have a good idea which of the vampires he could rely on to be standing by his side when the dust settled, but with Lucas there was simply no way of knowing.

'Just making an observation.' Hal replied softly. 'It does seem rather odd, don't you think? Unless of course you  _have_  received rewards for your endeavours but you're choosing to keep the spoils to yourself…' He smiled at Joseph who was just about managing to contain his anger. 'This Ale is piss.' Hal announced as he stood. 'I'm going to find myself something a little stronger.' He didn't look back as he walked to the door.

* * *

It was a crisp night and the London streets were lit up by a blanket of freshly fallen snow. Hal pulled his coat snugly around himself, though it was a more through force of habit than necessity. He could still feel the cold, but it no longer bothered him. His breath no longer condensed into a fine fog in the cold air. He hadn't ever become used to that he mused as he studied the streets for a suitable victim. He looked down at his watch, he still had time for a hunt before his appointment.

He could hear his maker's voice in his head, still unwilling to leave him alone after all this time,'always go for the ones that won't be missed.' Fuck that he thought. Tonight he didn't want to slip away into the night unnoticed. Tonight he wanted to cause a scene. He looked down at his clothing. A smarter coat and he could easily pass for a gentleman. That would be simple enough to sort out.

He scanned the crowd for an appropriate candidate and spotted a young man of a similar build to him walking alone and dressed in a smart overcoat. Hal began to follow a few paces behind him until the man turned onto a quieter street. He glanced around for potential witnesses, a few drunks littered the doorways but he doubted they would cause him any problems. He stole up behind the man and swiftly snapped his neck. He carefully removed the man's overcoat and let the corpse drop to the floor. As he pulled on his new garment and headed out back onto the busy thoroughfare he glimpsed the ghost of the young man standing stunned in the doorway staring wordlessly at his body.

He came to a halt outside a grand townhouse in Mayfair. There was a party going on inside. A golden glow shone through the windows and at the entrance stood a gaggle of society ladies clad in jewel coloured dresses and heavy fur stoles. He was aware of his stomach churning as he listened to their cackles. He walked closer to get a better look and decided that they were a little older than was ideal for the plan.

He turned to walk away when he noticed a young girl leaning against the wall in the shadows. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. His stomach growled. She looked at him inquisitively as he came to stand beside her.

'My lady, why on earth is a girl as beautiful as yourself standing alone in the cold when there are such festivities to be had?' As her eyes met his he saw that they were wet with tears. Vulnerable. That was good.

'You are very kind sir.' She replied with a sad smile. She paused for a moment, 'I know that one shouldn't disrespect the wishes of one's mother…'

'But…' Hal urged her to continue.

'I don't know you.' She was hesitant

He looked around. There were too many witnesses to just grab her, much better that she follow him of her own accord. Her tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

'If I'm upset,' he confided, 'I sometimes find that it helps to talk to someone impartial about it. It can give one a fresh perspective, things are rarely as terrible as they seem in your head.'

This appeared to convince her. 'She me wants to marry a suitor she's picked out, but he's terrible! He's so old and so frightfully dull! The words tumbled clumsily from her mouth.

'How awfully sad for you,' He said, maintaining the eye contact between them. 'I've always believed you should do what you want, not what is expected of you.' He took a silk handkerchief he had found in his coat pocket and gently dabbed away her tears.

She met his eyes again. 'That's very easy for you to say sir. You are gentleman of means,' she said looking him and down, 'I am but a girl, there is what my parents choose for me and nothing else.'

'I don't believe that's true.' He took her hands in his, 'What do you want, right now?' he asked, hoping that she would take the bait.

'I want…' she hesitated and looked up to the night sky seeming to hope that it would contain all the answers. 'I want to be swept of my feet by a handsome gentleman and dance under the stars.' She looked at him hopefully

'I think I may be able to be of assistance to you there my lady.' He held out his hand to her to encourage her to follow him. She was still hesitant.

'My mother will notice if I'm gone for long.'

'One dance under the stars, now what harm could that do?' He smiled reassuringly. She was easily persuaded. _Thank God for society girls and their sheltered lives,_  thought Hal. She took his hand and smiled at him in anticipation.

'One dance.' She agreed.

Hal glanced around to check that no one was looking their way and led her into the snowy streets. He guided her away from the bustling central streets to one of the communal gardens nestled between the houses. He wished she would shut up. She was blathering on to herself, something about her mother and all the other girls at the ball but he could focus on was her quickening heart.

'Where are we going?' she was trying to sound calm but failed to conceal the excitement in her voice.

'I know the perfect place.' They came to a stop as they reached a walled garden.

As he led her into the dimly lit garden she suddenly became wary as she realised she was all alone with a strange man in the middle of the night. She stopped in her tracks. 'I don't know about this.' She said quietly. 'I really should go back.' She looked at the ground, not willing to meet his eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She pulled away from him but he tightened his grasp around her wrist. The girl's eyes widened in shock 'Sir, please.' She said tearfully, 'I said I wish to go home.'

Hal pushed her roughly against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it firmly with his hand before any sound could escape. He brought his lips close to her ear. 'If you scream, I will kill you, do you understand?'

She nodded vigorously, eyes wide and filled with tears. 'I'll do anything you want' she sobbed. He laughed at that. Part of him was tempted, but that wasn't on the agenda until later and he doubted that this girl would have the skills to satisfy him. She looked pathetic: all runny nosed and wet faced.

He pulled her towards him and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He felt a stirring as her heartbeat raced in panic and then plunged his teeth into her. She cried out in pain as he tore into the paper thin flesh of her neck. The rich aroma of the blood filled his nostrils, its smell was intoxicating and the panicked beating of her heart played to him like a seductive melody. Desperately he sunk his fangs further into the girl's neck as though stopping drinking would mean certain death. The girl's blood began to flow more slowly and he suddenly felt her dead weight in his arms and let the body drop to the floor. He glanced at her face. It wore an expression of surprise, as though she couldn't believe what had happened to her.

* * *

His appointment was only a few streets walk from here. He found a fountain on his way and splashed his face with water to wash off any remaining blood. He walked at a brisk pace, it was rude to be late after all.

The Harris's had a sizeable house. Not as grand as those in Mayfair, but its occupants obviously had a fair amount of money, all of which belonged to the man of the house. His young wife had managed to marry well. Susan Harris came from a respected family but her father had gambled away their fortune. She must have practically leapt at the much older Mr Harris once she realised his intentions towards her. Without him she would have had nothing and Hal knew she would do anything to protect her lavish lifestyle. He found humans almost depressing in their predictability.

He smoothed down his wig and checked over his clothes for blood stains. Once satisfied with his appearance he knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately. Susan had obviously been waiting for him.

'Mrs Harris' he took her hand in his and kissed it. 'Always a pleasure.'

She giggled and let him in.

* * *

Joseph took a sip of blood from the glass. It was passable but it didn't have the same effect drink straight from the vein. He looked across at the grandfather clock, it didn't look like he would have time for a hunt today.

He was still reeling from a meeting with Martin Harris, the chief magistrate. The youngest daughter of a prominent Member of Parliament had been found dead in a park in Mayfair in the early hours of the morning. She had bite marks on her neck and had been drained of blood. Harris had dared to suggest that maybe Joseph was losing his grip on the London vampires, that his long held authority was finally failing.

'It's one thing asking us to ignore the death of the odd whore that no one really cares about, but quite another to expect us to cover for you when your people kill prominent members of London society,' he had said. The threat was implicit and Joseph couldn't risk the collapse of his arrangement with Harris. For the first time in both his human or supernatural life he could feel his control slipping away from him

He spread all of his records from the last few months before him on the desk and began to pour over them to find some clue as to what was going on. As he looked over them a piece of the jigsaw fell into place. There, in black in white were a clear series of events. At the time they had occurred they appeared to be insignificant. But now as he looked at them together, it became clear that the ultimate effect of each and every one of them had been to damage and undermine the strength of his leadership.

There were the seemingly random deaths, both vampire and human which had widened the gulf between factions in the city. Legal sanctions imposed on crucial deals and important properties he held. It was as though someone was systematically deconstructing the empire he had so carefully maintained.

He shook his head. He was being paranoid, seeing patterns where there were none. He gulped down the rest of the blood.

A thought had been niggling at him all morning. Part of him wanted to leave the thought unaddressed, dismiss it as a small and harmless shadow at the edge of his conscious. He generally tried to avoid confronting uncomfortable truths. However, he had a feeling that if he ignored this particular hunch it would result in him being properly dead.

There was something someone had said, but he couldn't place who. His hangover from the night before was clouding everything in a thick fog. He slammed his fist down on the table in frustration and poured himself another drink.

He took a deep breath. First he needed to limit the damage. His empire may be teetering, but he would not let it fall. He knew from personal experience that vampires who fell from office tended to come to unpleasant ends. He needed help, he knew that he couldn't fix this alone.

Hal. Hal could help. Joseph had been so delighted when the younger vampire had first approached him had first approached him. The boy had been missing in action for a few years before he had arrived at Joseph's door but his reputation had preceded him and Joseph had welcomed him with open arms. For a vampire of his standing Joseph Hughes was extremely trusting.

In his short time with Joseph, Hal had slipped effortlessly into the role as his most trusted advisor. Admittedly he was also Joseph's most outspoken critic, but he got the job done which was what mattered at the end of the day. Joseph thought of Hal as a man of action whereas his own skills rested in words,charm and money. He couldn't remember how he had coped without him, the boy seemed to have solutions to problems that hadn't even occurred to Joseph yet.

He poured the glass of blood greedily down his throat and suddenly the fog lifted.

Shit.

Hal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal tried to ignore the knocking on his door but it was showing no sign of stopping. He begrudgingly pushed himself out of bed and frowned as his stomach rumbled, his appetite had been insatiable ever since he had returned to the vampires. A thought popped into his head that maybe someone had sent him up a human, that would somewhat make up for the unwelcome awakening. He wasn't sure exactly what the time was, but he was fairly certain that breakfast had long since passed. He sidled over to the door with murder on his mind.

  
'Hal' Emilia greeted him from the doorway. 'I think you may have a problem.'

  
He grimaced when he saw who it was, he really wasn't in the mood for her bullshit this morning. 'I have lots of problems, mainly caused by you.' he smiled sarcastically. 'What do you want from me?' It wasn't the first time that he had cursed the day he had turned her, it hadn't been his smartest decision in hindsight. He had thought about ending her on more occasions than he cared to count but something would always stop him. It was probably guilt, but he would never admit it.

  
'Joseph suspects that you're trying to usurp him.'

  
'Now why ever would he think that?' Hal drawled, not wanting to give the impression that he was taking her seriously.  
'You've not exactly been subtle from what I've heard.'

  
Hal softened his stance slightly and stepped aside to let Emilia pass through the door into his chambers and then shut it behind her.  
'You can't keep turning up at my door whenever you fancy you know. People might think it improper.'

  
Emilia raised a sculpted brow, 'Yes, because you are usually a such a shining example of propriety.'

  
He slammed the door shut behind her. 'Sarcasm doesn't become you Emilia. I came back when you asked me to, I gave you a position in my household. The least you could do is to show me some respect.'

  
'You only came back because I threatened the dog and her sister.' she said taking a seat on his bed. She looked up at him suggestively, twisting her hair between her dainty fingers.

  
Hal ignored the invitation. 'You think too highly of yourself Emilia.' he said dismissively. 'I didn't come back because of your threat. I came back because if you could find me then anyone could. I didn't want put that family in any more danger than I already had.'

  
Emilia stood up and smoothed the silk sheets, she looked as though she was about to burst into tears. 'You're still showing more compassion for that dog than you ever showed for me.' She gave a small nod as if confirming some suspicion to herself. 'What do you think Joseph would say to that?' she taunted. 'I hear he saw some dog fights when he was in Europe and by all accounts was very enamored with the idea. I'm sure he would love to know where to find a dog so he could host his own.' She was caught up in her tirade and failed to notice Hal's stormy expression. 'Imagine the damage it would do to your reputation, the Golden Boy of London, a werewolf sympathizer.'

  
She didn't register the slap until her cheek was red and stinging from its impact. Hal's eyes had turned black, he gripped hold of her wrist making her wince with pain. 'Emilia, you don't want to cross me.' he hissed.

  
'What?' she was feeling bold now. 'Or you'll force yourself on me? Hold me prisoner? Murder me? Oh wait,' she paused for effect. 'You've already done all of those things haven't you? Fuck you Harry!' Emilia's voice had raised to a shout. She half expected someone to burst in to see what the commotion was, but then the screams of women probably rang through the halls of Hal's residence with alarming regularity.

  
She lowered her voice. 'All I'm asking you is for a bit of kindness,' she said shakily before taking a moment to compose herself. 'Anyway, you're avoiding the subject. There are whisperings that Joseph thinks that you're behind the events of the last few months. You might do well to tread carefully.'  
'Emilia, Darling,' he took her hands in his causing her to flinch slightly. 'You underestimate me, short of a miracle, Joseph's leadership is finished.' She was the last person to whom he would confide any of the doubts he was having.

  
'You weren't this impulsive before…' she said cautiously.

  
'Sobriety does funny things to ones brain. I wouldn't recommend it.' He said flippantly before tilting his head forward and gently planting a kiss on her forehead.  
He had a habit of doing that she noticed, brushing any reference to a possible weakness of his own to the side with a sarcastic comment and condescending gesture. If Joseph's downfall would be his habit of trusting the wrong people, Hal's would be his unfailing arrogance.

* * *

 

  
Rebecca must have passed through her door straight after her death, for when Sarah awoke the body was already cold and her sister's ghost was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking she took a seat beside the body and began plait her sister's hair. Rebecca had always always loved that, ever since she was tiny. She shakily brushed the comb softly through the brittle strands. She wiped away a tear and found herself softly dabbing away the sweat that had cooled on her sisters forehead. Her eyes were shut, thank god for small mercies. She must have died in her sleep.

  
She buried Rebecca in a clearing in the woods that flowered with Forget-me-nots in the spring. She couldn't afford a plot in the churchyard. In any case, if the last few years had taught her anything it was that if God was real he was not merciful and she wasn't particularly keen on entrusting her sister to his eternal care. She had seen a ghost pass through their door once, the light behind it had looked soft and she had felt a sense of peace as the spirit had passed through. If that was where her sister had gone, she thought, she could live with that.

  
She assumed that the first ten years of her life had been relatively happy, not that she could really remember much of it. It all seemed so long ago. Her mother had died giving birth to Rebecca. Her father had given up on life that same day but didn't manage to make his official exit for another eight years. He had never taken to his younger daughter, not even trying to conceal the fact that he blamed her the little girl for his wife's untimely death. Rebecca had always been a sickly child and caring for her had consumed Sarah's life up to this point. She had given herself no time to find a husband, and of course people had talked but people would always talk. Thankfully due to her family's long presence in the village, she was largely left alone and had been viewed by the other villagers with curiosity rather than suspicion.

  
Hal's arrival had caused some eyebrows to be raised at first, but he had largely kept himself to himself and so people had accepted his presence with little bother. She had heard various versions of the stories made up by the villagers to explain his presence, some had decided that he was a distant cousin, here to help her in her time of need. Others insisted he was an illicit lover. To Sarah's relief the gossip had died down surprisingly quickly and people seemed happy to let them get on with their unconventional living arrangement in peace.

  
That was all in the past now of course. She left the village where she had spent her entire life not long after Rebecca had passed over. There were too many painful memories there. All that remained of her family were three bodies entrusted to the ground. There was also the risk that Hal would come back for her, but he had been gone for two months now. If he was going to return surely he would have done so already.

  
She strapped her last remaining belongings that she hadn't managed to sell to the back of her horse, took one last look at her old house and then pulled herself onto the saddle and rode the horse away from the village. She didn't look back. No point living in the past.

  
After much deliberation she had come to the conclusion that a convent was her best option. She wasn't under any illusion that it would an ideal solution, but beggars could not be choosers. She would need to somehow ensure that she could escape for the full moon, but that was almost a month away so she would deal with that problem nearer the time.

  
At first she had dreamt about a new life in London. That idea was quickly dismissed. It was one thing to be a woman living alone in the village where she had spent her entire life, quite another to be living alone in a city where she would be an outsider. She had heard stories about the things that happened to the girls that went there alone, swallowed up by the city's underworld never to be heard of again. Besides, her curse meant that living in any densely populated area was a recipe for certain disaster. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

  
The Mother Superior's rooms were basic. Cold hard stone walls with nothing to give softness or comfort. The nun sat opposite her, a handsome stern woman who seemed to be channeling God's judgment onto Sarah with her hard grey eyes. She shifted on the wooden bench unable to get comfortable, unsure if her discomfort was due to the hardness of the bench or the nun's penetrating gaze. The nun asked Sarah to hand over all of her possessions and to pay a modest sum as a dowry and that was that.

  
Her days in the convent were rigidly structured into a regime of work, penitence and prayer. Her life was controlled by the ringing of the convent bell. She preferred the work to the silence of penitence and the hypocrisy she felt during prayer. Her role was to tend the vegetable gardens. It suited her, she liked to be in the outdoors listening to the birds singing.Keep busy keep sane became her new mantra. The imposing walls didn't bother her as they once would have, they were her protection from the outside world. For the first time since Hal had left, she finally felt safe.

* * *

  
He would never tell her so, but Hal was glad of Emilia's warning. Joseph had requested a meeting and he was now outside the imposing carved wooden door of the office waiting for the leader of London to invite him in. Joseph had told him to be there for three, it was now twenty past four. The older vampire was keeping him waiting in what Hal assumed was an assertion of his authority.

  
Finally, the door to Joseph's office opened. Hal stood up to greet him and the pair shook hands, an uncharacteristically formal greeting. Joseph was flanked by his two most trusted guards and when the older vampire sat down they stayed by his side. Hal was suddenly glad of the reassuring presence of the stake hidden under his coat. Emilia might be a crazy bitch, but she appeared to be right about this. Prior to today, meetings between Joseph and him had been strictly private. The presence of the guards was making Hal's alarm bells ring.

  
'Hal,' Joseph's rough voice interrupted his thoughts, 'please' he gestured to the chair. 'Take a seat.'

  
Hal obeyed, not taking his eyes off Joseph for a second. The other vampire's shoulders slumped forwards and he kept rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted.  
There was a painfully long silence as Joseph seemed to be trying to work out how to begin. Hal decided to make it easier for the other man. 'You called me here urgently. Then you make me wait outside for over an hour and now you're sitting staring at me with your mouth agape. Not to be disrespectful my lord, but I am a busy man.' He moved to push himself to his feet.

  
One of Joseph's guards was next to him with impressive speed. Hal felt the guard's hand pushing firmly down on his shoulder. He relaxed back into the seat.  
'You're not going anywhere' Joseph said firmly before taking a deep breath. 'You really think I'm stupid don't you? That I wouldn't notice what you were doing.'  
Hal remained silent. He wanted to see Joseph's full deck of cards before he revealed any of his own.

  
'All those things that have happened since your arrival. At first I thought I was just having a run of bad luck, or that maybe I needed to rule with a heavier hand. But something made me look closer and suddenly I saw how strategic it all was, and how your greedy finger prints were all over it.' Joseph was looking annoyingly pleased with himself as he relaxed back into his chair and took a long drag of his cigar.

  
'You've been plotting my downfall since the moment you arrived back in London.' Hal opened his mouth to speak, but Joseph cut him off before any sound could come out. 'Don't insult my intelligence even more by trying to deny it.' He folded his arms and waited for Hal's response.

  
Well, fuck.

  
This was not part of the plan, it was all happening too soon. He had at least expected Joseph to tip-toe around the subject for a while waiting for him to slip up, not just to go straight for the jugular. That was usually his own style. Not Joseph's.

  
Hal nodded, hoping that his voice would not betray his nerves. 'You don't mind, do you?' he asked as he wrapped his hand stiffly around the carafe of blood sitting on Joseph's desk and poured himself a glass before greedily gulping it down.

  
'So what gave me away then?'


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph was taken aback at how easily Hal had given himself up. The ease with which he had procured a confession concerned him more than he wanted to let on.

'Something Lucas said last night in the tavern after you'd left. And of course then that MP's daughter getting killed in Mayfair later that evening. Someone saw her talking to a man fitting your description. At first I wondered how you could be so stupid, but then I realised that you don't do anything without a good reason.'

Hal pursed his lips and nodded, 'I'm impressed.'

He glanced up at the guard standing beside Joseph, the guard winked at him. Hal gave a subtle nod to show he'd seen the gesture. He was going to have to take a gamble here. His plan wasn't anywhere near ready, but it was either this or ending a pile of ash on the floor, and he didn't particularly fancy dying today. Trusting the guard was a risk, but it was better than the alternative.

He slowly raised his hands in surrender. 'Well done, you've got me.'

'You're just going to surrender?' Joseph didn't veil his surprise and Hal could hear the distrust seeping through his voice.

Before the guard standing beside him could react, Hal had jumped to his feet stake in hand and without turning away from Joseph, rammed the stake into the guard's heart.

'Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the surrendering type.'

Joseph frantically turned to the guard standing beside him, his face dropped in horror as the guard stepped aside. 'What are you doing?' he yelled at him. The guard remained silent.

Hal strolled over to the door and twisted the key in the lock. He turned his attention to Joseph who was doing his best to remain calm. The remaining guard had taken up position behind Joseph and was holding him in place.

Hal spun the stake idly in his hand. 'You never stood a chance. Even if your little intervention today had been successful, your empire would still have tumbled around you. The rot had set in long before I arrived.'

'You won't get away with this.' Hal tried to suppress a giggle at Joseph's attempt at defiance. 'You can't just kill the leader of London and there be no consequences.'

The guard maneuvered Joseph so that he was standing before Hal. 'You kill me, and then what? The Old Ones are hardly just going to let someone like you lead London, they wouldn't lend their support to my murderer!' the man was practically crying.

'I used to think that your bravado was just a mask you wore to hide your inadequacies.' Hal shook his head. 'But you really do believe your own hype, don't you?' He noticed that Joseph's eyes were transfixed on the stake, he spun it in his hand again and smiled.

'It's nothing personal you understand,' Hal rested the stake at Joseph's heart. 'I just think that I'd do a better job than you. Also the notion of the bastard son of a whore running London's vampire society is quite poetic, don't you agree?'He plunged the stake into Joseph's chest, 'and I don't like to leave loose ends.' He told the empty pile of clothes now lying at his feet.

He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. 'I wasn't sure how it was going to go there for a moment.' He turned to the remaining guard. 'It's Dmitri, isn't it? I didn't recognise you at first. Thank you.'

'It's nothing Sir.' Dmitri bowed his head in deference. 'If you don't mind me asking Sir, what happens now?'

Hal grinned at the young vampire. 'Tonight I celebrate.'

'And me?' Dmitri asked eagerly, 'If it weren't for me you would be dead. I trust you will remember that.' Hal could hear the confidence leaving the younger vampire as he spoke.

Hal shoved the stake into the other vampire's heart. 'I'm sorry Dmitri, but I just can't abide being in your debt for this.'

* * *

The Magistrate always hated coming here. He found the vampire's London headquarters offensively innocuous and when he left he couldn't help feeling that his complicity in all this had stained him with blood which would never wash away.

This was the only part of his job which he actively disliked. It was also the one part of the job they didn't tell you about before you were appointed to the position. If he had realised that a large part of his role would be to ignore the actions of cold blooded murderers he would have said 'thank you, but no thank you' and that would have been that. Whatever dreams he had held of upholding His Majesty's justice had been long since smothered.

He had made his position perfectly clear to Joseph and he had no intention of budging. He would have nothing more to do with this, he couldn't live with it on his conscience. He felt his resolve leaving him as he entered the lion's den. A sullen face vampire met him at the door and led him through a deep red corridor to Joseph's office. As the door was opened for him he was surprised to find that it was not Joseph sitting before him.

The vampire sitting in Joseph's seat had been turned at a much younger age than Joseph, but it was impossible for Martin to even begin to guess how old he actually was. He observed that there was an empty seat on the other side of the desk to the vampire but it was not offered and he did not feel comfortable taking it of his own accord.

'I've already told Joseph that I'm not going to do this anymore, I…'

The vampire cut him off before he could continue. 'Yes, well Joseph is gone and you will be dealing with me from now on.' The sneer that seemed to be painted onto the vampire's face could also be heard in his voice.

Martin watched as he took a sip of a dark red liquid which was too thick to be wine. He felt bile rising in his throat and forced himself to gulp it back down. He had never particularly liked Joseph, but at least he had presented him with a façade of humanity when they had to deal with each other, it didn't seem as though this man had any intentions of doing the same.

'And who are you exactly?' Martin mentally kicked himself for allowing his voice to betray his unease.

'My name is Hal Yorke. I was previously Joseph's right hand, and now I've taken his place.' His voice was flat and certain leaving no room for questions.

'Then you will know that I will no longer be doing business with your sort.' Martin blurted out with false confidence

Hal Yorke smiled back. 'Oh, I think you will,'

Martin hadn't thought it possible for someone to make him more uncomfortable than Joseph had, but this man was proving him wrong on that count. 'and why would I do that?' He almost hoped that the vampire would not answer that question.

'Because you have a wife and daughter whom you love very much.' Hal smiled again. 'It would be tragic if something were to happen to them.'

Joseph felt the bile rise in his throat again. 'You wouldn't' he choked out.

'I would.' The vampire replied firmly. He stood up and walked around the desk towards Martin. 'So you will continue to do your work for us as you were before?'

Martin felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. He nodded weakly. He didn't doubt for a second that this vampire would hesitate to follow through on his threat. For what felt like the hundredth time in a few short minutes he found himself missing Joseph who was quickly seeming like a kitten in comparison to this Hal Yorke.

Hal held out his hand to him, Martin took it and shook it limply, hoping that Hal wouldn't notice how much he was shaking. He thanked god that the vampire was wearing silk gloves, he didn't think he would have been able to bear touching his bare hand.

Hal smiled brightly, 'I'm so glad we could come to an agreement.'

* * *

This felt right. It was where he should be.

The room had fallen silent as he entered, heads bowed to him as he passed. The ease at which the vampires had fallen into line behind him had been a pleasant surprise. There had been a few dissenters carrying what Hal saw as a delusional loyalty to Joseph, but he had dealt with them quickly and brutally. He doubted that others would want to follow in their footsteps.

The air in the drawing room was heavy with cigar smoke. He saw that his men had got some human girls in. It was early in the evening and blood was yet to be spilt, but as the night wore on he expected that the walls would be painted red. Shouts of congratulations and the clinking of glasses in his honour began to echo around the room. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

He carried on walking through to his private quarters and grinned as he spotted Emilia lounging against the pianoforte. His smile faded when he saw that she was in deep conversation with a man he didn't recognise. His attire was expensive but not in fitting with the fashions of the capital, the man exuded wealth but didn't wear it comfortably.

Emilia looked ravishing in burgundy brocade, he was glad she had made the effort for once. She and her companion turned to face him as he approached.

'Mr Yorke.' The man growled in a dense Scottish accent , 'My Lady,' he said turning to Emilia. 'Would you give me and Mr Yorke a moment to talk in private?' Emilia curtsied to them both and made her exit.

Hal awaited what he thought was the inevitable deferential bow that he could now expect as the leader of London but the man made no such gesture. He had an unpleasant face, thought Hal. Rough skin and clumsily arranged features, the look of someone who had taken part in many brawls during his time.

'And to whom am I speaking?' asked Hal curtly.

'My name is Angus Fraser.'

Hal snorted. 'I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name.'

The man took a long drag of his pipe, exhaling the smoke directly into Hal's face. 'I am a representative of Edgar Wyndham. Perhaps you are familiar that name?' Fraser raised an eyebrow.

Hal had. The Old One cast a long shadow from his Scottish residence. Joseph had been in equal parts in wonder and terror at the mention of him. He nodded gingerly. 'Of course.' He bowed his head to the other vampire. 'And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?'

'Well, I had come here to do some business with your predecessor. But it appears that you saw fit to dispose of him and take his place.' The vampire carelessly knocked a glass of blood sitting on the edge the pianoforte spilling the contents into the instruments inner workings . Hal bristled with irritation, the instrument had cost him a small fortune.

'It makes me wonder,' the vampire continued leisurely, 'what kind of man decides that he knows better then those men, much more experienced than he, that chose Joseph in the first place? We have a hierarchy in place in our society.  _You_  have disrupted it.'

'Your  _chosen leader_  was an idiot. He would have guided this city into chaos. You should be thanking me for saving this establishment.'

Fraser laughed. 'You clearly hold a high opinion of yourself Mr Yorke. You'd best pray to whatever force our kind answer to that the Old Ones agree.'

He made his way to the door of Hal's quarters before turning back to him 'I expect Mr Wyndham will want to assess this situation himself. I would suggest that you learn some humility before then.' Angus Fraser turned and left.

Hal heard light footsteps making their way back into his room and felt a slender arm intertwine itself with his own.

'What was all that about then? He was rather a strange fellow wasn't he?' Emilia whispered in his ear.

'He was a representative of Edgar Wyndham.' Hal said in a strangled voice.

Emilia's eyebrows raised in surprise. 'As in, Edgar Wyndham the Old One?'

Hal seated on the chaise longue. 'It seems we shall be expecting an esteemed guest in the very near future.' Emilia noted that he didn't seem too happy about the prospect.

'Isn't that a good thing?'

Hal remained silent. He reached over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of blood. 'Before I arrived, what were you discussing with him?'

Emilia took a seat beside him. 'He was asking me about you.' She watched as a flash of panic crossed Hal's features. 'Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything controversial,' she said hurriedly, 'I'm on your side Harry.'

He let out a long breath and wrapped an arm around gently her shoulders before pulling her close into him. 'yes.' He said almost to himself, 'Yes, I know you are.'

 


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke like this too often. Covered in bite marks and bruises with the weight of Hal's arm pinning her to the mattress. She turned her head to look at him. He was still fast asleep. He murmured something, a name perhaps?

'Sarah,' he muttered again as he pulled her closer to him.  _The dog_ she thought bitterly

Suddenly she couldn't bear to be beside him. Even when he was with her, he wasn't  _with her_ , not really She gently rolled away from him to free herself from his arm and flinched as the dried blood that now glued them together pulled at her flesh. She tentatively placed her feet on the polished floor boards, being careful to not disturb him.

She froze as without warning his hand tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

'And where do you think you're going?' she turned to face him, his eyes were still heavy with sleep and his mouth was curved into a smile. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, hands pushing down on her shoulders. Emilia flinched expecting a blow to the jaw but instead he pressed his lips firmly against her forehead. She would have almost found the gesture romantic if there wasn't a brutalised corpse on the floor next to the bed which was lying just within her line of sight. She turned her head to face away from him, she didn't want this. Not now.

'You were begging me for it last night.' he said laying a trail of kisses down her neck.

No Hal, please, not now.'

To her relief he didn't force it. 'Something's bothering you.' He narrowed his eyes as if trying to read her.

'Did you know that you whisper her name in your sleep, the dog. Do you still care for her?'

Hal raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question and rolled off her onto his back. 'That's got nothing to do with you.'

'Of course not,' Emilia scowled, 'I mean, I only share your bed. I sometimes forget that with you that doesn't mean a thing.'

'You begged me to come back here, I did that. I owe you nothing else.'

'You took away my world. You dragged me into this life kicking and screaming, then a year later you left without saying a word.' He could hear the tears in her voice even though she was facing away from him.

He gripped her jaw in his hand and forced her to face him. 'You want me to be honest with you?' his voice was thick with anger, 'I felt sick when I saw you. You were a constant reminder of what I had become. The things I did to you haunted me, you represented everything that I despised about myself. I hated the man that I had become. So I left.'

'I don't understand' she could feel the tears pricking her eyes. 'If you hate what you are so much then why did you come back?'

'I came to the realisation that it was futile trying to fight what I am.' He bought his face so close to hers that they were almost touching. 'If you breathe a word of what I've said to anyone I will kill you.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I would never betray you.' her voice trembled. 'Hal without you, I would have nothing.'

He released his grip on her and rolled over onto his back. 'I think you should leave now.'

* * *

The constant flattery had grown tiresome extremely quickly. On the whole Hal was pleased with how things had turned out since he had ended Joseph, there had been a few attempts on his life by the occasional Joseph loyalist, but the way he had dealt with the traitors seemed to have put others off from following in their footsteps. Nothing prevented mutiny better than the threat of spending the full moon in a cage with a werewolf.

The hall was full of fawning men who were old enough to know better. Men who had seen him as little more than an irritating upstart before he had taken office were now desperate for his attention All this bowing, offers of wine and other drinks, it really was pathetic he mused. Frankly he found it all rather nauseating.

The anticipated visit from Edgar Wyndham was still hanging over him like an executioner's axe. Regardless of the support he had gained for himself here, he was well aware that if Wyndham took against him it was all over. He could leave, run back to Sarah, to that quiet little life… _No._ He stopped himself, that life had been a lie. This was where he belonged, for better or worse. The air in the hall was cloying, suffocating His wig itched, his collar felt like it was strangling him. He tore open the fastening at his throat and cast the wig to the floor angrily He needed fresh air. Pushing aside the men crying out for his attention he swiftly made his way to the exit.

'Sir…' it was Lucas, one of the few of Joseph's counsellors that Hal had kept on. 'I was wondering if perhaps you could lend me your ear…'

Hal turned to face him black eyed and snarling.

The other vampire quickly backtracked. 'Of course it can wait Sir…'the man stammered. 'I did not mean to intrude…' he hurried back into the crowd out of danger's way.

'Christ Harry, you look dreadful.' The familiar voice snapped Hal out of his head.

He grinned as he saw his old friend's face. 'Lewis,' he laughed, 'your timing is impeccable. Though your wig is ridiculous' He said taking in his friend's appearance. 'I thought they couldn't get worse than the ones that English fashions dictate we wear, but apparently I was wrong.'

'Don't be so conservative Hal. I'll have you know that this is the height of fashion at Versailles.'

Hal raised a brow. 'I'll take your word for that. What brings you to London?'

'Well, you see, an old friend of mine recently took over running the place, so I thought I should offer him my congratulations.'

Hal looked to the ground, 'yes, well it is still early days.'

'Something on your mind my friend?'

'Have you ever come across a man named Angus Fraser?'

'Scotsman? Looks like someone forced his face through a washing mangle? I've met him briefly, bloody miserable fellow if I recall correctly…' he paused for thought, 'one of Edgar Wyndham's top men I believe.'

'I had a surprise visit from him two weeks ago. He had come to discuss policy with Joseph and…'

'and instead he found you,' Lewis finished. 'I can't imagine that went down too well.'

'I don't believe I made the best first impression.'

'No, I can't imagine you would. Fraser's known for being a bit of traditionalist.'

'Apparently I can expect a visit from Edgar Wyndham himself in the near future.'

Hal watched as Lewis's eyes widened. 'Hardly a comforting reaction' he noted.

'Well, good old Harry Yorke's got himself noticed by the Old Ones. That's an achievement in itself, even if it does end up leading to you being locked in a cage with a werewolf at the next full moon.'

'You always know the right thing to say don't you?' Hal said with a laugh.

'Yes, and then I make sure to say the opposite.' He slapped Hal's back. 'For the record, in a dog fight, I'd put my money on you.'

'How kind of you. shall we take a walk. I've not had any fresh air all day.'

* * *

The vampire's footsteps echoed as they walked the empty streets. If there was any prey to be had tonight, it was staying well hidden.

'You've still not told me why you were away for so long.' Hal could tell that he'd been waiting to ask that question all evening.

'It's not something I particularly like to dwell on.'

'People talk. As a species we really are terrible gossips.'

'It's personal.' He replied sharply.

'And we've been friends for a hundred years.'Lewis came to a halt and turned to face him, 'I don't want to take your place Hal. I have no interest in politics. I prefer life's simpler pleasures, I simply want to indulge in society, I have no urge to rule over it.'

Hal took a breath. 'It sounds so ridiculous now. I began to hate what I had become. I don't know what set it off. I met a man, Thomas was his name. He was a vampire who abstained from blood. He lived among men, I admired him. He made me think I could do that too.'

'And was he successful?'

Hal shook his head. 'He staked himself. It was two years after we met. He couldn't take it anymore, the craving. It never leaves you, it just claws at you until you can't take it anymore. He thought the only way to prevent himself killing again was to end himself.'

'I've heard stories like that before, they never end well.' Lewis stopped. 'So you're telling me you were clean for all that time? Even after that Thomas fellow killed himself? That's impressive, especially for someone with your appetites.' he gave Hal a jovial nudge which was ignored.

'I met someone. I found her in the forest the morning after a full moon. She had been attacked by a werewolf when she had stayed out too long in the woods foraging for food. I took her back to her family home where she lived with her sister, her father had recently died. I ended up staying. I helped her deal with her condition, she helped me deal with mine. It was a good life, while it lasted.'

'But now you're here. It can't have been that good.'

'Emilia found me, persuaded me to return. Honestly, my mind was already made up. I was just looking for an excuse.'

'Emilia's still around then?' he turned to Hal? 'She still in love with you?'

Hal cast him a dirty look.

'Dangerous subject?' Lewis laughed. 'Actually, I don't want to know. Even I find the relationship between the two of you disturbing. She could be a liability if she knows about your dog friend, though I don't suppose I need to tell you that.'

'I trust her.'

'Then you're an idiot. One day she'll see things for what they are and she'll turn on you as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow.'

 


	6. Chapter 6

'Living dangerously I see.' Emilia nodded to Lewis's feet resting across Hal's immaculately organised papers. 'He'd have your head for that.' She lifted his feet and placed the on the ground. 'Where is he?'

'What?' Lewis feigned disappointment, 'no greeting? Are you not pleased to see me on this pleasant morning my lady?' He returned his feet to their resting place on the desk.

'It's important Lewis. I'm not in the mood for your games.'

'Last time I saw him he was escorting three ladies of ill repute to his chambers. It would be sensible to assume that he could be some time.' He winked.

'Then I shall wait for him.' She said taking a seat opposite Lewis.

'Do you not have any self respect?'

'I don't know what you mean.' Emilia replied defensively.

'After everything he did to you, you're still here, hoping he'll become the man you want him to be.'

'He cares about me.'

'Not in the way that you care about him. When it comes down to it, you're no different to him than the whores he drains on a nightly basis. I remember you when he first put you in that cell. You were so vibrant. You held on to who you were stubbornly, right until the end, all those qualities that are so admired in a man yet so despised in a girl such as yourself. I imagine you would have found human life painfully dull had you ever been given the chance to live it. Being forced to defer to a husband who would undoubtedly be your intellectual inferior, devoting you life to parasitic children that you would be obliged to love unconditionally solely because they had grown inside you.' He shook his head, 'although I disagreed with his actions at the time, Hal gave you a gift. You could have flourished in our world. We wouldn't have placed the same restraints on you as human society would have. Yet still you have become like any other inconsequential human woman who can't function without a man to tell her what to do and whose prime purpose in life is giving him pleasure wherever and whenever he demands it.'

Emilia's pain at his words was painted so obviously across her face that he almost felt disgust at himself for saying them.

He still doesn't know you gave me that knife does he?' her tone was sharp as cut glass.

'There's no reason for him to.'

'Why did you do it? I won't tell him. I've just always wondered.'

He shrugged. 'I felt sorry for you. It really is that simple. It would have been impossible to help you escape without alerting anyone, I was just giving you a way out.'

'And look how well that turned out.'

'And for that I truly am sorry. But my point remains. You're wasting yourself here with Hal. I kept an eye on you while he was gone. You were flourishing, now you've gone right back to where you started. Look, I have a household in York, you'd like it there.' He lit a pipe that had been lying on the desk and took a drag of it. 'My housekeeper always chastises me for not finding myself a wife in between my travels. I could instate you there,' he saw a look of alarm flash across her face. 'Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to fulfill any wifely duties, merely play the part whilst I'm around. You could make a life for yourself there outside his shadow.'

'I hear you've been in Paris.' Emilia changed the subject, 'it sounds delightful.'

'It is,' he could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to talk some sense into her, she was as stubborn as her maker in that respect. 'I plan to return soon. There's a tantalising sense of discontent building amongst the population, though you would never know from within the safety of the palace walls. But soon the pressure will become too great and I expect it will all blow up like a powder keg. It'll be wonderful.' He grinned.' I was thinking that I might take Hal with me for a couple of a weeks, it'd be just his sort of thing. It must be half a century since he last saw a war and he must be in dire need of a break. I hear that Magistrate is causing him trouble again, that man must have a death wish.'

'Should my ears be burning?' Hal's voice rang down the corridor.

'A good evening then?' Lewis asked as Hal walked through the door. He saw the irritated look on the other vampire's face and promptly removed his feet from the desk, Hal nodded in approval.

'Splendid. Although I suspect I'm the only one out of those involved that would see it that way.'

'Someone fought back I see' said Emilia in nodding to the ghost of a bruise that was forming on Hal's jaw.

Hal smirked, 'the silly bitch thought she could fight me off. My seat please Lewis.' Lewis obligingly stood up and allowed Hal to take his place. Hal turned to Emilia 'You're not going to cause another scene I hope. This isn't the time or place.'

'I've heard word that Edgar Wyndham is making his way down to our fair city. I thought you would want to know.' She replied stiffly.

Hal looked across to her with interest. 'A reputable source I trust?'

'The wife of one of Wyndham's lieutenants said that they received a letter informing them that his Lordship was on his way down and that they should arrange an appropriate tribute. So yes. A reliable source.'

Hal gulped. 'Well, my friends, we must make sure that everything is in order or else all our heads will be on the block.'

* * *

Lewis couldn't deny that the power enjoyed by his friend was intoxicating. The shift in the atmosphere as their party had entered the room was remarkable. The cacophony of noise emanating from the crowd before they had entered drowned out any attempt of conversation. The sight of the one and only Hal Yorke had reduced the crowd to silence.

Heads bowed in deference as they walked through the room, women batted their eyelashes in the hope of attracting his attentions. Hal walked through the silent crowd as though he was almost oblivious to the effect of his entrance, but glancing over to him Lewis could see a glint in his friend's eye. The bastard was loving this, Lewis smiled to himself. He couldn't for the life of him imagine this man living with a financially struggling werewolf for more than half a decade.

They had the best seats in the house of course. He hadn't expected anything less. The hall was cavernous and at the centre stood a huge thickly barred cage elevated on a stage. Their seats were in a cordoned off area between the main crowd and the cage. Hal was of course at the centre, Lewis at his left and Emilia sat stiffly at his right. A few hangers-on that Hal for some reason had decided to tolerate sat on either side of them. With a long table sat in front of them loaded with fine food and wine he felt a little like he was partaking in a sacrilegious interpretation of Da Vinci's last supper.

Once Hal was seated, the atmosphere in the hall seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and the noise began to build once more.

Forty five minutes to full moon. The dog and its unlucky opponent would make their entrance soon. He turned to ask Hal who the unfortunate stars of the evening's performance would be but he was busy nuzzling Emilia's neck. Lewis sighed, the man was like a dog on heat.

The noise of the crowd swelled again as the competitors were lead to the cage. The dog looked to be resigned to his fate and allowed himself to be dragged through the crowds. He made no attempt to fight his guards, he didn't even look at the crowd . A seasoned fighter Lewis guessed. The dog's opponent on the other hand was not going passively to his fate. He was raging against his chains, resisting at every step, the guards forced him on paying no heed to the man's struggle.

'Mr Yorke!' the man shouted, 'Mr Yorke, please.' He had dropped to his knees, 'I didn't do anything! I've been loyal to you from the start!' he begged. Hal motioned to the guards to throw him into the cage.

Lewis looked to Hal, 'It's entirely possible that he's telling the truth,' Hal whispered to him, 'but he's been making too many mistakes recently, it'll be a relief to be rid of him.'

Emilia was looking straight ahead, through the bars and beyond the cage. Lewis couldn't imagine that she would share Hal's taste for these fights, but here she was, ever the loyal mistress. She seemed more on edge than usual and stiffened at Hal's touch, perhaps some of what he had said to her that morning had hit home. A steward moved along their table topping up their glasses with fresh blood, Hal handed him a knife and asked for it to be given to the vampire in the cage, the steward nodded and passed the knife through the bars of the cage. The prisoner clutched it like it was made from solid gold.

Lewis looked at Hal questioningly. 'It makes the fight more interesting sometimes,' said Hal by way of an explanation. 'In their desperation their common sense escapes them, they stab the beast and are rewarded by a spray of burning blood.'

The dog was sitting in the corner of the cage, he looked rather relaxed given the circumstances. 'How long have you had him for?' he asked Hal, gesturing to the dog.

'This is his second transformation with us. I believe he'd done a couple of fights before then. He was a gift from some well-to-do vampire in Surrey trying to gain favour with me.'

The vampire in the cage continued his futile protestations. Lewis had to give it to him, he was persistent, but Hal had long since lost interest and had returned his attention to Emilia who was clearly wishing she was anywhere but here.

Just before the clock struck heralding the full moon the dog removed the ragged clothing he had been wearing and folded them in a neat pile beside him, a little show of order in a life he clearly now had no control over. As the bell rang out he twisted in pain. The wolf had begun to fight its way to the surface. The crowd roared as the man's bones began to buckle and contort. Lewis glanced over to Hal who was lounging back in his seat, slowly sipping at his glass of blood and clearly enjoying every moment.

The man howled in pain as the wolf burst forward. The vampire was pressing himself into the sides of the cage hoping he would be able to sink between them and escape. He was clutching the dagger tightly as the wolf advanced towards him. Clearly common sense had left this one a long time ago. He thrust the dagger forwards, catching the wolf across its shoulder and then screamed as the blood splattered across his face causing his skin to pucker and singe. Finally realising that the knife would do him no good, he threw it to the floor of the cage. He dived to the side just as the wolf lunged at him and looked to Hal again, perhaps hoping for mercy but he received none. The wolf came it him again and this time the vampire left it too late. The wolf's claw caught his shoulder causing him to howl in pain. He staggered to the side but the wolf now had him in its sights. It lunged for him again and this time the vampire didn't move in time. He was pressed to the side of the cage as the wolf began its attack proper. The crowd roared in approval as the wolf tore him limb from limb.

'Not a bad fight, a little short perhaps, but it tends to be that way when you stick a vampire in there.' He stood and the noise in the room dropped once more, 'let's leave them to their bating shall we?' he nodded to Emilia and Lewis to join him. 'If I wanted to watch a dog prowl around in a cage marking its territory I'd visit a kennel.'

* * *

Emilia's heart had sunk when Lewis had made his excuses and made his way back to the apartments almost as soon as the dog fight was done. She didn't think she could face being on her own with Hal right now. Lewis as usual, had been uncomfortably close to the bone in his observations earlier.

'You've been somewhere else all evening.' Hal came to stand beside her.

'Don't be silly, I've been with you the whole time.'

A look of irritation flashed across his face and he exhaled sharply. 'Physically yes, but I need to know that I can trust you. If what you've heard is indeed correct then Wyndham will be here soon and I can't afford to have any doubts about those closest to me.'

'How can you even say that?' she turned to him, hurt painted across her face. 'Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my loyalty to you?'

'It hasn't escaped my attention that you do not seem entirely satisfied with our…relationship. I need to know that any…frustrations you may hold in that regard will not cause you to act recklessly'

She reddened. 'I'm just concerned about you,' she stuttered. 'This path you're heading down, running London, getting the attention of the Old Ones…It's dangerous.' She hesitated, planning her words carefully. 'I think there are things…from you recent past…that you haven't properly dealt with.'

'This again?' He snapped.

'Oh come on, look at yourself Harry! You whisper the name of a werewolf whilst you sleep and then wake up and hold dog fights. Some might interpret that as you overcompensating for something. Just tell me honestly, this life, the Old Ones, everything that comes with that, are you sure it's what you want?'

'This,' he motioned around himself, 'is all I've ever wanted.'

She shook her head, 'I don't mean the power. I mean the blood, the violence. You wear your cruelty like it's some kind of medal, but then you say you left all this behind because you couldn't handle the guilt of it all. It doesn't make sense Hal.'

'That's the past.' He replied bluntly.

'It's the life you were leading until only a few months ago.'

He pursed his lips. 'What do you want me to say to you? That I would be content with a simple life? That we should run away together, set up home in an idyllic cottage somewhere? You keep trying to change me, mould me into some image you have of what I should be.' His voice was rising. 'Do you ever even entertain the thought that I  _like_ being me?' his hand was suddenly at her throat.

'Don't make this about me.' She choked out, Hal loosened his grip. 'You're telling me that not one single part of you is having doubts? That you're completely certain that  _this_  is what you want?'

'It's what I  _am_. It's also what you are. We're predators Emilia, that's our  _nature.'_ His voice softened. _'_ When Wyndham arrives he'll be watching all my associates like a hawk. You need to stop acting like a silly little girl and start acting like what you are.'

'So we just put on our masks then?'

He shrugged. 'We do whatever needs to be done.' He turned to her, eyes dark, 'I do care for you Emilia, but if you jeopardise this for me I won't show you any mercy.'

* * *

Sarah's first thought upon waking was that something was sticking into her back. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright summer sun and removed the offending twig. She groaned, the sun was already high in the sky, her fellow nuns would notice her absence if she wasn't back to the convent grounds soon. She pushed herself up so that she was seated and scanned her surroundings trying to get a sense of where she had woken. This part of the woods wasn't familiar. In the past few months her wolf had appeared to have become a creature of habit, favoring the same spots full moon after full moon. She glanced around the woods. Her hairs stood on end, the wolf's senses were still very strong the morning after a transformation and something was driving them wild. An unwelcome voice nagged in the corner of her mind, the wolf had been following something. Something had caught its attention and had bought it here. In spite of the warm morning sun she shivered. She kept herself close to the ground, and crawled into the shadow of a large fallen tree so as to give herself some cover, hopefully keeping her out of the sights of whatever danger she could sense lurking nearby.

Her nose was being bombarded with scents. The new season had bought with it new and unfamiliar odors which in their novelty were proving difficult to distinguish from another. She tried to dismiss the sense of dread which was building in her belly and figure out what exactly she was sharing the woods with. Finally she caught the scent, the one that was making the wolf uneasy. There was something horribly familiar about it, her brain knew it and was reassured by it, but the wolf was screaming at her to run far and fast.

'Doggy!' the voice cut through the sounds of the awaking woods. Vampires.

Another voice joined the first. 'We know you're there doggy!'

She heard them approaching, the twigs snapping beneath their feet as they came closer. Her heart quickened. The footsteps stopped. Their smell was overwhelming, not more than five metres away. Not enough of a head start, but if she didn't run they would have her for sure. She leapt to her feet and began to sprint

A sickening laugh bellowed from behind her, 'Over here boys! It's a bitch! Our lucky day boys, they're as rare as bloody white stags!'

The forest floor was sharp and unforgiving underfoot, undergrowth and rocks conspired to trip her and low hanging branches cracked across her torso like whips as she tore through the gaps between the trees. How many of them were there? Another sound joined the pounding of feet. Horses,  _how many_? She couldn't afford to turn around and find out. She could hear the men becoming breathless behind her but didn't dare slow down. The taunts and jeers coming from her pursuers spurred her forwards. Her lungs were beginning to burn, her human body couldn't handle this exertion, not like the wolf. She spluttered as she tried to catch her breath, her heart was hammering so frantically that she thought it would burst from her chest. To her relief she noticed that the forest was beginning to thicken, the ones on horseback would struggle to pass through, she might make it out of this yet.

'Alright,' a gruff voice panted. 'Enough of the games'

A new sound, something whistling through the air. Her shoulder was on fire, then something hit her leg, splitting through her calf. She yelped in pain and tripped as she collided with a fallen branch. She tried to grip the arrow in her leg and pull it free, but the pain was too great, every time she shifted the arrow in her leg a burning agony tore through it like her leg was being ripped open. She gave up and tried to push herself back to her feet but the vampires were already on top of her.

A boot clad foot stamped down on a shoulder just above where she had been hit and the arrows were wrenched from her shoulder and leg making her shriek with pain. Glove clad hands gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet.

'Not bad looking for a dog,' taunted one of them as the group.

'Wouldn't mind a go on that one,' leered another as he looked her up and down.

'Wouldn't put your cock near that, get any blood on it and you'll be out of action for weeks.'

A roar of laughter came from the assembled vampires. Sarah felt herself redden, she kept her eyes staring at the forest floor. She wanted to use her hands to cover her exposed from the mocking eyes of the surrounding vampires, but they were being held tightly behind her back.

'Let's see what we've got then,' said another vampire as he approached, their leader she presumed from the way they had all fallen quiet in his presence. A grin spread across the vampire's face.

'What we going to do wiv 'er then?' the one who had leered at her asked.

'Take her to London. Yorke's supposed to be pretty enamored with his dog fights.' The one in charge replied. 'Lots of high society folk desperate to stay on his good side. A specimen like this'll make us a tidy sum down there.'

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven years ago.**

It had been the alluring smell of her blood that had drawn him to the stricken body of the girl. He couldn't smell the unmistakable stench of dog until he had her in his arms, she must have only just been infected. He wasn't sure how long the curse needed to fully take effect, but the change was already happening. The stink of dog was already stronger than it had been when he first found her though it didn't yet have the rancid smell of a fully formed werewolf. He was still careful not to touch it has he tended to her wounds.

 _God, he was so thirsty_. He hadn't ever seen what happened when a vampire drunk werewolf blood, but he had heard enough stories of men burning from the inside out to know better than to risk it. It was one of the first things his maker had taught him.

The sun was now high in the sky and she still wasn't showing any signs of waking but her heart was beating steadily. He had done the best he could with her wounds. He was tempted just to leave her there. He didn't owe her anything, she wasn't his problem.

He felt an unwelcome pang of compassion for the girl. A couple of years ago he wouldn't have thought twice about locking the bitch in a cage and making her fight for his entertainment, but something inside him felt sick at the thought. He wasn't that man now. If Thomas had taught him anything, it was that he could be better than that, even if the bugger had given up and killed himself. Hal wasn't ready to give up the fight. Not yet.

The girl let out a soft groan, he moved to her side to support her head as she woke, she was a striking rather than what you would call pretty. Either late teens or early twenties at a guess.  _Not really his type in any case._

She suddenly seemed to realise that she was in the arms of a strange man and tried to scramble away from him. 'Where am I?' her voice was hoarse.

He kept a tight grip on her. 'In the forest. You were hurt.'

She struggled against his grip again. 'Who are you?' she grimaced as she knocked her shoulder as she fought against his arms.

'My name is Hal. I was passing through the woods and I found you here, injured. Can you tell me your name?'

'Sarah,' she said reluctantly. 'What do you want with me?' She finally stopped fighting against him but her eyes still glared at him suspiciously.

'I'm just trying to help you Sarah. 'He nodded to her shoulder, 'that's quite a scratch you've got there.'

Her gaze followed his and then her eyes narrowed in confusion. 'What happened to me?'

He avoided the question and handed her his flask, 'you should drink something.'

She eyed the flask suspiciously. 'It's just water, look.' He took a sip to prove the liquid's safety.

She took the flask and gulped it down but her eyes didn't leave his. 'What happened?' she repeated.

'What do you remember?'

'I was finding food.' Her voice faltered, 'it got dark so quickly, I'd lost track of where I was…I heard something in the forest.' She stopped as she fought to access the memory, a look of fear flashed across her face. 'I heard a howl, not like anything I'd ever heard.'

'And then?' Hal prompted.

Then something came bounding through the woods, tearing through the undergrowth.' She frowned. 'it was chasing me, I've never seen a creature so huge. Like a giant wolf. I ran...I ran like I've never run before.' Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'I fell, tripped on a log…or something…I don't know' she met his eyes and saw that he looked completely unsurprised. 'Why do I get the feeling that you've heard this story before?'

He loosened his hold on her and helped her to sit up against a tree. 'From the state of your shoulder it would seem that the beast caught up with you.'

'What was it?'

'Would you believe me if I told you it was a werewolf?'

She searched his face for some sign that he was joking. 'Werewolves aren't real.'

'Then what do you think it was?'

'I…I don't know.' She shook her head. 'Something dreadful. But I don't believe in monsters.'

He quirked his eyebrow. 'Maybe now is the time to start.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Because I've lived in this world for a very long time. You people are constantly confronted with things that should shatter your entire belief system, but instead you choose to believe the explanation that will give you the fewest nightmares. Even if in reality you know that that explanation doesn't make sense. You  _know_  what you saw last night, even if you don't want to believe it.'

That silenced her. He could see the cogs turning in her head.

'What happens now?' Sarah was surprised how calm she sounded.

'The werewolf passes on its curse through its scratch.'

She looked down at her torn shoulder 'so now I?'

Hal nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'What'll happen to me?'

'At the next full moon you'll transform into a wolf.'

'Does it…I mean, will it hurt?'

He nodded again. 'Your bones will break and contort as your body becomes something else entirely. Honestly? It looks agonising.'

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears as she took in what the man had said. However insane he sounded, she had believed every word. 'You're not one to break bad news gently are you?' she said with a sad smile.

'Bad news is bad news no matter how prettily you dress it up.' He stood up. 'I've tended your wounds so there won't be a risk of infection, though you will always bear the scars. You can find your way back home I trust?' He turned to leave.

Sarah looked up at him in disbelief. 'You're going to tell me all that and then leave me here? You can't do that! I don't know how to do this.' her voice rose as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. 'I've got to take care of my sister, my father just died and I'm all she has, and now...now there's this.' Her voice fell again.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't even look after himself, let alone a fucking werewolf _. But this is how you fight it. You do something good._ He could hear Thomas's voice, insistent in his ear.

He held his hand out to her. 'Okay' he said as much to himself as to her. 'Let's do this.'

 

* * *

**The present.**

Sarah had always seen her ability to find positivity in even the most desperate of situations one of the most valuable part of her character. She certainly wouldn't have lasted this long without it. In the darker moments she sometimes wondered if her life was all some kind of cruel joke, how much could you put a person through before they lost their mind? She had had more than her fair share of hardship thrown her way that was for certain. Now she lay bound and gagged in the back of a cart having being hunted down like game by a pack of vampires. Even by her standards this was desperate.

She struggled against her bonds for what seemed like the thousandth time but they just seemed to tighten the more that she twisted in them. Thankfully the vampires had provided her with clothing allowing her at least some dignity, though the coarse fabric was damp with sweat and chaffed on her skin. The arrow wounds to her shoulder and calf were still burning but even despite the relentless heat of the spring days the wounds seemed to be slowly getting better. One unexpected side effect of her curse had been the enhancement of her body's capacity to heal itself.

_There, that's your positive._

Of course she wouldn't even be her now if it wasn't for this god-forsaken curse.

She squirmed again on the floor of the cart trying to get more comfortable. Thankfully they finally seemed to be travelling on proper tracks, the few days of carriage had largely been spent being thrown around unceremoniously whilst the cart had lurched across rocks, branches and god knew what else.

She had been in the cart for two days now, from what she had overheard from the vampires, their little party was still a couple days from London. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. They had said something about dog fights. She didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. Hal had never really told her much about the relationship between vampires and werewolves, but judging by her captors treatment of her, their friendship had been the exception and not the rule.

She wondered where he was now.

 

* * *

Emilia seemed to have been keeping her distance since their talk after the dog fight, a fact for which Hal was very grateful. He had enough to deal with attempting to prepare for the imminent arrival of Edgar Wyndham without having to worry about her as well. He resisted the urge to slam his fist into the table in frustration as he fought his way to the end of the report. If there was one thing he detested about being in office it was the endless bureaucracy.

Perhaps recruiting some professional administrators would help, he added it to his list of things that needed doing. To his relief his attempt at paperwork was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in.' he barked.

The vampire shuffled in. He was tall and lank, carrying his height awkwardly. He hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor since he had entered.

'Well?' Hal prompted.

'I…I…Sir…I' the vampire stammered.

'Spit it out! Do you think I have time to listen to your stuttering? That I have nothing better to do with my day?' Hal rose out of his seat.

The other vampire edged backwards and finally mustered up the courage to meet Hal's eyes. 'Sorry sir,'

Hal nodded for him to continue. 'Well?' he repeated sharply.

'There's someone to see you Sir. Edgar Wyndham he says his name is.'

Hal's heart sank. 'Then why the hell did you leave him waiting downstairs? Escort him upstairs this instant and give him your sincerest apologies for your idiocy!'

The younger vampire scuttled away.

'Mr Yorke' Edgar Wyndham didn't bother to knock.

'Mr Wyndham, 'Hal leapt to his feat and bowed as one of the Old One's aides pushed open the door allowing Wyndham to enter the room.

He regarded Hal with a hawk-like glare, taking in every part of him from head to toe. Hal felt like a he was a little boy again, about to be given a beating by one of his mothers. 'So you're the man who decided that Joseph's time at the top had come to an end.'

'Tell me,' said Wyndham as he cast his eyes over Hal and the paper-strewn desk, 'Do you think that this is an appropriate manner in which to greet your elders?' The Old One came to a halt under a foot away from Hal.

'No my Lord.' He bowed his head. 'I offer my sincerest apologies, but with respect, I wasn't aware that you would be gracing us with presence today.'

'I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you didn't make the most positive impression on my friend Mr Fraser. In fact I believe that the words  _arrogant little shit_  were the ones he used.'

Hal swallowed.

'However, I wouldn't have got to the position I hold today if I took the opinions of my subordinates as fact.' Wyndham took a seat in Hal's chair. 'and I must confess that I find myself intrigued by you. It takes a certain type of man to achieve what you have managed in the short time that you have been in London. I'm curious to see what you are made of Mr Yorke.'

'My Lord…I…'

'This is what's going to happen Mr Yorke. I am going to give you an opportunity to rectify your failure to observe the proper protocols upon my arrival. I will be remaining in London to observe for myself whether you are worthy of the position into which you've forced yourself. If you fail to impress me you will be joining your predecessor in the dust pan. Do I make myself clear?

 

* * *

Lewis rapped his knuckles against the door. 'I've heard you have a dog in your possession.'

He wasn't sure how he had been roped into acting as Hal's second in command but his friend had a way of getting people to do what he wanted, even without explicit threats of violence. For the last few days Hal had had his hands full playing host to Edgar Wyndham, so here was Lewis, running errands for him.

The last werewolf that they had been using for dog fights had killed himself after the last full moon and Hal wanted a replacement. Lewis thought the last dog had done well to last as long as it had. After all, vampires weren't exactly known for their kindness to the dogs in their possession.

'Whose asking?' a gravelly voice shouted from inside

'Someone who's able to pay a large amount of money for it.'

The door swung open, 'yer should 'av said', the vampire stank of piss and sweat, he held out his hand to Lewis who thanked god he had chosen to wear gloves.

He didn't like dealing with these sorts. Born the son of an aristocrat he had preferred the company of high society as a human and since becoming a vampire that hadn't changed. He was perfectly aware of his hypocrisy, he had brutally killed an astounding number of people since his recruitment showing little regard for age or sex, but at least he still had his manners,  _and an appreciation of cleanliness_  he thought as he tried to resist the urge to hold his nose. These people, he thought as he followed the man into the building, they had no class.

'We're keeping it in the cellar, less chance o' people in the streets earin it shoutin.' The other vampire interrupted his thoughts. 'You'll be needin this', he said handing Lewis an oil lamp from the shelf by the door.

He followed the man down the dimly lit stairs into the cellar. It was cold and damp down here, even on this balmy summer's evening, Lewis shivered involuntarily. The room was split in two by a row of bars and hunched up in the corner, to Lewis's surprise, was a young woman. He placed his lamp on the floor and walked carefully to the bars and pressed his face between two of them.

The other vampire stood by the bottom of the stairs. 'This one's new in, caught 'er the mornin' after the full moon.'

'Get up.'

The girl lifted her head, 'fuck you.'

'Get up.' Lewis demanded.

She acquiesced. He studied her, she was slight but muscular, clearly used to hard physical work. He noticed that the fabric around her shoulder was stained brown with blood. 'What happened there?'

'Bastards shot me with arrows.' She spat.

 _Not from around here_ , Lewis decided judging by her accent. He turned to the other vampire, 'We don't want damaged goods.'

'She's healed, seems like a strong one.'

'Where did you find the bitch?'

'Woods up Nottingham way. We'd heard rumours 'bout a dog in them parts 'n went to check it out.'

'Nottingham? A long journey for you then.' Lewis turned back to the caged girl 'You're a rare commodity.'

'So I've heard.'

'You've got spirit.' He nodded in appreciation, 'I'm impressed. You'll make a good fighter.'

'You wan' to buy the bitch?' The other vampire interrupted.

'Yes, I do' Lewis pushed himself back from the bars and made his way over to the other vampire who had begun to make his way back up the steps.

'You one o' Yorke's then?'

'I am indeed.'

'You'll be willing to pay a good price then?' He jangled his coin purse.

Lewis laughed at that. 'How much do you want?'


	8. Chapter 8

'You wanted to see me.'

Lewis looked up to see Emilia standing in his doorway. The girl in his arms whimpered as he withdrew his fangs from her neck. He clamped his hand over her mouth. 'I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon.'

'Well I was told it was important.'

With a sigh he snapped the girl's neck and wiped her blood away from his mouth. 'It is. Please, take a seat in the drawing room. I need to make myself decent.'

'A little late for that surely.' Emilia observed, glancing at the corpse now lying awkwardly across the bed. She didn't leave the room, instead taking a seat on a gaudy chair in the corner that she assumed he had bought with him from Versailles.

Lewis pushed the corpse off him as he stood up causing it to fall to the ground with an unceremonial thud. He walked to the dresser to wipe the blood from his hands and pulled on a banyan from the coat stand to cover his naked form. 'I think you may have a rival for Hal's affections.'

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

'A female werewolf came into my possession last night. I think it could be Hal's friend.' He took a seat back on the bed, taking care to straighten out the sheets under himself.

'What makes you say that?'

'Young female werewolf from the midlands, I'm fairly certain there aren't many of those about.'

'Fair point. Has she said anything about him?'

'No, I haven't given her the chance. The dealer referred to him as Yorke and she didn't react to that, but he could have given her a different name. He was in hiding after all.' He yawned and lounged back, resting his head on a pillow. 'How did you find him?'

'Complete chance. I was passing through the area and spotted him from my carriage window. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've got no idea what name he was using though.'

'Did you see her?'

'I only caught a glimpse. I didn't want him to catch my scent so I kept my distance. I would probably recognise her if I saw her again though. Where have you put her?'

'I've locked her in one of the rooms in the servant's quarters, less chance of one of our lot finding her there than in the cellars.'

'Also less chance of Hal stumbling across her if he decides to go down to your cellar for a bite to eat.' finished Emilia. 'So what do we do then?'

'First we need to be sure it's her. If it's not we can just lock her in the cellar with the other unfortunates.'

'And if it is her?'

'We cross that bridge if we come to it.'

* * *

Sarah had spent the last hour attempting to unscrew the manacle from her ankle but all she had to show for her efforts was a patch of painfully raw flesh where the metal had rubbed against her skin. She wiped away a tear that was threatening to escape from the corner of her eye and set back to work on the manacle. The vampires had gagged her and blisters were beginning to form where the fabric chaffed at the corners of her mouth.

The creaking of the door made her jump and she yelped as she inadvertently pulled away from wall causing the metal cuff to dig into her raw flesh. The door opened to reveal an expensively dressed young woman.  _No, more like a girl really_. A vampire obviously, Sarah hadn't laid eyes on a human since she had been captured in the forest.

'We thought you might be hungry.' The vampire placed the bowl of stew on the table beside the bed, untied the gag from Sarah's mouth and took a seat in the corner out of the werewolf's reach. It was Hal's friend without a doubt.

'My name's Emilia.' She smiled and hoped it looked genuine, it was late in the day and she felt too tired for deceit.

Sarah stared at the food on the plate. She hadn't smelled anything like it in years, not since her mother was alive, certainly not in the convent where they had existed largely on gruel and produce from the gardens. The aromas drifting from the bowl were positively heavenly. She resolved not to eat any.

'You should eat something. You don't look like you've had a decent meal in days.'

'Are you just going to keep me locked in here?'

'I don't know. I'm not in charge. I'm just doing what I'm told.'

Sarah regarded the vampire before her. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes and the voluminous silk dress only served to emphasis her fragile form. Its sleeves finished with a flourish of lace at her elbows revealing painfully thin wrists that looked like they would snap if you held them too tightly and the wide neckline revealed sharp collar bones and what looked to be the shadows of newly healed bruises.

'You hardly look like a servant.'

Emilia ignored the comment. 'You really should eat something. There's no shame in accepting our hospitality.'

Sarah pulled up her skirts to reveal her manacled ankle. 'This is what you call hospitality?'

'That's what we call a precaution.'

'How do I know it's not poisoned?' she glanced at the bowl of stew warily.

'If we wanted you dead, there would be no need to secretly slip poison into your food. There are much more entertaining ways of killing, or so I'm told. I confess that I've never really had much of a taste for it.'

'Then what do you want with me? I keep hearing talk of dog fights, what are they?' She noticed that the vampire paled at their mention.

Emilia was more than a little surprised that Hal of all people had never told her about any of this. He had been living with the dog for years and had seemingly completely failed to warn her of what vampires did when they came across her kind. She looked away wishing that she had just identified the girl, given her the food and left rather than engaging her in conversation. She looked at the girl pitifully,  _so woefully unprepared for the world she had found herself in,_ she thought

'They're a kind of entertainment.' She explained flatly. 'Lock a transformed werewolf in a cage with a human in front of a crowd and watch them fight to the death.'

Sarah shivered, 'and is that what's going to happen to me? You'll make me kill someone?'

'I have no idea what will happen to you.' With that Emilia stood up and left the room, bolting the door firmly shut behind her.

* * *

'It's definitely her then?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Shit. What do we do now?' Lewis was pacing up and down his office. 'Hal can't know she's here. Not with Wyndham around.' Lewis's eyes brightened as an idea struck him. 'We could kill her. Put her out of the picture.'

'If we kill her and Hal finds out…no,' she said shaking her head. 'That's not a good idea.' Lewis's incessant pacing was beginning to annoy her.

'He might not find out.' He halfheartedly retorted.

She gave him a withering look. 'This is Hal we're talking about. He always finds out.'

'Do you have any bright ideas then?' Lewis finally stopped pacing and perched on the side of his desk.

'We keep her here until Wyndham's gone, then we give her to Hal and he can do what he wants.' She looked out of the window into the street below to avoid meeting his eyes. 'She doesn't deserve this you know. She's just a girl'

'Very few of them deserve it, that's never stopped us before.' He lit his pipe and took a drag from it. 'It's like on farms. You can't let yourself get attached to the livestock.'

'You can be a cold bastard sometimes you know.'

Lewis gave an exaggerated shrug 'What did you expect? I learnt from the best.' He stood up. 'You're too soft for your own good.'

* * *

The early morning sunshine was glorious, casting London in a warm golden glow. The beautiful weather almost made it possible to ignore the stench emanating from the giant open air sewer that was the Thames. As the carriage rattled over the bridge Hal felt compelled to hold his nose, he glanced over to his companion. Wyndham had seen fit to do the same. It was the first time that the two men had ventured out together without being accompanied by the ever present Angus Fraser, a man that Hal was failing to warm to.

'May I ask where we are going?'

'I rather fancied the idea of a ride in Hyde Park. I remember hunting there with Henry VIII just after he'd acquired it. Delightful grounds.' Wyndham seemed to have relaxed a little since his arrival, much to Hal's relief. 'It has been so long since I've been able to enjoy a summers day. The Scottish winter is a friend to no man.' He turned to Hal, 'I hear that you spent your early years as a vampire in Russia and Eastern Europe. You must be no stranger to a harsh winter.'

'Indeed Sir,' Hal agreed. 'You've been doing your research then?' he noted wryly.

'Would you expect any less, Mr Yorke?' Wyndham turned to look at the view from the carriage window. 'I don't like surprises.'

* * *

Even at this early hour the banks of the Serpentine were teaming with families enjoying the sun. The wealthier citizens of London surveyed the park from their open topped carriages which clattered along the paths whilst children skimmed stones across the water, sometimes taking aim at unexpecting swans much to the annoyance of the adults accompanying them.

Wyndham looked at Hal with a smile. 'It never ceases to amaze me, the ignorance of humanity. They think they're so safe. We could destroy them in an instant.'

'And undo all my good work with keeping our activities unnoticed?' Hal laughed, 'I doubt that our good friend Mr Harris would be willing to cover that one up.'

'Maybe not', Wyndham agreed. 'We shall allow them to live in their delusions for a while longer I imagine. But our day will come, I truly believe that.' He let go of his horse's reigns with one hand and gestured across the crowded park. 'One day this will all be ours. They will see us for what we are and tremble as we pass by. They will be thankful that we have  _allowed_ them to live.'

Hal grinned. 'I shall look forward to that day'

They rode in silence for a while soaking in the summer sun. After the first one hundred years or so the bright light had stopped bothering Hal so much. He surveyed the land around him, all the little people going about their daily business. It was making his stomach rumble.

'Mr Fraser has been making enquiries on my behalf.'

Hal's heart sank.

'He has brought it to my attention that there is a large amount of discontent on the part of many of the younger vampires in this city.'

Hal took a breath and shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. 'I'm more than aware that my…' he paused as is trying to find the correct words, 'style of leadership,' he continued, 'isn't always popular, especially amongst some of the younger ones who dislike the discovery that their new found freedom is subject to certain caveats.' He dug his spurs into his horse's side urging it to keep pace with Wyndham's. 'For the moment they seem content enough to simply stew in their dissatisfaction, mainly because they fear what I might do to them if they step out of line.'

'And do you see this style of leadership as sustainable?' Wyndham looked at the younger vampire pointedly.

'Are you able to suggest an alternative? The chief magistrate doesn't hide his contempt for our lifestyles and is increasingly unwilling to cover even the smallest transgressions. Even threats to his family have gone unheeded. I had contemplated recruiting him, but to give that level of responsibility to a newly recruited vampire is a risk that I find myself unwilling to take.'

'And have you made good on your threats?'

'If he loses his family he will become a loose cannon. At least at the moment he is predictable in his stubbornness.'

'And if you were to take his wife prisoner? Perhaps then he would bend to your needs more willingly?'

'I had thought of that, but still, I would be reluctant to make such a move without having a potential replacement in the wings. There's no guarantee that any successor appointed by their authorities would be any more compliant than him and I've hardly had the time recently to find an appropriate candidate myself.' He glanced at Wyndham.

'Is that a dig at me Mr Yorke?' To Hal's relief Wyndham seemed amused rather than annoyed. 'I will have my men look into potential replacements for you. Many men are easily bought, particularly those in his profession. In the meantime, take the wife. Hopefully then he will dance to your tune.'


	9. Chapter 9

In the recent days the saying  _be careful what you wish for_  had been at the forefront of Hal's mind. Too much work and too little play. It was all very well being in office, but he was increasingly finding that the time he had previously spent hunting was now being spent sorting out other people's messes. What was the point in having power if there was no chance to enjoy it? The occasional girl off the street wasn't enough, not even close.

He missed the days of travelling through eastern Europe in the decades after he had been turned, tearing through villages and country houses leaving a trail of horror and carnage without a care for who would have to clean it all up and cover up the true nature of the attacks. Now it was his job to ensure such transgressions were covered up and it wasn't nearly so much fun. Tonight, as usual, would be strictly business. At least it wasn't more paperwork. He hated paperwork, he found the boredom it caused left him open to thoughts, things,  _feelings_  that he wished beyond anything would leave him well alone.

Tomorrow evening, now that would be much more fun.

He wouldn't be able to kill the magistrate's wife, not yet anyway. That would completely miss the point of the whole endeavour. He could have fun with her though, teach her husband that it didn't pay to fuck with him. He hadn't seen the darling Susan since before he had killed Joseph. His relationship with her had been part of a backup plan that he hadn't needed to use, it had been fun but not stimulating enough for him to pursue once he had no other use for her.

Hal found the door unlocked and didn't bother to knock. 'Mr Harris!' He called as he pushed open the door. 'We need to have a talk!'

A servant, the butler Hal presumed, tried to protest at the uninvited guests but Hal thrust his knife into the man's chest and let him fall to the floor as he withdrew the weapon. He gestured for his men to follow him through the door.

Martin Harris had rushed downstairs from his study at the sound of the interruption. 'You...' the magistrate seemed to be at a loss for words. 'You can't come in without an invitation...'

Hal's lips twisted into a malicious smile. 'Yes, you really should talk to your wife about that one. She's always been very welcoming.'

'You're lying, she wouldn't do that, you're a monster!'

'It must be hard for you to hear that your wife is a whore, but I'm afraid it's the truth.'

Harris suddenly seemed to notice the body on the floor. 'Dear God!' His voice rose in a panic

'He got in my way.' Hal stepped over the body. 'and if I killed him for just blocking the door to me, just think what I would do to you.' He folded his arms. 'You've not been following my instructions Martin.'

'I can't do it, I won't cover up the murders of innocent people.' He reminded the vampire of a frightened animal.

Hal walked up to the quivering man and took hold of his lapels pulling him so close that their faces were almost touching. 'Tell me, what matters more to you? The life of a stranger or the lives of your wife and children? Because that's the choice you have to make.' He loosened his grip slightly. 'I'll tell you what's going to happen. From now on you will do what _I_  say no matter what we do in this city, you will do your best to cover it up or your family will suffer.'

Harris mumbled something inaudible.

'I'm going to be taking your lovely wife with me. If you don't do exactly as I ask of you, I will hurt her. And each time you disobey me, I will hurt her more. You also have two children don't you? Grace and William? Once I've finished with your wife I'll move on to them.'

He smiled as he watched the man before him crumble and then turned back to his men. 'Her room's on the second floor, the first one on the right. Bring her down and take her to our cells.'

Harris lunged for him but he wasn't fast enough. Hal caught his arm mid-punch, twisted it behind his back and wrenched it upwards. There was a satisfying pop as the shoulder dislocated and Harris hollered in agony. Hal kept hold of the dislocated arm as his men went up the stairs. He pulled Harris up so that most of his weight was being supported by the ruined joint and whispered in his ear. 'You brought this on yourself, remember that.'

Both men's eyes followed the terrified woman as she was dragged down the stairs dressed only in her nightgown. Her sleepy eyes widened as they set upon Hal. 'Harry?'

Hal rolled his eyes, he would deal with her later, when he had some privacy and enough time to properly enjoy himself. 'Shut her up will you?'

His guards obliged, silencing her with a blow to the head. Harris cried out again as Hal snapped his wrist and let him fall the floor. He looked down at the broken man, 'I trust that you will hold to our agreement this time.' He made his way to the door closely followed by his men supporting the unconscious form of Susan Harris.

'I'll be seeing you Martin.'

* * *

'Miss Hart. I wondered if you could spare a moment?' A Scottish voice growled from behind her.

Emilia turned her head to see her guest, she hadn't realised that she had company. 'Mr Fraser.' She stood up from her garden seat and curtsied, 'to what do I owe the pleasure?'

Without her invitation he took a seat across the table from her, 'Lord Wyndham has requested that I do some...digging...into your friend Mr Yorke. See what he's made of.'

'I doubt there's anything I could tell you that you don't already know.' She demurred.

_Time to change tack,_  he decided. He studied her for a moment, the way her fingers had gently brushed across the string of bruises decorating her collar bone when he had mentioned Yorke's name. 'I've seen the way you look at him.' He glanced up to see that her face had hardened. 'I've also seen the way he looks at you,' he continued, 'like you're some kind of possession.'

Emilia was sure that Fraser intended the smile he had given her to be one of reassurance but instead it made her skin crawl. 'You don't like him much do you Mr Fraser.' She could see what he was trying to do and she didn't want to get drawn in by him.

'Not really. I think he's a jumped up little shit.'

She nodded sagely. 'Tell me Mr Fraser, have you ever been a leader in your own right, or have you always ridden on Lord Wyndham's coat tails? Either way, you're an impressive man. But I find myself curious non-the-less.'

'You think I'm jealous of Yorke?'

'Are you?'

Fraser snickered, 'God no. But he's not someone I would feel comfortable allying myself with. The only thing he cares about is his own survival. You of all people must know that my lady. I believe leadership should be earned not stolen, Yorke's actions are not those of an honourable man.'

'Honour?' she sniggered derisively. 'You do realise that we are vampires Mr Fraser? But still, the rate at which you are pursuing him suggests greater emotions that mere distrust. You never answered my question Mr Fraser, have I hit a sore point?'

'For a lady you're very strong minded aren't you?'

'It's true. My father used to despair of me, he said I'd never get myself a husband. But I find it a useful trait in my current situation.'

'Yet you still cling to Yorke's side like a limpet.' He frowned. 'I am not ashamed of my past my Lady. It is true that my path up to now has been one of service rather than leadership, but that suits me just fine. I do not envy your master, I merely seek to protect the interests of mine.' He cleared his throat, 'Mr Yorke was absent for a few years was he not?'

'He was.' She held her glass to her lips to hide the tightness in her mouth that might alert her companion to her discomfort at the subject.

'I would be greatly interested to know what he was doing during that time.'

'Hal is a private man Mr Fraser.' She kept her tone light, hoping it wouldn't betray her. 'Perhaps he merely wanted a rest, I hardly see how this is relevant to your investigations.'

'Then you have less intelligence than I had given you credit for.' His voice hardened, the polite veneer cast aside. 'If he has secrets, I will find them. I'm sure I can find many men that would happily aid his downfall'

'I don't doubt that you will try Mr Fraser. But I wonder if it's really your master's interests you have at heart? Given your close relationship with Lord Wyndham perhaps you see yourself as Hal's logical successor if he were found to be not fit for purpose…but if it's your master's interests that you  _truly_ serve, then surely you should be conducting a more neutral investigation so that he can decide who is truly suited for the role. Though I suppose you're aware that no-one would ever pick a man like you over Hal to lead this city.'

'For fucks sake woman, you're making a marvellous argument for why your sex should be seen and not heard! Yorke's going down, I'll see to that. Whether you follow him is up to you. Do you forever want to be known as his whore?'

'I think you have outstayed your welcome Mr Fraser.' She stood up and gestured that he should do the same. 'If you go back to the house my maid will show you to the door.'

'Think about what I said  _my Lady._ '

'Goodbye Mr Fraser.'

* * *

**The Next day**

Hal looked around the room. The scene was finally set for the formal welcoming party held in honour of Lord Wyndham, better late than never. The great and the good of London's vampire society had travelled to a country house in Surrey, much to the horror of its residents who were now tied up in the wine cellar. He had ordered that the healthiest looking servants be trussed up ready to be drained as the demands of the guests required. He had other plans for the family.

He had briefly met the man of the house, Lord Newman, at a society engagement he had attended a few weeks before. The man had boasted of his impressive estate and spoken so proudly of his six daughters and beautiful wife. The daughters hadn't disappointed, though as of yet they remained untouched.

He hadn't thought about Newman for a while, but he and his six daughters had popped back into Hal's mind whilst he was trying and failing to find a suitable venue for the planned festivities closer to home. He was fairly sure he would have Harris under his control after previous evening's events but even so, a gathering of this nature would raise some difficult questions with the neighbours if it were held in the centre of London.

Hal wasn't in the best frame of mind for the evening. Lewis had made his excuses at the last minute and was apparently unable to attend. He had also had a troubling talk with Emilia earlier, it seemed that his unease at Angus Fraser's presence was not paranoia after all. He had seen to it that Mr Fraser had been seated well away from the main table with some guests who were there solely as window dressing, rather than for any political clout they might wield.

He bristled with irritation as the trembling musician playing the pianoforte let his fear get the better of him and ruined the last few chords of an otherwise lovely piece of music. The man looked up fearfully as he realised he his captor's eyes were resting upon him.

'Luckily for you this is just a rehearsal.' Hal told him, 'you do that later, and….' He mimed slitting his throat.

'Sir,' one of his aides interrupted.

Hal nodded for him to continue.

'Lord Wyndham's carriage has just arrived on the drive if you wish to greet him there? The guests are all ready to greet you both in the ballroom when you're ready.'

'Thank you Lucas. Will you see to it that Mr Fraser is kept occupied away from Wyndham and any other influential guests this evening?'

Lucas bowed. 'Of course Sir.'

'Don't let him out of your sight.'

* * *

Hal hadn't taken the news of Lewis's decision not to attend the evening's entertainments well. He rubbed the sore patch on his scalp where the paperweight had hit and winced. His friend had always had a dreadful temper. He had taken his wig off, it had sat too heavily on the bruise. He felt naked without it, naked and ginger. Hal might have despised the current aristocratic fashions, but Lewis had always been sensitive about his natural hair colour and relished the opportunity to conceal it under fashionable opulent wigs. So here he was, bruised, underdressed and missing what would probably be the party of the century. All for a bloody dog.

Both he and Emilia had agreed that it wasn't safe to leave the bitch at his home alone so it had been decided that he would babysit, partially because he didn't trust leaving Emilia alone with the dog. He had been getting the impression recently that the kid was very close to breaking point, better she stay under Hal's watchful eye than be left alone with the thing that could very well turn out to be his undoing.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to check on the wolf. He glanced down at the bowl of food in his hand, hopefully she wouldn't throw it at him this time. She seemed to share the temperament of their mutual friend.

'What's got you so het up then?'

He didn't register that the girl had spoken at first. He cocked an eyebrow, 'of all the things you could say to your captor, that's what you're asking?'

She looked awful, his housekeeper had told him that she hadn't eaten since she had arrived here last week and it was showing. Her eyes peered searchingly at him from their dark hollows. 'The second you saw me properly in that cellar there was something bugging you.'

'Was there now?' She was clever, he'd give her that. Insightful. But then, Hal wouldn't waste eight years with an idiot even if he had been sober at the time.

'You hid it well, but it was there. A good mask is still just a mask, and I've had to wear 'em enough times to know when I see one.'

_Might as well indulge her curiosity._  There was nothing else for him to do this evening, everyone he knew was busy painting the walls red in Surrey. It might be good to have a conversation with someone that wasn't either Machiavellian or mentally unstable for once. 'Things are highly pressured here at the moment, I don't like things that could mess up the balance.'

'And I could mess up the balance?' that had piqued her interest.

'You've met our kind before.'

It was a statement rather than a question she noticed. 'Just one.'

The vampire nodded to himself.

'That's the answer you were expecting?'

'Like I said before, female werewolves are rare in this country. A good friend of mine knew a wolf, if that was you then I would be put in a very difficult situation.'

'I guess that this is one of those situations where the less I know, the higher my chance of getting out of here alive are?'

'Smart girl. Because that bitch would be the last thing my friend needs right now.' The warning was clear.

'Because of this Yorke fellow, the one you work for? I mean he's why I was bought here wasn't he? For his  _entertainment._ I don't blame you for being scared of him from the things I've heard.' She bit her lip. 'I'm bloody terrified.'

'I'm not scared of him. You should be.' He stood up leaving the bowl of food on the table beside her bed. 'I'll leave you to your nightmares.'

 


	10. Chapter 10

Who didn't love a good party? Apart from the entertainment of course, but they didn't count. So far the evening had gone seamlessly, though Hal had had to relieve the musician of his hands after a particularly dire rendition of Mozart's E Flat concerto. Wyndham had been rather amused by that.

The house's larder had been stuffed to overflowing with the best food money could buy, it had seemed a shame to waste it and so a grand banquet had been laid. Food and wine weren't something Hal usually gave much thought to. It wasn't that he disliked it, but the taste didn't even begin to compare to blood. He would happily live on that alone. Nonetheless, he had eaten well this evening. He could feel his stomach pressing against the waistband of his breeches and was feeling ever so slightly drowsy. He surveyed the room before him, it always made him smile how easily his kind shed their masks of respectability once they had been fed and watered. The atmosphere in this hall brimming with the vampire elite decked out in their finery wouldn't have felt out of place in one of the bawdy taverns that Hal had frequented as a human.

Only one guest had remained sober and stony faced, Angus Fraser. He wasn't even trying to conceal his disdain for Hal now. He was half tempted to gift the man with one of the six daughter's to get him to lighten up a bit but he imagined the gesture would be lost on the Scotsman.

'This is the blood of the servant's you say? It's surprisingly rich. They must have been well looked after.' Wyndham mused.

'My Lord.' He waited until the Old One had finished his drink. 'If you would care to join me, I am told that it is customary to provide an Old One with a gift when one has the honor of his presence.'

'And this gift will make up for your utter failure to follow the correct protocol upon my arrival will it?' He sounded as though he were jesting, but Hal couldn't be certain.

He decided to play it safe with his answer. 'I'll let you be the judge of that. If you would care to follow me I have something that might please you.'

* * *

He led Wyndham through the corridors and down into the bowls of the house. It was like a rabbit warren below the building, lots of hidden nooks and crannies, ideal for the requirements of the evening. He came to a stop outside a room that had once been used for food storage. Hal held up his lamp illuminating its inhabitant.

Wyndham's eyes followed Hal's and lit up as he saw the vampire hanging limply against the wall. The man was bloodied and beaten, confused. He let out a pained moan, barely aware that he had company. His eyes lifted to investigate the source of the light and widened as they fell on Wyndham. He started to scream and pull frantically on his chains.

'Please!' he shouted to no-one in particular. 'Please! Help me!'

'My, my Mr Yorke.' Wyndham's eyes didn't leave the howling man before them, his lips curled up into an unpleasant smile. 'You've surpassed yourself.'

Hal hadn't been able to believe his luck when the man before them had stumbled into his company. His name was Edmund Wickens and his crime had been to fall for the wrong woman. Wyndham's woman to be precise. Unfortunately for her she had fallen for Wickens as hard as he had fallen for her. Wyndham had dealt with her by bathing her in werewolf blood as punishment for her betrayal. Wickens had run, he'd been running for almost fifty years. Never let it be said that the Old One's didn't hold grudges. It was a story often told amongst the vampires and now it could finally reach its conclusion, and it would be all thanks to Hal. He would like to see Fraser try and take this victory from him.

'Where ever did you find him?'

'He found me. He came to me for protection hoping that I would ally myself with him against you and the other Old Ones.' Hal looked to Wyndham and smirked. 'I don't think my hospitality was quite what he expected. I wanted to show you that my loyalty lies with you and the other Old Ones.'

'Your  _gift_ will provide me with hours of entertainment I'm sure. Very impressive Hal. But from what I've heard, you're loyalty tends to lie with yourself alone.' Wyndham turned away from the captive vampire and began to make his way back towards the stairs that led back up to the main house.

Hal hurried to catch up with him and match his pace. 'What makes you say that?'

'We've been aware of you for quite some time. You were going around as Lord Harry for a while were you not? Made quite a name for yourself if I recall. Then you disappeared. We assumed you were dead, but here you are.'

'We?'

'My colleagues and I, the other Old Ones. I was pleasantly surprised when Mr Fraser told me that a certain Hal Yorke had undertaken a successful coup in London.'

'Then what are the purpose of Mr Fraser's investigations into my past, if you already know about me?'

'We still have the same concerns about you that we held then. You're unpredictable. We're a conservative bunch, we have ways of doing things.' He spun his head to view Hal. 'You, on the other hand, seem to do whatever you want. As I said. It concerns us. How do we know, for instance, that you didn't hand over Mr Wickens because you thought we were a safer bet for your own advancement than he was? You're actions suggest you're cunning Mr Yorke, but I'm yet to see any evidence of loyalty to anyone beyond yourself. If, and that is a very big if, we were to invite you to join our ranks, we would require everything of you. I hope you realise that.'

* * *

Emilia stifled a yawn, she had always found these events tedious. She hadn't been wanting for company all evening but they only ever wanted to talk about Hal, probably seeing her as an easy way into his inner circle. Perhaps Fraser's words were right, perhaps she would only ever be known as Hal Yorke's whore.

She looked around the room trying to spot the Scotsman. He was seated at the other side of the ballroom with his fangs firmly planted in the neck of one of the humans that had been invited to the dance as unsuspecting canapés. Even that miserable bastard was having more fun than her.

'It's a tragedy to see a lady as fair as yourself sitting alone.'

Emilia looked up from her thoughts at the young man standing before her, from the way he held himself she guessed that he was a young vampire, though perhaps older than herself.

'I don't mean to interrupt your evening…' he said cautiously.

She glanced around the room looking for Hal, he was nowhere to be seen, and Wyndham was missing as well. Probably discussing important and therefore male business that Hal had made very clear was no concern of hers. She turned back to the vampire.

'Not at all.'

'May I have this dance?' the young man flushed nervously as he held out his hand to her.

She hesitated, she didn't know if Hal would like her dancing with someone other than him at such a public event.  _Fuck Hal._ 'Yes,' she grinned, 'you may.'

Her new companion turned out to be rather a good dancer, he led her effortlessly across the floor, twirling her around and catching her without once losing his step.

'Forgive me for being so rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Samuel Trawler.' He bought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She blushed in spite of herself.

'A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Trawler. I'm Emilia.'

He spun her around and caught her in his arms. 'Yes, I've heard your name before, you're close to Hal Yorke are you not?'

She nodded curtly, irritated by the turn the conversation had taken.

He looked around at their fellow dancers, apparently oblivious to her change in mood. 'You are without doubt the most beautiful lady in this room Miss Hart. If I were Mr Yorke I wouldn't let you out of my sight.'

'Hal has his priorities, I'm not at the top of the list.'

Samuel looked surprised at her candor. 'He is an important man I suppose. It must be exciting to be with someone so powerful.'

She pulled back from him 'If you want to discuss Hal, then I'm afraid this dance is finished.'

He pulled her close again as the music swelled 'I'm sorry, I was speaking out of line.'

'He's all anybody ever wants to talk to me about, it gets rather tiresome.'

'Then I shan't mention him again. It was not my intention to offend you Emilia.'

Feeling brave, she planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Then you are forgiven Mr Trawler. So, what do you think to the party?'

'Excellent food, even better company.' He winked at her.

She blushed again.

'I confess I'm rather new to London, I was been living in the countryside near Durham. Events of this scale are rather new to me, I don't think I've ever seen so many vampires in one place. It's good though, exciting. And as I said, wonderful company. Mr Yorke is a lucky man.'

'Yes, he is. But he's not the one who I'm dancing with right now.'

She placed her hands on his hips and drew him closer to her. The wine and blood had gone to her head and she was feeling reckless, sometimes it was fun to play with fire.

'Then I too am a very lucky man.' He whispered

His breath was warm against her ear. She pressed herself into him, his body felt slim and firm against hers. She brushed her lips softly against his and felt them curve up into a smile, she kissed him again, more firmly this time and to her delight he responded enthusiastically.

A hand yanked her backwards.

Hal was snarling at her, eyes black. James Trawler backed away and vanished into the crowd. The vampires nearest to them were becoming alert to the scene unfolding and turned to watch. She flinched as Hal's fingers pressed tightly into her arm and he dragged her out of the ballroom and out onto the lawn, well away from prying eyes.

Once they were alone his hand struck her sharply across the jaw knocking her to the floor.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

She climbed back to her feet, keeping her distance from him. 'The same thing you do all the time,' she spat. 'You're free to take any woman you want Hal. Vampire, human, god even fucking werewolves. I never question it. I never even mention it. I just stand by and watch you speak your sweet words and work your charms over anyone that takes your fancy. I don't even want to think about how many women you share your bed with in between the times you share it with me.'

'Do you even know who that man was? Have you ever even seen him before? Wyndham has his spies everywhere, don't ever assume a conversation is private. People will draw you in, make you trust them. The smallest thing could ruin this for me. I don't want your loose lips fucking everything up.'

'Or he could have just wanted a dance. Is it easier for you to believe that someone would show interest in me to get to you than that they simply find me attractive? Even if he was using me to get to you, it wouldn't have worked. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that.'

'I know how easy it is to blind you with pretty words. As I've told you more times than I care to count, things are precarious right now. I believe that you wouldn't purposely betray my trust, but you can't keep acting so recklessly. I'm on the cusp of achieving everything I've ever wanted but Wyndham doesn't trust me, not yet. The tiniest slip could ruin everything.'

She felt the words rising in her throat like bile, bitter and unstoppable.

'You're so scared about the smallest slip of my tongue messing things up for you with Wyndham when perhaps you should be more concerned about the fact that your precious werewolf that you were playing happy families with is in London, right under his nose.'

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hal's face fell, the anger replaced by shock and something that could have been fear. Emilia flinched, pressing her eyes shut in anticipation of what she thought was the inevitable blow. It never came. She opened her eyes again and for a fleeting moment she caught a glimpse of a Hal she hadn't seen for such a long time, the lost little boy. It was unsettling and somehow thrilling to her witness him looking so vulnerable. The mask returned to his features as quickly as it had fallen, though it no longer seemed to fit properly.

His mind was racing with so many questions that he wasn't sure which one would escape his lips first. To his frustration any coherent thought was consumed by the blind panic and for what seemed like an age he just stood there slack jawed and mute. 'Is she okay?' he finally blurted out.

'She's scared and refusing any food we give her, but she seems to be made of sturdy stuff.' She gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't smack it from her face.

He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. 'And who knows about her?'

'Just Lewis and I. No one else knows a thing I swear.'

He nodded, taking it in. 'Why the fuck is she in London?' The anger had returned.

'Complete chance. Lewis was trying to find you a new dog for the fights, your friend managed to get herself captured.'

His face was blank, utterly unreadable. That always worried her. 'We didn't know what to do…'

'Did telling me not cross your mind as a good idea?' he snapped back.

'With Wyndham being here we didn't think you needed the distraction.'

'And since when was that your decision to make?'

'Since we were looking out for you.'

'So breaking the news so gently when I'm holding a feast in  _his_ honour is a good time to tell me then? Well thank god I've got you to look after me. I don't know what I'd do without you.' His voice oozed with sarcasm

'I shouldn't have told you like that.'

'You're right, you should have told me as soon as you worked out who the fuck she was. You say only you and Lewis know who she is?'

Emilia nodded.

'What about the men you bought her off?'

'She never mentioned your name to us so I doubt she would have mentioned it to the men who caught her. She's heard people talk about a Yorke numerous times and hasn't shown the slightest sign of recognition.'

'She wouldn't, I didn't use that name when I was with her.' He fell silent again. 'I'm going back to London.'

'Don't you think you should wait until morning, when you've had some rest and you're not so blood drunk…'

The blow was expected but that didn't make it hurt any less. She staggered back from him wiping the blood from her mouth. 'You still care about her, even if you don't want to. It'd take a fool not to see that. Do you really want her to see you like this?'

'I can't stay here. I can't play the perfect host to Wyndham knowing that she's in that city.' He said in a strangled voice. 'Now you clean yourself up, you go back inside and you tell Wyndham that I've just received word from London and that there are matters that require my urgent attention. Apologise profusely. Tell him he may treat the house and its inhabitants as his own for as long as it entertains him.'

'I'm coming back with you.'

He shot her an irritated look but didn't bother to argue. 'If you're not at the stables within the hour I won't wait for you.'

Before she knew what she was doing she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 'It's going to be Okay. Everything will be ok.'

She could have been mistaken. It was dark after all and his face was cast in shadows, but she thought he almost looked grateful.

* * *

He was used to people thinking him a brute. Particularly in the South. He was fairly certain that these people honestly believed that anywhere above Warwick was a lawless wilderness.

He would begrudgingly admit that Yorke had put on a good party, not to his taste particularly though. He would take a rough and ready tavern over a high society gathering any day of the week, something he suspected he and Yorke might have in common. At first he couldn't see past the other man's pretty clothes and exemplary manners. Now he could, he still didn't like what he saw, didn't trust him in the slightest.

It hadn't escaped his attention that Yorke had kept him away from Wyndham all night, neither had the fact that Yorke had seated him with complete idiots. To add insult to injury Wyndham had returned from a trip down to the cellars to tell him that Yorke had handed over the infamous Edmund Wickens as a gift. He was good at playing the game, he'd give him that.

He watch as Emilia Hart burst through the doors leading in from the garden and attempted to hurry past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

'Trouble in paradise my lady?' he trailed his fingers along her bruised jaw.

'Please Mr Fraser, if you'd let me get on my way?' she was avoiding his eyes.

'I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day my Lady. I spoke out of turn. I just want to help, it seems to be rather a dangerous relationship that you've found yourself in.'

That pissed her off, 'You say that you despise Hal's pretty manners,' she spat, 'but you use those same manners when you refer to me as  _my Lady_  rather than the whore that you have made it so clear you believe me to be. I think that you're jealous because you see so much of yourself in him and he's doing things that you never could. Why ever would I trust a word that comes from your lips?' She wrenched her arm from his grip. 'Where's Lord Wyndham? I need to speak with him.'

'You're too late I'm afraid, he's retired to his quarters, enjoying the company of some pretty girls courtesy of Mr Yorke. I wouldn't recommend disturbing him.'

'It's very important.' She persisted.

'For your own well-being I would advise you leave him be. He doesn't like to be interrupted when he's enjoying himself. I'll pass on a message on to him for you.'

That displeased her, 'Will you please tell him that Hal has received word from London, there are urgent matters that require his attention so he is returning to the city this evening.'

'Is he now?' The cogs were turning. 'Anything I can be of assistance with?'

'No. It's nothing that Lord Wyndham need worry about. His Lordship should treat this house and the people in it as is for as long as he wishes. Please pass on our sincerest apologies.'

He watched as she disappeared back into the crowd. He would pass on the message, there would be questions for him to answer if he didn't. He would rather Wyndham wasn't given any reason to suspect that he had his own agenda. But he wouldn't let Yorke get away with his little excursion that easily.

He scanned the room looking for his squire and gestured for the boy to come over. 'Mr Yorke's heading back to London this evening. I want you to follow him. Stay out of his sight.'

* * *

The brisk night air was refreshing as they galloped back toward London but it had done nothing to ease the whirlwind of thoughts spinning through his mind. He didn't know how to deal with this, didn't  _want_  to deal with this. It wasn't part of the plan.

_She_ wasn't part of the plan.

He wished he could just shut his eyes to it… _Maybe Lewis and Emilia had a point after all_.

That thought was quickly dismissed. The world didn't work like that. Things didn't just disappear because you were in denial about them. He could make her vanish, he had killed so many of her kind. Literally wiped them from the face of the earth. But she wasn't any other werewolf. She was Sarah and the thought of killing her made him feel sick. Maybe one day he could do it, but not yet. Definitely not yet. He silently cursed, he thought that he had left that part of himself behind when he had left her.

That small voice had returned, niggling at the back of his mind.  _Leave with her. Run. Never look back._  Much as that voice was undeniably a part of him, he despised it, despised the weakness it represented. It hadn't left him since he had gone back to London. It had grown quieter in recent weeks as if it was drowning in the blood that he had consumed. But it was still there, still just audible and with Sarah having returned, now it was screaming.

The man he was now wasn't her friend, that man had gone. He was Lord  _fucking_ Harry god damn it!

_Keep telling yourself that._

Christ, if only it were that simple. If only he could draw a thick and definite line. Good Hal and Bad Hal. Nice and separate. Clean. Safe. If only life was that fucking easy.

Why did the real world have to be such a fucking mess?

He glanced across at Emilia, face as pale as the moon against the night sky. She hadn't met his eyes or said a word to him throughout this entire journey. He didn't understand why she had insisted on coming back with him. What was she hoping to achieve? Stop him doing something stupid perhaps? She'd never succeeded in stopping him doing anything before, why the fuck did she think she could this time? He would never understand her. Pinning all her hopes on futile dreams and ideas, on him.

Could he still trust her? If she had kept this from him then what else was there? She  _had_ told him that Fraser had approached her though…when had he become so fucking paranoid?

* * *

Lewis liked to think he had good instincts. It was something he often boasted about. It was due to those fabulous instincts that he hadn't got a wink of sleep that night. He had fallen into a seemingly endless cycle of watching the clock face as it ticked towards morning so slowly that at times he could have sworn it had stopped moving all together. He would close his eyes again and pray for sleep, after what he hoped was hours he would reopen them to find that the blasted clock hands had barely moved. Over and over again.

Something was wrong and he could feel it in every fibre of his being.

Frustrated he found himself heading down to the cellar for a midnight snack, on his way he passed by the werewolf's door. He pressed his ear to the door but the only noise was her breathing. 'What are we going to do with you?' he asked under his breath.

The late night snack didn't help. Something was about to happen, he could feel it.

He went back to bed, burying his face in the pillows to block out any source of light and the taunting noise of the ticking clock. Finally in the quiet blackness he found sleep. A restless, tossing sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

He was awoken just before dawn by a relentless hammering at the door. He lay in bed for a moment waiting for one of the servants to open it before he remembered that he had sent all his staff away whilst he was looking after his unwanted guest, the less people that knew he was playing host to that dog the better. He waited for a few moments to see if the knocking would stop, but it continued getting ever louder and more aggressive. Begrudgingly he pushed himself out of bed, put on his dressing gown and began to make his way down stairs.

* * *

He opened the front door to a furious Hal. Emilia stood sheepishly a few inches behind him. The look on her face told her all he needed to know. By the look of them neither had slept that night.

'You've been keeping things from me Lewis.' Hal pushed past him, 'Something you wanted to tell me?' His tone was so harsh it was positively acidic.

'I was going to tell you.'

'When the time was right? Yes, I've already heard that one.'

'I can explain.'

'Don't bother. Tell me, why should I believe a word you say? If you've been keeping this, what else?'

'Not everyone is out to get you Hal.'

'That bastard Fraser is, and if I can't trust you as a friend then you can be sure I will treat you as an enemy.'

'What the hell has got into you? I was trying to protect you from Fraser! If you didn't know she was here it was one less thing for you to lie about wasn't it?' Lewis took his friend by the shoulders and shook him aggressively, 'For god's sake, pull yourself together.'

Hal pushed his friend away. 'Where is she?'

'Upstairs, I've been keeping her in one of the servant's rooms. No one knows that she's there Hal.'

'She shouldn't be here at all.' There was no disputing that.

'I want to see her. Now.'


	12. Chapter 12

The squire watched from across the street as Yorke hammered at the door. Fraser seemed to be onto something with his suspicions. Up until no he had never seen Yorke look anything less than in complete control, but the man before him was visibly shaken. He was fairly certain that he wouldn’t have managed to follow them all this way without being noticed if Yorke was in his normal frame of mind, even in the dead of night.

The door finally opened and Yorke went inside followed by the girl. The door was promptly slammed shut behind them. Whatever Yorke was hiding was in that house, he was sure of it. The squire pulled his cap down in an attempt to conceal his face and set off to find a vantage point on the street where he could see the house’s coming and going without being noticed. He found himself a bench in the shadow of some nearby trees just down the street and began his watch. He just hoped that by the time that Fraser returned he’d actually have something to report.

*             *             *

Sarah pressed her eyes shut even though she knew it wouldn’t bring her sleep. With her eyes closed she could pretend, even if it was just for a fleeting moment, that she was somewhere else. Back at the convent, in her childhood home playing games in the dusty streets with Rebecca. Finally, giving into the glow of the early morning sun, she opened her eyes and let reality back in.

She wished the vampire would hurry up and answer the door. The incessant pounding was making her head ache even more than it already did. Finally the noise stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if they would come up and check on her today. Or perhaps they’d already become bored of her and would just leave her up here until the full moon, the prospect of which was hanging over her like the executioner’s axe. That was the thing about all these days spent alone, it gave her too much time to think.

The door swung open and there he stood.

For the briefest moment she wondered if the lack of food and sleep were making her hallucinate. But no. She would never imagine him looking like this. He was dressed in the finest clothing he had ever seen, opulent silks and velvets. He appeared far more at home in them than he ever had in the labourer’s clothing he’d worn during their years together. Even with his dishevelled hair he looked every inch the aristocrat, right down to the air of superiority that now seemed to hang over him.

‘Hal.’ Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

‘I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.’ He looked as though he’d seen a ghost.

‘Well that was your choice. You walked out for some fresh air that night and never came back.’ She retorted, finding that fury was overwhelming any sense of shock or sentimentality.

‘I left before I could hurt you.’ She could tell he was making every effort not to meet her eyes.

‘Bollocks. If you had told me you were struggling I would have helped you. Like I did all the other times. You gave up.’ She climbed to her feet. ‘You gave up. You stopped fighting it. Don’t try to dress it up as nobility.’

She studied his face. He was definitely different somehow. He looked less tired, more assured in spite of his obvious discomfort at her presence. He held himself with an ease that was utterly unfamiliar to her. He looked well, better than she’d ever seen him and that could only mean one thin.

‘You’re drinking blood again.’

‘Why bother fighting a battle that you can never win?’

‘Maybe because it’s better than being a murder.’

‘The life we had together was a fiction. It was never going to last. It wasn’t real.’

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. ‘So I spent eight years of my life enabling your little _fantasy_? Her mouth contorted with distaste. ‘At the expense of having a life for myself, falling in love, having a family!’

‘Don’t get hysterical Sarah, it doesn’t become you.’

‘I’m not like you Hal! My life isn’t going to last for hundreds of years. Judging by my run of luck so far it probably isn’t going to last long at all. So I’m allowed to get upset when I’m told that I’ve wasted a good portion of the time I do have trying to help you when you clearly believed it would never last!’

‘You honestly believed I could be changed?’

She wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement of fact.

‘Clearly I was an idiot.’ She responded sharply.#

Hal didn’t disagree.

‘So this is who you are now?’

‘This is who I’ve always been.’ His voice was level and gave away nothing. ‘You shouldn’t be here.’

‘Locked up in a vampire’s home? No. I shouldn’t be.’

‘My friends thought that they were doing me a favour.’

‘Your friends?’ Her mind darted back to the previous evening and her conversation with the other vampire. _A friend of mine knew a wolf once…that bitch would be the last thing he needs right now._

‘You’re lucky that it was Lewis who picked you up from those dealers. It could have been a lot worse for you.’

‘He knew who I was all along then?’

‘I believe he suspected. Why the devil did you let yourself get captured by vampires? I told you how to protect yourself.’

‘I didn’t let myself get caught,’ she spat. ‘I woke up naked and alone in a strange part of the woods after a transformation to discover that I was being hunted. Running seemed like a safer bet than standing my ground spouting bible verses.’ She exhaled in frustration. ‘So are you just going to keep me locked up here like some kind of animal? They make us fight here.’ She could feel her eyes brimming with tears. ‘Did you know that? That’s the reason I was brought here, to entertain some bloody vampire.’

He looked away uncomfortably. ‘We need to get you out of London.’

‘And when I leave here where do I go? Back to the convent? To the workhouse? Unlike you I don’t have the luxury of moving from life to life as the whim takes me.’

‘I can give you money, arrange references. You can get a serving role somewhere safe. Until you leave London I’ll look after you. Until I arrange safe passage you will remain here.’

Sarah held out her cuffed wrists. ‘In chains?’

Hal shook his head. ‘I’ll see that you are moved to somewhere more comfortable.’ He turned to leave.

‘Hal.’

He stopped in the doorway to listen.

‘If it was all just a fantasy before then why are you letting me go? Why not just kill me and be done with it?’

 He turned to face her. ‘Because you were kind to me once and I respect you.’ His tone was clipped and neutral but the emotion that he was refusing to allow into his voice was betraying him through his eyes. ‘But this is the only bit of mercy I can afford to extend to you. Wherever you go, I won’t look for you. But if I see you again after all this over, I can’t promise that I’ll be able to protect you.’

‘Believe me. I’ll be glad to never see you again.’

She thought she saw a glimmer of pain pass across his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced. ‘Emilia says you’ve been refusing food.’ He raised a brow. ‘A little childish don’t you think? I’ll have some more sent up later. Eat it.’

*             *             *

The men were definitely vampires, he decided. They reeked of it. He had been watching them since they left the building that he believed to be the vampire’s London headquarters. He watched them stumble through the street, they were unquestionably drunk. He allowed himself a small smile. That would make things a bit easier. There was a gentle breeze whispering through the street which was helpfully carrying his scent away from them, allowing him to keep the element of surprise. He took the stake from its sheath. It felt reassuring in his hand. He followed a few metres behind, matching them step for step.

He’d been looking for his little brother for six months now. And after countless loose ends, the trail had finally led him to some vampires masquerading as respectable members of the aristocracy. In their dying breaths they had told him that they had sent his brother on to London as a gift for the leader here, though they had refused to give any names.

He had only arrived in London a few days ago but was already beginning to realise that the leeches had a strong hold over the city. He had visited the chief magistrate that morning, using the contacts he had gained as a solicitor to arrange a meeting. He had learnt a lot about vampires in the months since Matthew had been kidnapped and in that time he had discovered that their bloody fingerprints could almost always be found in the halls of law enforcement. Useful for covering their tracks, he supposed.

Mr Harris had tried to slam the door in his face. The man had obviously been afraid of his own shadow. He had obviously understood the allusions to vampires in Johnny’s words because his .had completely drained of colour. He had of course denied all knowledge of anything untoward but he was clearly terrified. After a little more pushing, the man had whispered ‘they’ve got my wife. I can’t help you.’

‘Please, a name.’ Johnny had begged. ‘That’s all I need. I think they have my brother.’

The magistrate had thought about it for a moment. ‘Yorke.’ He finally volunteered. ‘Don’t ever come back here. You never spoke with me.’ Then he had slammed the door shut in Johnny’s face.

A name was a start. He could work with a name.

His next task that day had been a trip to Harris’s office. The clerk hadn’t told him anything of use. The name Yorke meant nothing to him apparently. Thankfully their meeting had been interrupted by a knock at the door. The clerk had left him alone if the office to answer it.

Johnny had spied Harris’s diary on the desk and tucked it under her coat. He had waited until the clerk had returned to the office, thanked him for his tame and made his way back out onto the street. He had quickly found the name Yorke in the diary next to a Mayfair address, which was how he had come to be stalking two vampires down the afternoon street.

He didn’t really care about going after Yorke in particular, he just wanted his brother back. No reason to put himself in direct conflict with an old and powerful vampire. This wasn’t supposed to be a suicide mission. No. This story was going to have a happy ending. He would get to his brother through the weaker, less important vampires. Much higher chance of survival that way he thought. He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t a risk taker.

He followed the vampires until they turned onto a quieter street then made his move. He went straight for the bigger one, ramming his stake into his back before the vampires even realised they were under attack. The smaller vampire turned on him and lunged forwards. Johnny managed to dodge out of his way. Just. He was still new to this world and his reactions were nowhere near as fast as he would like.

‘Little doggy want a fight?’ the surviving vampire mocked.

‘Not particularly.’ Johnny gasped as he sent his fist towards his opponent’s face, ‘but I don’t really see how else we’re going to do this.’

To his dismay his punch didn’t meet its intended target and the vampire came at him again, forcing him backwards towards the wall. With all his remaining energy Johnny pushed the vampire off him. He tucked the stake back into his overcoat and unsheathed a knife from his belt. He wanted to incapacitate the vampire, not kill him. He ran at him slashing the knife frantically through the air hoping it would hit its target. Finally the knife made contact with the vampire’s belly and he thrust it forward causing the vampire to stagger back and fall to the ground. He knelt so that his weight was pinning the vampire down.

He’d heard rumours that werewolf blood was poisonous to vampires, but he’d not yet had the chance to put it to the test. Once he was satisfied that the vampire was properly restrained he pressed the knife down into his palm until a bead of blood began to swell at its tip. He pressed his bleeding palm against the vampire’s flesh.  To his relief the vampire cried out in pain as its flesh sizzled.

‘I’m looking for my brother. He’s a werewolf like me.’

‘I don’t know no werewolves.’

He applied his bleeding palm to the vampire’s flesh again causing him to cry out agiain.

‘I was told he was given to the leader here as a gift a couple of months ago.’ Johnny continued. ‘His name is Matthew Swift.’

‘Ah yes.’ The vampire gasped in pain. ‘I do remember that name. He was a good fighter. Won myself a fair sum betting on him I did.’

Johnny was taken by surprise at the vampire’s response. He had never heard his brother described as a fighter before, anything but. Matthew had always been a family man.

‘In the dog fights.’ The vampire choked out. ‘He had a good run. Made a bit of a name for himself.’

Finally a real lead, albeit a horrifying one. Johnny had heard about the dog fights and the thought of his dear brother being forced to partake in such barbarity made his stomach churn. He forced down his emotion. ‘Where are they keeping him?’

The vampire sniggered. ‘Topped himself last I heard. Didn’t have the stomach for killing it turned out.’

The stake was in the vampire’s chest before Johnny could even think about what he was doing. He fell forwards into the space where the vampire had been. He didn’t cry. He couldn’t. He didn’t feel anything except for an unfathomable emptiness. So much for happy endings. It was terrifying how quickly your world could be brought down around you.

*             *             *

‘Hal wants you to eat something.’ Emilia placed the bowl of food down beside Sarah. This was becoming a familiar ritual.

‘Does he even care?’

‘In his own way. If he didn’t he’d just have killed you.’ She gave the wolf a sympathetic smile. She couldn’t fault the girl’s scepticism about Hal’s ability to care about anyone beyond himself. She was beginning to doubt it herself.

Sarah looked up at her, eyes moist. ‘You knew who I was the whole time?’

‘Yes.’

‘Your friend, he said that I was the last thing that Hal needed right now. What did he mean by that?’

‘Do you mind if I sit down?’

‘Please, be my guest.’  

‘Hal has…big ambitions.’ Emilia explained, trying to find the right words. ‘He needs to impress some very important people. If they knew about Hal’s relationship with you and that he swore off blood for all those years it could ruin everything for him.’

Something obviously clicked into place for Sarah. ‘This Mr Yorke everyone keeps mentioning, is that who he’s trying to impress?’ She looked at Emilia intently.

Emilia froze. ‘Hal is…’ She looked away. The girl needed to know. She would find out eventually anyway. Best for it to be sooner rather than later. ‘Hal’s full name is Hal Yorke.’ She put a comforting hand on Sarah’s shoulder. ‘I’m so sorry.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘Well today could have gone a worse.’ Lewis took a long drag from his pipe. Hal hadn’t apologised for his outburst in the doorway earlier. Hal didn’t do apologies. Not unless he would somehow benefit from it.

‘I don’t see how, bar him impaling us both on stakes.’

That provoked a hollow laugh from Lewis. ‘We both know that’s not unheard of with him. Why the devil did you tell him?’

‘I was angry and it just came out. I didn’t mean it to.’

‘You really are a liability Emilia. It’ll get you killed one day. You know that, don’t you?’

She shifted in her seat avoiding the warning. ‘What do you think he’s going to do then?’

Lewis shrugged. ‘It could go either way, He’s not stable at the moment. You don’t need me to tell you that. It’ll either spur him on his mission to join the ranks of the Old Ones and get as far away from his humanity as possible.’

‘Or?’

‘Or she’ll get under his skin. Make him doubt all of this.’ He shook his head. ‘We should have just killed the bitch before he ever found out she was here.’

‘You honestly think they’d go back to the life they had together?’

‘I really couldn’t say. He must still feel something for her or else she’d be in the cellar ready for the dog fight. Whatever’s going on in that pretty head of his, he’s keeping it to himself. You stay here and keep an eye on her, I’ll go and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. I think it’s best you stay out of his way for a couple of days unless you want another black eye to match your current one.’

*             *             *

As Lewis walked into Hal’s quarters he was confronted by the sight of a woman’s body, torn and bloodless on the floor. He shook his head and laughed dryly. ‘Feeling better after that then?’ He glanced at Hal’s aid standing in the doorway and thought better of mentioning the dog.

‘I needed to vent.’ Hal volunteered following Lewis’s line of sight to the corpse.

Lewis knelt down to take a closer look at the once dainty features of the woman before turning back to Hal. ‘Isn’t that the magistrate’s wife?’

Hal nodded. ‘There are so many messes to sort out that I didn’t think one more would make much of a difference.’ He looked at the guard standing by the door. ‘Clean that up will you.’ He said, loosely gesturing towards the body.

‘Any word on Wyndham’s return?’

Hal pushed himself up off the bed and onto his feet. ‘Not yet, but he hardly seems the kind of man to dally around. I expect he’ll return sometime tomorrow.’ He headed to his office with Lewis following closely behind.

‘How did your feast of honour of Lord Wyndham go down then?’

‘Apart from Emilia’s little outburst, very well. My gift to him elicited the reaction I’d hoped for. Apparently the Old Ones have been aware of me for sometime.’

‘And that’s a good thing I presume?’

Hal shut the door behind Lewis, giving them some privacy. ‘They don’t know if they can trust me. Apparently I’m a little too unpredictable.’ He sat down on his desk. ‘Can we talk? Just as friends? Forget for a moment the shit storm that’s happening around us.’

‘See, this is why I avoid politics.’ Lewis walked over to the drinks cabinet and offered Hal a glass. ‘It fucks things up. Makes them complicated. What the devil is wrong with just enjoying life, seeing where it takes you?’

‘I did that once and ended up with a lance in my belly in Belarus. I decided that I wanted to control my own destiny after that.’

‘Worked out alright for you in the end though didn’t it?’ Lewis gulped down his drink.

‘It was luck that Sacha found me before that wound killed me. I don’t like relying on luck to get what I want.’

‘Wasn’t so lucky for old Sacha though was it?’ Lewis joked.

Hal threw him a dirty look. Lewis took the hint and decided to leave the topic of Hal’s sire well alone. ‘What did you want to take about then?’

Hal looked at the table. ‘Do you think that there’s a point when a man becomes so steeped in blood that it is impossible to turn back?’

‘Been reading Shakespeare again have we? I don’t think that playing nice for a few years cancels out all the blood you’ve spilt if that’s what you’re asking. Saving one life doesn’t excuse all the ones you’ve taken and you’ve been pretty busy in that regard lately.’ He chinked his glass against Hal’s.

‘So you think we’re damned either way?’

Lewis shrugged. ‘We’re vampires Hal. The devil owns our souls if you believe the legends. I think we’re damned whatever we do. W might as well have fun along the way.’

‘Do you ever regret any of it though?’

‘Not enough to give it much thought. But then you and I are very different creatures. You think too much for one.’ He playfully knocked his fist against Hal’s temple. ‘This is about that dog isn’t it?’

‘Her name is Sarah.’ Hal corrected stiffly.

‘Ok then. This is is about Sarah isn’t it?’

‘Her reappearance has brought to the fore some…feelings that I’d hoped I had left behind when I left her.’

‘And I don’t suppose they’re the sort of feelings that would go down well with Wyndham and his ilk.’

‘You suppose correctly.’

‘How much have you actually told her?’

‘The bare minimum. Though knowing Emilia’s loose lips, by the time I return she’ll have told her the whole story. Sarah was the last person who actually thought that I was capable of being a good man. Now I don’t think that even she believes it.’

‘I just don’t understand why that bothers you so much.’

‘She was a good friend. She wasn’t supposed to see any of this.’

‘What, so there was always the chance of going back and playing happy families if you get fed up of being an all-powerful vampire?’ Lewis didn’t bother to hide his scepticism.

‘I don’t need to explain myself to you.’ Hal responded tersely.

‘True. But you might need to explain yourself to Wyndham if this gets out. If he’s concerned that you’re unpredictable then your propensity to run away and befriend werewolves could be a bit of an issue. Especially if you can’t come up with a better explanation than you wanting to think that you’re capable of being nice.

‘There’s still the issue of Angus Fraser.’ Hal said, changing the subject. ‘I need him out of the way.’

‘By killing him you mean?’

‘I doubt that killing his right hand man is the way to gain Wyndham’s trust.’ Hal’s mouth twitched into a smile. ‘Unless of course I can make it look like Fraser is a traitor.’

‘You have something in mind?’ Lewis enquired.

‘Not yet. I’m just thinking out loud. It could be possible to feed Fraser false information: that might at least give me a level of control over his enquiries, perhaps even allow me to engineer his downfall. Fraser seems to see Emilia as the weak link in our circle. We could exploit that.’

*             *             *

The walk across London was usually pleasant on these warm summer evenings, though on this particular evening the streets seemed to be littered with hollow eyed beggars pestering him for coins. It almost made him nostalgic for the winter months when most of them were too busy preserving their energy in order to survive the bitter cold to bother him. He could have used a carriage but after his talk with Hal, he felt in need of fresh air.

He was beginning to regret his decision to return to London and was getting increasingly nostalgic for those heady days in France. He was being dragged into Hal’s political schemes which was exactly what he’d promised himself he wouldn’t let happen. He didn’t mind the human politics in France. That was more like entertainment, like watching a play that was being made up as it went along. Vampire politics on the other hand were unrelentingly tedious to him. Especially when he was forced to get involved.

He couldn’t help but feel rather uncomfortable about Hal’s plan to use Emilia to trap Fraser. She was far too skittish to be relied upon in his opinion. Though he had to admit that so far she had shown herself to be truly loyal to Hal. Even to her own detriment. She’d been Hal’s plaything since the very start, he reflected. She probably always would be.

*             *             *

_The sensation of air rushing into her lungs brought Emilia violently back to consciousness. Bewildered, she bolted upright on the makeshift bed. The world around her assaulted her senses. She could feel every fibre of the course blanket grating against her skin. An orchestra of sound filled her ears making even the sound of beating insect wings roar like thunder. She took a quick succession of short sharp breaths. Something was missing. At the heart of the cacophony of sound there was a void. Her heart. It wasn’t beating. Her hand flew to her chest to feel only a horrifying stillness._

_Sharp vision…_

_She screamed._

_The sound of laughter cut through the air. She turned to see Hal standing in the doorway, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. ‘And sleeping beauty awakes.’_

_She shrank back from him. ‘What did you do to me.’ Her throat was hoarse and it hurt to speak. Her eyes flicked down to her wrists. Where the knife should had left deep lacerations there were now only faint silvery marks. The realisation dawned on her with a sickening certainty. She fearfully lifted a finger to her mouth and softly ran a finger along her teeth to feel the sharp canines which now protruded from her gums. A choked sob escaped her throat._

_‘No. Please, no.’ she whimpered as tears began to spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks._

_Hal took a seat beside her. She flinched as he took her jaw in her hand and drew her face closer to his. ‘I’ve given you a gift.’_

_She spat in his face and was rewarded by a sharp blow to her face._

_‘Didn’t your father teach you the importance of manners?’_

_‘What?’ She bristled with anger. ‘You want me to thank you for your gift? You’ve turned me into a monster!’_

_A gnawing hunger was beginning to stir within her. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. ‘I won’t feed.’ She said, hoping her voice carried more conviction than she felt._

_‘You will.’ There wasn’t a shred of doubt in his voice. ‘You’ll feel better once you’ve fed.’ His voice had softened. He took both of her hands in his and she let him pull her to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly. She tried to focus on Hal’s face as her vision began to blur. ‘Until you feed,’ he continued softly, ‘you’ll have no strength. You’ll feel like all your organs are shutting down. You need to replace the blood I took from you.’ His tone shifted slightly. ‘You need blood so your body can repair itself.’_

_Emilia glanced down at her wrists. ‘I’m not hurt. I’ve already healed….my wrists…I cut them.’ Her voice was marked with confusion._

_He released one of her hands and before she could react he had taken a knife from his belt and thrust it into her abdomen. ‘You need blood to heal.’ He repeated as he withdrew the knife and exited the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. Emilia collapsed to the floor._

*             *             *

Finally he arrived at the tree lined street of his home. He passed for a moment enjoying the evening sun when something caught his eye. A distinctive jacket. He’d admired its fine embroidery earlier that day as he’d made his ways to Hal’s this morning after his friend had stormed out. The man wearing it was a vampire and was in exactly the same place that he had been in that morning, his eyes fixed on Lewis’s front door.

He continued on to his house, not wanting to alert the other vampire that he’d been noticed.

‘There’s someone watching the house.’ He announced to Emilia as he hung up his coat.

Emilia looked up from her book. ‘What?’

‘A fellow on the bench down the street. He’s not moved all day.’

‘Vampire?’

Lewis nodded and sat down next to her. ‘One of Fraser’s I suspect. Still, he’s not going to discover much sitting watching my front door.’

Emilia looked concerned. ‘But if it’s one of Fraser’s men it means he’s started to look in the right place doesn’t it?’

‘Who did you tell that you and Hal were returning to London before schedule?’

Emilia closed her book and set it down on her lap. ‘Wyndham had retired to his chambers by the time Hal sent me to look for him.’

Lewis had to make a real effort to keep his voice level. ‘So who did you tell?’

‘I told Angus Fraser.’ She confessed. ‘He didn’t give me a choice.’

‘Well that’s just bloody fantastic isn’t it? Did you not think it appropriate to mention this earlier?’

‘I didn’t really fancy another beating.’ She shot back from him.

Lewis didn’t have a comeback to that one. Much as her tempers and irrational behaviour irritated him, he felt sorry for her. She hadn’t wanted this life. She’d fought tooth and nail against it for so long. All to no avail of course, she’d accepted it in the end. They always did.

*             *             *

_She wasn’t sure how long it had been since Hal had recruited her, the darkness of the cell gave her no clue to the passage of time. To her relief he hadn’t returned yet. It felt as though her body was shutting down. Every limb ached and even the smallest movement caused pain to surge through her body. She had never experienced agony like this during her life, it made Hal’s previous treatment of her seem trivial in comparison._

_To her horror and disgust there was only one thing on her mind._

_Blood._

_When Hal entered the room she was sleeping. He looked down at his new recruit lying sprawled on the bed. If it wasn’t for the pool of blood in which she lay, she would look rather peaceful._

_He clamped his hand over the mouth of the girl fighting weakly against her grip. She stared back up at him, eyes wide with fear._

_‘Emilia.’ He called out softly to the sleeping girl. She stirred. ‘’Emilia.’ He repeated._

_She opened her eyes. They were red and framed with dark circles._

_‘It’s okay.’ He assured her. ‘You’ll be strong before you know it.’_

_Emilia eyed him distrustfully and for the first time seemed to notice the girl struggling in his arms. ‘Just one bite.’ He blinked and manifested before sinking his fangs into the girls neck. As he pulled away the smell of fresh blood flowing from the girl’s neck wound bombarded Emilia’s senses. Hal held out a hand to her as he easily controlled the dying girl with the other._

_‘You want this.’ He said gently. ‘You **need** this.’_

_The screams of Emilia’s conscience were quickly drowned out by her physical need for blood. The smell was intoxicating and the panicked beating of the girl’s heart killed out for her to feed.  She took Hal’s hand. He pulled her towards him and moved his hand to the back of his head, guiding her towards the girl’s torn neck._

_She drank._

_A feeling of ecstasy consumed her as the girl’s blood ran down her throat. She sank her fangs in harder, deeper. As if her life depended on it. The flow of blood began to slow as the girl’s life ebbed away. She suddenly felt heavy in Emilia’s arms. Emilia pushed the lifeless body away from her in a panic and dropped to her knees retching. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her victim’s face._

_‘There. You see.’ He whispered. ‘It’s not so hard now, is it?’ He took her hands in his and helped her to her feet. ‘There’s a room ready for you upstairs. You can get bathed and dressed.’ He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  ‘Everything will be okay. This is a gift. Never forget that.’_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sarah glanced furtively over at Hal. He had volunteered to help repair some of the damage to the house that had been done during the winter storms. However, he wasn't doing a very good job of it and she was becoming a little concerned that he would end up causing even more damage than the weather had. Over the last couple of years she'd become accustomed to his presence. He had softened considerably since he had arrived but was still a little…odd at times. It was like living with a small child in ways, he had to be kept occupied constantly._

_'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' she knitted her brows together in concern. 'Because if you don't, then I can always ask someone at the carpenter's workshop. I'm fairly sure they owed my father a favour or two.'_

_'Really, I'm fine.' He replied, a little too defensively. 'It's just been a while since I've done this sort of thing.'_

_'You said you used to work for a builder.'_

_'I did. But that was well over two hundred years ago, and it was only for a couple of weeks before he cast me out for seducing his daughter.'_

_The reminder of his age unsettled her a little. It was all too easy to forget what the charming and occasionally eccentric man she had invited into her home truly was._

_'So I've not actually done anything of this sort for a very long time,' he continued.'Truth be told, I'm more used to getting other people to do this sort of thing for me. I think I'm getting the hang of it though.'_

_She flinched as he bought the hammer down dangerously close to his fingers. 'You never seem to stop working. Don't you think it might do you good to relax occasionally?'_

_'An idle mind is dangerous mind. It's best I keep myself busy. It allows me to distract myself from…' he paused._

_'Blood?'_

_He nodded, clearly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken._

_'It still has that much of a hold over you? I thought you hadn't fed on it for years.'_

_'I haven't, but I still think about it every day. I don't know that I'll ever be free of it.'_

_'But you still fight it, that's a good thing. It shows you're strong.'_

_'If I was strong I'd kill myself.'_

_She wasn't sure how to respond to that one. 'I really can't imagine it. You as Lord Harry or whatever it was you used to call yourself, a murderer doing those awful things.'_

_Hal felt himself cringe at the use of his former title. 'Good. You don't want to and I hope to God that you never have to meet Him.'_

* * *

They had moved her to a new room and judging by the décor, she assumed that she was now in the main part of the house now rather than the servant's quarters. The room was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. A single chair in this place was probably worth more than all her possessions combined. A maid had accompanied her up here and helped her to bathe. She had contemplated attempting to escape but had thought better of it when she had noticed the burly vampire standing just outside her door. After her bath she found that the clothes she had been wearing had been taken away, in their place was a simple but expensive looking dress. Nothing like as lavish as the dresses worn by the frail vampire girl, but still a world away from what she was accustomed to. She had sat on the floor boards for a while, lost in her memories. The room was furnished with numerous chairs and an extremely comfortable looking bed, but she didn't feel right in the midst of all these luxuries. The obvious display of wealth seemed almost obscene. Perhaps her time as a nun had had more of an impact on her than she had originally thought.

He mind began to wonder, as it often did, back to her old life before any of this happened. She thought of Rebecca. She still saw her in her mind's eye every day. The memories were less vivid now though. At one time she could see her sister playing in the street or stirring a bowl of broth on the stove, like she was watching her through a window. Now the images of her that flitted through Sarah's mind were frozen like paintings. Lifeless. She wiped away a stray tear and told herself to get a grip.  _You need to stay strong_.

She decided to test out whether she had actually been given any more freedom. She stood up and walked over to the door. Upon twisting the handle she found that it was locked.  _Still a prisoner then._  She hit the door in frustration then slumped against it and let herself slide to the floor. At least she wasn't still chained up she reflected. Nonetheless, a luxurious prison was still a prison.

Hal hadn't returned yet. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. After the visit from the vampire girl she now knew that her former friend had become a powerful figure amongst the vampires and now found pleasure in forcing her kind to kill humans. Neither of these things made her feel particularly optimistic about Hal's current character. She had pressed the girl for more information, but after revealing that the infamous Mr Yorke and Hal were one and the same, she had clammed up and refused to say anything else on the matter.

A knock at the door startled her and she jumped away from it.

'I thought I'd come and see how you were doing.' Hal said evenly, pushing open the door. 'I'm sorry that you've been dragged into all of this. It was never my intention.' He closed the door behind him. 'I hope you'll be more comfortable here. I'm sorry they chained you up before. That wasn't on my orders.'

'I'm still your prisoner though aren't I?'

Hal didn't seem at all surprised by her reaction to him. He had clearly expected her hostility towards him. 'It's for your own safety.'

'Are you sure it's not for your benefit? You wouldn't it to get out that you were breaking bread with werewolves would you?'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Your friend. She told me who you really are.'

'What exactly did she say?' His voice was low and dangerous but Sarah refused to let herself be cowed by it.

'That you're the  _Mr Yorke_  that everyone keeps talking about. Which means that you're the reason I was bought to this bloody city in the first place. Dog fights Hal? Really? Is that what'll happen to me if I don't do what you want?'

He had the decency to look horrified at the accusation. 'I would never do that to you.'

'But you'd happily do that to my kin? God, it's been less than a year and I barely recognise you. I preferred my Hal, but that was just an act wasn't it?' She'd never been one to hold back when something had pissed her off.

'It wasn't an act.' He spoke carefully, 'You and Rebecca made me want to be a better man. That's the truth. It just got too hard. I couldn't do it anymore.' He sounded genuinely pained. 'I would like that you could still see me as your friend.'

'I don't know if I can do that. Neither of us are the same people we were then.' She couldn't bring herself to look at him, this man who looked and sounded so much like her friend. 'There's only so much you can go through before it breaks you.' She said sadly, turning her face towards his, 'but then I suppose you know all about breaking people.'

He chose to leave the jibe unanswered. 'What happened to Rebecca?'

'She died a couple of months after you left, just slipped away in the night.'

'I'm sorry.' He said, knowing how inadequate his words were even as he was speaking them

'Why? It's not like a life means anything to you is it? They're all just food, and we're just entertainment. You know, a part of me is glad that you left when you did. For a while I considered asking you to turn Rebecca, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But seeing you for what you really are?' she shook her head in disgust. 'I'd rather see her dead than become like you.'

* * *

 

'You made it back safely then?' Hal asked with mock concern.

'I did.'

'More's the pity.' He stood over Fraser so that he was looking down on the other man. 'You're in my chair.'

'I like your desk, the chair's the right height and everything.' He settled back in Hal's seat. 'It's like it's meant to be.'

'Even if I were for some reason to leave this position, do you really think Wyndham would give you the job? You must realise that if he thought you capable of holding power in your own right, he'd have given you the chance by now. You've been following him around like a faithful puppy for over three hundred years now and still he sees you as no more than a glorified servant.'

'You think pretty highly of yourself don't you? I don't see why, you're even lower born than me. The bastard son of a whore if the stories are true.' He smiled as he saw the irritated look on Hal's face. 'Yes.' He confirmed. 'I've been asking round.'

'My origins are hardly a secret. I'm a self-made man, there's no shame in that. Is that what bothers you so much about me? You think I'm your inferior? Our respective positions would suggest the opposite.'

'There does seem to be a distinct lack of knowledge about your maker. Why is that? Something to hide.'

'I don't see how who made me has any relevance to my capability as a leader.'

'You've got a lot of secrets Mr Yorke. I will find them all out.' Fraser stood up sharply, 'I have people watching your every move. Don't think for a second I actually believed your half-arsed excuse for returning to London in the dead of night. Administrative duties? How stupid do you think I am?'

'It's probably best that I don't answer that.' Hal smirked.

* * *

 

They were waiting for Emilia's arrival and Lewis was not looking forward to it. It seemed that the stupid girl had told the wolf a little more than she was supposed to and Hal was not best pleased about it. What was originally merely a tactic to get one over on Angus Fraser had now also become a punishment.

His friend had always been cold, but recently Hal had seemed to be actively trying to reach the next level in his cruelty (apart from when it came to certain werewolves, but that was an entirely different issue which Lewis didn't even want to begin to try and understand). He just hoped that Hal would approach the plan using at least a modicum of sensitivity.

Emilia entered the room less than half an hour after she had been called for. She entered the room sheepishly, her eyes darting everywhere but Hal.

'You asked to see me.' She was trying to keep her voice light, pretending that she wasn't worried about what was to come. She was failing miserably.

Lewis watched as Hal put down his paperwork and stood up to greet her. 'Yes. I wanted to apologise for the way I've been treating you lately. This situation is stressful for all of us, I forget that sometimes.' He draped an arm welcomingly around her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. 'I just wanted to reassure you that I still see you as one of my most trusted allies.'

Emilia was puzzled. She knew that Hal had been to see the werewolf today which meant that he would know that she had told her some uncomfortable home truths about him, yet here he was smiling openly and embracing her. Perhaps the wolf was proving to be a good influence on him.

'Thank you.' She said warily.

He turned so that he was directly facing her and held her tightly by her upper arms, preventing her from backing away. The smile remained firmly in place though it no longer reached his eyes. 'However, it hasn't escaped my attention that you have been telling stories that were not yours to tell.'

'Hal, I can explain.'

'No matter,' he interrupted, 'because you are a good friend and I trust you, I've decided to give you a chance to make it up to me.'

Lewis shifted uncomfortably. This was just brutal. He winced as Hal approached the punch line.

'Our friend Mr Fraser has been taking quite an interest in you recently, has he not?'

Emilia nodded, clearly beginning to realise where Hal was going with this and not liking it one bit.

'I want him to believe that you've changed your loyalties.Do  _whatever_  it takes to gain his trust.'

Emilia looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. 'Are you asking me what I think you are?'

Hal was smirking now, the cruel bastard. 'See it as an opportunity to put your…considerable skills in the bedroom to good use.'

* * *

 

Lewis took a deep breath of fresh air as he made his way into the street. Hal's quarters were stifling in the oppressive heat and the evening breeze felt like a gift from heaven. He'd left Hal and Emilia to it, he didn't really fancy hanging around to pick up the pieces after that one. Besides, he had an appointment with the lovely Tessa at the brothel and he had no intention of being late for it.

Johnny watched from his hiding place in the shadow of a disused doorway as Lewis sauntered down the street, seemingly oblivious to the danger lurking just around the corner from him.

Since he had learned of his brother's death, Johnny's plan of action had changed. In order to properly avenge Matthew, he would need to hit the vampires where it hurt. If he got himself killed in the process, well, that was a price he was willing to pay. A vampire he had attacked earlier had given him the description of the leech who was in charge of the dog fights and the vampire who had just left the building fitted that description exactly. He set off to follow him.

Lewis had sensed the dog as soon as he had left the building and was quite surprised when he realised it was following him. He meandered into an empty street where they could have some privacy. After the day he'd had he was itching for a good old fashioned fight.


	15. Chapter 15

The vampire turned on him as soon as they were in the empty street. 'If you want a fight that's fine, but do you mind if we make it quick? You see I have an appointment that I would very much like to get to.'

The mock civility caught Johnny off guard. It was a marked contrast to the thuggish manners of the vampires he had encountered up to this point. 'You kidnapped my brother, he's dead because of you.' He spat before lunging at the vampire, throwing a sloppy kick towards the other man's stomach.

'Did I? You'll have to be more specific.' Lewis just about managed to dodge the kick. Whilst he quite liked the _idea_  of fighting, he had never been any good at it. 'Is he a lyco too?'

Johnny stopped to catch his breath, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and was suddenly very aware of how weak he felt. 'Lyco?'

'You know, dog, werewolf, whatever you want to call it.' Lewis rushed at the werewolf and sent his elbow careering into his lower ribs. There was a satisfying crack as bone hit bone.

'His name was Matthew Swift.' Johnny spluttered in pain, clutching at his broken rib.

Lewis pushed the weakened wolf into a wall, twisting him around so his face was pressed into the brick work. He yanked the wolf's arm up behind his back manoeuvring it into a tight lock. He pushed his free arm into the back of the wolf's neck and pressed himself against him, pinning Johnny to the wall. He was quiet for a moment, listening to the wolf's laboured breathing.

'Your brother killed himself. Nothing to do with me. He was already being held captive when I arrived.' He pressed his arm harder against Johnny's neck, pushing the side of his face into the rough bricks. 'But I have been looking for a replacement for him and I think you'll do rather nicely.' He brought his elbow hard against Johnny's temple, knocking him out and let his unconscious body fall to the ground. He stepped back from the wall and looked around the street for any witnesses, to his relief the street was fight was quite enough for the day. He brushed down his coat and to his irritation found that his sleeve had been torn in the fight, ruining some of the delicate embroidery. He kicked the fallen wolf in frustration. At least he had a wolf now. That was one less thing for Hal to pester him about.

* * *

Fraser took his usual seat in the corner of the Inn. He always liked to sit where he could see everything that was going on around him. He had never liked surprises. He glanced over at the clock, his squire was late.

'Did you find anything out then?' he asked after the squire had pushed his way through the crowded Inn and taken a seat opposite him.

'Not much. He didn't notice me following them back though. Something's clearly rattled him.'

Fraser gestured for him to continue.

'Upon his return he went straight to his friend's house, Louis or whatever his name is.'

'Lewis Grey?'

'Yes, that's the one. They argued in the doorway but I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying before the door was slammed shut. They were there for hours and when Yorke left he looked proper shaken. Whatever he's hiding, it's in that house. I'm sure of it.' The squire smiled, pleased that he'd done his job well.

Fraser was less impressed. 'But you have no idea what he's actually hiding?'

'Not a clue sir. But whatever it is, it's in that house.' He repeated.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere he dismissed the squire. 'My horse needs re-shoeing. See to it will you.'

The squire finally twigged his masters' displeasure and made a swift exit, reeling off apologies as he scuttled away. Fraser turned back to the drink he'd been nursing and poured the remaining contents of the glass hungrily down his throat.

* * *

The cellar was damp and humid and the combined stench of dog and piss made Hal wrinkle his nose up in disgust. The man crumpled behind the bars was in a sorry state.  _Good on you Lewis_ , he thought as he surveyed the battered form that lay before him. He had never had much confidence in his friend's fighting abilities. Lewis was too vain to ever risk having his nose put out of joint in a fight but he had managed to do quite a number on this fellow.

The dog stirred. Hal took a coin from his purse and tossed at him hitting him square on the forehead. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. 'Who are you?' he mumbled squinting up at Hal as his eyes tried to adjust to the low light. He grimaced as his hand brushed across his broken rib.

'Sorry, what? You'll need to speak up, didn't quite catch that.' Hal taunted.

'I said, who the fuck are you?' The werewolf proudly tried to suppress a moan of pain as he climbed to his feet. It looked to be quite an effort.

'My name is Hal Yorke. I would shake your hand, but well' he looked to his silk gloves and then to Johnny's bloodied body, 'these are new and I wouldn't want to dirty them.'

'Then you're the man who killed my brother.' The wolf was softly spoken, even in anger. Definitely upper class.  _Unusual for a wolf._

'Ah yes, Lewis told me your brother was our last fighter. I can't take responsibility for that one I'm afraid. He killed himself.' The vampire's condescending tone made Johnny want to punch him.

'He wouldn't have killed himself if you didn't make him fight.'

'So your attack on my friend was an attempt at revenge then? You knew what happened to him whilst in our care and yet you came after us anyway. You don't seem to have much regard for your own life.' An idea was forming in Hal's mind, perhaps this one had potential beyond the dog fights. Grief made even the most intelligent of men easy to manipulate.

'He was worth ten of me,' his voice was cracking, 'whatever price I have to pay to get justice for him, it's worth it.'

'He was strong,' Hal softened his voice 'he lasted longer than most men do. If it weren't for his suicide I would have released him.'

That got the dogs attention. 'Why would you do that?'

Hal shrugged. 'I respect strength of character when I see it and your brother was strong. His death saddened me. It was a waste.'

Johnny didn't hide his skepticism. 'If you respected him then why did you lock him in a cage and make him fight like an animal?'

'We all have people we must answer to Mr Swift. Johnny isn't it.' Hal registered the confusion on Johnny's face.

'What's that supposed to mean then?'

'That perhaps Johnny, you are looking for your enemies in the wrong places.'

'I highly doubt that. You're the one whose got me locked up in a cellar and you're the one that forced my brother to kill. I think that my enemy is standing right before me.'

'Others pull my strings as I'm sure they pull yours, we don't always have a choice in what we do.' He smiled sadly.

'I'd say you have a lot more choice than others.'

'My Master's demand to be entertained. To deny them that would be worth more than my life. I'm not your enemy.' Hal narrowed his eyes, studying the other man for a moment. 'You're new to this world aren't you?'

'Is it that obvious?'

'Well you got yourself beaten to a bloody pulp by one of the worst fighters I know, also you're young and clearly well-educated which suggests that you haven't suffered with your… _affliction_ …for long'

The way the vampire spoke reminded Johnny of some of the sons of lords he'd studied Law with at Oxford, an unshakeable arrogance and sense of entitlement. 'What's your point?' he retorted defensively.

'That things are rarely as black and white as they first seem. If you could look beyond our differences you may see that we have some things in common.' He fixed Johnny with what he hoped would appear to be a genuine look of concern. 'You must be starved. I'll have some food sent down from the kitchen for you.'

Johnny watched as Hal carefully removed the glove from his right hand and held the now bare hand out to him. He cautiously shook it, taking care not to break eye contact with the vampire for even a split second. Yorke wasn't quite what he had expected, he thought he'd look older for a start. The man who stood before him must have been well over a hundred years old to be in the position he was. He knew that physical appearance meant nothing when trying to work out the age of a vampire, but this man looked even younger than him. It was disconcerting really.

Hal smiled as the wolf accepted the amiable gesture. 'We'll speak again Johnny.'

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Hal had told her his plan. It still made her sick to think of it. She wished that she could say that his request had surprised her, but in fact it had been devastating in its predictability. She wished that she could just hate him, ignore all those other pesky feelings which ensured that she would always be bound to him in some way. Maybe she and the wolf girl something in common after all. Both dedicating years of their lives to a man who never could or would be what they wanted him to be.

'You requested a meeting Miss Hart.' Fraser took her hand to support her as she alighted from the carriage and planted a respectful kiss on her knuckle. She forced herself not to pull away at his touch.

They were stood in the shadow of the Royal Observatory, Fraser had suggested the meeting place. It was quite a way from the city center. 'Less chance of being spotted by one of Hal's men there,' he had said.

'I've been thinking about what you said' she took a seat on a nearby bench overlooking Greenwich Park. It was a glorious summer's day and in spite of her present company it felt good to be out of the city, 'and I think that perhaps you were right.'

Fraser joined her on the bench and looked at her intently. 'How so?'

'That if I stay by Hal's side I will always be in his shadow, that people will never see me as anything more than his whore. I tell myself that things will improve, but they never do. He gives me the tiniest scraps and expects me to be grateful for them. He expects me to come running to him whenever he requests it, day or night and then expects me to leave again when he grows tired of me.'  _See,_   _this isn't so difficult, you don't even have to lie._

'I pity you lassie, but I don't see how this is my concern.' She could see right through his façade of disinterest, he had been hanging on her every word.

'You've seen how he treats me. You saw him at the party for Wyndham. You've seen the bruises he gives me.' The tears that were now rolling down her cheeks were real, 'there's only so much a person can take before it becomes too much. You want him gone, so do I.'

'How do I know this isn't an elaborate ruse to trick me?'

'You'll have to trust me, just like I'll have to trust you not to stab me in the back once this is all done. Hal's a very private man. Without someone like me by your side you don't stand a chance against him.'

* * *

The girl giggled self-consciously as Hal lay a trial of kisses along her collar bone. 'Sir' she protested halfheartedly, 'this isn't proper.'

'I keep telling you, it's Harry, not  _Sir_ ,' he moved his head downwards and began to kiss her breasts. 'What's the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?'

'Of course Si...Harry…' she smiled coyly, but her voice was laced with uncertainty.

'Then what does it matter whether or not it is proper?' He moved a hand between her legs causing her to gasp. 'In any case, this is what our bodies were designed for. What's not proper about that?'

She let him continue but her discomfort was obvious, she was clearly new to this sort of social interaction and was probably too afraid to protest in case she lost her job. The girl was one of Lewis's maids. Hal couldn't quite remember her name, he'd drunk a lot of wine this evening and so had she. He'd noticed her a few days ago, she clearly had no idea what he was and had let a few of her glances linger on him for a lot longer than was appropriate, though of course he was more than happy to indulge her. He moved his mouth back up to kiss hers and she responded hungrily.  _Finally._ She shuddered and rose up against him as he worked with his hands. She objected as he pulled away fell silent as he pressed his finger to her lips. He guided her hand down towards his groin. 'This is only going to work if you return the favor, you have to give as well as take…'

They were interrupted by a rapping on the door to his main chambers. Hal sighed in irritation but carried on, the girl seemed to have some potential. Whoever it was could come back at a more convenient time.

The knocking continued.

'Mr Yorke.' A voice called out.  _Shit_. It was Wyndham. Begrudgingly he pulled away from the girl,  _Louisa, that was her name,_ and pulled on a dressing gown.

He opened the door 'Mr Wyndham,' he was slightly short of breath after the rush from his bedchamber. 'I wasn't aware that you had returned to London.' Hal was suddenly regretting the large quantity of wine he had just consumed, and placed a hand on the sideboard to steady himself.

Wyndham suppressed a smile at the younger vampire's obvious discomfort.

'Harry.' A female voice called from the bed chamber. Hal stole a glance back to the closed door where the voice had come from

Wyndham raised an eyebrow in amusement, 'Interrupting something am I?'

'I was just about to have some dinner'

Louisa appeared in the doorway in nothing but a sheet. Her cheeks flushed red as she saw that they had company.

Wyndham nodded in her direction, 'Deal with that, then we'll talk.'

She looked to Hal for an explanation. He beckoned for her to come closer. Her death came quickly and artlessly and he let her body fall to the floor as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

'Sorry my Lord.' He bowed somewhat uncomfortably to Wyndham

'Deference doesn't come easily to you, does it Mr Yorke?'

Hal opened his mouth to speak, but Wyndham cut him off. 'Not a criticism, merely an observation and it's Edgar by the way.'

'May enquire what you want of me?'

'I've just returned from Surrey. Whilst I was there I received word from Mr Snow. It seems that he is curious about you and in light of what I have seen of you so far, I think it would be good for you to meet him.'

'He's coming to London?' Much as he wanted Snow's approval, that was the last thing he needed.

'Heavens no! You must think highly of yourself to assume that Snow would come all this way just to see you. You're to accompany me to France, to Mr Snow's residence.'

'I can't leave London.' The words had tumbled out before he could stop them. He hoped Wyndham wouldn't interpret them as defiance.

'What Mr Snow requests, Mr Snow gets.' Wyndham countered sharply. 'You will go to France. Whether you travel willingly or not is the only choice you have in the matter. Your position will be looked after in your absence.'

'And when will we be leaving?'

'I have not yet decided. There is still much business that I wish to attend to here and Mr Fraser is yet to deliver his full report on you.' Wyndham turned to leave. 'A warning Hal. If you have any secrets we will discover them, any  _skeletons in the closet_  so to speak. Anything that you're hiding, it would be better that we hear it from you rather than uncover it during our…investigations.'

'I have nothing to hide.'


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer** _ _: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: Apologies for the long wait between chapters, been up to my ears in law exams which are now thankfully over. Fun times. There won't be as long a wait before the next update!_

_Just to clarify something from the last chapter that was pointed out to me. Hal's going to France, not Germany. Missed that one in the editing. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really good to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come and I love reading them, so please keep them coming if anyone's still reading!_

* * *

The female vampire had given her free reign of the top floor of the house, still a prison of course, but the illusion of freedom was a comfort nonetheless. Even a single floor of this place was larger than the entire house that she had shared with Rebecca and Hal. Those days seemed so long ago now, so much had changed. She idly trailed a finger along the window sill leaving a line in the dust, so many rooms that were never even lived in. The excess seemed distasteful to her.

Emilia sat across from her cradling a cup of tea in her palms. She had grown to appreciate the occasional company and had even started to pity the girl, in spite of her apparently privileged position, Emilia seemed even more powerless than Sarah was. Another lost girl. As her visits had become more frequent over the last few days she had become aware of the ever changing pattern of bruises and puncture marks that littered her cleavage, wrists and neck. She knew from her own experience of the enhanced healing powers of vampires, which meant that the marks must be fresh. Every day.  _Poor girl._ She watched as Emilia set her teacup down on the table and began to pick at a piece of cake.

'You're hurt.'

Emilia rearranged her hair so that it was covering the majority of her injuries. 'I'm fine.' She said briskly. 'You must get bored sitting around here all day, I could get you some books if you want?'

'I never learnt to read, education wasn't really a priority in the house I grew up in,' that sounded more hostile than she had intended. 'It was more about just staying alive.' Hal had tried to teach her to read once but she had struggled to see how the scribbles on the page related to the spoken word. Anyway, what use were stories in her world? Stories wouldn't put food on her table. Stories wouldn't heal her sister. She picked up a piece of cake to be polite and took a big bite, the sweetness was almost sickly. All these rich foods were new to her and she wasn't sure whether she liked them much. But food was food and after refusing it for so long, she was constantly ravenous, especially with the approaching full moon. 'I appreciate you spending time with me, it gets very lonely up here.'

'He's just doing it to protect you.'

Sarah was suddenly conscious of a crumb of cake at the corner of her mouth and wiped it away with her hand. Eating with Emilia, with all her well-practised etiquette made her feel terribly uncivilised. 'If someone's hurting you, you need to do something about it. Does Hal know?'

Emilia looked away uncomfortably. 'It's not as bad as it looks. He's just under a lot of pressure at the moment from Lord Wyndham. Things will get better.'

Sarah's heart sank. She desperately wanted to believe Hal when he said that he was still the same man that she had known, but every new thing she heard about him told her otherwise.

'Do you love him?'

Emilia let out a brittle laugh, 'When I was a child I thought love would be a wonderful thing.' She twisted her hair around her fingers in a way that reminded Sarah of a little girl, 'that it would be like in the fairy stories. That I'd get swept off my feet by a handsome prince and live happily ever after.' She wiped away a tear with a bony figure. 'If this is love then it's horrid. It's destructive and it's painful. I don't want it to be love. Love should be a good thing. Even for vampires.'

'Then why do you stay here? Surely you could go anywhere.'

'Because I keep hoping that it'll turn into something good.'

* * *

She returned to Hal's residence to find a dress laid out on her bed with a note resting on it. She didn't need to read the note to realise the dress's purpose. It was deep burgundy silk with black embroidery, cut low on the chest. It was a dress meant for seduction. She stiffened as she sensed his presence behind her.

'You'll look ravishing in it.' She felt Hal's hands at her waist, taking possession of what was his. 'He won't be able to resist you.' He kissed her neck. 'Thank you for doing this.'

_As if I have a choice._ 'He's requested my company this afternoon. What do you want me to do?'

He spun her round to face him. 'Whatever it takes to make him believe that you hold no loyalty to me,' he leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead, 'I'm sure you'll be able to think of something.'

'And when he wants information, what do I tell him?'

'Say that you think I'm planning something involving werewolves.'

'That won't be enough, it's your past he's interested in.'

'Then suggest that I may have previously held some unsavoury alliances. You can't give him anything definite. Not yet. Give him just enough to wet his appetite.' He looked her up and down. 'I'm sure the dress will help with that.'

'How long do I have to keep this up?' She shuddered. 'The very thought of his touch makes my skin crawl.'

'It'll be over by tomorrow night. I can't tell you any more than that. The less you know, the less likely he is to suspect that you're playing him.'

'A werewolf then?' A disturbing thought occurred to her, 'you're not going to involve Sarah are you?'  _When did you start caring about the wellbeing of dogs?_

Hal's eyes widened at the idea, 'you really think I'd do that to her?'

'I don't know any more Hal.' She pulled away from him, 'I have an appointment to keep. It would be rude to be late.'

* * *

'Have you seen my maid recently?'

Hal knitted his eyebrows together. 'Which one?'

'Louisa.'

Hal's face remained blank.

Lewis sighed, 'pretty little blonde girl, kept stealing glances at you…ringing any bells?'

'Ah yes' Hal grinned, 'I invited her to my bed, unfortunately we got interrupted by Edgar Wyndham so I had to bring the evening to a premature end.'

'She's dead then?'

Hal didn't bother to dignify the question with an answer. 'I've got something for you.' He led Lewis through to the drawing room.

'You're seem to be spending a lot of time with that werewolf I found for you. You're not grooming him to run away with you and live the good life are you? Because I would really appreciate it if you gave me advance notice before you do that again.'

Hal laughed, 'nothing like that. It's just a little project, nothing for you to worry about.' He pushed open the door and gestured for Lewis to enter.

'Which generally means it is something for me to worry about.' Lewis raised his eyebrow as he saw the girl bound and squirming in the chair. 'Are we celebrating something?'

Hal looked at him with a wicked glint in his eye and grinned. 'See it as an apology for having your maid for dinner.' This smile faded. 'There's something else, Wyndham wants me to accompany him to France.'

Lewis nodded in approval. 'France is fun.'

'Apparently Snow is curious to meet me.' The self-satisfied smirk had returned, Lewis realised he had almost missed it in the days since Hal had found out about Sarah, it was good to see his friend returning to his usual self.

'Rather you than me Harry.'

'I don't suppose you'd like to run London in my absence?'

'Not a chance. Too much paperwork and not enough fun.' He walked over to the girl and pushed her skirts up over her knees revealing pale fleshy thighs. 'I mean, how long is it since you've had time to go on a god old fashioned hunt? You're either trapped behind your desk or too busy scheming against your enemies.'

'It'll be worth it in the end.'

'I'd rather enjoy the present. Speaking of which, do you want to share this one? The girl's eyes were wild, streaming with tears as she frantically fought against the ropes.

'I'm afraid I can't, I have to be somewhere. When I return we'll hunt together again, like old times. I'll see you tomorrow.'

* * *

'This is a beautiful dress m'lady.' Complemented her maid as she helped Emilia undress. 'A gift from his lordship is it?'

'Yes.' She replied stiffly, once the maid had loosened it she shrugged the dress off, letting it fall down to the floor. The girl started to unfasten the corset and Emilia sighed in relief as its tight grip loosened, finally she could breath. She felt the maid's fingers brush against the bare skin of her back, her soft fingers became Angus's rough ones, tracing down her spine, exploring her…she let out a choked sob.

'M'lady? Is everything alright?'

The maid's concerned voice brought her back to reality with a jolt. She turned on her, eyes black and fangs bared. The maid screamed out in horror but didn't react in time to stop Emilia tearing her fangs into her neck. She drank hungrily as if her life depended on it, not stopping to think about what she was doing until the blood stopped flowing. She stepped back in shock, letting the maid's body drop to the floor. She shook her head, she had never lost control like that before. How much more of this could she take of all this before it drove her completely mad?

Emilia stepped over the body and looked down at the dress lying on the floor. She bent down and scooped it up in her arms.  _Why did women's clothing always have to be so fucking heavy?_  She took it over to the fire on which the maid had heated the water for the bath and cast it onto the flames. She stood there, watching as the flames began to lick around the edges of the fabric before finally consuming it.

Still half-dressed, she lowered herself into the piping hot water. The heat was almost painful to the touch, but physical pain was something she had become accustomed to. She needed to be  _clean_. She took the wash cloth from beside the tub and began to scrub away at the bare flesh until it was raw and bleeding.  _It'll all be okay_. She told herself as she scrubbed, Hal had promised that it would all be over tomorrow, then things would get better.  _If you tell yourself that enough times do you think it'll actually happen? Silly little girl._ She let herself sink into the water until she was entirely was submerged. As if mere water could wash it all away.

* * *

Johnny had begun to count the stones in the walls of his prison to pass the time, he gave up out of boredom at around five hundred. He rested back on feeble excuse for a bed, last night he'd been given a coarse sheet and some straw to lie on. Vampires had a lot to learn about hospitality he mused as he shifted uncomfortably. His horses had more comfortable accommodation than this.

Yorke had been visiting him with a worrying frequency in the last few days. He wasn't any closer to knowing what the vampire wanted from him and had absolutely no idea whether his apparent interest in him was good or bad. The man was impossible to read, one of the perks of being alive for more than two centuries probably. If he was lying about his intentions then he was bloody convincing.

'How are you feeling?' Yorke's voice cut through the air.

'I would be better if I weren't chained up in a cellar.' His stomach rumbled loudly as he noticed the bowl of food in the vampire's hands. It smelt delicious.

'I thought you might be hungry. I lived with one of your sort for a while, she would eat like a horse in the days before a full moon. It never failed to astonish me how much she could eat.' He smiled at the memory.

Johnny was taken aback by the volunteered information ' _You_  living with a werewolf?' he laughed incredulously, 'now that, I cannot imagine.'

'As I've said before, the world isn't black and white.' Hal placed the bowl down in front of him, 'Beef and ale stew. I am fortunate enough to have a very talented cook in my employ. It'll do you good.'

Johnny looked at the stew suspiciously.

The vampire registered his distrust, 'I'm just trying to help you.'

Johnny knew he shouldn't trust him, but Yorke had a way about him. He drew you in with charm and kind words, sometimes letting you catch a glimpse of what might be the man behind the mask.  _Just enough to make it feel safe to let down your guard, allowing him to deliver the killing blow_. 'Why should I believe a word you say?'

Hal crouched down in front of him so that their faces were level and placed the food on the floor between them 'You don't really have a choice do you? Look at where you are. I won't pretend to be your friend, but I am _not_  your enemy, I think we will be of use to one another. Either that or I keep you locked up down here until the full moon tomorrow night, put you in a cage and make you fight.' He shrugged. 'The choice is yours. You've got plenty of time to think about what I've said, it's not as if you're going anywhere.'

'What do you want me to do?' he said resignedly.

Hal grinned 'I want you to avenge your brother's death.'

That was the last thing Johnny had expected to hear and instantly he was wary, 'and what do you stand to gain from this?'

'You'll be ridding me of a thorn in my side. You'll be rewarded for your help.'

His instincts were screaming not to trust the vampire, but he couldn't see any other way out of this cellar. 'What do I have to do?'

'I'll can give you access to him, the man responsible for your brother's death. I'll put you in a room with him at full moon tomorrow night.'

'And then you'll let me go?

Hal nodded solemnly 'And then I will let you go.'


	17. Chapter 17

She hadn't been able to sit still all day. The full moon was finally here and she just wanted to get it over with, whatever it might bring. Hal had assured her that she would be kept safe and that he wouldn't let any harm come to her, but Hal in his current persona wasn't someone she felt comfortable placing her trust in.  _Speak of the Devil._ There was a knock at the door and in he walked.

'I thought I'd see how you're doing.'

'Well aren't you the gentleman?'

Hal could detect more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice but chose to ignore it for the time being. This would probably be one of the last times he would ever see her and he wanted them to part on good terms. 'I'm afraid we'll need to relocate you for this evening. Lewis would kill me if I let a werewolf tear around his house. He's very proud of the place.'

'So it's back to a cell then?'

'I'm afraid so. It's only for one day though. I'll be leaving with Mr Wyndham to France in a couple of days. When we've gone, you'll be free to leave. I've sorted out money and references for you. You should have no trouble finding work as a maid at a good household.'

'Well isn't that kind?' Sarah sneered.

'I'm just trying to help Sarah. I know you don't agree with some aspects of my lifestyle but….'

'Aspects of your lifestyle?' she mimicked. 'Well that's one way of putting it.'

He ignored the interruption and continued, 'but, I have shown you nothing but kindness since you've been here and I really don't appreciate your passive aggressive comments.'

'What hold do you have on her?' She hadn't intended to mention Emilia, but now that he was here playing the part of the kind host she found that she couldn't help herself.

Hal turned around, puzzled. 'Sorry, what?'

'Emilia. She's absolutely besotted with you, yet you treat her worse than I would my worst enemy.'

Hal took a seat opposite her and took a breath. 'I was the vampire who recruited her, sometimes that can create a bond.'

'How long ago? Since you returned?'

He shook his head. 'Over ten years ago now. She was part of the reason I left. I don't know what it was about her that made me feel like I did. There's been so many of them. I charm them, steal them away from their lives. I toy with them, break them down and then I kill them.'

Sarah felt sick, it was one thing knowing that Hal had done some terrible things, quite another to hear about them in detail from the man itself. His tone was neutral as he spoke. She couldn't hear enjoyment in his words, but there was no regret either.

'But something about _her_  got under my skin.' He continued. 'I couldn't let her go. She tried to kill herself so I turned her. She became this feral thing. Wild and seductive. I should have revelled in it, but I couldn't. It ate away at me until all the things I'd done began to creep in, taunting me unrelentingly.'

'So now you're punishing her because she made you care too much?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'You're right. I wouldn't.'

He decided to change the subject to something a little less awkward. 'You can transform in the cellar here. No one will hear you and you'll be quite safe. I'll have food and fresh clothes ready for you in the morning.'

'Then I suppose this is goodbye.'

'If you want it to be.'

'I do.'

He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it. 'Then I hope you have a good life. You deserve better friends than me.'

'Goodbye Hal.'

* * *

He was beginning to understand why Yorke kept the girl around. He had originally discounted her as a mentally unstable piece of window-dressing. But now he was getting to know her better he could see that she definitely had her merits,  _and not just her body_. She was much sharper than he had given her credit for, but he supposed that made sense. Yorke wasn't the kind of man to suffer fools gladly.

He fumbled in his pocket for his watch. It had gone, some bastard must have stolen it. He quickened his step, not wanting to be late. He'd been surprised when she'd asked him to meet her tonight: he'd have thought that her presence would be expected at the dog fight. But then, he reflected, she didn't really seem the sort to revel in that sort of barbarity. He was quite partial to the odd dog fight himself, nothing could beat a good bit of blood sport. But on this occasion he was glad to have an excuse not to have to spend yet another evening with Hal Yorke and his bloody smirk. He couldn't wait to see the look on the other vampire's face when he found that he'd been betrayed by his closest companion.

He'd been a bit surprised at the choice of meeting place, an old school house was hardly what he had expected. It'd give them privacy, she'd explained as she'd stroked her hand down his chest. 'Out of the sight of Hal's men.'

He admired her penmanship as he checked the address she'd written down for him. He was at the right place. He eased open the heavy oak door and made his way into the cavernous hall. 'Emilia?' he called out. The room had tiny windows which let in very little of the moonlight leaving most of the room cast in shadows, he shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

Emilia waved daintily to the gathered crowds of vampires as she made her way to the front alongside Hal. Edgar Wyndham was leading a few feet in front. She didn't think she'd ever tire of this. Much as she found the dog fights themselves distasteful, the atmosphere before them was undeniably magical. 'Why exactly did you want me to send Fraser to that old school house?' she murmured in Hal's ear. She was used to him using her, but she preferred to know what she was being used for.

'There are some things you're better not knowing.'

_So he was dead then._  'There was a time when you would confide in me.'

'And that time will come again. If I do not tell you something, it is for your own protection.' He hissed.

They had reached the front of the hall. She noticed Lewis's usual seat stood empty. 'Is Lewis not joining us tonight?'

'I'm afraid not. I believe he's gone to Madame Arnoud's, it seems that our friend has developed a soft spot for one of their  _ladies of the night._ '

Wyndham surveyed the scene before him before turning to Hal, 'I hope this lives up to my expectations.'

'As do I.' Hal raised a glass to Wyndham. 'To a thrilling evening.'

'Is Mr Fraser not gracing us with his presence this evening?'

'I shouldn't think so.' Wyndham replied. 'He seemed rather keen to spend the evening enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. I expect that he plans to return up to his seat in Scotland once we sail for France.'

'He is not joining us on our trip then?'

Wyndham chortled, 'No, Mr Fraser has always suffered from terrible sea sickness, besides, I do not know for how long Snow requires my presence. I trust Mr Fraser to manage my estate in my absence. And will you be joining us in France my Lady?' he asked Emilia.

She looked to Hal, it wasn't something he'd discussed with her.

'Yes.' Hal answered for her. 'She will be.' He slipped an arm around her waist, took her hand gently in his and turned to her. 'It will be 'the first time you have left these shores my darling, will it not?'

She grinned at him. 'Indeed it will my Lord.'  _Perhaps things would get better after all._

The crowd was getting restless. It was getting late and there was no sign of either human or wolf. Wyndham took his watch from his pocket. 'Not long until full moon, leaving it a little tight are we?'

'Sir.' One of Hal's guards ran down the aisle as if on cue. He paused a second to catch his breath. 'Sir. The wolf has escaped.'

* * *

At first glance the room appeared empty, then he registered the putrid smell. He surveyed the room again and finally noticed the man crouched in the corner.  _No. Not a man._

'She's not coming.' The werewolf stood up and walked purposely towards Fraser. He looked up at one of the windows 'not long until full-moon.'

'What is this?' Fraser's voice was shrill with panic. He turned back to the door and twisted the handle. It was locked.  _Bugger._

'For you, a trap. For me, it is a chance of revenge.' The werewolf was relishing this.

'Revenge for what?' He had no idea what the dog was talking about.

'You killed my brother.'

'Who the hell is your brother?'

'He was a werewolf. You made him fight.' The werewolf was right up in Fraser's face now, his eyes dark with rage.

'What are you talking about? I've had nothing to do with dog fights for over fifty years.'

'You're lying.' Fraser could hear the doubt in the werewolf's voice.

'I'm locked in a room with a bloody werewolf at full moon. What would I gain from lying?'

A spasm ripped through Johnny as the curse began to manifest. He cried out in pain, Fraser frantically tried the door handle again. It was still locked.  _What else did you ] expect?_ He turned back to face the werewolf who had dropped to the floor.

'He said the door could only be opened from the outside.' Johnny choked out. 'You're not going anywhere.' He screamed as his bones began to break and change. Fraser edged backwards.

'Who said?'

'Mr Yorke.' Johnny managed to gasp before the wolf burst forth with a terrifying ferocity and all trace of the man was lost.

_That bastard._ Running wasn't an option Fraser realised. He'd have to stand his ground, he grabbed a nearby chair and held it up between him and the werewolf. 'Okay, let's do this.'

The werewolf lunged.

* * *

The watch felt heavy in Hal's pocket as they made their way down to the cellar that the wolf had supposedly escaped from, the scene would not be set until it was in place. Had he still been human his heart would have been beating out of control. He could hear Wyndham's footsteps falling heavily behind him like the ominous beating of a drum.  _Too late to go back now._

He hoped to god that his man had done as instructed. He had made it clear that the price would be death if he failed to do exactly as he had requested. They entered the cellar to find the lock hanging uselessly at the side of the open door with a pile of ash covered clothes laying on the floor just beside the doorway. Hal knelt down as if to inspect the remains and whilst doing so, he gently nestled the watch amongst the fabric and ashes. He stood up and turned to face Wyndham, Emilia and the assembled guards. 'At least one casualty.'

Wyndham was surveying the room, looking for any evidence as to what had occurred here. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon the remains of the vampire and he noticed the glint of gold in the light of the torches. He knealt down and picked it up, taking care to shake the dust off. He held it in the torch light and inspected the engraving on the back.

Hal could see the initials  _A.F._ glinting in the light of the flame 'I want that fucking wolf found!' bellowed Wyndham. 'Alive if at all possible.' He added as an afterthought.

'What is it my Lord?' Hal asked tentatively, staring at the watch hanging between Wyndham's fingers.

'It's Fraser. This is his watch, he never lets it out of his sight.'


	18. Chapter 18

It was already light when Lewis began to make his way home, the usually brown Thames was glistening brightly in the morning sun. It was days like this that he almost allowed himself to like this city. He was in high spirits after another pleasurable night with the lovely Tessa at Madame Arnoud's. It was all rather new to him, feeding from someone who actually enjoyed it. She was a pleasant girl, a little simple perhaps, but good fun and of course, wonderful breasts, he smiled at the thought.

_Maybe I could turn her_. Take her to France with him, maybe to his house in York. He liked that idea, he could show her the world, be her guide. He thought he'd be a good maker, kind to his recruits.  _Not like Hal_. He'd suggest it to her next time he saw her. He wouldn't do it if she didn't want him to. The image of Emilia's recruitment popped unbidden into his head, her bloodied starved body lying lifeless on the floor. He didn't want it to be like that for his Tessa. He shuddered and tried to think about something nice.  _Tessa's breasts_. He smiled to himself.  _Much better._

He'd go to Hal's, his friend would be off to France soon and Lewis had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same after that. He'd heard stories about the Old Ones, they didn't sound like a group he particularly wanted to get involved with. But Hal did what Hal wanted and it was pointless trying to dissuade him from something he had set his mind on. Today was a day to drink some blood, reminisce and perhaps get the gossip about the previous night's dog fight. He didn't quite share Hal's enthusiasm for the fights, but his friend had a talent for telling a good story.

He tipped his head in greeting to Hal's doorman who seemed to be looking unusually pale, even by a vampire's standards. Lewis shrugged off a tingle of apprehension, the man had probably caught Hal at a bad moment. The building was like a ghost town. Not a vampire to be seen,  _perhaps Hal's given them the morning off._ He tried to shake off the growing sense of unease as he navigated the corridors to Hal's office.

He knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room. Two of Wyndham's men flanked the doorway and closed ranks behind him as he entered. The sound of a key twisting in its lock made his stomach lurch. _No escaping then._

Edgar Wyndham stood before him cutting an imposing figure in black. His hawk like features were twisted with rage. It made Lewis feel like he was back at school, a small boy trembling in the shadow of his school master, though any punishment handed out by Edgar Wyndham would be far worse than the cane.

Hal and Emilia were there too. Hal stood as still as a statue, his expression unreadable. Emilia was pale and shaking, Hal's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, though whether he was being supportive or restraining her, Lewis couldn't tell. He looked to Hal questioningly but his friend wouldn't meet his eye.

'You know why you are here I presume?' It was Wyndham, his sharp voice enunciating every syllable.

'My Lord, I confess I do not.'  _This wasn't good._

'A transformed werewolf escaped last night. Angus Fraser was killed.'

_Hal, you didn't?_ Lewis glanced to Hal again, silently pleading his friend to look him in the eye.

'You have charge of the dogs held captive here, do you not?'

He tried to speak but no words were willing to come out, he nodded stiffly.  _This really wasn't good._

'Then it would be reasonable to assume that you are the one who is to be held responsible if things go… _wrong.'_

'Sir…' Hal cut in.

'Something you wish to say Mr Yorke?'

'With all due respect my Lord, the fault may lie with another. Anyone could have left that door unlocked.'

'Someone must take responsibility.' He looked around the room. 'I see no one else here. Do you?'

For the first time since Lewis had met him, Hal had no answer.

Wyndham continued, still addressing Hal. 'Because of your friend's incompetence, one of my most trusted advisors is dead.' His attention was back on Lewis. 'It has long been an opinion of mine that blood should be repaid with blood.'

_Fuck._ 'I didn't leave any doors unlocked. I swear my lord. I wasn't even there last night.' Lewis was pleading now. This couldn't be the end. Not here. Not now. He tried to edge backwards but felt the hands of Wyndham's men holding him in place.

'Then perhaps you should have been.' Wyndham took a step closer

Lewis saw Emilia try to step forwards but Hal stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist and a warning glance.

'Do you keep a stake in here Mr Yorke?' Wyndham turned back to Hal, 'best to get this over and done with.'

Lewis looked desperately to Hal, silently pleading with him not to let this happen. A glimmer of something crossed Hal's face.  _Regret maybe? Fear?_  Hal was hesitating, weighing up the options. For the tiniest moment, Lewis allowed himself to hope that Hal might come through for him, help him out, even if it did mean that his chance with the Old Ones would be delayed if not destroyed.  _Don't be silly. Hal wouldn't give anything up for you, for anyone for that matter._   _Not anymore._

He went cold as Hal nodded to the top drawer. 'There's one in there.'

Emilia cried out in protest but was silenced with a look from Hal. Lewis felt his legs go weak beneath him leaving Wyndham's men to support his weight.

_'A little project.'_  That was what Hal had said when he had questioned him about his visits to the wolf. He looked at Hal disbelievingly. Fraser's death had all been part of the plan, which meant that he was what? Collateral damage? 'Hal please!' He wished he had never come here. He had been as foolish as Emilia and the wolf girl in the end, thinking that Hal would put anyone's wellbeing above his own.

Hal looked away, holding Emilia closer to him as Wyndham retrieved the stake. He twisted it in his a hand a couple of times as if getting the feel of it and walked back towards Lewis, placing its point on his heart. And that was it. His last glimmer of hope faded to nothing. He hadn't been brave the first time he had looked death in the face and he felt no braver now. Wyndham was speaking but Lewis was struggling to hear the words, something about it being 'necessary to make examples.'

He cried out, begging and pleading until a burning pain ripped through his body. He looked down at the stake protruding angrily from his chest, his blood spilling out from the wound. He tried to lift his hands to stem the blood flow but found that he was frozen. The pain began to fade and he felt as though he was drifting away on a breeze. And then there was nothing.

Wyndham turned back to Hal. 'Our ship sails at dawn tomorrow, I trust that you will still be joining us.'

Hal nodded, 'Yes, I will.'

* * *

'Fuck.' Hal cursed as Wyndham shut the door.  _That wasn't supposed to happen._  He didn't know how he hadn't foreseen that as a consequence. He thought he'd covered every base.  _Clearly not._

'You bastard Hal! You fucking bastard!' Emilia sprung at him, clawing at him like a wild animal. 'Is that what you want?' To be like that? Tell me, was Lewis's death worth it? '

He pushed her forcefully away from him, making her collide with his desk. 'I didn't plan to get Lewis killed.'

'But you didn't even try and save him!' She picked herself up from the floor and rubbed her arm where she'd fallen into the desk. 'You even gave Wyndham the fucking stake!'

'I didn't know what else to do. If I'd told Wyndham what really happened then I'd be dead too!'

'You could have at least tried to delay it!'

'If there'd been a full investigation, Wyndham would have discovered my part in it.' It was a shoddy excuse and he knew it.

Emilia scrunched up her face in disgust. 'You're really not capable of giving a shit about anyone beyond yourself are you?'

'That's not true.' Hal protested. 'He was my best friend.'

'You don't even know what that word means!'

'Emilia, wait…' he reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

'I have spent so long waiting for things to get better, for you to actually show that you care about me, but that's never going to happen is it? The man I fell for doesn't exist, not really. I was just deluding myself.' Her voice waivered as she tried to hold herself together.

'Emilia,' he pleaded, 'you're all I have, I can't do any of this without you.' He regarded her through tear filled eyes. Her anger had melted away to be replaced with something that looked a lot like disappointment.

'There have been so many times when I've needed you Hal, but all you have ever done is take. It's all about you. It always has been and it always will be. I can't believe it's taken me so long to see that.' The thin thread that had been tying her to him finally snapped. 'We're done.'

Emilia hurried out the room, not daring to look back at him in case she changed her mind. She let the door slam shut behind her. Hal was left alone, eyes fixed on Lewis's clothes laying crumpled on the floor. He slumped down against the wall. For the first time since he had returned to London, he was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

Johnny was beginning to think he had been forgotten about. The position of the sun in the sky told him that it was nearly midday. Yorke had said he'd be released first thing.

A young girl appeared in the open doorway. Her scent reached him. Not a girl.  _Vampire._

'Put these on.' She handed him a pile of clothing and looked him up and down, 'you're blushing more than me. Would you prefer I turned around while you change?' her voice was thick with emotion, though which one, he couldn't even begin to guess.

'If you wouldn't mind.' He watched as she turned her back on him.

'Be quick, we need to get you out of here.'

'Has Mr Yorke sent you?'

'No.' she replied abruptly. 'He's not coming here and if he does it'll only be to stick a knife in your back.'

'He was going to give me passage out of London.' He fastened the last button on his shirt, 'I don't understand.'

'He lied to you. He was never going to let you go. You're a loose end and he doesn't like those. He would have killed you. The very best case scenario would be that he would have kept you locked up until the next full moon, then he'd have made you fight. Just like he did with your brother. He tricked you. Manipulated you. It's what he does.' Emilia took his hand in hers, 'We need to leave. Now. Follow me.'

They reached the doorway onto the street before he hesitated. 'That man, the one I killed, he was innocent?'

'Not at all.' She reassured him. 'He wasn't a nice man, it's good that he's dead. But he wasn't responsible for your brother's death. You can blame Hal for that one. Look, we need to go.'

'Why should I trust you? You're a vampire too, how do I know you're not just like him.'

'You'll have to take that chance.'

'At least tell me why you're helping me.'

'I had an epiphany of sorts. You're not the first person to be taken in by him, you almost certainly won't be the last. Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know later, but right now we need to leave.'

* * *

The cellar had successfully held the wolf, though it had destroyed everything in it. She looked around herself in amazement. She had never been confronted so visually with its destructive power. She was starving, she always was after a transformation. At least in the wild the wolf could feed itself, there had been nothing to satiate the beast's appetite in the confines of the cell. This morning the hunger was painful. There was a hard knock on the door.

'Sarah' Hal's strangled voice came through the door. 'May I enter?'

She groaned inwardly, she had thought that their conversation the previous day was to be their last. She had hoped that that either Emilia or Lewis would send her on her way. Seeing him again would only make it hurt more. She hurriedly pulled on her gown which she had stashed under a floorboard for her transformation. 'Yes, come in.'

She regarded him as he stood limply in the doorway. He looked a state, shirt half undone and drenched with sweat with red rimmed eyes. The only time she had ever seen him look like this before was that last night when he had returned from a fight, walked out into the darkness and never returned. Instinctively she reached out to him, wrapped her arms tightly around him and felt him crumble in her arms. She chastised herself. She should be pushing him away, not comforting him. But in spite of everything he had done, the man that stood before her had been her only friend in the world and right now she couldn't see the arrogant monster, she just saw a broken man. She felt him rest his head in the crook of her neck. 'What's happened?' her words were barely more than a whisper.

'Lewis is dead.'

She pulled away from him, interlocking her hand with his and guiding him into the room. He made no move to resist her.

'It was my fault.' His voice was hollow, 'I had someone killed. He got blamed. I didn't even consider that there would be collateral damage. It didn't even cross my mind, and now he's dead.'

'It's hardly the first death on your hands.' She snapped.

'I'm on the brink of something. I don't know if Emilia told you, I know that she's been spending time with you. I have the chance to achieve everything I've always dreamed of.'

'Then why are you are you here?'

'Because it's just dawned on me how high the price is,' His voice was streaked with desperation, 'and I don't know if it's one I'm willing to pay.'

She didn't know what to say to him, what could she say? She wasn't going to tell him that everything was okay, because it wasn't. Nothing about any of his recent actions was  _okay._ 'What do you want from me Hal?'  _Short words to conceal the emotion._

'I need your help.'

She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the good times they'd had. 'I've heard that before.' She fixed him with a searching look. 'I don't want to waste another decade of my life on someone who will give up the second things get hard.'

'I don't want to be that man anymore.'

'I've heard that before too.'

'I mean it.'

'What about Emilia. You're just going to leave her? After everything you've put her through?'

'I think even she's done with me now.'

She couldn't help but smile at that. 'Good for her.'

'Yes,' he reflected. 'I suppose it is.'

'What happens when you have another moment of weakness and want to start killing?'

'We could get through it together. Sarah, please.' He clasped his hands around hers and dropped to his knees. 'I'm serious about this, it's my last chance. I wouldn't hide anything from you, I have enough money that we could be comfortable and…'

'And if I refuse?'

'Then I'll still help you to set up a new life for yourself. You'll never hear from me again.'

'And what will happen to you Hal? If I refuse, what will happen to you?'

'I don't know, I don't know if I can do it alone.'

Sarah pulled her hands from his grasp and took a step back 'I don't know, I need time to think.'

'I don't have time!' he burst out. 'If I don't leave with you now I never will.'

'Just give me one night to think about it Hal, one night. We'll meet at London Bridge at dawn tomorrow. If I'm not there, please don't try to find me.' She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. 'If you really want to stay clean, you need to do it for yourself, you can't pin it on me. If you're not completely certain that you want this, do me a favour and don't be there tomorrow.'

'I'll be there tomorrow. I swear it. I want to do the right thing.'

* * *

It had been a sleepless night spent tossing and turning and Hal was glad when the sun finally began to rise heralding in the new day.  _A fresh start._  Whichever way this path took him, there would be no turning back. No looking back to the road not taken and wondering ' _what if_?'

His carriage was ready and waiting, he climbed in and directed his footman where to go. His mind was made up, he knew what he wanted now.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer_ ** _: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

* * *

At first she had been cautiously optimistic for his arrival, her heart beating a little faster every time she heard footsteps approaching, hoping that it would be him. She had allowed herself to believe that he might actually turn up and was now beginning to regret her initial optimism.  _He should be here by now_. She had been waiting for hours; dawn had come and gone and the sun was now high in the sky. He still wasn't here. Her anticipation of escaping this god forsaken city was quickly being consumed by a crushing sense of resignation.  _He's not coming._  She pushed the thought aside, she needed to have faith in him otherwise this would never work.

She had been surprised how quickly London had awoken. Even in the early hours the streets were swarming with people. She had never seen so many. The crowds surged and swelled like a tide threatening to swallow her up, after all her time spent in confinement it was overwhelming. She was growing increasingly conscious of the looks she was getting from passers by; women weren't supposed to be out alone, especially ones as well dressed as she now was. The wardrobe given to her by Hal's friends made her stand out like a sore thumb in the dusty London streets.

The truth was, she wasn't sure how to return to a normal life. The convent had never felt like a home, it had merely been a temporary solution to a problem. In spite of her imprisonment during the last month, it had been good to be surrounded with others who inhabited the same world that she did, who knew about her condition. Even if she doubted many of them had her best interests at heart, being able to be honest about those things had felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She didn't want to go back into hiding, didn't know if she could.

 _Damn you Hal._  How long did he expect her to wait? A few hours? All day? Really she knew she should have given up hours ago, in all the time she'd known him Hal had never been late. But leaving meant accepting that he wasn't coming, that he had turned his back on all this and had decided to embrace his demons. She dreaded to think what that would mean. She'd give it another half hour, then she'd go. But then she'd promised herself that half an hour ago as well.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt, Hal climbed out and shivered; the hot summer weather of the past few weeks had finally broken leaving the city overcast and dark. He would go the rest of the way on foot, he had always enjoyed his walks along the Thames and as he wasn't sure when he would next be returning to London, if ever, he decided that he would like one last walk. He tossed the footman a couple of coins and dismissed him. He made brisk progress, ignoring the vagrants littering the doorways, begging him for money. He was starving, he'd not fed since before the full moon: yesterday his head had been filled with delusional notions of sobriety, but really what was the point in living a lie?

He frowned as his stomach growled irritably and began to scout the area as he walked, looking for someone a little more appetising than a homeless man in flea ridden clothes. His eyes fell on a young boy clutching a basket full of bread who had appeared out the door of a baker's a few meters ahead.  _He'd do._ He picked up his pace until he was walking just behind the boy, matching him step for step.

The boy quickly realised that he had company and spun around to face Hal with wide confused eyes, 'can I help you Sir?' He looked up at Hal, he didn't like the way this strange man was smiling at him. He cast the bread basket aside and turned around to get away from him, but before he could escape Hal had one hand on the boy's wrist and the other covering his mouth. He forced him into a gap between the buildings. The boy could have sworn his eyes had turned pure black in the shadows,  _but no, that wasn't possible_. He felt a searing pain as Hal's teeth penetrated his neck, he tried to call out but the vampire's hand stifled the sound. Eventually the pain melted into a comforting blackness and then he felt nothing.

By the time Hal reached his destination, the ship was already standing ready to sail. She was magnificent, not that he'd expect much less from the Old Ones. He saw a figure at the figure standing at the end of the pier in the ship's shadow and smiled. His future awaited. Edgar Wyndham turned around.

'Hal.' He greeted jovially, walking towards Hal and shaking his hand. 'I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind.' He glanced behind Hal. 'Your Lady-friend isn't joining us?'

Hal shook his head. 'We had a disagreement.'

Wyndham raised an enquiring eyebrow but didn't press any further when Hal remained silent. The girl held no interest to him. 'My men will load your baggage.' He gestured to Hal to follow him. 'You've been at sea before, have you not?'

'Many times my Lord,' he looked up at the ship, a magnificent three masted schooner decorated in blue and gold, 'but never on a vessel as fine as this.'

'Yes, she is rather beautiful isn't she?'

* * *

The crew, Wyndham told him, were humans: young men with old faces; the opposite of himself in that respect, Hal supposed. They had been paid enough that they knew not to ask any questions about the men who were employing them and were all displaying an appropriate amount of fear: avoiding eye contact with he or any other members of Wyndham's party and scurrying off head down whenever he or any of the other vampires drew near. His room on the ship was basic to say the least. Though it was a large step up from the last time he'd been at sea more than fifty years ago, mixing with the crew in their cramped quarters below deck. He could have afforded more comfortable accommodation back then, but didn't want to draw attention to himself after cutting a particularly bloody path through Prussia.

There were eight vampire's altogether on board the ship: himself, Edgar Wyndham and the Old One's entourage. Wyndham had taken over the captain's cabin and was pouring over his books. His lackeys had settled down to a game of cards on the main deck, they hadn't invited Hal to join and he felt no particular inclination to mingle. There had been a good wind upon their departure from London, and the ship had cut through the water with speed. He stood on the ship's bow as they made their way out to the channel, looking straight ahead across the open water.  _No looking back._ It felt good to be out in the open, to feel the unpolluted breeze on his face. It wasn't until he'd left London that he had realised how stifling life there had become.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned around. Edgar Wyndham was standing just behind him with a wicked gleam in his eye.

'So tell me, how did it feel watching me kill your friend when you knew that you could have stepped in to stop me at any moment?'

Hal's eyes widened, 'You knew?'

'Of course I did. You don't get to my age without being very perceptive Hal. You don't like it do you? Having someone else pulling your strings.' He took a couple of steps forward so that he was standing beside Hal on the ship's bow, the younger vampire had gone white. 'I suppose that you have become used to always being the smartest, the most cunning…compared to me, you're a child. I have five hundred years more experience of this world than you.' He warned. 'Don't make the mistake of thinking that you can pull the wool over my eyes. You may have been the 'top dog' so to speak in London, but you're playing with the grown-ups now. Don't forget your place.'

Hal remained in a stunned silence, he felt a little sick.

Wyndham rested back against the ship's railing. 'I was interested to see how you would handle the situation. Whether you'd step up and admit your guilt or whether you'd let your friend take the blame.'

Hal could see from Wyndham's face that there was no point denying it. 'So you brought me on this ship just to kill me?'

Wyndham laughed, 'Of course not, dear boy. Someone had to die in payment for Fraser's death and someone has. It doesn't concern me that it wasn't the right man. Your friend wasn't of interest to me. You are.' He regarded Hal closely, the younger vampire was shifting uncomfortably under his attention. 'There aren't many that ruthless, even amongst vampires. There is one thing that I am curious about. I know that Fraser disliked you and coveted your power, but what exactly was it that you were scared he would find out? He had clearly somehow struck a nerve or else you wouldn't have been threatened by him.'

'So you're not angry that I had him killed?' Hal couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Someone must be punished when a vampire of Angus Fraser's rank is murdered. That's protocol, it's simply what is done. But I find compassion for one's staff to be rather a dreary trait, there's no need to make a fuss over his death. Fraser was reliable but lacking in vision, the perennial henchman if you will. It won't be hard to replace him. The question still stands, what are you hiding?'

'Perhaps I just didn't like the man. I've killed for less.'

'Nice try, but you're too calculating for that. I'm aware that you can be reckless, I know, for instance that you killed the magistrate's wife when you were supposed to keep her alive,' he watched Hal's face for a reaction and was impressed when none came, 'but someone as important as Angus Fraser, you wouldn't kill him on a whim. You're too bent on your own survival for that.' He rested his hand back on Hal's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. 'I'll find out Hal' he assured him, 'I always find out.'

* * *

'So do you actually have a plan then?'

Johnny looked across at the vampire, Emilia he had learned her name was. She had bought him to her one of Yorke's properties, he was a bit confused by the decision at first. After all, he thought they were supposed to be escaping from the rest of the vampires, but she had explained that the only people who knew about the place were her, Lewis who was now dead, and Yorke, whom Emilia had assured him had left London. So now here they were, sitting in what had once been an elegant lounge but had now fallen into disrepair, eating bread and drinking tea. It felt almost normal, except for the glass of blood on the table from which Emilia occasionally drank and the dark stains on the floor boards which could only be one thing.

'My plan was to get you out of there before Hal came to kill you. Which I did.' She replied curtly.

'And now?'

She shrugged and her cheeks flushed pink. 'I hadn't planned that far ahead.'

'Are we safe here?' He didn't feel safe, though he doubted he'd feel safe anywhere after what had just happened. Hal Yorke didn't sound like the kind of man you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

'Yes, we're safe.' Johnny noticed that her hands were shaking as she picked up the glass of blood and took a sip.

'And Yorke? Will he come here?' The last few weeks had left him weary. Much as he wanted revenge on the vampire, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him at the moment.

To his relief, Emilia shook her head. 'No. I think he'll have gone by now.'

'Where?'

'I assume to France, to meet all the Old Ones.' She saw Johnny's questioning look. 'They're our version of a Royal family, just far more blood thirsty. They'd put even you're worst monarchs to shame in that respect.' She sounded almost proud of that, thought Johnny warily.  _Fucking vampires._

'So he got away?'

'Hal always gets away. If you go after him you'll just get yourself killed and what good will that do anyone?'

A shadow of a memory had been niggling him all morning, something that the vampire he had killed had said had finally clicked back into sharp focus, 'The vampire I killed, he said your name. He thought he was meeting you.'

Emilia looked down, pretending to stud the dregs left in her teacup. 'It's complicated.'

'I don't think it is. You keep telling me how awful Yorke is, but you were involved.' He stood up so that he was looming over her, trying to make the most of his very average stature. 'You were happy to stand by and watch someone get manipulated into murder.'

She set her teacup down and stood up to face him, she wasn't going to be threatened by some fucking dog 'I wasn't exactly given a choice.'

'You vampires are all the fucking same aren't you? You pretend that you're decent, that you want to help. But you just use people.'

'You don't know Hal. If he asks you to do something, you do it. Don't take the high ground with me. You were taken in by him too.' She hissed.

She was about to continue but stopped. Something wasn't right, a faint smell had drifted into the room, one that didn't belong. Something familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She saw that Johnny had opened his mouth,  _probably to bellow some torrent of abuse,_  and pressed her finger to her lips gesturing him to be quiet. The front door to the house gently creaked open. He narrowed his eyes inquiringly. She gestured for him to hide. It'd be easier to explain her own presence here than the dogs. Though she had no idea who it could possibly be, unless it was Hal. She dismissed that idea, Hal had gone. There was no way he would pass up that opportunity, not for anyone. They both froze as they heard footsteps padding down the hallway,  _there was only one of them, thank god for that._ Johnny finally got the hint and ducked behind the sofa. Emilia crouched down and took hold of a stake that she had stashed beside her chair.

She opened the door and walked out onto the darkened landing.

'Hello?'


	20. Chapter 20

Hal hadn't come.

She couldn't say that she was surprised, recently it had seemed that every time that Hal had an opportunity to prove that he was capable of being a good man,he went out of his way to show the opposite. The fact it had been expected didn't mean it hurt any less. She removed the map he'd drawn from her purse and checked it again, at least he'd had the decency to give her a back-up plan. Had he ever had any intention of turning up or had it all just been some kind of sick joke to him? No, she decided not, if that had been the plan then he wouldn't have given her the map, he'd have just left her stranded. She wondered what had changed his mind. Probably fear, she decided. At what point had he crossed that line and chosen to give up. Probably that night he had returned from fighting in the village, walked out into the night and never returned. Was there anything she could have said then to stop him? Or had his mind already been made up? She shook herself.  _No point dwelling on the past. He's not your responsibility._

She arrived at the head of a tree lined avenue and checked the map again. Hal had written down the street name and although she couldn't read what it said, the letters seemed to match those on the street sign. She walked until she came to number 24. It looked no different to any of the other houses on the street, though she supposed that it would defeat the point of having a secret residence if it stood out from its surroundings. She took the key from its chain wrapped around her wrist and twisted it in the lock.

The house smelled fusty and the dust laden air made her cough as she stepped over the threshold. The place clearly hadn't been inhabited for some time. She heard a noise coming from upstairs and froze, her heart beating wildly.

'Hello?' a voice called out.

Sarah relaxed. She knew that voice. It Was Emilia

'It's alright.' She called back, her relief evident in her voice. 'It's just me.'

Emilia came into view at the top of the stairs. She hitched her skirts up and rushed down to where Sarah was stood. Sarah looked down and noticed the stake gripped tightly in the vampire's hand. Obviously she hadn't been expecting company.

She looked at Sarah, clearly puzzled. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Hal told me to come here if he didn't show up at the bridge.' She met Emilia's eyes. The vampire clearly had no idea what she was talking about. 'He asked me to meet him today. He wanted a second chance.' She explained, allowing the bitterness to taint her voice.

Emilia was visibly riled. 'A second chance?' She exploded at Sarah. 'Do you know what he's done?'

'You mean what happened to your friend? Yes, he told me. He was devastated. But when he came to me yesterday he said he wanted to go back to the life we had. We agreed to meet at London Bridge, but he never came.' Speaking it out loud Sarah realised how ridiculous she must sound. 'He told me if I came here I would find the money and papers that he would need to make a new life for myself.' She startled as a dark figure appeared at the top of the stairs behind Emilia. He stepped down into the light, sniffing the air as he did.

'How did you find this place?' Emilia demanded.  

Sarah unscrunched the map she and held it out to Emilia who studied it intently before tossing it to the floor in frustration.

'Sorry to interrupt,' A male voice cut in tentatively 'But would someone like to tell me what's going on.

Emilia's head whipped round to address the source of the voice, evidently annoyed at the interruption. 'It's a long story.'

* * *

Hal was feeling the absence of Emilia's presence in the bed beside him, though in this case it would have been a bit of a squeeze for them both to share the narrow bunk. Even when he and Emilia had been at their worse, she had joined him in his bed every night without fail unless he turned her away. He wondered where she was now. Would he ever even see her again? He shooed the thought away. That book was closed now, the only really surprising thing about the way it had ended was that she had walked away before he had had a chance to grow bored of her. He doubted her resolve would last, it never did with her.

He shifted on the thin mattress, trying in vain to get comfortable. His mind was racing with thoughts that refused to leave him alone for long enough to allow him the luxury of sleep. Even to a vampire of Hal's social standing the Old Ones were a mysterious bunch. They were the monsters you would threaten new recruits with when they didn't behave themselves, but very little was actually known about them. He had been dreaming of an invitation to meet with Snow for as long as could remember, but now it was actually happening he realised that he had no idea what to expect. He'd heard the stories of course: Joseph had had many tales to tell about the eminent Old One, though how much of it was truth and how much of it was the man's insufferable sycophancy Hal had never been sure. The previous leader of London had never shut up about the time that Snow had last come to England under a decade beforehand and an entire village had been massacred in his honour. Hal would have loved to have been there, and almost certainly would have been but for his conscience rearing its ugly head. Only one thing was certain now, and that was that he was now stepping into unknown territory  _and here be monsters._

He had never slept well on ships, finding the constant motion anything but relaxing. He could hear the sound of retching coming from the next cabin: at least someone was having a worse night than him.It was the ship's third night at sea, and as far as Hal was concerned, that was three nights too long. He may have been apprehensive about what was to come, but he was also bored. There was very little to do aboard the ship and he was dying for a proper conversation. Wyndham would occasionally call him into his cabin for a glass of the blood the pair would swap stories of past adventures and victories. The Old One seemed to have warmed to him in the last couple of days and was treating him almost as an equal, but Hal wasn't naïve. He was fairly certain that Wyndham was simply trying to lull him into a false sense of friendship and security so that Hal would let his guard down. The trust of the Old One was notoriously hard to earn.

He could hear Wyndham's men chatting in hushed tones as they played yet another game of cards in the next cabin along. Besides singing the occasional bawdy song, Hal was beginning to wonder if they actually did anything else. They were clearly wary of him and he had made no attempt to ingratiate himself with them. They weren't his equals and he didn't see why he should treat them as such. He presumed that they blamed him for Angus Fraser's death, though he very much doubted that Wyndham had confirmed their suspicions to them. Wyndham liked to keep a clear line between himself and his staff.  He wasn't even able to vent his frustrations by indulging in a bit of bloodshed: all of the vampire's on board were under strict instructions not to kill any of the crew, not yet anyway.

_So much for escaping the stifling atmosphere of his life in London_ , he thought ruefully. He pushed himself from the bed, finally giving up any hope of sleep. Shrugging on an overcoat he made his way out on to the deck.

There was only the slightest flutter remaining of the strong breeze from early in the day. The crew were busy tuning the sails to make the most of the pathetic wind. Hal went to stand beside the navigator, he was very young to be in the role Hal noticed: he couldn't have been much older than thirty. He must have spent almost his entire life at sea to have gained enough experience to hold the position he did. The boy seemed less easily cowed than the other humans on board. Aside from Hal, he was only one on board who was willing to look Edgar Wyndham in the eye. Even Wyndham's staff didn't do that.

* * *

 

 The soothing sound of the water lapping gently against the ship's bow was lulling William into a soft slumber, he found himself slumping against the wheel. The soft sound of footsteps woke him with a jolt. For a moment he expected it to be the ship's captain and he readied himself for the inevitable beating. He turned to face him and was surprised to find that it was one of their passengers. That didn't make him feel any better about the situation, something about the man made his air rise on end. He turned his attention back to the horizon, hoping that perhaps the man hadn't noticed that he was sleeping on the job.

'Can I help you sir?' 

'What's your name, boy?'

'You call me boy?' he laughed despite himself. 'You're even younger than me sir. And my name's William.' There was something about him, about all their passengers in fact, that made him feel very uneasy. 'I've told you mine, now you can tell me yours.' He had never been able to keep his mouth shut when he was nervous.

The man chuckled, which eased William's nerves a little. 'Hal. And I'm older than I look.'

'Right.' William replied sceptically. 'Seems to me Hal that you've probably never had to struggle like I have. I bet the world's been handed to you on a plate. I've been sailing these seas since I could walk. I don't appreciate being patronised by some jumped up rich boy.' He looked over to Hal, the challenge clearly written in his eyes.

Hal was almost taken aback. People didn't talk to  _him_  like that. In a way the clear disregard for social propriety was almost endearing. 'On the contrary. Everything I have, I took for myself. Nothing has ever been handed to me.'

The boy looked at him uncomprehendingly, for the first time truly sensing the danger that lurked, barely disguised behind Hal's eyes.

'You should watch your tongue.' Hal continued. 'You don't know who you're talking to.' He chastised, not trying hide his amusement from his voice.

'Yeah?' My mam always used to tell me to watch my tongue.' He let out a gruff laugh. 'I never took her advice, why would I take yours?'

'Maybe you should concentrate on what you're doing instead of disrespecting the men that are paying your wages.' The threat was heavier in his voice this time, there was a limit to the amount of disrespect that he would tolerate, even if this man did amuse him.

'Maybe you should piss off back to bed then, leave me to it.' Suggested William, his eyes now back on the inky black water. The feeling of disquiet that had crept over him as Hal had stood beside him didn't leave him for the rest of the night. There was something that wasn't right on board this ship, not right at all.  _Don't be stupid, just focus on the job,_ he told himself. When it was finally time for his colleague to take over and he settled down into his bunk he didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Hal thought about his conversation with the navigator as he settled back on his bunk for a second attempt at sleep. He was a cocky shit, that was for sure. But then he of all people couldn't exactly hold that against someone. He appreciated the man's refusal to bow down to his authority. The crew would all be dead tomorrow anyway so what he thought of the man really didn't matter: Wyndham had explained the plan earlier on in his cabin, well away from prying ears. Once the ship was rowing distance from land they would drain all of the human's on board. The crew's wages were to be paid only on safe completion of the voyage, if the men didn't complete the voyage, then there was no need for Wyndham to dig into his pockets. The Old One seemed particularly pleased by that part. The vampires would then make their way to shore in the rowing boats that were stashed on deck and set the ship alight. If there was one thing Hal was learning about the Old Ones, it was that they enjoyed dramatic gestures. So at least he had one thing in common with them.

* * *

'Would you like a cup of tea?' he asked Sarah. Tea was how Johnny dealt with stressful situations. It always had been and probably always would be. Tea was comfort and safety. It was also something normal, and right now he was craving normality more than anything. She nodded and he returned a few moments later and handed her a fine china cup.

'How did you get caught up in all of this then?' she finally broke the silence that she had been holding since Emilia had left. She had gone to the vampire headquarters to find out what the lie of the land was now that Hal had left with Edgar Wyndham.

'My brother was a werewolf too.' He explained. 'He got kidnapped and sold on for the Dog Fights. I came to find him.' It still felt like he was telling someone else's story. This was so very far from what his life should have been. He took a sip of his tea.

'Did you succeed?' she sounded tired thought Johnny,  _resigned_.

'No. He was dead by the time I got here. Yorke offered to help me get vengeance on his killers, but it was all a lie. He was using me.'

Sarah closed her eyes as she took in what he was saying. 'That's terrible. I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah,' He said stiffly. 'What about you? Did they take you for the Dog Fights too?' He had heard snippets of her conversation with Emilia, and what he heard had worried him, but he'd decided give her a chance to tell him her own side of the story before he made any snap judgment. After all, he knew first-hand how easy it was to be taken in by Hal Yorke.

'Yes.' She stopped, unsure how much she should say. She didn't know how much this man had heard of her conversation with Emilia when she had first arrived, his hatred of Hal understandably ran deep and she didn't want it to transfer to her in Hal's absence. 'But it all started a long time before that. I got infected with our curse about eight years ago now, Hal found me the morning after it happened. He helped me,' she looked up and registered the confusion on Johnny's face, 'he was different then.' She clarified hastily. 'He had stopped killing'

Johnny laughed harshly. 'That didn't last then.'

'No, it didn't. But he made a good go of it.'

'What changed?' he asked, genuinely curious.

She shrugged, 'I have no idea. I think he just gave up fighting it. He turned out to be a bit of a coward in the end.'

'You knew what he was though?'

'I did. You must understand, the man I lived with was nothing like the man he is now. I truly believe that he wanted to change back then, he was so racked with guilt that some days he couldn't function.'

'It doesn't matter though does it? Whether he felt guilty about all the atrocities he's been committing for the last three hundred years or not, the end result is still the same. He's still a murderer. He doesn't deserve forgiveness just because he spent one decade out of over two hundred and fifty years of killing feeling bad about what he did. He deserves to die for what he's done.'

* * *

It was three o'clock the next afternoon when Wyndham gave the signal. The crew were taken completely off guard and Hal felt a stirring in his belly as the first screams began to ring out. The vampires went for the men sleeping off the previous night's work in their bunks first. Hal didn't bother to join in with that. He didn't see the point in killing someone who was barely awake. Where was the fun in it? When the realisation of their friend's peril hit those still working on deck, now that was when fun would start.

The navigator would be his kill, he'd made that clear to the others. He scanned the deck looking for the boy, and smiled as watched him take shelter in one of the crates on deck hoping to remain hidden from the vampires. Hal observed the action on the deck around him. The crew were strong and fit men and were putting up quite a fight against their attackers. It was futile of course, they would lose in the end. The fact that they were capable of fighting back only made it more fun.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the crew rush at him, bellowing a war cry as he attacked. Hal dodged him with ease and felt a shift in his vision as the fangs burst through his gums. He spun around managing to land a kick in the centre of the man's back which sent him sprawling on the floor.

The man was back on his feet with impressive speed, obviously accustomed to a good fight. He was clearly terrified though, and that would be his undoing. He knew now that his assailant was not human and that this was a fight for his life. He was desperate and desperate men made mistakes. Hal watched the man stumble as the ship hit swell and softened his own knees to absorb the ships movement. He took his knife from its sheath and advanced on his victim, slashing the knife through the aiming for the man's torso.

All of a sudden a wave careered into the side of the ship sending both men off balance. To his annoyance, Hal's knife went flying from his hand.  _No matter, hand to hand combat was good too_. He saw that the man had grasped onto one of the ropes hanging from the mast in an attempt to steady himself. Hal sent his leg out to swipe at the man, kicking his legs out from under him. The man fell sprawled on the floor. He had hit his head hard as he fell and a pool of red was spreading about his head like a halo. He was still conscious, but he wasn't going anywhere. Hal picked up the knife he had dropped earlier and knelt down at the man's side side. He watched as the man's lips moved, but the sound that came from them was little more than a whisper, inaudible over the wind and waves. He leant forwards so that his ear was almost touching the man's chapped lips.

'You'll need to speak up.'

'Please…' the man rasped. Hal pulled away and swiftly slashed his knife across the man's throat, slicing from ear to hear sending blood spurting all over him. He trailed his fingers through the open wound and proceeded to lick them and his knife clean as he made his way over to where his friend the navigator was hiding. The blood sodden deck squelched beneath his feet as he walked.

He opened up the crate that William had chosen to hide in. He stared up at Hal from the shadows of the crate, eyes wide with fright. Hal seized him by his throat and dragged him to his feet.

'What are you?' he gasped. His eye's didn't leave Hal's, choosing to gaze on the face of the man who was probably going to kill him than look at the broken bodies of his friends that now littered the ship's deck.

Hal grinned to reveal his fangs in answer.

'Oh god…' William whimpered.

Hal threw the navigator to the floor and straddled him, pinning the man's legs to the floor with his knees. After he had retired to his cabin the previous night, he had toyed with the idea of recruiting him. It almost seemed a waste to drain him and cast the body into the sea. He had potential. He had intrigued Hal, which was more than most humans usually managed.

'Have some mercy sir…' he stammered. He looked into Hal's eyes trying to find some semblance of sympathy or humanity, anything at all that would give him hope. He stared in horror as the vampire's eyes turned an inky black. It was if he were looking into the abyss. There was just darkness, his own terror reflected back at him.

Hal grinned as he watched all trace of hope evaporate from the man's face. William started to murmur the Lord's Prayer under his breath. Once it would have been his most effective weapon against Hal, but he was too old and strong for that now. The navigator had proved to be disappointingly average in his final moments. He hadn't even made an attempt to fight Hal off him. Honestly, Hal had expected more from him. Not a recruit then, just another victim.

'Do you know one thing I've learnt about your god?' he asked the petrified man. 'He doesn't tend to listen.' He pushed his captive's jaw backwards, exposing his neck and sank his teeth hungrily into the flesh, the blood was rich and warm as it ran down his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

 

Summer's death rattle was proving to be oppressively heavy and the air in the house was stifling. Johnny was beginning to feel as trapped as he had when Hal had him locked in a cage and to add insult to injury, all he had to show for the last few days was an ever growing pile of stakes.

Sarah's voice broke through his rambling thoughts. 'What happens when all this is over?'

'Ah, I see.' He gave a little nod. 'You're an optimist then?'

Sarah looked up from her needlework. 'What do you mean by that?'

'You're assuming that there's going to be an after. It makes sense though I suppose: only the staunchest of optimists could ever believe that someone like Hal Yorke could ever really change his ways.'

She set the fabric down on the table beside her. 'You make me sound naïve. He was a good friend, he was always there for me. If I didn't have faith in him then what kind of a friend would I have been in return? And yes, I am an optimist. I have to believe things are going to get better, otherwise what's the point?'

His eyes met her hers with a steely clarity. 'Revenge.'

'It's not healthy to base your whole life around that. Is that really what your brother would want you to do?'

A shrug. 'Probably not, but he's not here now is he?' He picked up another stick and began to whittle.

'Are you sure you've got enough there stakes there?' She was eyeing the pile on the floor beside him, the beginnings of a grin evident on her lips.

He looked up at her again and for the first time in days a smile broke onto his face. 'What's that saying? The devil makes work for idle hands.'

'What the devil's involved too now?' she laughed. 'As if vampires, werewolves and ghosts weren't enough.'

'There's ghosts too? Seriously? This is actually insane isn't it? Under a year ago I was but a simple lawyer and look at me now, a werewolf whittling stakes with which to fight vampires.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Do you ever wonder if you're going to wake up sometime?'

'I used to.'

'I just hate all this waiting.' He stood up and stretched out, releasing some of the tension in his body. 'Did Emilia say when she'd return?'

She had gone out the previous evening to find out the lay of the land with the vampires now that Hal had gone. Johnny was still wary of her intentions, it felt contrary to all of his instincts to allow himself to place this much trust in a vampire, especially one as close to his enemy as Emilia had been until a few days ago.

'No. Do you think something happened to her?'

'I doubt it, Yorke's gone and I doubt he'd have told anyone about what happened between them. As far as the rest of the vampires are concerned, there's no reason for them to suspect she's not loyal: she's the only one of his inner circle left. Do you think there's a chance she'll betray us?'

'No. It took her a lot of courage to do what she did. I can't see her going back to them now. I think the only reason she was even in London was to be with Hal.'

'Then where is she?' Johnny was getting agitated. 'She's been gone for almost a night and almost a whole day. Should we look for her?' He jumped on the excuse to get out of this damned house, even just for a few hours.

'If she's fine then you're just risking exposing both of you. It will be well known that a male werewolf killed Angus Fraser. Even if Hal and that other vampire have gone, they'll still be looking for you.'

'What happens now then?'

'We wait.'

'I'm sick of waiting.'

'Then do something. You have family don't you? Write to them. Tell them you're alive. They've already lost one son, don't let them think they've lost you too.'

'They have lost me too.' He spat. 'I'm not the same man that they knew. This world, it corrupts you. I'd never even thrown a punch before I became a werewolf now I've lost count of the amount of vampires that I've killed, I even started to enjoy it.'

'You were forced into all of this, you've only done what you thought was necessary.'

'It still marks you. If I tell my family I'm alive it'll corrupt them too.'

'You don't know that.'

He bit down on his lip. 'I can't risk it. It's better for them…' his voice wavered, 'it's better for them if they believe me to be dead.'

* * *

It was good to have his feet back on solid ground although they were still another day on horseback from their final destination. They had stopped at an inn in the middle of the countryside for the night. Wyndham had introduced the landlord and his wife to Hal as 'old friends'. The pair of them were vampires and it was clear that in that particular  _friendship_  the power sat firmly with Edgar Wyndham. They had shown utter deference to the Old One and Hal from the moment they had entered and had, without prompting, escorted the two of them to the best rooms. Hal observed the clientele during the little tour of the establishment, the punters were largely a mix of whores and travelers with a smattering of vampires.

After the tour and the introductions were all done with Hal retired to his room for a while where to his delight he found that a tub of water had been left to heat over the fire in his room. It would feel good to finally wash away the salt that had dried and cracked on his skin during their voyage.

Once he finally felt clean and refreshed Hal made his way down to the bustling dining hall. He saw Wyndham's men sitting around a table in the corner playing yet another game of cards and generally causing a ruckus. Hal seated himself at the bar and ordered himself an ale which was promptly provided without charge. 'Complements of les propriétaires' chirped the barmaid: a pretty little thing, but Hal had been informed that the staff were strictly off limits. He decided that this was probably not the wisest time to flout the rules. He would need to look elsewhere for his dinner.

He scouted the dimly lit room looking for Wyndham. The Old One was sat by one of the windows deep in conversation with a pale woman with white blonde hair and finally drawn features. They must have noticed his attentions as they both turned to look at him. Wyndham made no gesture to invite him over and so Hal let his eyes wonder elsewhere. The inn's customers made for ideal pickings, he noted: whores were always a safe bet and it would be a while before any missing travellers would be noticed. Hal turned his attention to a girl who had taken a seat beside him, one glance told him she one of the former. She had dressed herself in a gaudy well-worn dress that was a little too tight. Her breasts bulged out over the top of the dress leaving very little to the imagination.  _Hardly ideal, but she'll do,_ thought Hal as he flashed her a glimpse of his well filled coin-purse and gave her a well-practice smile. She was his before he'd even said a word.

Once they were outside she led him over to the stables away from the other guest's prying eyes. She fumbled to unfasten his breaches. Hal was in no mood for the preliminaries. He lifted the girl up allowing her to wrap her legs around him, pressed her up against the wall and thrust inside her. Barely pausing, he dug his fangs deep into her throat, she yelped in pain and tried to fight against him. She never stood a chance. Once she stopped moving he pulled away from her and let her body slide down the wall and drop to the floor. He took a step back from the body and paused for a moment to study his work. He'd made quite a mess of her: her head was barely attached and her skirts splayed out around her waist leaving very little to the imagination. Hardly the most dignified way to go, but never mind. He kicked her legs together allowing the corpse to preserve a small amount of its modesty: a little act of kindness, no need to leave the girl quite so exposed.

He fastened his breaches, took out his knife and knelt down to slash her coin purse from her waist. Waste not want not and all that. He'd have to remember to let their hosts know that there was a body to be cleaned up, it was only polite after all.

* * *

Emilia's trip to the vampire headquarters had been informative. She had been worried at first, not that she'd told Sarah or Johnny. There had been rumours that Hal's replacement would be a vampire called Hetty, or was it Hattie? She wasn't sure of the name. The vampire had been a little girl when she was recruited. Emilia had had the pleasure of meeting her once and found her to be a vicious psychotic little bitch. She was known to have similar goals to Hal and the last thing the three of them needed was another ambitious vampire leading London. In the end it transpired Hal's stand-in was one of the Old Ones' representatives in England. Not a nice man by human standards, but relatively harmless for a vampire. His role was to maintain the status quo left by Hal. He had been picked precisely because he had no agenda of his own which hopefully meant that for now, she and her two new friends would hopefully be left well alone.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. She was starving, she hadn't drunk fresh blood since before Lewis had been murdered. She had taken a flask with her when she ran, but its contents were now well past their best. She had briefly entertained the idea of going dry, but after just a few days her need for blood was consuming her every thought and it was taking all of her willpower to stop herself from just leaping at the nearest passing human and drinking them dry. She needed her wits about her right now and her cravings for blood were preventing her from focusing on the things that actually needed her attention. She wouldn't feed often. No, just enough to keep her urges under control. It wasn't like she was going after nice people, nice people didn't frequent bars like this. The world would hardly miss another lecherous drunk.

 _Speaking of lecherous drunks_ , one of the tavern's punters was making eyes at her across the room. She returned his advances with a coy smile, letting him know that he had her attention. For the moment she would let him think that that was a good thing. From the looks of him he was a long way from sobriety, but that would only make things easier for her. He stumbled over and took a seat on the bench beside her, planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek and winding his arm possessively around her waist. She wondered what her two new werewolf friends would think if they knew where she was and what she was doing. She couldn't imagine them accepting her killing humans for their blood, even if they were lowlifes like this man. She decided that this would be something that was best kept secret: no need to make relations between their mismatched little group any more complicated than they already were.

'Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.' His hand had found its way up to her breast now and she suddenly recalled seeing his face before at one of the society balls she had attended on Hal's arm, he had been there with his wife, she recalled.  _These so called respectable men. How many bastards must he have scattered around London Town? She wondered if that would have been her fate had she not met Hal. Waiting at the family home whilst her errant husband entertained women of ill-repute._

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I think we should.'

She allowed him to guide her outside into the night as he mumbled something about there being spare rooms at a place where if you were able to pay the price, no questions would be asked. Their destination was very close by, just at the point where the nice part of town and London's underworld met. A worn faced woman led them to their room, not even bothering to glance at their faces. Her companion had unknowingly picked the perfect venue for Emilia's intended activities as well as his own.

As soon as the door had closed she turned to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She touched her lips to his neck and felt the rich blood pumping just below the surface, she closed her eyes and felt the fangs push through her gums.

* * *

The hairs rose on the back of Hal's neck, he was being watched. A rustle came from the black woods surrounding the inn. Hal spun around knife in hand. It was Wyndham's companion from earlier. She was watching him intently and he wondered how long she had been standing there.

Mr Yorke isn't it?'

He nodded in acquiescence, letting his knife hand fall harmlessly to his side. 'And am I correct in thinking that you're a friend of Edgar Wyndham?'

'I don't know that a man like Edgar has friends per say, but we enjoy one another's company.' Her eyes were still on him studyinh every detail. 'You look very familiar Mr Yorke.' Her voice carried the finest hint of an accent.

'I think I would remember if we had met previously my Lady.' he stepped towards and gave an exaggerated bow, 'I would not forget a face as fair as yours.'

His charm did not hit its intended mark. 'You would have been very young then. I doubt you would have been seeing very much beyond the fog of all that blood.'

'But you remembered me. I must have made an impression on you.'

'You flatter yourself Mr Yorke. You may have made an impression, but it was not a good one. You tried to force yourself on me if I recall correctly, as if I were no more than a common prostitute.'

'I am sure I meant no disrespect.'

'If the things I have heard of you are correct Mr Yorke, it would seem you rarely mean anything other than disrespect when it comes to your dealings with the fairer sex.'

'Yet you still came out to see me.' He prompted.

'I came out for some fresh air. Edgar's talking politics, which frankly I find rather dull.'

He re-sheathed his knife and took hold of the woman's waist, spinning her around and pressed himself against her, trapping her between him and the stable wall. Apparently the whore's efforts hadn't left him entirely satisfied. 'I'm sure we can think of a more entertaining way to spend the evening.' His move was rewarded by a swift knee to the groin making him double over and stumble back from her.

'I had heard that you were quite the charmer, yet here you are trying to force yourself on me when you've still got bits of whore between your teeth.' She advanced on him. 'I think you're used to getting what you want from women aren't you Hal? Well you'll have to do better than that if you want to impress me.'

He was still bent double when she swiped at him with her leg and took his feet from under him. He toppled over and yelped as his coccyx collided with a rock on the floor. 'Jesus Christ woman! That was uncalled for!.'

She shrugged, 'Perhaps. But it was fun.' She knelt down on top him so that her legs were pinning his to the floor.

'So you're not entirely averse to the idea?' he laughed through his pain.

She slipped a hand into her skirts and produced a knife which she pressed hard against his groin. Hal's eyes widened: this was not how he had intended his evening to end. The woman was clearly enjoying his discomfort and pressed down harder. He gulped.

'I'm not like any woman you've ever met. I'm older than you and more powerful.' She held the knife steady. 'If you try to treat me as another one of your playthings I will castrate you. Otherwise I believe we shall get along quite well.' Finally she pulled away the knife and stood up. Hal breathed a sigh of relief. She held out her hand to him and helped him back to his feet. 'So are you going to play nice then?'

He let go of her hand. 'I wouldn't dream of anything else.' His smirk was back, it would take more than the threat of castration to dampen Hal Yorke's spirit.

'There is one thing I have always wondered. Whatever happened to Sacha?' Hal stilled, wondering where she was going with this.

The woman smiled, clearly enjoying his obvious discomfort. 'I heard he vanished without a trace. He was your maker was he not? He was so very proud of you. He tried to convince me that you had great potential when I saw nothing but a thug.' She looked him up and down, 'I'm yet to be convinced personally. But you do seem to be capturing the imagination of all the right people. Still, it is a mystery what happened to him don't you think?'

Her smile was a little too knowing for Hal's liking. He made a mental note to be careful of this woman, whoever she was.

'Now if you will excuse me, my bed calls to me.' She turned from him and strode back to the main building.

'I didn't catch your name.' he called out after her, his voice a little shaky.

'No, you didn't.' he could hear a smile in her voice. 'Goodnight Mr Yorke. I'm sure we'll meet again.'


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a long day, they must have been riding for more than eight hours now and Hal could feel the dust kicked up by their horses sticking to his sweaty skin. He shifted in his saddle. his tail bone was still sore from his altercation with the mysterious woman the night before. Despite the comfortable bed at the inn he had not slept well. The woman  had unsettled him. To his relief there had been no sign of her when they had started their journey just after dawn. He had contemplated asking Wyndham about her but thought better of it: he didn't want any attention being drawn to their apparently shared history without first finding out more about her. He would much rather any stories about him and Sacha stayed in the distant past where they belonged. What he had done…well, it just wasn't accepted amongst vampires. He didn't regret it, not in the slightest. But now was not the time for skeletons to start revealing themselves, no matter how long they'd been buried.

He looked to Wyndham who was riding an impressive black mere a few of metres ahead of him. Although the Old One was Hal's key to getting a meeting with Mr Snow, he was hardly the most exciting of travelling companions. He preferred to ride in a stony silence that you broke at your peril. After the massacre on the ship the previous afternoon Wyndham had ordered them all to keep a low profile aside from a brief stop at an isolated farm around midday to escape from the hot sun and take on some sustenance for the rest of the journey. Its inhabitants hadn't known what had hit them. Their crop must not have been good that year for the family were skin and bones. Their blood had been weak and thin and had whetted Hal's appetite rather than dulling it. The vampires had burnt the place to the ground after they were done: Wyndham didn't care if the murders were discovered, he just didn't want them to be attributed to vampires. Humans were always more superstitious in the countryside than in the towns.

'Hal.' Wyndham called out. He dug in his spurs and his horse sped up for a few steps until he was level with the Old One. He gestured that Hal should look to the horizon where a chateau stood proudly, a grey scar in the midst of the golden meadows. 'And finally our journey is almost at its end.'

'That's Snow's residence?''

They had arrived at the outer walls of the chateau within the hour. 'It is imperative that you give Snow your upmost respect. He will not tolerate anything less,' Wyndham instructed as they dismounted their horses. He handed the reins to his men. 'Now is not the time to let that inflamed ego of yours run riot. It would be a shame for me to waste so much of my time bringing you this far for you to end up as a pile of ash on the floor on your first evening here.'

'I'll bear that in mind.'

They had been greeted at the drawbridge to the chateau by Snow's footmen who spirited their belongings away from them up to their rooms. Hal had barely been given the time to wash and refresh himself before he was interrupted by a knock on his door, apparently his presence was required by Mr Snow.

* * *

Emilia felt much better having fed. Her head was clearer now that it was no longer clouded by the need for blood. She had waited until the morning to return, not wanting either of her companions to guess what she had done. Her return to Hal's safe house was greeted by Johnny stopping her in the doorway and holding a stake to her chest.

'Where have you been? He demanded, applying just enough pressure to let her know that his threat was genuine.

She looked down at the stake and swallowed. 'I told you before I went. I was finding out what the situation was with the vampire leadership.'

'You've been gone for over two days.' He kept the stake in place.

'It took longer than I thought okay. I didn't want to raise their suspicions. Now will you please put that thing down?'

Finally Johnny conceded and let his arm fall to his side and moved out of Emilia's way allowing her to enter the house. 'So then what did you find out?'

'The new leader is unlikely to give us any bother. He's just here to keep things in order. I hardly think he's going to bother wasting time and money hunting you down for killing Fraser, Lewis's death served as payment for that. They don't see a lone rogue werewolf as a threat worth worrying about.'

She chose that exact moment to look at Johnny and got the distinct impression that he was insulted that he had been disregarded as a threat. She watched him closely expecting him to make some smart comment to that effect. Instead he surprised her, and probably himself by simply asking, 'so what happens now?'

She turned to Sarah who was sitting at the foot of the stairs clutching a glass of water. 'Well you have the money and papers that Hal left for you. There's nothing stopping you building a life for yourself somewhere safe a long way from here.'

'But its blood money isn't it? It's tainted. And besides I don't know if I can go back to living in secret: having to hide the truth from everyone. That's no life.'

'And staying here is?' She wished her new companions didn't feel the need to be so sanctimonious. Why couldn't they just accept the gifts that they were given? It was true that someone had almost certainly died in order for Hal to acquire that money but they were dead now, so it wasn't as though declining it would save anyone. Werewolves, she'd never understand them.

'At least staying here would be honest.' Sarah explained. 'I don't want to benefit from other peoples' suffering and I don't want to hide anymore. The time I spent in that convent I felt even more trapped than I did when I was your captive.'

'She's right.' Johnny interjected. 'Whatever lives we had before all of this, they're over. Too much has changed. Surely you of all people must understand that. You wouldn't go back to your old life would you?'

'Of course not. I'd be putting everyone around me in danger.' It wasn't just that though. It would break her father's heart to see what his only daughter had become.

'And so would we.' Johnny continued. 'Even if there wasn't the risk of coming to the attention of any local vampires, we have no control over ourselves at full moon. Lord knows the damage we could do.'

'You want to fight don't you? You honestly think you can beat us…' Emilia stopped dead realising what she had just said. 'I mean them.' She quickly corrected herself but not before both wolves had turned on her, their expressions a combination of fear and anger. Mainly anger if Johnny's eyes were to be believed.

'Whose side are you on exactly?' He pressed. Sarah just looked at her warily.

'I saved your life didn't I? ' She said pointedly to Johnny. 'I didn't turn either of you in. I even turned my back on Hal. Do you have any idea how hard that was? He was everything I had! I'm on your side now. You need to trust me, otherwise we'll all end up dead.'

That quietened them both. Johnny even had the decency to look a little guilty.

'We could all do with a little fresh air don't you think?' Sarah suggested. 'All this sitting cooped up in here, it's not doing us any good.'

'Perhaps a constitutional would do us all some good.' Suggested Emilia, glad that the conversation had moved on to safer ground. 'There are some darling gardens around these parts. First, allow me a few moments to change my clothes, I've been wearing these for two days and I feel filthy.' It wasn't just that, she was worried that the wolves might smell the human blood that had dirtied her clothing the previous evening. It was invisible on the black brocade but its scent was strong.

Johnny watched Emilia retreat upstairs before turning back to Sarah. 'You shouldn't go out anywhere without some of your blood to hand.' He dug around in his pocket and held out vial of dark red liquid to her. 'Here, I have plenty of mine already bottled.'

Sarah didn't take it. 'Why? So that if a passing vampire tries to feed off me I can hand him the bottle and save him the trouble.'

'Our blood is poison to vampires. It burns them. He never told you that? In all that time?'

'No. He didn't. Apparently there's a lot he didn't bother to tell me.'

There was so much he could say to that, but he thought better of it. No need to rub salt into what was clearly an open wound.

* * *

Johnny had been rather surprised how much he enjoyed their afternoon out. Once she had had some space to breathe, Emilia had turned out to be very agreeable company. Far sharper than he had originally given her credit for and kinder too. He almost found himself dropping his guard to her and letting himself forget what she was. Almost.

He had left the pair of them to enjoy an afternoon tea about which Emilia had seemed far more enthusiastic than Sarah. He had excused himself for a solitary stroll along the banks of the Thames, he remembered his father extolling to him the restorative powers of brisk walk. A clear head was something he needed to do right now. He wandered idly along the path letting the other pedestrians flow around him and listening out to snippets of conversations. This was what normal life was supposed to be. Just people getting on with their little lives. No vampires, just jobs and families to look after.

'The chief magistrate, Martin Harris.' He heard a voice say. He stopped in his tracks at the mention of the name. Two men were sitting on a bench a couple of feet away from him deep in conversation.

'No, what happened?' asked the younger of the pair, a portly red faced man who couldn't have been more than twenty five.

'He was found dead in his townhouse. Murdered.' The older sharp faced man replied. 'Beaten and throat slit apparently. His children too.' The man's enthused tone suggested that he was enjoying telling this story far more than was tasteful.

Johnny suddenly felt nauseous and rested his hands on the railing to stead himself

'And his wife?' enquired the young man.

'No sign of her. There were some rumours that maybe she did it but I can't imagine that's the case. Can you? Hardly the sort of crime a lady could commit.'

Johnny couldn't help himself. He turned to the men on the bench. 'I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I used to do some work for Mr Harris. Terrible news isn't it? Do you know who's been chosen to replace him?' he asked, hoping that the anxiety wasn't evident in his voice.

'Now that was really rather odd.' The older man responded. 'The Powers that Be drafted in some fellow from Scotland. Not a name I'm familiar with, I can't recall it offhand I'm afraid. Whoever he is, it seems as though he was waiting in the wings to take over from Harris. Funny business all round if you ask me. Are you a clerk then?' the man asked.

'A solicitor actually, though I've not been in London for long. Are you a man of the law yourself?'

The man nodded. 'I work rather closely with the magistrates. One of my partners has just retired to the countryside. Lucky bugger.' He searched around in his pocket for a moment before handing Johnny a card. 'If you've not already found a firm down here perhaps you should drop in one afternoon and we can have a talk. I rather pride myself on finding young talent. My name's Albert Western by the way.' He held out his hand to Johnny to shake, it was wet with sweat. 'And this is my nephew Alexander.' He continued, nodding towards the younger man. 'He fancies himself to be quite the scholar, but I'm not convinced.' He chuckled to himself. Johnny noticed that Alexander had remained stony faced. 'Anyway. We must be going. A pleasure to meet you Mr…'

'Swift. My name's Johnny Swift.'

'Well, please feel free to take me up on my offer Mr Swift. Good day to you.'

Johnny watched as the two men stood and vanished into the throngs of people and found his thoughts returning to the unfortunate Martin Harris. The man must have been doomed from the moment he took that position. Vampires were responsible for his death, of that he had no doubt. He was willing to bet that Harris's replacement was one of theirs. So much for London becoming safer now that Yorke had gone.

Vampires were like rats he thought, no matter where you were they would always be uncomfortably close. It wasn't just Yorke that was the problem. It was all of them.

* * *

A black clad servant opened the door for Wyndham and Hal to pass through into Snow's quarters where they were greeted by a rush of blissfully cool air. A few vampire dignitaries milled about all probably hoping to receive Snow's favour. The man himself was seated at the other end of the room on a silvery throne looking rather bored at the goings on. Once Wyndham's arrival was registered the room quickly emptied leaving only the three of them and two of Snow's body guards who stood as still as statues flanking their leader.

Hal couldn't pry his eyes away from the ancient vampire's face. He was a tall slender man, his long form draped over his throne with the relaxed posture of someone resting in their favourite armchair. He had red hair which contrasted violently against his pallid skin. It was that pale mottled flesh that would stick in Hal's mind: it looked as though it belonged to a corpse experiencing the first stages of decay, a web of purple veins were clearly visible just below the surface. He grinned as Hal nervously made his approach, his teeth were as rotted as his flesh and framed by chapped colourless lips.  _So that's what you look like after living for over two thousand years._ Snow was dressed in opulent silks and velvets the beauty of which jarred with the hideousness of the man that wore them. If Hal hadn't been so in awe of the vampire sat before him he would have been repulsed by the sight of him.

Snow beckoned him closer. Hal had the uncomfortable sensation that even if he didn't want to get any closer to the Old One, his feet would have taken him there anyway. The ancient vampire's power was palpable and hung so oppressively in the stagnant air that even Hal didn't dare challenge it.

'Mr Yorke.' He spoke softly, savouring the name on his tongue as though it were a drop of fine wine. When you were as powerful as Snow there was no need to raise your voice.

Hal dropped down on one knee as he had seen the dignitaries do when addressed.

'I have heard a lot about you Hal. My colleague believes that you are too unpredictable to join our ranks: too reckless. A loose cannon if you will. But when you have lived as long as I, one begins to desire a little unpredictability. It makes things more interesting you see.'

'Then I hope I do not disappoint you sir.'

'Indeed Mr Yorke.' Snow smiled unpleasantly revealing his rotting teeth. 'It would be very... _unfortunate_  for you, were you to prove to be a disappointment.'


	23. Chapter 23

Hal gingerly brushed his fingers against his cheek where Snow had touched it. With Snow's cold clammy hands, it had been like the caress of a corpse. Snow had traced his fingers across Hal's features like a blind man learning his lovers face.  _No not a lover_ ,  _more of a possession_. Hal's brain had warned him to edge backwards away from the ancient vampire but his feet had had other ideas entirely. It was as though his will was not his own. To Hal's relief, the Old One had been the first to step back, his eyes remaining fixed on Hal's. There was nothing he would be able to withhold from this man, he could see that now. If Snow asked him those difficult questions, Hal knew he would have no choice but to answer honestly.

He had been dismissed without much more being said, though Snow had seemed to approve of him. At least Hal took the subtle nod that the vampire had given to Wyndham as Hal had been led from the room as a sign that he was satisfied with this new delivery.  _So far anyway_.

He was alone now. He lay on his bed kneading his leg and shoulder muscles, releasing the tension that had built up during the day's ride and the uncomfortable nights spent at sea. He winced as he pushed the heel of his hand hard into his thigh muscle. A clatter from the courtyard below prompted him to get up and see what was going on down there.

A group of men were setting up a stage and various tables for the feast tonight. They were humans: he could hear their heartbeats from here. They were laughing and joking as they worked. Children were juggling and a couple of men were practicing fire breathing whilst a small group of older women clustered over the costumes making sure they were ready for the evening's entertainment. A few of the younger men led the girls around in a dance as the musicians rehearsed. Hal turned his back to the window, lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Most of the evening's festivities were to take place in the courtyard, allowing the guests to make the most of the last of the balmy summer nights. Of course it also had the added advantage of acting as a cage for the performers once the vampires had tired of the more conventional entertainment. The courtyard was strung with lanterns and the tables were scattered with candles giving the area a slightly magical feel, like something out of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , apart from the fact that this particular summer night would be ending with a massacre rather than a wedding. The tables were generously laid with flagons of ale, mead and wine. All of which were enjoyable in their own right, but they would only be an amuse bouche before the main feast. Hal watched with interest as a woman dressed all in white danced on the stage in a way that would make holy men cross their hearts and look down at their feet. He looked around at all the other humans who were mingling freely with the vampires and wondered how they were explaining Snow's grotesque appearance to themselves? Perhaps they thought he had some kind of disease or maybe they just didn't want to look their gift horse in the mouth.

Snow observed the celebrations from the head table that had been set up at the far end of the courtyard. He didn't join in with the dancing. Neither did Wyndham who sat stoically at the ancient vampire's side, a glower etched across his hawk-like face. There were a few other vampires sat at the table, other Old Ones to whom Hal had not yet been introduced. It wasn't the vampires who had attracted his interest though, it was the man standing in the background just behind Snow: a werewolf. It made sense he supposed, a werewolf with all that toxic blood flowing through its veins made for an ideal weapon against any threats from other vampires. But it was a jarring sight all the same.

Snow caught Hal's eye and gestured for him to come over. He gave the seated Old Ones a respectful bow as he approached. The man sitting at Snow's side rose from his seat and allowed Hal to sit. The others seated at the table followed suit leaving Hal and Snow in privacy.

'You're enjoying the entertainment I see.' Snow's eyes didn't leave the festivities, the fire eaters had taken to the stage now and where looking precariously close to setting themselves alight. 'We use to invite in the locals for these sort of events, but then some of the villagers began to get a bit raucous when a few too many people disappeared. Some of my lieutenants got into a spot of bother: The menfolk ripped out their fangs, hammered bricks into their mouths and chopped off their heads. It would have much quicker to just stake them, but it wouldn't have exactly been in my best interest to correct them.' He gestured for one of the servants to bring Hal some wine.

'Do you know why I asked Edgar to bring you here Hal?'

'I had assumed it was to determine if you saw me as fit to continue in my position in London with your backing.' Of course he was hoping for a lot more than that, but best err on the side of caution when you were dealing with someone like Snow.

'Yes. I have been rather impressed that that you have thus far managed to hold on to your leadership without having my backing. Your reputation obviously carries a great deal of weight by its own merit.'

Hal bowed his head, 'I thank you for the complement sir. It would be an honour to be granted your support.'

He felt Snow's eyes fixed on his. 'You always know what you're supposed to say, or at least what you think I want to hear, don't you? We both know that it would be perfectly reasonable for me to see your forcible takeover in London and your execution of Joseph and his advisors as an act of war against my establishment. After all, Joseph was my representative.'

Hal stiffened. Was it possible that he could have read this situation so wrongly? Would Snow really have him brought all the way here just to have him killed? He studied Snow's face looking for some kind of clue but the Old One's features remained completely impassive apart from a glimmer of amusement at Hal's discomfort.

Finally Snow broke the silence. 'Luckily for you, I think it would be rather a waste to kill you. But false modesty doesn't suit you Hal and I won't reward it. A man like you would not be content with merely running London. You want to sit side by side with me and my contempories, and perhaps soon you might. But first you need to prove yourself to me: I need to know that I have you. Heart and mind.'

'And how…'

Snow cut Hal's words off by raising his hand. The Old One who had given his seat to Hal earlier was returning to the main table hand in hand with the beautiful young woman in white who had been dancing on the stage earlier in the evening. The Old One whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle before she gracefully curtsied to Snow and Hal beside him. The whole courtyard had fallen silent, everyone's eyes now watching the head table. Out of nowhere another vampire had appeared at the girl's side. It took a second glance before Hal realised that it was the woman from the previous night. She was dressed in men's clothing and still dusty from her ride here, but it was definitely her. The girl gasped in surprise as the white haired woman forced her forward so that her neck was positioned over a huge goblet in front of Snow. The Old One who had fetched her removed a hunting knife from his belt and swiftly drew it across her throat letting her blood pour into the bowl. A few murmurs of confusion came from the humans in the gathered crowd, they hadn't yet realised what was happening. The vampires held her in place as her strength bled away leaving her unable to stand without support. Eventually when the blood had stopped flowing they let the drained carcass drop to the floor. Her pristine white dress now stained dark with her blood.

As the body fell the courtyard suddenly filled with cries and screams as the captive humans realised what had just happened. Seemingly oblivious to the rising commotion Snow lifted the goblet to his mouth and drank from it. It was customary when dining with the Old Ones Hal had learned, that the oldest present drank the first blood.

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' Snow stood and addressed his assembled guests 'Please, feast.'

* * *

'What are you doing?'

Sarah looked up from chopping vegetables. 'I thought I'd cook us something for supper. I feel like I've not eaten any proper food in days.'

Emilia sat herself down on the bench at the other end of the table. 'Is there anything I can help with?'

'You can chop these for me if you want.' She pushed a chopping board with a couple of onions on it towards the vampire.

Emilia picked up the knife and began to slice. Sarah watched with ill-disguised horror as the vampire proceeded to hack away clumsily at the vegetables almost cutting off the ends of her fingers as she went. She looked up and saw Sarah's expression and put down the knife.

'I've not done this before.' She admitted. 'It's harder than it looks.'

'You've never chopped vegetables?' Sarah asked incredulously.

'Never.' She shrugged. 'When I was growing up we had a cook and then when I became a vampire all those sort of things were provided.'

'Maybe if you just stir the pot? That might be safer, less chance of you losing your fingers.' Sarah paused as a thought occurred. 'Would your fingers grow back if you chopped them off? Does the healing thing work like that?

'I have no idea and I don't particularly want to test it.' she laughed. 'So, stirring then?'

'Just give me a moment.' Sarah retrieved the chopping board and onions leaving Emilia to watch in admiration as she quickly and effortlessly reduced the onions to a pile of neatly chopped pieces, not once putting her fingers in peril. She tipped the onions and the other vegetables into the pot with a slice of butter and handed Emilia a wood spoon. 'Okay, you just need to keep them moving. Make sure they don't catch. I'll prepare the meat.'

'I think I can manage that,' Emilia laughed, 'even with my complete lack of culinary skills.'

'Do vampires need proper food?' Sarah frowned. 'Hal used to eat with me, but I never knew if he needed it or if he was just being polite. He seemed to manage alright without when we were struggling.'

'If you're drinking blood, you don't need it, but sometimes it's nice to eat anyway. If you don't drink blood then normal food might at least give you some sustenance.'

'Are you struggling without it? Blood, I mean.'

'I try not to think about it.' The lie had passed her lips before she even thought about it. Lying was easier, less awkward that way. She doubted the truth would go down well with either of her new companions.

Sarah stopped chopping the meat and turned to study her. 'Hal really struggled with it. Sometimes I could see it, just behind his eyes: this hunger. I can't see that in you.'

'It's probably less of a change for me than it would have been for him.' Emilia kept her eyes on the vegetables. 'I only tended to drink when I needed it, he would gorge on it to the point of excess and far beyond. He revels in it, I imagine that turning his back on such a defining part of his character must have been incredibly difficult for him.'

The werewolf's face fell and Emilia wondered if the girl's determination to believe the best of Hal was a front, or if she really did still believe that her old friend wasn't as bad as every piece of evidence suggested.

'What you said the other day about us not being able to fight the vampires, did you mean that? Do you really think this is futile?'

'I hope it's not.' Emilia stopped stirring and began to play with her hair. She always did it when she was anxious. It had been the target of many of Hal's jibes. 'But Johnny is a good man, he's honourable. The vampires aren't. They won't fight fairly. Even if he manages to survive until Hal returns, I don't know that he can beat Hal. We're talking about a man who single handedly brought down the most powerful vampire in London.'

'I think you might be underestimating Johnny's drive for revenge.'

Emilia dodged the question. 'What about you? You were willing to run away with him a week ago, have your feelings about him really changed so much that you want him dead?

'No…' Sarah looked down at the floor. 'I don't know. I can't just run away and disappear, not after everything that's happened. I wish I could just hate him, but it's not that simple. Part of me still believes he can be better.'

'If you're still here when returns he'll make it very easy for you to hate him.' Emilia assured her.

* * *

The party had descended into chaos with thrilling speed. Most of the entertainment had been reduced to drained corpses that now littered the ground. A few unfortunates were still alive, their assailants had chosen to play with their food. Hal idly picked at a piece of flesh that had lodged itself between his teeth. Wiping the blood from around his mouth, his eyes darted around the carnage looking for his next meal. He grinned as his eyes fell on the stage and saw a small movement from one of the bodies that lay there: someone was playing dead. He strode over and grabbed the survivor's hand, pulling her to her feet.

The girl's arms were muscular in his grip and she glared at him defiantly, the fight clear in her eyes. He decided to try a different tactic with this one: give her some hope first before he ripped it away from her along with her life. He made sure his fangs had retracted before he spoke.

'Quick, come with me.' He pulled at her arms but she stood her ground. 'If you stay here, you'll die. I promise you that.'

She didn't respond, but he saw her eyes widen as they fell on his blood stained chin. 'I'm going to help you,' he said, hoping that he sounded suitably earnest, 'I promise.'

He watched her as she weighed up her options. She glanced around at the hell that surrounded them; at her friend's stricken bodies; at those who were still alive but screaming in agony. She looked at Hal again, weighing up certain death if she stayed or likely death if she followed the murderer that currently gripped her arms. Eventually she nodded to him. She'd follow. He tugged her along behind him until he found the small door in the side of the chateau walls that he had noticed upon his arrival. To his surprise and glee he found that the door was unlocked.

Once they were out of the chateau the girl visibly relaxed. He smiled at her, hoping that he looked kind rather than predatory. 'Everything's going to be ok.' He lied. He needed her to relax, he wanted her to feel safe. 'I'm Harry.' He squeezed her hand, hoping he would seem more human to her if he had a name.

'I'm Sarah.' She volunteered cautiously.

 _Of all the names in the world._  He stopped dead. The girl saw the change in his demeanour and that familiar expression of fear reappeared.

'You'll let me go?'

He pushed the memory of the werewolf aside and blinked, allowing himself to manifest. He pulled her close to him, sniffing her hair and skin. He could feel her trembling in his arms, her flesh hot against his.

'Please monsieur.'

He could feel her body under her flimsy dress, it was slender and rigid with fear. He threw her to the ground with every intention of enjoying her to the full and pounced on her, hands exploring and fangs bared. But then suddenly it was  _his_ Sarah lying on the floor,  _his_ Sarah crying out for mercy.  _Christ_ , he could even smell her. He staggered back to his feet and collapsed down onto his knees a few feet away from her. She was staring at him wide eyed like a rabbit that had cornered by a fox.

'Run.' His voice wasn't his own. It was like something else was controlling him, pulling him back from the lure of her blood. The girl didn't need telling twice and clambered to her feet and disappeared into the forest. Hal stared into the darkness into which she'd vanished.  _What the hell was that?_

'Well that was unexpected.' It was his mysterious white haired woman. He jolted at the sound of her voice and wondered if this night could get any worse.

'You never cease to surprise Hal, I'll give you that.' He could hear her amusement without even having to look at her.

'How much did you see?' he managed to choke out in between jagged breaths. This was the end for him for sure.

'All of it.' She took a seat beside him. 'Not quite the ending that I was expecting. I'm guessing that the risk of what you did to your maker getting out is probably the least of your concerns right now. We vampires can be very accepting of murder and barbarity, even when directed at our own. But mercy? That's a dangerous path Hal.'

'Don't you think I know that?' he spat.

'Then why risk it all? For what? Everyone she knows probably died at our little celebration, she'll be a young girl alone on the road. You've not saved her, you've just prolonged her misery.' She clapped. 'Well done.'

'I just couldn't do it.'

'I saw you tear a girl to shreds last night Hal, and earlier this evening. You were like animal: you revelled in it. What happened here that was so different?'

'I don't know.' He was just beginning to get his breath back. 'You're going to tell the others aren't you?'

'Not necessarily.' She patted him on his shoulder. 'In fact you've suddenly become a lot more interesting.' She looked at his face and saw the scepticism painted across it. 'It's not in my interests to tell anyone. Not at the moment anyway. I quite like having you at my mercy.'

She pulled her hand away from him, sensing that he wanted space. 'I've met vampires before who let their guilt get the better of them. They try to stop drinking blood, pretend that they're human. It always ends in a blood bath. You don't want to go down that route.'

'I already did.' He looked across at her face. Apparently his revelation had surprised her. 'Thankfully I realised the stupidity of it before it did me any real damage, I chose this instead. But it doesn't let you go: the humanity, it clings to you.'

'So you drown try to drown it in blood?'

'Do you have any better suggestions?

She didn't. He knew she wouldn't. Every vampire knew that if the guilt started to seep through, you drank another virgin and the ecstasy that gave you soon would put any doubts to rest. That was just how it worked. Unless of course the trickle of guilt grew into an all-consuming tide of self-loathing…but he wasn't about to let it get to that point again.

'So what was different about her?' The mockery had finally left her voice. 'From what I've seen of you, unwanted pangs of mercy don't normally seem to pose a problem.'

'She reminded me of someone.'

'A lover?'

Hal shook his head. 'No, just a friend.'

'A human?'

'Werewolf actually.'

'My my Hal, you do keep some interesting company.'

'So are you going to tell me who you are now then?' he asked, he was beginning to feel a bit more like his normal self again. 'This is a very unbalanced relationship we're getting ourselves into. You know everything about me and I know nothing about you.'

'I'm quite enjoying maintaining my air of mystery around you,' she laughed, 'it keeps you in your place. Anyway, the truth is never as exciting as you hope it will be.' She stood up and held out her hand to him. 'Come on, let's get you back before anyone notices you've gone.'


	24. Chapter 24

He had let the woman lead him back into the grounds of the chateau. A few vampires were still around, languishing in their post blood ecstasy. To his surprise, Hal could still hear the delectable and unmistakeable thudding of beating hearts. He kept walking: after that little incident his appetite had all but abandoned him. His companion had a strong grip on his hand, which to his relief had finally stopped shaking. He quickened his step so that he was walking alongside her rather than being led and looked over at her. Her face was still frustratingly blank. It almost made him miss Emilia and her utter inability to hold back whatever she was thinking. This woman was an utter enigma to him, and what was even more infuriating was that she was being that way on purpose.

He had been on French soil for just over a day, and so far he was not enjoying it. He didn't like people playing games with him, he wouldn't stand for it. Except that he had to. This was Snow's territory and whoever this woman was, from the display at the table earlier, she was clearly important here. One day, he thought, he'd make her feel as powerless as he felt right now. One day. _But not today_ , he accepted begrudgingly. He'd just have to settle for imagining it for now. She'd be tied up that was for certain. His eyes flicked over the men's clothing she was wearing, less covered too…he'd make her beg…yes. He would enjoy that. His lips curved up into a smile.

'You're picturing what you want to do to me aren't you?' She stated, studying his face. 'You could at least try and hide your feelings Hal.'

He shrugged. 'Apparently you know everything about me, so why bother to hide what you already know? It hardly seems worth the bother.' He glanced around the courtyard. His hunger was growing in tandem with his frustration at this whole mess. He noted with disappointment that the surviving humans were already well on their way to death's door, feeding off them wouldn't even begin to quell his urges. His eyes met his companion's again. Maybe there was a different way to ensure he slept soundly tonight.

Despite what Hal had seen as a very reasonable offer to share his bed with her, the woman had declined before bidding him a chaste goodnight accompanied by a hard knee to his groin. He could see her eyes glinting in the dim light cast by the candles. She was enjoying this far more than he liked. It wasn't nearly so much fun when his usual role was reversed. For the second time in as many evenings he was going to bed unsatisfied. Tomorrow, someone was going to suffer. And for this first time since arriving in this damned country, it wasn't going to be him.

The next day he found to his astonishment that she had kept her word, for the time being anyway. He had half expected to be forced from his bed before dawn, dragged before Mr Snow and questioned about past relationships with werewolves and potential human sympathies. He hated someone else holding so much power over him. He wasn't stupid enough to think, even for a moment, that she had his best interests at heart. One of the few things that he did know about her was that she was even older than him. You didn't get to that age without a having a sizeable ruthless streak and being more than a little self-serving. On top of that she was seemingly well connected within Snow's circle. None of these things made Hal feel comfortable trusting her to effectively hold his life in her hands. If their positions were reversed he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to betray her trust if it would be of benefit to him.

* * *

She had hoped, perhaps naively in retrospect, that Johnny's new job would take his mind away from his suicide mission. To her dismay, it hadn't worked out like that. He had been picky about the work he had taken on in these last couple of weeks. If a case that came to Johnny's attention had even the slightest hint of vampire activity he threw himself at it like a small dog at a delivery boy, setting off to work before dawn and not returning until after dark some days. _Still, it kept him off the streets_ , she supposed. Though she was a getting more than a little concerned that he'd end up crossing paths with one of the vampire's lawyers. That was the last thing they needed right now.

Despite the rocky start, the three of them had been muddling along rather comfortable. Two werewolves and a vampire under one roof was never going to make for an ideal living arrangement, but they were managing. One of Johnny's partners at the firm owned a small fabrics shop and had generously offered Sarah some work there. It had done her the world of good, giving her something to focus on other than the unenviable predicament she had found herself in. And besides a bit of extra money in the household was always welcome.

It had been decided between the three of them, that Emilia would still keep a hand in with the vampires. It was easier to deal with a known threat than one that lurked round the corner in the dark ready to leap out at you when you least expected it. The vampire community, in Hal's absence, had welcomed her with open arms. Hal seemed not to have told anyone about the angry words between them and the other vampires continued to swan around her in the hope of gaining favour with their notoriously volatile absentee leader. She had decided to stay out of the politics though; she was certain that Hal would have eyes and ears in London and didn't want to bring herself to their attention any more than was strictly necessary.

Vampires had always been notorious gossips but she had still been amazed just how much she could find out just by attending social events. She let Johnny and Sarah think that her contact with the vampires was purely for the purposes of intelligence gathering but it was more than that. She didn't have to lie when she was with the other vampires. Well not as much anyway. She didn't have to lie about the blood, and all her other lies she had to tell seemed to pale in comparison to that one.

She was talking to Alistair Drake, one of your standard vampire fixers and exceedingly well connected. She had lost interest in the conversation a few minutes beforehand when he had gone off on a tedious diatribe about the fact he hadn't received an expected promotion.

'It's a dog that's doing it.'

That got her attention. 'What's a dog?'

'The mysterious assassin who's taking it upon themselves to rid the city of vampires since Hal left.'

'What? That's still going on? She didn't need to fake the shock on her face. Johnny had promised he'd stopped hunting weeks ago. Could it be someone else? Another vengeful werewolf? Unlikely, she thought to herself. Although Hal had earned the hatred of countless dogs, mostly he had killed them too. Realistically, she would be more surprised if it turned out not to be Johnny. _God, how could he be so stupid_?

'What makes you think it's a dog?' she asked shakily.

'Well for one thing, I can hardly imagine a human having much of a success rate against us.' He laughed. 'Can you? Also, I found Bentley's clothing covered in dust in the street a few days back, knelt down to pick them up and burnt myself on some damn werewolf blood that was drying on the cobbles.'

'What makes you think it's just one of them?'

'This is London, it's a civilised place. The streets are hardly overrun with werewolves. We're not living in Scotland for god's sake.'

She laughed at the joke. It was expected after all. Drake got notoriously angry when you didn't laugh at one of his jokes. Not too long ago, Drake had slaughtered an entire tavern after a joke had failed to hit its intended mark. Hal had had a nightmare trying to cover that one up.

'We've have some dogs brought down from up north, remind them who their masters are. London will not be brought to halt due to a fucking werewolf. The full moon's approaching and we're going to host the dog fight to end all dog fights. Even Lord Hal would be impressed.'

'I look forward to it.'

She thanked god that her hands were resting on the table, hopefully he wouldn't notice that they were shaking.

* * *

He was roused by a knock at his door. The bright sunlight made him squint as he opened his eyes, he must have slept in. As he tried to sit, he was surprised to find there was a dead weight pinning him to the bed. The dead weight, he remembered as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright was the body of a girl who had been gifted to him by one of Snow's aides. A gesture of thanks for a job well done. He'd been receiving a lot of those recently. This one had been the darling daughter of a French aristocrat who had fallen foul of Snow. She had been a reward for Hal's successful handling of an anti-vampire movement led by an alliance of werewolves and holy men. Snow had been testing him in the weeks since his arrival; giving him tasks with increasing levels of responsibility. He had excelled at every one and this one in particular had been a resounding success.

A travelling pack of werewolves, realising their proximity to a large community of vampires, had taken refuge in a nearby monastery. The monks there had harboured concerns about the inhabitants of Snow's chateau and the surrounding hamlet for quite some time and their suspicions had been confirmed by the wolves' arrival. The two groups had begun to combine their resources against the vampires, sending out parties armed with bibles, crosses, holy water and wolf blood. Their arsenal posed no threat to Snow and the other Old Ones of course, but the casualty rate amongst the less powerful vampires had risen to what Wyndham had described as 'unacceptable levels.' Hal had been called in front of Snow and asked to 'deal with it', and he had done so with pleasure.

It had been simple really. Yesterday evening he'd sent a band of easily replaceable new recruits out to slaughter a nearby homestead after making sure that the dogs had received prior intelligence of the attack. In their attempt to protect the villagers, they had left the monks alone in the monastery, believing them to be safe within its sanctified walls. They never suspected that there was more than one attack planned that night. The monks had sat clustered in their sanctuary protected only by their prayers and iconography. They were so busy cowering in their cells praying for the dogs' safe and victorious return that they didn't hear Hal and his men blockading all the exits. They didn't even realise they were under siege until the vampires started to throw torches over the walls and through the windows. By the time the sun had set, the men's agonised screams had finally begun to peter out and the building was burning fiercely, lighting up the surrounding valley like a bonfire on Guy Fawkes Night.

The dogs had fared no better. The vampires had been waiting for them at the outskirts of the village and had ambushed them wearing protective gloves and helmets to shield their skin from the toxic blood. A couple of the dogs had been taken alive; a memento for Mr Snow. There had been a few casualties on the vampire side too, but that hardly mattered. What was the point in having foot soldiers if they weren't expendable?

The knocking sounded again. Hal pushed himself so that he was seated in his bed and with a jerk of his leg sent the body tumbling to the floor where it came to a rest. The previous night was a swirling blur in his mind, but by the state of the corpse, he could safely assume it had been a good one. He kicked the body out of his way with his foot and then proceeded to search the floor for his breeches, being careful to avoid tripping over the clothing that was scattered across the floor. _Another sign of a good night._ Once he had slipped them on, he made his way to the door.

He wondered who on earth would be calling him at this hour? It was hardly proper, he muttered irritably to himself. Having resolved to maintain a mask of civility, he opened the door.

'Mr Yorke.'

His face fell as he saw the woman standing beyond the threshold. Of all the people he wanted to see today, on what should be a day of celebration at his victory, she was at the bottom of the list. The white haired woman nodded at him in greeting.

'My Lady.' He greeted as he swooped into an exaggerated bow. 'You seem to be making a habit of finding me at a disadvantage.'

He hadn't seen her since he had bid her adieu the night when he had failed to kill that girl a couple of weeks beforehand, just after he'd arrived. He had been beginning to hope that she wasn't coming back. Things were going well for him here. He didn't want her to swoop in and ruin it all.

'Well if you will insist on greeting visitors in such a state of undress…' she trailed off as she surveyed his underdressed form. She looked beyond him to the body on the floor beside his bed and raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 'You've not been suffering from any performance related issues recently I take it then?'

'I'm fine.' He responded curtly. 'Though I was rather enjoying a good sleep. Do you have a pressing matter that requires my attention?' he let his gaze fall to her chest as he spoke, he was still ever so slightly blood drunk and feeling bold.

'You know Hal, I might be a little more receptive to your propositions if you didn't insist on making them whilst you're covered in someone else's dried blood.'

'You're not squeamish are you my lady? I might suggest choosing other company if that is the case…'

'I've been accused of many things in my time, but you're the first to accuse me of being squeamish. I merely believe that cleanliness is an underrated virtue.'

He stepped aside allowing her to enter the room and closed the door behind her. 'As much as I'd be flattered if your purpose here was purely flirtatious, we both know that that is not the case. What is that you want, my lady?'

She casually stepped over the body and took a seat on the chair beside his bed, back straight as a rod and hands folded neatly on her lap. 'I was curious to see how you were getting on. It's not easy for a newcomer here.'

'Well, as I'm sure you've heard, I've been getting along very well.'

'Outwardly yes.' She agreed. 'But the man I helped back to his bed that night was clearly very haunted by something. You're honestly telling me that's all gone?'

'This is rather a serious topic for so early in the day,' he deflected. 'May I remind you of the hour my lady?'

'It's almost midday Hal.'

'Ah.' He raised his brow, 'is that so? Hmm.'

'I'm serious Hal. You're being given a great deal of responsibility here and we need to be certain that we can rely on you.'

'You're here to speak on behalf of more than just yourself?'

'I speak only for myself. But I don't want to see you causing problems for us here because of your skittishness.'

'I'm fine.' He said curtly.

'So, no pesky werewolves plaguing your conscience then?'

Hal supressed a sigh. 'No. Though I did have about ten of them killed yesterday.' he smirked.

'Feeling the need to compensate for something?'

'Just doing as I'm required my lady.' '

Still, you would do well to be cautious. Snow has ways of finding things out.'

Hal stepped forwards so that he was towering over her. 'And I have ways of keeping things quiet.'

She pushed herself to her feet so that she was standing level with him. 'I do hope that wasn't a threat Hal. I don't take well to threats. This isn't London. Your word is not the law here.'She locked eyes with him, daring him to try something.

To his surprise Hal was the first to stand down. The woman smiled in satisfaction. 'Well at least we've got that out of the way. I'm not trying to trip you up Hal. Believe it or not, I think you could be an asset here. But if you keep denying your past, it will never leave you alone.'

Hal took a seat on his bed. 'And what do you know of it?'

'I fell for one of them once.' She said softly, taking a seat beside him on the blood soaked sheets.

'A wolf?'

'Oh dear lord no.' her mouth twisted with distaste at the thought. 'A man.'

'And what happened?'

'I killed him.' She saw his frown and laughed. 'I never said it was a long story. It was quite simple really. The day came, as I knew it would, when I loved the idea of his blood more than I loved him. It happens to all of us Hal. We get over it, as you will. But I understand how they can get under your skin. What happened to the wolf in the end?'

The question, asked so casually, caught him off guard. He answered it with a searing look.

'Sorry, I thought we were sharing now.' She smiled sweetly

'No. Sharing would imply that we were exchanging facts about ourselves. Instead you probe me for information whilst giving me the bare minimum in return. I still know almost nothing about you, whilst you know everything about me. Why do you want to know all this?'

'Is it so hard to believe that I'm merely interested? If you haven't noticed, the company we keep around here is rather fusty. You're my entertainment.'

He snaked an arm around her waist. 'I can think of more entertaining things we could be doing.'

She calmly removed the offending arm from around her. 'You really don't give up do you?' 'Where would be the fun in that?' he asked playfully.

'Do you know what I think?' a smile was forming on her lips, and not a pleasant one. 'I think that the reason you're so unwilling to tell me anything about this wolf means that she's still alive somewhere.' She stood up and smoothed down her skirts. 'And I think that part of you wants to protect her.'

'You clearly have a very active imagination, my lady.' He stood up and showed her to the door.

'Just be careful Hal. Snow will require everything from you. You'd do well to remember that.'


	25. Chapter 25

As Johnny turned around the corner to the house he brushed his hands down his jacket to wipe away any tell-tale ash that might have settled there. Next he straightened out his powdered wig using one of his neighbour's windows as a mirror. He noticed a spec of blood at the corner of his mouth and dabbed it away with a silk handkerchief. _Back to normal._ Finally he carefully placed his stake into the leaves of the bush, taking care that it didn't stick out and alert his friends to its presence. Satisfied that his transformation from vampire slayer to respectable lawyer complete, he took his key from his pocket and turned it in the lock.

He stepped carefully over the threshold, holding his breath as he gently pushed the door shut. He didn't want to wake Sarah or Emilia. He needn't have worried. Emilia sat at the desk in the hallway and Sarah was sitting at the foot of the stairs, arms wrapped around her knees and eyes wet with tears. They had clearly waited up for him.

The vampire stood up to greet him. 'I just came from having a very interesting conversation. A werewolf has been going round assassinating vampires. Isn't that interesting?' She looked at him pointedly. 'I don't suppose that you would happen to know anything about it would you?'

'Perhaps this is better discussed in the morning.' He suggested in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Emilia ignored him. 'So were ever you planning on telling us about your spree of murders or were you just hoping that we wouldn't find out?'

'I was. I was just waiting for the right time.'

'And what would be the right time? When they're hammering at our front door?'

He glanced over at Sarah who was sitting silently observing them both. He was used to angering Emilia, he seemed to be managing to do it on a daily basis recently. But he could tell from the way that Sarah was refusing to meet his eyes when he looked at her that she too was furious with him. 'It won't come to that.'

'It will. Finding you has become their top priority, they won't stop until they succeed. In case you haven't noticed, vampires don't tend to appreciate people challenging their authority.'

_At least they were finally seeing him as a threat_. 'There's no way they can trace it back to me.'

'For now, maybe. But when Hal returns do you not think that _you_ , the only werewolf to come out of his captivity in one piece recently, might be his prime suspect? And it wouldn't exactly be difficult for him to trace you to this house. For god's sake Johnny this address is on your firm's records! It would take him less than a day to find this house once he suspected it was you, and then he'd realise I'm involved…'

'Then we need to find somewhere else.' Sarah turned to Emilia. 'You must have more places like this this.' She added hopefully.

'Not that Hal doesn't know about.'

'Then what do we do?'

'Lie low,' Emilia's eyes met his. 'Try not to do anything stupid until I find us somewhere else to stay. The full moon's only two days away. The vampires who aren't at the Dog Fight will be out looking for any werewolves in London's parks. We should try and find some cellars for you both to transform in. Keep you both out of harm's way.'

'They're holding another Dog Fight?'

'They want to show the werewolves where the power lies. I can't think why, can you?' Asked Emilia, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'You see, what you're doing, it's not just yourself who you're putting at risk. Other innocent people will die because of it.'

'What if we could stop it all?'

'What are you suggesting?' Sarah asked cautiously.

'Emilia, you know where they hold the Dog Fights right?'

'I'm not sure if I like where you're going with this.'

'What kind of building is it?'

'An old warehouse in the docks. Where are you going with this?'

He was amazed the thought hadn't occurred to him earlier. It was perfect really. 'I have a client.' He began. 'He imports black powder for use in the mining industry. I've known him since school, and I recently helped him avoid a huge duty charge on one of his imports. I think it would be safe to say that he owes me…'

'Black powder? Isn't that an explosive?' Sarah asked.

'You want to blow up the Dog Fight? That's actually ridiculous. For one, in case it escaped your attention, that's the night that you transform into a bloody wolf! And before you even suggest it, no. I won't do it for you. Pre-meditated murder is not the answer.'

'That's a bit rich coming from you don't you think?' he snarled at Emilia

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'You've been a vampire for more than a decade. You're not really in a position to lecture anyone else about premeditated murder. Especially given your close relationship with that monster. Don't you try to play the innocent here Emilia.'

Sarah stood up, 'This is going nowhere.' She said tiredly. 'Perhaps we should just call it a night before someone says something they regret.' Her eyes flicked between the pair of them. 'If we keep fighting amongst ourselves we don't stand a chance.'

Johnny watched her as she retreated up the stairs.

'Can you really not just let this go? Haven't you done enough?' Emilia pleaded once Sarah was out of sight.

He scrunched up his face in disgust. 'How can you even say that? After everything he did to me? You think I can just walk away from that?'

'What about what he did to me? I would have loved to have suffered for a short a time as your brother did. Harry barely even cared that he existed. He never paid him attention, just left him in that cellar to rot between his fights. I had his full attention Johnny. Do you know what that means? You think you're the only one here who's suffered?'

'Emilia, please…'

'No.' she slammed her hand down hard on the cabinet. 'You need to listen to me. You think you're tough, that you're some big brave warrior. You're just a boy who's hurting. And he will use that pain against you. If he wins, if he kills you, you won't have died in some glorious battle. You'll just be another dead werewolf.'

He dropped his head down, gazing at the floor as he let her words wash over him. He looked back up at her. 'And if I win, if I kill _him,_ then I can live my life. And you...' He grasped hold of her hands. 'You'll be free from him.'

'I don't need you to save me Johnny. Please don't insult my intelligence by pretending this is about anyone but yourself.' She tried to pull her hands free from his but he held onto them tightly. 'Let me go, Johnny.' He didn't loosen his grip. 'I said. Let. Me. Go.'

He ignored her and pushed her back against the bannister. 'You don't get to tell me what to do.'

'Look at what you're becoming Johnny. You're violent, controlling and I think you're actually starting to enjoy all of this. You say you hate Hal, but you're on your way to becoming the spitting image of him.' She kneed him hard in the groin making him fold forwards and release her hands. She slapped him around the cheek. 'Is this really the man you want to be?'

Finally her words struck a chord in him and it suddenly dawned on him what he had just done. 'I'm so sorry' he murmured. 'Emilia I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.' And with that he hurried out of the door and back into the night.

* * *

He was a little surprised when she approached him again at dinner the next evening. He eyed her mistrustfully as he helped himself to a glass of freshly poured blood. She pushed her way through the gathered vampires and come to stand beside him.

'I thought I should offer an apology for my recent inquisitions regarding your past.'

Hal raised a skeptical brow. 'Go on.'

'I may have been overzealous in my interest.'

She didn't sound like she was used to apologising. Her eyes kept darting between his face and the floor and her words were stiff and well-practised. This whole conversation was clearly making her rather uncomfortable and Hal was enjoying every second.

'Perhaps allowing me the knowledge of your name would be a good starting point for our renewed friendship.'

'I had rather expected you to enquire about me elsewhere Hal. It would not have been difficult for you to learn my name in that manner.'

'You have me in rather a compromising position my Lady, even in light of your apology. It would be disturbingly simple for you to raise some questions which would be very difficult for me to answer. As such, I thought it unwise to displease you.'

She nodded in approval. 'You're a sensible boy aren't you? And here I was thinking that your mind was guided only by a certain appendage.' She flicked hear eyes down to his groin. 'Ana' she dipped into a curtsey. My name is Ana.'

Hal bowed in response. 'Well Ana, it is a pleasure to be finally granted a proper introduction.'

'Snow has asked me to deal with an innkeeper who fell back on an agreement Snow had made with him to supply us with travellers on occasion. I don't suppose you would care to join me? A lady alone on the road at night could attract unwelcome attention.'

That wasn't her real reason for asking, he was sure of it. But his curiosity got the better of him, as often was the case, and he found himself agreeing to accompany her. In spite of finally learning her name, Ana remained an enigma to him. One that he was finding himself very keen to solve.

The inn was less than an hour's ride on horseback and they were greeted by the innkeeper who instantly recognised Hal and Ana for what they were and sheltered in what he clearly hoped was a safe place behind the bar brandishing a large crucifix and spouting poisonous biblical verse. Although the word of God no longer caused Hal unbearable agony, it still stung a little. He unsheathed his knife and threw it hard at the innkeeper. The knife caught the man right in the throat rendering any speech impossible.

'Impressive aim.' He heard Ana compliment from across the room as she bolted the door shut behind her.

To Hal's disappointment there were very few guests at the inn that day. Just a few passing mercenaries by the look of them. A pity, he had been so looking forward to a good old fashioned massacre. But no matter, this would have to do.

The men fought back admirably, but ultimately their efforts were futile and Hal had laid waste to four of them in less than ten minutes. Deciding that he'd had his fill for now, he settled back against the door and admired Ana's work. She was obviously an experienced fighter and was dodging and deflecting every blow with ease. She had already killed one of the men and was currently fighting off the remaining two. Hal contemplated diving in to help her, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do after all. But she seemed to be handling herself well and besides, he was enjoying watching her far more than was probably appropriate. Finally she managed to gain the upper hand and wrestled one the men's daggers away from him, twisting it back on him and thrusting it into his chest. She pulled the dagger free and spun around to face the last man standing. She pushed it down hard into his upper thigh and he toppled to the floor. Hal watched as she knelt down beside him and trailed her fingers through the blood gushing from her victim's wounded leg. In one move she had straddled the man and dug her teeth into his jugular. The pair would have looked rather intimate were it not for all the broken flesh and blood

'Alright boys. Who's getting the first round in then?'

Neither of the vampires had heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. They had been too absorbed in the carnage. Now he had their attention. And judging by the horrified look on the man's face, they had his too.

His face fell as he registered the blood spattered across Ana and Hal's clothing. 'What the fuck?' he managed to choke out.

'Well, well well…' Hal began to advance on him. 'You've just missed our little party.' He grinned at the man who was standing slack jawed, terror rooting him to the spot. His eyes shifted between the two vampires and the broken bodies of his friends littering the floor. In his shock appeared to have completely forgotten about the sizeable sword sheathed by his side.

Hal leapt forwards at the man who finally seemed to regain control of his body and swiftly unsheathed the weapon, swinging at Hal who barely manage to dodge out of the blade's way before it struck him.

Hal went to grab his own knife from its sheath then remembered that he'd left it embedded in the innkeeper's neck. _Shit_. The man took another swing at him, Hal had to admire his spirit. He was putting up quite a good fight for someone who had just been confronted with a room full of his friend's corpses. He ducked out of the way of another blow that came worryingly close to striking his neck. He scanned the bar for a suitable weapon. He gestured to Ana to throw him her dagger but she made no move to help him, he assumed that she was exacting her revenge on him for not helping her out in the previous fight. _Bloody woman._ His eyes finally settled on poker by the fireplace which he grabbed and began to swing at his opponent in earnest. He finally managed to strike a blow and smelled the sweet tang of the man's blood.

He blinked and manifested, baring his fangs at the man as he hissed. His opponent backed away as he realised that the man he had been fighting wasn't human. He kept swinging his blade at Hal, but the terror had clouded his mind making his movements sloppy. Hal had the upper hand now and wanted to bring the fight to a swift conclusion. He cornered the man, jabbing the poker forwards towards him, forcing him against the wall. The poker's tip hit soft flesh and he lunged forwards pushing his weapon into the man's abdomen. He let go of the poker letting the man slump to his knees. To his surprise, the man somehow found a last burst of strength and jabbed his sword savagely into Hal's thigh.

The man actually had the cheek to chuckle as Hal's leg buckled under him. 'Got you, you bastard.'

Honestly Hal was rather impressed, if not slightly irritated. 'I think you could be of use to me.' He informed the dying man. 'I could make you like me.'

'Yeah?' The man gave a painful sounding cough which stained his lips red with flecks of blood . 'And what's that that then?'

'A vampire.' He grinned as he saw the man's disbelieving expression. 'You'll have eternal life, money and any woman you desire will be yours for the taking.'

Despite his stricken state, the man managed a laugh. 'You can offer me all that? What are you, the bloody saviour?'

'I've been called a lot of things, but never that.' Hal lifted his wrist to his lips and pierced it with his fangs then held it to the other man's lips. 'You need to drink.' He explained.

After a brief struggle the man complied and accepted the gift. Once he had had enough, Hal withdrew his wrist and took hold of the man's sword which had fallen to the floor. He thrust it into the man's belly beside where the poker was still embedded and pushed it upwards, twisting it as it went, causing the man to howl in agony before falling silent as the what remained of his mortal life shuffled off elsewhere.

'That was for stabbing me.' Hal explained to the body as he climbed back to his feet, being careful not to put too much weight on his wounded leg.

'Why him? 'Were you feeling nostalgic? Ana asked from over his shoulder. 'You were a mercenary too were you not?'

'I just happen to believe that mercenaries make very good vampires. You saw that fight, he clearly had potential. Must you insist on making everything I do into a statement about my past?'

'But Hal,' she rested her hand on his shoulder, 'you make it so very easy.'

'What was your human life like then?' Hal attempted to move the conversation away from himself. 'It seems only fair that you share something about yourself with me.'

'I'm afraid there's not an awful lot I can tell you about my human life; I've told so many different versions of it that I must confess I forget what the truth really is. I had children, of that I'm certain. So I suppose there must have been a husband too. It's all so very vague now. I can't picture their faces.'

He nodded but didn't believe her. Even if the duration of your human life paled in comparison to that of your life as a vampire, it still left its mark. There were some things that you just couldn't forget.

'And what about you Hal?' she smiled.

'I'm sure there's very little that you don't already know my Lady. I was born in a brothel to one of the whores there, though I never knew which one. Once they were all dead I ran away to sea to become a mercenary and eventually ended in up a forest with a lance in my belly.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'It's hardly an unusual story.'

He didn't like to credit his short human life credit for his current position. Granted, if he hadn't led such a wretched existence, he didn't know that he would have parted with his soul so willingly. But that was as far is it went. The truth was, that when he thought back to his memories of a human life it was like watching a play through a thick wall of fog. He could make out the general storyline, but the details were lost. When he had stopped drinking, the details had become clearer; he felt the losses and disappointments of that human boy more keenly. But not now. Now he saw little point in reflecting beyond revelling in how far he'd come since then.

Ana walked over to where Hal's new recruit was propped up dead against the wall. 'If you want to be an Old One, you really should be more discerning of who you recruit. They don't recruit lightly. It's tradition.'

'I've never really had any interest in upholding traditions, in case you hadn't already noticed.'

'All the same, you can tell a lot about someone by their recruits. You'd do well to keep a close eye on yours, keep them out of mischief. Especially if you're going to go around recruiting any old ruffian you find on the road.' She gave the body a gentle kick. 'It'll be a while before he wakes I expect, and I don't particularly want to have to carry a dead weight home with us.' Ana gave Hal the most genuine smile he'd seen from her yet, 'It would seem we have a little time to kill.'

Hal thought he could see where she was going with this, after all blood was a powerful aphrodisiac. It seemed a little too good to be true though and he thought that perhaps the blood was just making him overly optimistic. 'And how exactly do you suggest we entertain ourselves?'

She placed a hand on his chest and playfully trailed it down to the fastening on his breeches. 'I'm sure we can think of something.'

* * *

His cheek was still stinging from the slap. She was bloody strong for someone so small. _One of the perks of being a vampire,_ he supposed.

Emilia was right, he knew that. He found the violence intoxicating. Plunging a stake into a vampire's heart made him feel more powerful than he had ever thought possible. There, he'd admitted it. He could tell himself that all he wanted was justice for his brother, that this was a noble fight. But that would be a lie. It was vengeance he wanted. Bloody, brutal vengeance. He would never win this fight by being a good man. That had become painfully clear. If he'd learnt anything from his dealings with vampires it was that they crushed good people like insects under foot.

He hadn't known where he was going when he left the house, he'd just let his feet carry him. He'd formed the plan as he stood watching some street children keeping themselves warm around a fire. He'd given them a few coins and his coat in return for them allowing him to take away a lit torch. Thankfully the cold night meant that the streets were virtually empty of anyone who might question what he was doing carrying around an open flame. If his estimation was correct, he was only about five minutes' walk from the vampires' base of operations in London. Even though Hal was in France. He could still do them a great deal of harm. Maybe even delay the imminent dog fight.

He hid around the corner a few metres away from the entrance trying to keep his torch out of sight. The front door was guarded but wide open. The current leader obviously wasn't as fastidious about his security arrangements as Hal had been. He squinted at the guards, trying to distinguish their faces in the darkness. They didn't look familiar. Hopefully that meant they were relatively young and would make for easy prey. He stalked up to the doorway and swiped at the guards with his torch, they hadn't been paying attention to their watch and within moments they were both alight.

There was music and laughter coming from upstairs, it sounded like a party was going on. _Perfect._ The celebrations upstairs drowned out the guards' screams. He hung back for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would come to see what the commotion was. When he was certain that he wouldn't be disturbed he made his way systematically through the ground floor rooms setting light to all the soft furnishings, he couldn't help but smile as the fire began to tear through the ornate rooms. Once he was satisfied with the fire's ferocity he made his way quickly out into the street, knocking over gaslights and candles as he hurried through the halls.

He made it out into the street just as the heat from the flames was becoming unbearable. He stood and watched for a while, listened as the laughter from the party turned into shrieks.

* * *

Ana hadn't disappointed. She had been right that night they first met, she wasn't like any other woman he'd been with. They had come to a rest besides the fire in a sweaty tangle of limbs and she was currently laying a trail of kisses down his neck giving him a little nip when she came to the vein. Hal glanced over at his new recruit. He was still out cold, but he was rather happy to let him take his time to wake up, he'd rather not be interrupted right now.

'I don't see why you're so reluctant to tell me about your little dog. We both know that I could do a great deal of damage to your reputation, even with only the snippets you've already told me. I don't see the harm in telling me everything, satisfy my curiosity.'

He huffed in exasperation. 'This again? So basically you're saying that because I've already handed you enough rope to hang me with, I might as well give you even more?'

'A drop is a drop Hal. It hardly matters how long the length of rope is if you're going to die at the end of it anyway. You've got nothing to lose by telling me the whole story.' She rolled away from him onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

'I think your logic is a little flawed there.' He planted a kiss on her forehead. 'If the werewolf were a part of my distant past it would damage my reputation far less than were she a recent folly.' He realised his error as soon as he had spoken. Ana's lips widened into an unpleasant smile.

'Nothing like a bit blood to loosen the tongue is there Hal? So she is recent then? I suspected as much, but thank you for the confirmation. Tell me, does she still live?'

'I have no idea.' _At least that was the truth,_ 'When I left London she was still alive, but she's a female werewolf alone in the city, it hardly sounds like a story that has a happy ending does it?' He didn't think it would be wise to admit that he had left Sarah with resources to build herself a new life.

'Ah.' Said Ana triumphantly. 'So would I be correct to surmise that you spent your mysterious missing decade playing happy families with a werewolf?' She took his silence as confirmation. 'Oh Hal, you do like to live dangerously don't you?'


	26. Chapter 26

'Why do I get the distinct impression that you're trying to make me dig my own grave?' In one swift moved Hal took hold of Ana's wrists and roughly pinned them to the floor above her head.

Ana, to his irritation, was completely unfased by the show of dominance and allowed an infuriating laugh to escape her throat. 'I hardly think you needed any encouragement for that. You seem to be doing a fine job by yourself.' A look of panic must have flashed across Hal's face as she quickly lifted her head to plant a reassuring peck on his lips. 'Don't worry Hal, your dirty little secret is safe with me. We vampires all have our proclivities. Yours are just a little more perverse than some. I'm just trying to understand you. From where I'm standing you're a big bunch of contradictions. It's all rather confusing.'

'So what happened to apologising for your _overzealous interest_?'

'It turns out that being apologetic gets dull surprisingly quickly.' She reached up to kiss him again. 'Or perhaps you just bring out my inquisitive side.'

'I can assure you Ana, the strange company I've kept in the past is by far the least interesting thing about me.' He dipped his mouth down to graze her neck. 'I could show you things that would be far more…stimulating for you.' He finally released his grip on her wrists and trailed his hands down her body.

She laughed again, a little breathless this time. 'You're like a dog in heat.'

They were interrupted by a groan from the other side of the room. _Of course, the newly recruited vampire._ In the bloody haze, his presence had completely slipped from Hal's mind. He smarted at the disturbance. Arousal was beginning to course through him again and he was annoyed to be denied an outlet for it.

'Finally.' Commented Ana. 'I was beginning to think I might have to indulge you in another bout of rough and tumble.'

Hal rolled off her and began the search for his breeches which had landed on a nearby table. 'You say that like it would have been a bad thing.'

Ana was propping herself up on her elbows and had made no attempt to cover herself. 'I've had better. You were a little too selfish if I'm honest, but that was hardly a surprise.'

Hal decided it wasn't worth justifying that with a response and proceeded to pull his breeches on, gritting his teeth as the fabric chaffed against the stab wound he'd received earlier. He'd make the new vampire pay for that one. He made his way across the room and stood over the man propped up against the wall. The new recruit's eyes were blinking frenetically, switching between brown and black.

'Get up.'

'What did you to me?' The recruit was still a little dazed. It was to be expected really; one's own death and rebirth did have a tendency to be a little disorienting.

'I said, get up.' It was best to instil discipline in a new recruit right from the start, that was something he'd learnt from experience. He hadn't done it with Emilia, and well, look how that turned out. He bent down to pick up the sword from the floor and held its tip to the new vampire's throat and finally the vampire stood.

'Tell me your name.' Hal commanded.

'Fergus. Who the fuck are you?' The new recruit's eyes lit up as they fell on Ana, who was now sitting up against one of the tables. 

'You can call me Lord Harry, you will do as I say. And that's Ana.' He said nodding in her direction. 'I suggest you show her some respect and direct your eyes elsewhere. She's not someone that you want to anger.' Fergus obeyed without complaint. _Not completely stupid then._

Fergus's face fell into an expression of horror, the memories of what had happened must have returned to him. 'You're not human.'

'And neither are you. Not anymore anyway. You're far better than that now.' Hal said with a grin.

'So what you said before…' Fergus's memories were obviously creeping back, 'that you're a vampire?'

'And now you're one too. Welcome to the family.'

Fergus's brows knitted into a frown 'Well, bugger me.'

They were interrupted by Ana who was currently in the process of pulling her undergarments back on. 'It's time we move I think. It'll be morning soon. We don't want to have to deal with the locals.'

'Quite right.' He turned back to Fergus, 'There's two horses in the stable, prepare them for riding and take one from the paddock for yourself.'

'You promised me women, riches and eternal life. Not bloody servitude.' Fergus huffed.

'I'd advise you to watch your tongue.' He patted Fergus on the shoulder. 'You've got all the time in the world for women and riches now. Come, you must be hungry'

* * *

Sarah had never expected her life to be easy. She had discarded her dreams of fairy tales and happy endings at around the time her mother died. So it wasn't as though she could claim disappointment at the way things had turned out. In fact, all things considered, things could be a lot worse. She had a solid roof over her head in a lovely house and a reasonable source of income. But a nice house and job didn't even begin to make up for Rebecca's death or her the fact that her oldest friend had become what seemed like another man entirely.

She tried not to think about Hal. She had always known that there was a risk this might happen, but she had hoped that he wouldn't let it, that he would be stronger than that. It had turned out that her faith in him had been severely misplaced and now the ever present threat of his return hung over her; an executioners axe ready to fall. The fact that Johnny now seemed intent on painting a target on their door just felt like another nail in the coffin. No amount of optimism could drown out the swelling anxiety that was currently threatening to overwhelm every part of her.

She could feel the wolf beginning to stir, getting ready to burst forth. It wasn't a bad feeling; quite the opposite actually. Its presence was comforting. It made her feel strong. Right now she could feel it pacing inside her, angry that it hadn't had chance to run free at the last full moon. It didn't appreciate being caged. Sarah had been hoping that she would be able to transform in one of London's parks this time, but it looked as though Johnny's nocturnal activities had put paid to that idea.

Her work at the shop provided her with a welcome escape. When she was here, she could pretend she lived in the normal world with it all its wonderful mundanities. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous of the customer standing before her whose worries seemed to be restricted to whether or not her dresses were of the current fashion and if she was getting enough attention from her suitor. _Such a hard life you must lead,_ she thought, nodding sympathetically while the woman agonised over whether this particular shade of burgundy was appropriate for the time of year and if it brought out the colour of her eyes.

Both Emilia and Johnny were already out when Sarah had awoken. She had heard Johnny storming out of the house shortly after she had gone to bed and she suspected he hadn't returned. That worried her, but then that was nothing new. Johnny always worried her.

She glanced up at the customer who was now rambling on about some upcoming winter ball. Sarah wished she would just get on with it and buy the bloody dress. After what seemed like an age, the woman finally decided that that particular shade of burgundy silk _was_ what she wanted and handed Sarah the money. Finally she was left in peace and went to the back room to put away the new line of fabrics that had just been delivered.

She was interrupted by the bell ringing as the shop door swung open. She steeled herself for another tedious customer, then she caught his scent. She had no idea why he'd be here. It was a Wednesday, _surely he should be at work._ She hurried back out onto the shop floor to find Johnny standing in the doorway looking more like a vagrant than the immaculately smart man she had become accustomed to. Judging by the thick layer of dirt coating his clothing, he'd spent the night on the street. His wig, which currently resembled a bird's nest rather than a hair piece, suggested the same. He sloppily collapsed into one of the chairs outside the fitting area. She'd have to clean that once he left. Hal's obsession with cleanliness had obviously rubbed off on her.

'I might have just done something really stupid'

She calmly walked to the door, turned the sign to 'closed' and then pulled up a chair opposite him. 'What did you do?'

'I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself.'

She took a deep breath, suddenly scared at what he might admit. 'Johnny, you need to tell me what you did.'

'I burnt it down. The vampire's headquarters.'

_Shit._ She hadn't been expecting _that._ Her stomach lurched and she thought she was going to throw up. _This'll be the death of us…_ She took a deep breath to prevent herself from letting the stream of profanities whirring in her mind from bursting from her lips. Shouting wouldn't help anyone, no matter how tempting it was.

'Did you leave any traces that could lead them to you? She asked finally.

He shook his head. 'But if they're already looking for a werewolf….'

Her calm demeanour finally evaporated. 'What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get us all killed?'

'They were murderers. They deserved what they got.'

'So what does that make you then?'

'I'm not like them.'

'Not yet maybe, but you're well on your way. I lost Hal to all that, I don't want to lose you as well. We can still walk away from this alive. Go to a quiet provincial town, live in peace.'

'I thought you wanted to stay here.'

'I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to have to lie to _everyone_ around me. If you were there, we could help each other through it.'

He simply shook his head. 'I can't do it Sarah. I know I should, but I just can't. Not while men like Yorke still are still roaming the streets.'

'There will always be men like him Johnny.' She said tiredly. They had reached a stalemate. They always did in these kinds of conversation. It was like arguing with to a stone wall 'What in god's name possessed you to do it?'

He hunched his shoulders forward and then let them drop. 'I just felt so helpless and I hated it. I hate that we have to live in hiding because of _them_ whilst they sit in their mansions treating our kin worse than animals. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I walked just past that building and saw an opportunity.'

She wasn't sure that she trusted he was telling the truth but she didn't see that interrogating him about the details would do anyone any good.

'The death of half their men might weaken them, give us chance to find somewhere safe.' Johnny sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. 'If they've got no leadership they won't be organised.'

She felt the strength drain from her body and slumped forwards in her chair like a rag doll. 'They're going to come after you with everything they've got, you know that don't you.'

'Then we'll have to make sure we're ready for them.'

* * *

The smoke was still curling up in pale wisps in the frigid morning air when Emilia arrived at what had, until the previous evening, been the vampires' London stronghold. All that remained of it now was a burnt out shell. As she walked closer to the building, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the acrid fumes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a red eyed Alistair Drake, the vampire that had alerted her to Johnny's activities.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. 'Bloody awful isn't it. Ellie was in there when it happened. I couldn't get in to her until it was too late…' he trailed off.

'Alistair, I'm so sorry.' She truly was. She had found Ellie Drake to have been very enjoyable company, a hopeless gossip and hilarious with it. 'What happened?'

Alistair made a futile attempt to wipe away the tears that were now rolling freely down his cheeks. 'They think it was intentional. Someone broke in and set the fire whilst there was a party was going on upstairs. Everyone inside was killed.'

Emilia's stomach lurched. This had Johnny's paw prints all over it. She thought she was supposed be on the side of good these days. She had spent the last few weeks feeding as little possible, and only on people she thought deserving. But while she had been trying to be better, to control her appetites, the very man who was putting the most pressure on her to resist what she was, was going around committing mass murder. _At least Hal doesn't pretend that his barbarities are for the greater good,_ said a little voice in her head that she was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore.

'So what's going to happen now?'

'We get our revenge.' Alistair's voice had hardened. 'We'd be rounding up all the bloody dogs in England if I had my way.'

'You think it was your furry assassin then?'

'Seems likely don't you think? It's a huge escalation though, something must have rattled him. Anyway, Parker sailed this morning, he's heading to Snow's residence. So the whole thing's in the Old One's hands now. Hopefully Hal will return to deal with it. That fucking dog will wish he'd never been born when he gets his hands on him.' He finally tore his eyes away from the smouldering wreck of the building and looked directly at Emilia. 'Ellie and I were surprised when you didn't go away with him.'

Emilia swallowed. She'd been trying not to think about her relationship with Hal too much recently. It was easier to try and see him purely as her enemy, but the truth was that she missed him. That bridge was well and truly burnt now, she supposed. There was certainly no way he'd ever take her back if he knew where she'd spent the last month. 'We agreed it would be best for Harry to focus solely on business whilst he's out there,' she lied. 'I didn't want to be a distraction.'

Her answer seemed to satisfy Alistair, 'I need a drink.' He smiled weakly at Emilia, 'would you care to join me? I could use the company.'

She shouldn't, she knew that she shouldn't. But the fact remained that if Johnny had done this, he'd crossed a line, and if it was okay for him to lash out and kill indiscrimately then why the hell was she trying so hard not to?

* * *

He had received his summons from Snow the day after he had returned from his excursion with Ana. He was to go to the Old One's private quarters. That was new. All their meetings up to now had been in the main hall where Snow held court. Today however, it would be a private audience with Snow; none of his advisors and hangers on scurrying about them. Hal couldn't make up his mind whether that was good or bad. He took a breath before knocking at the old oak door and heard a voice from beyond it calling him in.

Snow didn't seem to be interested in making guests feel comfortable in his territory. Although the chateau was luxurious, its décor was designed to intimidate those within its walls; all imposing furniture and cold hard surfaces. This room felt a little more welcoming. The Old One was seated in a grand chair in front of a roaring fire. If it weren't for Snow's presence, the room would be almost cosy. _Well, cosy compared to the rest of the place anyway_. He could feel Snow's eyes on him as he walked across the room to him. When he was in front of the Old One he bowed. Snow nodded in approval. 'Please sit.' Hal did as he was told.

'You've shown great potential in the few weeks you've been with us. Though I must tell you that many of my colleagues disagree with my opinion. It seems they don't believe that you show your elders the respect that is due. They think you can't be trusted.'

That snippet of information came as no surprise to Hal. Word of his plot against Angus Fraser seemed to have spread quickly around Snow's court. Probably courtesy of Edgar Wyndham, Hal suspected. Wyndham hadn't paid Hal much attention since his arrival, only choosing to converse with him when business absolutely required it. He had made no secret of the fact that much as he might respected Hal's worth as an asset, he didn't like him.

'Luckily for you,' Snow continued. 'I follow my own instincts. Besides, some of them have become a little too comfortable around here. I think a bit of a shake-up is in order. But I digress. It seems there's been some bother in London. Someone has attacked your old offices. Burnt them to the ground.'

Hal's eyes widened in surprise.

'Many of our officials were killed, including the man who was holding your position for you.'

'Do we have any idea who might have done this?'

'There are suspects. One of the survivors arrived here this morning. Apparently there's been a werewolf going around assassinating vampires. It would all sound rather comical if the dog wasn't being quite so successful.'

Cogs were turning in Hal's head, pieces clicking into place. A picture was forming, and not one that he liked. 'And you suspect the assassin and the arsonist are the same dog?'

'It would seem likely, don't you think? I would like you to return to London for me Hal. Deal with the mess. It's not a demotion you understand, I merely think you'd be the best man for the job. You'll return here when you're done.'

'I would be honoured to go back as your representative sir.'

'It's not just that.'

Hal's blood froze. 'I don't understand.'

'I believe you have some _personal business_ over there that you need to deal with.' Snow's rotten grin widened as Hal's smile was wiped away. It was like the air had been sucked from his lungs. 'A pretty little bitch if I've heard correctly. Mercy is a dangerous thing Hal. It's a weakness. These strings that bind you to your humanity, they'll strangle you in the end. You need to cut yourself free from them. You understand what I'm saying don't you?'

There wasn't any point denying it. Not to Snow. 'How did you know?'

'Oh Hal, I was always going to find out. You knew that from the start.'

'How?' his mouth had gone dry and seemed capable of forming only the most basic of words.

Snow didn't respond.

'Ana.' Hal answered the question for himself. _That fucking whore._ At this moment he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on that bitch and show her why Hal Yorke was not a man to be trifled with.

Snow's grin widened further revealing even more rotten teeth. 'I hear you've taken quite the shine to her.'

'She was spying on me this whole time then?'

'It was Edgar's idea. She's his progeny you see. It's nothing personal Hal. But if I'm going to take you under my wing I have to be satisfied that you won't be a liability to me.'

Hal tried to keep his voice placid, but inside he was seething. 'And now you know everything?'

'And now I know everything.'

Snow stood, implying that Hal should do the same. 'You'll set off at dawn tomorrow, I'll have someone who knows the area to accompany you. When you reach the coast there will be a ship waiting to take you back to London.' He guided Hal to the door. 'It wouldn't be wise to try to pull the wool over my eyes again Hal. As I've told before, I don't take kindly to those who disappoint me.'


	27. Chapter 27

Hal could feel his knife pressing reassuringly against his thigh. In this house of predators it was always prudent to carry another weapon besides your teeth. He clenched his fist tightly around its hilt and imagined plunging the blade into that treacherous bitch. He had managed to resist the urge to go to find her straight after his meeting with Mr Snow. But only just. He'd already made enough mistakes since he had been here. He couldn't afford another one, and blind rage had never led anyone to make good decisions

How much did everyone know? Was he already a laughing stock? Or maybe she had reported to Snow and Snow alone? No, not just Snow: She'd have told Wyndham too. He could imagine them laughing about him, about what a fool they'd made of him.

His hand clenched tightly around the hilt of the dagger again. He stopped, forced himself to calm down. He needed to bide his time, find some other way to vent in the meantime. He turned round to head back to his rooms, no danger of him fucking anything else up there. And anyway, perhaps a few moments to himself would allow him to work out what the hell he was going to do. He didn't even know if Sarah was even in London anymore, and even if by some miracle he managed to find her, he didn't know if he could actually bring himself to do it. To kill her.

 _You have to._ Now that Snow was involved, it wasn't a matter of choice.

He stalked through the hallways throwing murderous looks at anyone who dared to look at him, until finally he reached his door. His hopes of privacy died a sudden death when he threw it open to find Fergus lounging across the bench below the window, mouth smeared red and a belly full of blood. A woman dead on the floor in front of him. The young vampire grinned inanely up at him. Hal's eyes stayed on the body for a moment, there was something bugging him about it.

'You're enjoying your new life then?' His voice was laced with a tension to which Fergus seemed utterly oblivious.

'S'alright.' He answered before darting his tongue out to catch a stray drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 'There's some right dickheads round here though. The way they act you'd think the sun shone out of their arses.'

Hal smiled despite himself. 'Now that is something we can both agree on.' He glanced at the body again and frowned. There was definitely something familiar about her. He knelt down and brushed a matted knot of blood soaked hair from her face. Shit.

'This was my serving girl wasn't it?'

Fergus nodded dimly, not seeming to understand where Hal was going with this.

Christ this man was an idiot.

'I told you that the human staff are out of bounds. They're here to clean up after us, not to provide light fucking refreshments.' He grabbed of Fergus's throat and forced him to his feet, ignoring the younger vampire's struggle against his grip. 'If Snow orders you not to do something, you don't fucking do it.'

Fergus seemed to be trying to say something but the only sound passing from his lips was a strangled splutter. Hal loosened his grip slightly to allow him to speak.

'What's up with you today then?' he slurred. 'Put your breaches on the wrong way round or something?'

The man was fucking drunk, Hal realised. He decided that he much preferred a silent Fergus and tightened his grip around the vampire's throat once more. 'You need to learn to show your superiors some respect.' He wondered why he always seemed to surround himself with utter imbeciles, it made him miss Lewis. No. He stopped himself. He didn't have the right to be upset about that. He threw Fergus to the floor in frustration and roughly kicked the serving girl's body. 'And clean up your fucking mess.' He growled.

Fergus climbed stiffly back onto his feet rubbing his throat where Hal's hand had been, the outburst of violence seemed to have sobered him up and he bowed his head reverentially to Hal. 'Sorry m'lord.'

Hal turned to go through the door into his bed chamber but was interrupted yet again.

'My lord.' Fergus said cautiously, 'some of the other men were saying something about some dog fight happening tonight. You never mentioned werewolves being real.'

'You're point being?' He really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

'I was just thinking, a bit of good old fashioned blood sport might do you good…you know….' He looked warily at Hal as if trying to work out if finishing his sentence would result in him receiving another beating, 'take your mind off whatever's bothering you.'

 _Yes, because an evening focused on tormenting werewolves was just the thing to take his mind of this fucking mess._ Still, there were expectations of him. He had to keep up appearances. He'd just have to grin and bear it. Besides. Maybe this idiot was right. After all, the world did always looked a lot better through a bloody mist.

* * *

 

Emilia had scrubbed her flesh until it was red and raw and the stench of human blood still clung to her flesh. She was sure of it. This close to the full moon Sarah and Johnny's senses would be on fire. There was no way they wouldn't know what she'd done. She had to go back to the house though, they'd start to get suspicious if she was absent for too long. She hadn't been back since she had found out about the fire. She couldn't face seeing Johnny, not after what he'd done. She had really thought that he was better than that.

 _Better than what?_  Retorted back the unwelcome little voice.

_Better than me._

She was perfectly aware that she was in no position to judge anyone: She'd killed far more people than Johnny ever had, but she had held him to a higher standard than herself. She'd thought he was different. Young and stupid, yes, but she had thought he had a good heart. His actions said different. Mass murder was mass murder no matter who the victims were. She had hoped that he was beginning to see her as a friend, but his attack made it look to her as though he thought that every vampire was the same. That they were all like Hal.

Maybe he was right. Maybe they were. She thought back to the carnage that she and Alastair had created the previous evening. Sarah and Johnny would turn their backs on her for good if they ever found out what she'd done.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She had doused herself liberally in expensive perfume in the hope that it would eradicate any last scent of human blood that might still linger. To her relief, it was Sarah that answered the door. The wolf's face was lit up by a bright smile as she laid her eyes on Emilia and she quickly found herself in a tight embrace. This was new.

Sarah suddenly seemed to realise her uncharacteristic behaviour and made a hasty retreat into her usual reserved manner. She stepped back and blushed as Emilia arched her eyebrows in enquiry.

'I do apologise. I'm just so glad you're back. I've been worried sick…especially after…' she faltered, 'well, you know...'

Emilia simply nodded. She wasn't sure that she was quite ready to talk about the fire just yet. 'Sorry. I just needed some time.'

'Of course.' she replied a little too quickly. 'Whatever you need to do…' Sarah seemed very awkward about the whole thing, though that was understandable, being stuck between her and Johnny must be a bloody nightmare. 'I've just warmed the kettle, would you like some tea.'

'I'd always like some tea…Is Johnny in?'

'He's in the study I think,' replied Sarah as she bustled through into the kitchen and began her hunt for the tea leaves, 'he regrets it you know…I know that hardly makes a jot of difference, but he does.'

Sarah stopped and turned around to face her and for a moment Emilia was convince that she had caught the scent of human blood on her.

'Hal will come back won't he? Because of the fire.'

Emilia nodded, relieved that any remnants of blood lingering on her had thus far gone un-noticed. 'Apparently he's going to clean up the mess.' She manoeuvred Sarah out of the way and started to make the tea.

'So what do we do?'

'I don't know. But first we need to find somewhere else to stay. It'll be easy for him to find us here' He would find them easily anywhere in London. 'We could stay at Lewis's old house until we find somewhere else. It's been empty since…' she stopped….'since he died. It might give us some extra time. You and Johnny will be able to transform in the cellars. It's not ideal, but…'

'It'll have to do.' Sarah finished. 'What will he do? If he finds us I mean?'

'He'll want Johnny dead and if he finds out I gave Johnny shelter, he'll probably kill me too. I honestly don't know about you.' She narrowed her eyes. 'I think you're different.'

'I don't understand.'

'I used to hate you.' Emilia explained. She paused for a moment to compose herself before continuing. 'Before I met you, when I just knew you as this woman who he had changed for.'

'He didn't change for me.' Sarah protested

'But you seemed to bring out a side of him which he would never show to me me. Not for more than a fleeting moment anyway.' She dabbed away a stray tear with her silk handkerchief. 'He'd murmur your name in a dream while he was in bed with me. You…you were this reminder of everything that I wanted from him and that he would never give me. I couldn't understand what you, a fucking dog, could give him that I couldn't.'

'A fucking dog? Thanks.'

'Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't think that anymore.' She added quickly. 'I never understood what was so special about you, but there must have been something.'

Sarah shook her head. 'There was never anything special about me. I think I was just there at the right time. He still chose the blood over me in the end.'

'But he fought against it for you. When I found him he was in pieces trying to stay away from blood.'

'I always refused to be his reason to stay clean. I didn't want that on my conscience. I always made it clear to him that it was a choice. And in the end, he made his choice.'

'I don't think it's that simple.' Emilia smiled in spite of herself. 'I've never seen him act the way he does with you. Even when you turned up in London, he still wanted to protect you from all this. You're special to him. If anyone can persuade him to do the right thing. It's you.'

Sarah took a seat by the table. 'I don't know if I like where you're going with this.'

'We both know that Johnny will get himself killed if he goes up against Hal on his own. I think you're the only hope we've got of any of us getting out of this alive.'

* * *

The dog fight was being held was an old playhouse: The Old Ones never knowingly missed an opportunity for theatrics. Fergus was jabbering on about some fight he and his new friends had got into earlier that day. Hal couldn't for the life of him understand where the younger vampire had got the idea that he'd give a shit. He had made his exit from the stalls at the first opportunity, he wasn't in the mood to mingle with the great unwashed tonight. His seat would be in one of the boxes looking down on the stage. He had originally planned to be joining Ana this evening, but right now he didn't think he could stomach her company. He felt an arm intertwining itself with his and turned around to face its owner. Wyndham's whore was standing there, grinning from ear to hear and it took all of his will power not to put an end to her right there and then.

'I was wondering if you'd show your face here tonight,' she said, the grin remaining firmly in place, 'or if you'd stay in your room all night draining virgins and nursing your bruised ego.'

Don't rise to it, he told himself, be calm and dignified. 'Much as I enjoy a good virgin as much as the next man, it'd take a lot more than your subterfuge to make me miss a dog fight.'

Ana frowned. 'Yes, we all know about your fascination with werewolves. Though I thought you were more interested in playing happy families with them than forcing them to fight and kill. It must be very confusing being you, never quite sure if you're going to be nice or nasty. I'd imagine it must be a nightmare for your staff when you bring a werewolf home. How are they to know whether they're supposed to get the fine china out or lock them in your cellar?'

His hands clenched into tight fists. 'I think that humour is perhaps not a strength of yours my lady.' He glanced up at the clock hoping it would give him an excuse to get away from her before he did something he'd regret. Not long until the full moon. 'My lady.' He unlaced his arm from hers and took her hand. 'Much as I would love to continue this conversation, we really should be taking to our seats. We wouldn't want to miss the fight.'

'Please, lead the way. I have so been looking forward to your company this evening.'

Hal supressed a groan. 'I had presumed you'd be accompanying Wyndham tonight,' he said tightly.

'You supposed incorrectly. Edgar unfortunately has a prior engagement, though I still have possession of his usual box. We'll have the finest seats in the house.'

* * *

Johnny had been painfully polite whilst Emilia was there. He'd listened intently to her, keeping his lips tightly closed as to what an awful idea he thought it was. At least he had the decency to tread lightly around her after what he'd done, thought Sarah, as she watched the tension silently build inside him while the vampire spoke.

She had been touched by Emilia's belief that she could bring back her Hal, but privately she thought the idea was utter nonsense. Even if she hadn't ever faced up to the horrors he was truly capable of, she had always made it extremely clear to him that he wasn't to put any of what he did or didn't do on her. It was a choice. Either he would choose to turn his back on his lifestyle of blood and carnage, or he'd choose to embrace it. If he didn't want to turn his back on all this, he wouldn't do it, no matter what she said.

It was the full moon tonight and Emilia had been anxious to get away before sunset. Sarah had noticed that she'd been on edge since she'd got there this afternoon, probably her vampire instincts telling her to get away from the danger, she decided. As she watched Emilia leave, she briefly wondered where the vampire had spent the last couple of days since the fire.

'You don't actually agree with her do you?' Johnny had exclaimed as soon as Emilia had left.

'It's worth a try isn't it? There's been too much killing Johnny. Surely you can see that.'

'And if it doesn't work, if you can't talk him round, then what? In case you've forgotten, he's already chosen the vampires over you twice. What makes so sure think it'll be third time lucky?'

'I never said I was sure, but I think we should at least give it a go, you never know, he might make the right choice this time.

'What, so that in a few years he can decide that it's too hard being nice and start killing again? Because that's what will happen and you know it. He's a vampire Sarah, a predator.'

'Is that what you think of Emilia too then?'

'That's not what I said. I think she's got a good heart, in spite of what she is. But that's not the point. Hal doesn't deserve a second chance, not after everything he's done. Even if your plan somehow worked, do you honestly think that he wouldn't kill again? It's not up to you to forgive him Sarah. Think of all the people he's killed, all the people he will kill. He doesn't deserve forgiveness.'

'I never said he deserved forgiveness, and I never said it was a great plan. I just think that it's better than the alternative. You'll just get yourself killed if you do it your way.'

'Maybe, but it's the right thing to do.'

Sarah was relieved when the time finally came to go down to the cellars and prepare for the full moon. Johnny exhausted her. She liked his company, but he was infuriatingly single minded. Once he had an idea in his head, he wouldn't let go of it, the problem was, she was pretty sure that this particular idea was going to get him killed.

When she had bolted the door shut there was finally silence. She nestled herself into a corner, a blanket wrapped around herself to keep her warm until the wolf came. Then she waited. Recently it had felt like all she ever did was wait. If it wasn't waiting for the wolf, it was waiting for Hal. Waiting for this delicately carved charade of a normal life to come crashing around her. Even though she knew it was coming, there was no stopping any of it.

All she could do was wait.

She lurched forwards, her bones cracking and shifting. Finally the wolf was here. One less thing to wait for.

* * *

 

'You betrayed me.' He hissed once they were in their seats away from prying ears.

'Betrayal would suggest there was some loyalty between us in the first place. Don't pretend for a second that you wouldn't have done exactly the same to me.'

'That's hardly the point,' he said through clenched teeth

'What, so when you manipulate those around you, get your friends killed for your own gain, that's fine? But god forbid someone manages to get one over on you.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Were you really so arrogant to truly believe that you were above all this? That you could keep something as big as that hidden from Snow?'

The noise from the crowd in the stalls began to swell as the werewolf was dragged from the stage wings into the cage. It was a young woman. A wiry, dirty faced thing in tattered clothing. Hal couldn't help but wonder whether Wyndham had had anything to do with that choice.

Ana leant in close to his ear. 'It must kill you that you can't lay a finger on me.'

He pulled away from her and lifted her hand to his lips before giving her his most charming smile 'I'm a patient man. When you fall from favour, which one day you undoubtedly will, I'll be ready waiting with a stake in my hand.'

She rewarded him with a sickly sweet smile. 'My dear sir, you presume that you won't fall from grace first. Given your current situation, I'd say that's rather a bold assumption.'

His eyes were drawn back to the action down below as the human captive was dragged into the cage. The man screamed and fought the vampires as they dragged him out to the centre of the stage. When he laid eyes on the woman already captive in the cage he looked around him in confusion. The poor fellow didn't have a clue what was about to happen. Maybe it was better for him that way. Once he was looked inside, one of the vampires handed him a knife through the bars. The man looked at the weapon wondering what the hell he would want a knife for in a cage with this half-starved girl.

Ana was still talking. Hal was beginning to think that perhaps the man locked in the cage with a werewolf didn't have it so bad.

'You know I really can't imagine you being nice for so long. It was more than a decade wasn't it? Were you this arrogant then? Or did all that guilt bought out some humility in you.'

'We're not going to talk about that.' His hand had found the hilt of his knife.

'Don't get all shy now Hal. You knew what would be required of you when you came here. You signed your bitch's death warrant when you decided to try your luck with Mr Snow. You should be thanking me, I told him you had potential in spite of your questionable history.'

The wolf girl's transformation had begun. She cried out in pain as the wolf began to break from its human cage. She collapsed to her knees as her bones began to contort and break. The human was staring at her in shock, jaw slack and knife hanging limply from his hand. It was going to be a very short fight.

'Could you do it?'

That shut her up. The question had obviously caught her off guard.

'Could you do what you're asking me to do?' he pressed.

'None of us got here without sacrifice Hal.'

'That wasn't what I asked. You said you loved a human once, that your desire for his blood became too much to handle. If Wyndham had told you that to achieve what you desired, you had to kill him in cold blood, could you do it?'

'You mean could I kill someone I loved for no reason beyond personal gain? No. I don't think I could. But you and I are very different creatures. I think there is a venom in you that was there a long time before you became a vampire and I think that you know it. I wouldn't be here in Snow's court if Wyndham weren't my maker. I enjoy the life I lead, but I wouldn't pursue this position if I didn't inherit it. You on the other hand have fought to be here.' She paused and glanced down at the stage. 'We're missing the fight.'

Hal nodded for her to continue anyway.

'You knew the risks to your friend and yet you came here regardless and if the stories I've heard about you are to be believed, your barbarity would put many men here to shame. So no. I couldn't do what I'm asking you to do, but I can't see someone like you letting such a petty thing as sentiment get in your way.'

Hal raised his eyebrows, 'was that a compliment my lady?'

'Don't get me wrong Hal, I think you're an arrogant shit. But the men around us haven't got here by being nice and I think you could give a lot of them a run for their money when it comes to being a nasty piece of work.'

'Do you find it so impossible to believe that I could've actually wanted something different?'

'Yes, I do actually. I don't think you're cut out from right cloth to be a hero. Resisting the urge to kill people is hardly the same as being a good person. You may have abstained from blood for a decade, but I don't believe for a second that you ever thought that you wouldn't come back to this life, inflict your cruelty on humanity again A good man would have killed himself, but you're not a good man are you?'

'Perhaps I honestly thought I could change.'

'Then what stopped you?'

'Blood. Blood and everything that comes with it. It began to consume my every waking thought, and eventually it just became too much. I couldn't lead that lifestyle whilst living under Sarah's roof, so I left before I could hurt her.'

'I think that's the most honest thing that's come out of your mouth since you've been here. It won't be enough to save her though will it?'

'No. It won't.' He abruptly stood to leave. 'I should be going my lady. I have an early start in the morning.'

Ana rose to her feet and curtsied. 'I suppose I should wish you luck, but I do so enjoy seeing you fall flat on your face.' She held out her hand to him. 'In all seriousness though Hal, don't throw all of this away for a dog.'


	28. Chapter 28

Fergus tried to keep his eyes fixed on the horizon. He had always hated ships, he got bloody awful seasickness. Truth be told, the very sight of a boat made him feel queasy. Not that he'd ever admit it of course, especially not to his present company. He checked that no one was looking before threwing up over the side of the boat. He reckoned he could see land on the horizon, though that might have been wishful thinking. Their arrival in London couldn't come soon enough.

He still wasn't sure what to make of Hal, or _Lord Harry,_ as he insisted on being called. The one thing he was certain of was that Hal wasn't someone that he wanted to piss off. Well not any more than he already had done anyway. Fergus was a self-confessed thug and would be the first to admit that he liked nothing more than a good brawl. But Lord Harry, he was something else entirely. The two of them had stopped off for a bite to eat at a farm on the road to the port. The speed at which the older vampire had switched from charming gentleman to sadistic monster had taken even Fergus aback. His lordship wore a frighteningly good mask. What he had done to the daughter…well, it had made even Fergus feel a little bit sick.

This being a vampire malarkey seemed alright overall though, he'd managed to stay on Lord Harry's good side since they'd left the chateau and hoped to stay that way. He made for good company when he didn't have his hands round Fergus's throat. Fergus wasn't sure why they were travelling to London and was a little surprised when the white haired woman who had been there when he'd been recruited didn't join them. He'd made the mistake of mentioning her as he and his lordship were mounting their horses and had thought the older vampire was going to run him through with his sword there and then. He had contemplated asking what their business was in London, but had thought better of it. He sensed from from Lord Harry's demeanor that it wasn't a good idea to pry. He'd just keep doing as he was told. He had always been good at following orders. His stomach growled and he wondered whether the older vampire would be angry if he ate one of the crew. _Probably._ he mused, his Lordship had expressly told him that killing was forbidden until they disembarked in London.

He was completely ignorant that he had company until he felt an iron grip on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lord Harry standing just behind him, a smear of blood across his mouth. Clearly rules about not eating the staff didn't extend to him, Fergus thought irritably as his stomach continued to rumble.

'We'll be arriving in London in a matter of hours.' Lord Harry informed him, 'I need to be sure you know what must be done when we arrive. Everything has to run according to plan.'

* * *

Emilia glanced over at the grandfather clock; Alistair was running late. He had arranged to meet her for afternoon tea at an exclusive private member's, a popular haunt for London's vampire elite. The club's human owners were happy to turn a blind eye to any violence that might befall their human customers so long as they received a reasonable sum for their discretion. The club generally didn't welcome female guests, but being Hal's progeny had its perks.

Since the fire she had found herself craving the company of her own kind. She  told herself it was an excuse to get away from Johnny, but it was more than that. She didn't particularly like Alistair, but she had liked his wife and shared his grief for her. She couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to lose someone that she loved as much as Alistair had loved Ellie.

After her talk with Sarah she had decided to have another go at giving up blood and had managed to avoid it entirely since her little transgression after the fire. It was better this way. If someone with Hal's appetites could give up blood for a decade, surely she could do it too. She felt that she owed to it Sarah, and even to Johnny, to have another try. For real this time; no more killing lecherous men that she thought deserved it. If she couldn't manage without blood, then that would mean that Johnny was right about all vampires being the same, and she so desperately wanted him to be wrong about that.

She took a second look at the clock. Alistair had many faults, but lateness wasn't one of them. She noticed a man entering the room but it she didn't recognise him and so didn't pay him any further heed until he came to a stop at her table, hands tucked neatly behind his back. His posture was that of a solider, but more importantly, he was a vampire.

'I'm afraid that seat is taken.' 

'Mr Drake won't be coming.' He said in a thick northern accent. 'He's been called to an important meeting. You're Miss Emilia Hart I presume.'

She stood and dipped into a polite curtsey. 'We've not met have we?'

'No. We haven't,' he affirmed, 'but I've heard all about you. He didn't tell me you were such a pretty thing. I mean I should've guessed I suppose, he wouldn't bother with you if you were an ugly bitch.'

She stood a little taller, her corset suddenly making her feel breathless. 'Hal sent you then I take it. Has he returned to London?'

The vampire nodded and took a seat in the chair opposite her. He reclined back in the chair spreading his legs apart. A bunch of yellow roses hung loosely from his right hand. Her favorite.

Hal and his bloody games. She hadn't missed those.

'He would have come to see you himself,' he explained, 'but he's very busy sorting out all the mess. Apparently we're family now. Siblings.'

'Lucky me. I've always wanted a murderous brother.'

'He says I'm not allowed to touch you.' He winked at her which made her feel a little sick. 'Not yet anyway.' His lips curved into an unpleasant smile. Hal had clearly lowered his standards when it came to new recruits.

'What do you want?' she asked curtly. 'I was rather enjoying my tea before you interrupted me.'

He handed her the flowers. 'Just to give you these. This is a social call. His Lordship sends his love, he wants to see you this evening at his apartments. Seven o'clock, he says don't be late.'

She thrust the roses roughly back into his hand and fixed the vampire with what she really hoped was a threatening glare. To her relief he took the hint and stood up.

'I'll be seeing you miss.' He turned and left.

Emilia all but collapsed back into her seat. _Well, shit._

She was fairly certain, as she watched the vampire turn and leave, that she should rush back to the house and warn the others. But instead she found herself staying put and shakily taking another sip of her tea. Her instinct was not to tell Sarah and Johnny, not yet anyway. And in any case, if she returned to the house before going to see Hal, he would smell the werewolves' scent on her and that would give everything away before they even had the chance to form a proper plan.

Better that she go and see him alone, find out his intentions. She could handle this just fine by herself. Not showing up wasn't an option. She didn't want to antagonise him any more than was strictly necessary. Not yet anyway. She waved to the serving girl and asked for a whisky to be bought over to her. The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, but did as she was asked.

Her stomach felt as though it had twisted itself into a knot. She had known he was coming back, this day was always going to happen eventually. But she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, she needed more time. She wasn't ready for this yet. She wasn't ready for _him_ yet.

* * *

Hal turned over another page of his book and took a sip of blood. His steward had informed him that Emilia had arrived over half an hour ago, but he was making her wait. His meeting with Alistair Drake had been interesting. Nothing the other vampire had said had surprised him, but there seemed to be a few potential leads that would need to be followed up. He had to admit he was rather enjoying the deference that everyone was showing him. It amused him that even the vampires who'd openly despised him for killing Joseph were now queuing to kiss his feet. It really was amazing what an endorsement from Snow did for one's popularity.

He turned over the page and found he had reached the end of the chapter. He sighed and placed the book face down, gulped down the rest of his blood and went to see her. He had no idea if this plan would work, he hadn't even been sure if she'd come here tonight. But he needed to surround himself with people he could trust, people that he could _control_. He had Fergus of course, but much as the man had his uses, he was above all, an idiot. He'd be able to trust his new recruit to do the grunt work, but no more than that. Emilia, whatever her faults ( _and there were many),_ had always stood by him. He needed that kind of loyalty. And if he could coax her back after everything that had happened between them, he was fairly certain that he would be able to rely on her through thick and thin.

Emilia was huddled in one of the chairs by the fireplace when he entered. She stood when she realised she had company and tentatively walked to greet him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso as if she was giving herself a hug. She was still wearing a day dress which he guessed meant that she hadn't returned to wherever she was currently living after her run in with Fergus.

He placed his hands on her shoulders once she was close enough and pulled her toward him. She tensed at his touch. That was good, a healthy amount of fear was always useful. He ran a hand through her hair and guided her head towards his until his lips were touching her neck. He breathed in, inhaling her scent and was greeted by the unmistakable stench of dog. _Now that was interesting._ He pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead. She flinched again. He took a step back, giving her some space and raised his hands beside his head in a gesture of peace.

'I just want to talk.' He nodded to the chairs by the fireplace and gestured for her to return to her seat. 'There's no need to be scared.'

She took as seat as Hal walked to the drinks cabinet and decanted two glasses of blood. He held one out to her but she politely declined. _How very odd,_ he thought but didn't mention it.

He took a seat opposite her. She seemed to be doing her best to show as little of herself to him as possible. She didn't seem to have realised that he had already worked out that she was somehow involved with werewolves. He would pretend he had no idea for now, let her think her little secret was safe.

'You wanted to see me. I'm assuming there was a reason beyond offering me a drink.'

He looked over to the fireplace and watched the dancing flames for a few moments. 'This isn't easy for me.' he said, keeping his eyes on the fire. He inhaled deeply. 'I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you before I left. The things I made you do. That wasn't fair of me.'

'What's this really about Hal? If you were serious about making amends you wouldn't have sent that brute to meet me earlier, and you wouldn't have kept me waiting this evening.'

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 'Old habits die hard I suppose.'

'Why are you saying all this now? You left, Hal. You didn't even try to come after me after you'd got Lewis killed. You let me walk away.'

'That was before.'

'Before what?'

'Before I realised that I can't do this by myself. I need allies. I need _you_.'

'Well I don't need you.'

He decided to change tack. 'From what I hear, you've kept our little argument a secret. Why is that I wonder?' he tilted his head inquisitively. Her eyes met his for a moment then flicked away. He looked at her expectantly. He wanted her to say it out loud.

'Any influence I have here is because of my relationship with you. If I'd told people what happened between us I'd have nothing.'

He smiled. 'I'm glad that you're clear on where you stand.'

'That sounds a lot like the man who forced me to lie with with Angus Fraser against my will.'

He pressed his eyes shut and grimaced. 'I'm not very good at this, am I?'

That seemed to put her a bit more at ease. 'No, I'd say you're fairly atrocious actually. You can't just come back, say sorry and expect everything to be okay. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover the things you've done.'

'But perhaps I could make amends. I don't expect your forgiveness, but if you would give me the chance to put things right.'

'What's bought all this on?' she asked skeptically.

She was trying so very hard to resist him. That much was obvious. But he could tell she wanted to give in. She wanted desperately to trust him, he knew her too well to believe the confident façade she was putting on.

Hal leant forwards in his chair and took hold of Emilia's hand 'I almost destroyed my chances whilst I was in France. I let my guard down to someone I shouldn't have, and it almost ruined everything for me. It made me realise how much I missed you. You've never let me down and instead of thanking you for it, I treated you horrendously.'

He studied her. Her posture had softened towards him and she was sitting more openly. He could still see that she was being cautious, but he could also see she wanted to believe him. He bought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'I promise you things will be different this time.'

'You've said that before.'

'I know I have. But that doesn't mean I don't mean it now.'

'There's got to be more to this than you're telling me.' She said suspiciously. 'You're Hal Yorke. Things are _never_ this simple where you're concerned'

He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little more. 'The Old Ones have certain ways of doing things.' He explained. 'They don't recruit lightly. As my recruit, what you do reflects on me. I'd prefer that I could present you to the world as an ally.'

'So really this is about you? Protecting your newfound reputation as Snow's golden boy?'

'It's not just that. I genuinely care for you Emilia. I wouldn't have recruited you in the first place if I didn't see something in you.' He gently caressed her cheek, noting with satisfaction that she had stopped flinching at his touch.

'I hear Snow granted you his approval.' She pulled away from his caress as though she had suddenly realised that she was trying not to be taken in by him. 'I suppose congratulations are an order. You're not an Old One yet though are you? Unless I'm behind on my gossip?'

'Not yet.' He grinned. 'Soon though. After what happened at the headquarters, I thought it only right that I should return to clear up the mess – reestablish order. And I wanted to see you. It's not right without you there. I need you by my side.'

'Do you have any suspects yet?' she asked, trying to make her interest sound casual.

'It looks like it's most likely to have been an angry werewolf who thinks that we've wronged him. Privately I suspect that it could be that one I used to kill Fraser. He had slightly more intelligence than the average dog.'

He watched her reaction closely, but she was giving away surprisingly little. _That's my girl._ 'I don't suppose you've come across him at all.'

She shook her head vigorously. 'I've been trying to stay away from all that unpleasant business.'

'Well, if all goes according to plan it will all be over soon. We'll be able to get on with our lives.'

Her interest had been piqued again and she wasn't hiding it so well this time. 'You have a lead?'

'Possibly, but I'm waiting to see how things play out with it.' He met her eyes and smiled. 'I will find him.'

A glimmer of worry flashed across her face at that. 'You've no regrets about going to France then?'

'Besides the way I left things between us? No. I do not. Are you certain you won't have a drink?'

'I'm fine.' She said firmly.

'Suit yourself.' He went to pour himself another and gulped it down, slamming the glass back down on the cabinet once it was finished. He'd been aware that he was drinking even more blood than usual over the last few days, finding that it helped him to get into the right frame of mind to do what had to be done.

He returned to stand in front of her. He took hold of her hands and pulled her up to join him. 'You really do look breathtaking tonight.' He pressed his lips gently against hers. To his irritation her lips remained firmly together.

He trailed his fingers lightly down the curve of her spine. 'Come on Millie, you know that you want this.'

'I shouldn't.' she protested weakly.

'The things you shouldn't do are always the things you want to do the most aren't they?' he teased.

He began to nibble playfully at her neck. Emilia finally gave in and wrapped her hands around his waist pulling her closer to him. He returned his lips to hers and this time she responded hungrily.


	29. Chapter 29

Emilia woke in Hal's bed. He was asleep beside her, his arm resting lazily across her back. It was like so many mornings that had gone before. But she was supposed to be past all that now. Hal was supposed to be her enemy, but the man she was sharing her bed with seemed different than he had been before. She felt him stir next to her. Asleep, he looked little more than a boy. _No_. She caught herself. She shouldn't underestimate him. He didn't look like the monster he was and he had always used that to his advantage. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him and smiled lazily at her, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Emilia hesitated. She should push him away and leave: tell him that he had pushed her too far, that she wanted nothing more to do with him. But instead she stayed and let him pull her closer. He _had_ seemed different last night; he had been almost _tender_. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he did want to things to be different this time.

Still, she couldn't escape the niggling doubt that that this was all an act. He was, after all, a very good liar. It was almost impossible to know what Hal was thinking unless he wanted you to.

Hal frowned. 'You seem distracted.'

She wondered if he'd been with anyone else when he'd been in France, aside from his victims of course. She had never liked to think about his other women, not even the ones who ended up dead. She was different to the others; he kept coming back to her and surely that had to mean something.

'I'm fine.' She said, suddenly very conscious that her feelings were painted plainly on her face.

'I meant what I said last night.' He said before kissing her. 'I want things to be different this time.'

'I want to believe you.'

'But it'll take time.' He nodded. 'I understand that.' They lay in silence for a few moments, his hand playing idly with her hair. 'It's good to have you back Milly.'

'You know, I always thought Lewis was different.' It was something that had been bothering her for a while. 'I thought that out of everyone, he was safe from you. I never dreamt that you would do that to him.'

Hal pursed his lips and looked away. For a moment he actually looked upset. 'I never intended that to happen. Wyndham had me backed into a corner.'

'And when faced with a choice between your life and that of someone else, you chose to save yourself.'

'Lewis knew what I was. He knew that his association with me would potentially put him in harm's way.'

'How do I know that you won't let the same thing happen to me?'

'I'm in a stronger position now. I won't let myself be cornered again.' He said firmly.

It wasn't the answer that she wanted. 'So I just have to trust you then? You must understand that that's a lot to ask after all that you've done.'

'If we don't trust each other, then this will never work.' He stifled a yawn. 'I noticed last night that you weren't drinking. Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm something of an expert in that area.'

'It's nothing. Really.' She rolled away from him. 'I just haven't had the stomach for it lately. It'll pass I'm sure.'

'It's not good for you, it'll play with your mind'

'You mean it makes you feel? Is that really such a bad thing Hal? The things we've done, perhaps we should feel guilty for them.' She swallowed. Perhaps she'd said too much. She didn't want to spoil this. Even if he was just putting on an act, it was nice to feel like someone actually cared for her.

'We're not human, we don't need to live by their codes of morality. We shouldn't lower ourselves.'

That sounded more like the Hal she knew, pompous and hypocritical in one go. She wondered what it said about her that she loved this man. 'Is that what you were doing for a decade then? _Lowering yourself?'_ She was treading on thin ground and she knew it, but she wanted to test this new Hal, find where his boundaries lay.

'I learnt from my mistakes. Take my word for it, it's not a road you want to travel down. Whatever's brought all this on?' His concern sounded sincere, but she couldn't shake off the increasing feeling of unease.

'I've just had a lot of time to think.'

He propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down on her. 'You shouldn't try to change yourself. Not for anyone.' He tucked a stray hair behind her ear with his free hand. 'What have you been doing with yourself for the last month anyway? Not getting into any mischief I hope. I've heard you've been keeping rather a low profile in our community.'

'I wasn't sure if you would tell people how we parted. I didn't want questions asked.'

'Where did you stay? My housekeeper's been asking after you.' He smiled again, but he was watching her intently. The niggling doubt she'd been feeling earlier was starting to swell.

She shifted nervously under his stare. 'I stayed at your house in Kensington. I needed some time to compose myself.' She thanked God that she'd got them all moved out of that place when she did. She just prayed that the housekeeper had done a good job of getting the smell of werewolf out of the soft furnishings. That could raise some difficult questions.

'You were alone then?'

'Of course. Who else would I be with? You're never usually this interested in my life.'

Hal laughed gently. 'It's just been a while since I've been in your company. I don't mean to pry. I'm just interested. Did you see Sarah at all when you were there? I left some things for her in the drawing room.'

'She must have come and gone before I arrived.' She answered a little too quickly. 'What about her? Will you try and find her now that you're back?' She picked her words carefully not wanting to give herself away

He shrugged. 'Snow never found out about her. As far as I'm concerned she's part of my past now and I wish her no harm. 'I'm happy for her to live her life in peace, wherever she is.'

'That's good.' She tried to hide her relief that even if everything else went wrong, Sarah would be safe. 'I'm glad that everything has worked out so well for you. I'm impressed that you managed to deceive Snow. If the stories I've heard are true, that's not easily done.'

'Quite.' He pulled her towards him again and shifted his position so that his weight was pressing down on her. 'It seems a waste. All this talk of dogs and business when I'm sharing my bed with such a beautiful woman.' He grinned and dipped his head to kiss her.

Again Emilia found herself thinking that she really should push him off and leave. But once again she found herself kissing him back and hoping that just this once, his pretty words would actually mean something. She couldn't help but think that it was terribly unfair that the devil should wear such a charming face.

* * *

Johnny took another gulp of his port and tried to avoid making eye contact with any of the other guests. He wasn't in the mood for trivial conversation, or any conversation really for that matter. The senior partner at the firm liked to host these dinners, they were a chance to mingle with current and potential clients. The profession was and always had been about who you knew as much as what you knew. He used to love these events; they were excellent opportunities for making the contacts needed to get to the top of his profession. Now he just found them tedious. His enthusiasm for the law had waned considerably in the recent months. It was all so futile. What was the point in the law at all when the things that people needed to be protected from the most couldn't even be touched by it? He hadn't planned on attending tonight, but just before he'd left the office that evening Mr Western had informed him that an important new client would be in attendance and that his presence wase required. The client was supposed to be some Lord's son or something; probably a complete idiot, but he had lots of money and so would be good for business.

Johnny suspected that the dinner was just an excuse for Albert Western to show off his home, which was fair enough in Johnny's opinion, It really was a beautiful house.  He made his way through the congregated guests trying to find a quiet spot where he could sit and enjoy his drink undisturbed before making his exit at the first opportunity.

'Jonathan.' Mr Western's voice called from behind him. 'I'd like to introduce you to meet our new client, the one I was telling you about earlier. He's very interested to meet you.'

Johnny felt the senior partner's hand grip his shoulder and allowed himself to be guided through to the drawing room. The room was empty apart from one man reclining in the chair at the desk, his back to Johnny. He stood up and turned round as Johnny and Mr Western entered. Johnny knocked back the last of his port and put on his best smile.

Then he saw the face of their new client.

Hal grinned amicably and held out his hand to Johnny 'Harry Yorke. It's a pleasure.'

Johnny limply returned the handshake feeling like the trapdoor had just opened up beneath him at the gallows. 'I'm sure it is.' He said shakily.

Albert Western carried on talking, oblivious to the tension between the two men. 'Harry here has just arrived in London after spending some time in France. Apparently our services came highly recommended.' He explained excitedly. 'He was just telling me that he used to hunt in the area you grew up. Perhaps you've crossed paths before? Anyway. I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted.'

'Thank you Albert.' Hal turned back to Johnny, the charming smile replaced by that insufferable smirk of his.

Johnny waited until Mr Western had left the room before he spoke. 'Why are you here?'

'I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a while since we last spoke. I gather that you've had rather a busy few weeks.'

Johnny couldn't stomach the thought of joining Hal in his mock civility. 'I will kill you.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Do you really believe that?' Hal shook his head. 'You won't. Not tonight anyway. I didn't come here alone, I'm surprised you didn't smell us.' He sniffed Johnny's breath, 'Perhaps all that alcohol has inhibited your senses: careless really. If you're stupid enough to try anything, it would just take one signal from me and my men will lock all the doors. No one will leave here alive. Do you want that on your conscience?'

'You wouldn't do it.' Johnny countered, he hoped he sounded bolder than he felt. 'It'd bring too much attention to you.'

'Do you really want to put that to the test?'

Johnny looked at the floor. Hal was right, it was too risky to try anything here.

Hal smirked. 'No? Didn't think so.'

'You should start seeing me as a threat Hal.'

Hal took a seat on the desk. 'I've faced far bigger threats than you and I'm still here. You're not the first to want me dead Mr Swift and I'm sure you won't be the last.'

'Maybe I've changed. A lot has happened in the last month.'

'Yes, I had heard you've taken to premeditated murder. There's not much setting us apart now is there?'

'I'm nothing like you.' Johnny's grip tightened around the glass.

'Oh come on, you can't deny the rush it gives you. You have so much power in that moment don't you? It's thrilling.'

'I kill vampires because it needs to be done. Your species is a stain on the world.'

'I believe that that's why you started, but now you enjoy it. You savour it don't you? The power it gives you. There's nothing else like it in the world.' He got back to his feet and moved to stand between Johnny and the door. 'That's why you won't go back to your family, even if by some miracle you do survive. You can't go back to that life because it won't be the same anymore. Your world will suddenly seem grey, all the colour drained from it.'

The feelings Hal was describing were uncomfortably familiar, but he would never admit that, especially not to his enemy. 'You're wrong.'

Hal nodded, clearly amused 'We'll see.'

Johnny suddenly wanted nothing more than to be back at the house. No matter how things were there, it was better than being here, but Hal was blocking the way out and he didn't really fancy his chances in a fight right now. He'd drunk far too much.

'How did you find me?'

'You're practicing under your own name. You didn't exactly make it difficult for me. It almost seems like you're not even trying.'

Hal was right. He hadn't been trying, he'd wanted Hal to find him. He'd wanted to fight. Now standing here looking his enemy in the eye, Johnny was suddenly feeling a lot less confident.

'I gather that you've fallen into some rather unusual living arrangements. A bit risky isn't it? Werewolf and vampire relations? Does she let you fuck her?' Hal's smirk spread into a toothy grin as he sniffed at the werewolf, 'She does, doesn't she? I can smell her on you. You're a lucky man my friend. She's very skilled. You should be careful though, your blood could do her some real damage.' Hal took hold of Johnny's collar and pulled him close so that his lips were almost touching the werewolf's ear. 'Let me tell you a little something, just between you and me. I think she rather enjoys it when you make her bleed.'

Johnny couldn't stand to listen to him anymore. No lady deserved to be spoken about like that, not even a vampire. He lunged at Hal, managing to hit him square in the face. 'It's not like that,' he spat.

Hal laughed unpleasantly as he dabbed at the blood flowing from his nose with a silk handkerchief. 'With her, it's always like that.'

Despite his reservations about her, Johnny found himself wanting to stand up for Emilia. Someone had to. 'She's changed. She's stopped drinking blood, she's trying to be different.'

Hal chuckled. 'And you really believe that? Do you even know what avoiding blood does to a vampire? It destroys us. For the first few weeks you can barely function.'

'Maybe she's not like you.'

'You're right.' Hal said, tucking the bloodied handkerchief into his pocket. 'She's far weaker. Even if you trust nothing else I say, trust me when I tell you that she hasn't given up blood.'

'You know, she's utterly convinced that deep down you're a good man. Heaven knows why she places so much faith in you. You don't deserve it, what is it about you that makes women so willing to throw everything away for you?'

'Maybe it's my charming smile.' Hal checked his pocket watch. 'I don't mean to be rude, but I really must be going. I've not had my dinner yet and I'm beginning to feel rather hungry.'

Johnny repressed a shudder at what that meant.

'Please give my regards to Emilia. I do so miss her company.'

Johnny could only watch as Hal disappeared through the door and back into the throng of guests. He wanted to shout out, to warn them about the monster that was walking in their midst. But he knew that Hal was right, any attempt on him tonight would only result in the deaths of a lot of innocent people.

* * *

'Here, let me show you.' Emilia repositioned the embroidery frame in Sarah's hands. 'It'll be easier if you do it at this angle.' She took the fabric from Sarah and demonstrated a few stitches. She smiled at her. 'See, much easier.'

Emilia had offered to teach Sarah needlework as way of keeping the werewolf occupied during her long hours stuck indoors. Sarah had already been proficient in basic needlework, even without Emilia's help, she had attributed it to years spent mending Hal and Rebecca's clothing. Emilia still struggled to picture the relationship Sarah had shared with Hal and was still more than a little envious of the bond the pair of them had shared.

She still hadn't told Sarah about the previous night. She had meant to, but the right moment hadn't really come up and besides, if Hal really held no ill will towards Sarah, it seemed unnecessary to ruin an otherwise perfectly lovely day. She decided to bring it when Johnny got back. He would need warning about Hal's return. She thought it would be best if she missed out the part where she stayed the night though.

Sarah took the frame from her and tried again, this time doing as she had been shown. 'You're a quick learner.' Emilia smiled. 'I'm impressed. My mother taught me when I was little. I was dreadful at it, it used to drive her mad.'

'I can't imagine that. You make it look so easy.'

'I've had a lot of time on my hands in the last few years, lots of opportunities to practice. The rate you're progressing you'll be teaching me soon.' She was glad of the distraction herself, anything to keep her mind off what had happened the previous night.

They were interrupted by a crash from the hallway as Johnny returned from his Law dinner and collided with the coat stand. Irritably Sarah set her embroidery down on the chair arm and got up to inspect the damage. Emilia followed closely behind her but hung back in the doorway, she was still a little wary of Johnny and was dreading his reaction when he found out about Hal's return. He was slumped on the hallway floor next to the knocked over coat stand.

Sarah stood over him, arms folded. 'You're drunk.'

'I'm a grown man, I'm allowed to drink occasionally Sarah.'

'Are you sure it's wise? You've got a huge target painted on your back, you shouldn't be drawing attention to yourself.'

He climbed awkwardly to his feet, stumbling a little on his way up. 'Apparently it's a little late for that.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your lover is back.' He gave Emilia a sharp look. 'He was a guest at the senior partners' dinner this evening.'

Emilia's stomach lurched. If Hal had found Johnny at work then he had probably found out where he had been living as well. Had he known all that the previous night?'

'He's found you already?' Sarah asked. All the colour had gone from her face.

Johnny grimaced. 'As he took great pleasure in pointing out, I wasn't exactly well hidden'

'What did he do?' asked Emilia. She guessed that Hal hadn't told him about the previous night. She would already be a pile of ashes on the floor if Johnny knew about that.

'He was just being his usual charming self.' He said bitterly. 'He seems to be biding his time for something, I dread to think what. He had a lot to say about you though. He's somehow found out that we're living together.'

Emilia blanched. Had he known the whole time she'd been with him? She rattled her brain trying to work out what might have given her away. 'I don't understand. He can't know that.'

Sarah turned to her. 'Have you spoken to anyone about us?'

'Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I haven't.'

'Then how does he know?'

 _He must have smelled them on me_. 'I don't know.'

'So you've not had any contact with him.'

'Of course not.' It was past the point where she could have told them about the meeting, it would be easier to go along with the lie now. If they both knew he was back now, there was no need to tell them that she'd already seen him.

'He had a lot to say about you Emilia. He was vile. He spoke of you as if you were a common whore. I don't know how you can stand up for him when he so obviously doesn't care about you.'

 _So much for things changing then._ She felt a tightening in her chests and tears welling in the corners of her eyes. He'd been playing her the entire time. The fact she should have expected it didn't make the betrayal hurt any less.

'Johnny, leave it.' Sarah said quietly

'He's not always been like that.' Emilia protested weakly.

'Why are you still defending him?'

'Johnny, leave it.' Sarah repeated, more firmly this time.

'I just don't understand how she can still have faith in him when he treats her like that.' Johnny was on a roll now. 'He said something rather interesting about vampire's giving up blood though,' He turned back to Emilia, 'he said that a vampire who had given up blood would barely be able to function.'

'Are you accusing me of lying now?' Emilia choked out.

'Well are you?' Sarah asked.

Emilia turned to her, tears running down her cheeks. She clutched at her friend's hands. 'Please tell me you believe me.'

'I want to. I really do. I believe that you're _trying_ to change, but Johnny's right, Hal was a mess, even after abstaining from blood for almost a decade.'

Emilia slumped against the bannister 'You're trusting Hal's word over mine? After all I've done for you both?'

Sarah gave Emilia's hand a gentle squeeze. 'We want to trust you, we really do. But can you honestly tell us that you've abstained from drinking blood since we've lived together? That you've not even had one drop?'

'I tried.' Emilia sobbed, 'I tried so hard. But all I could think about was the hunger. I had to be able to think straight, otherwise I would have got us all killed.'

'What, so you were doing it for us? To keep us safe? Well then I suppose we should be thanking you for it.' Johnny said icily. 'What a hero you are.'

'I've not fed often. Just enough to keep it under control and I've only fed off people who deserve it.'

'What gives you the right to decide if someone deserves to live?' Sarah demanded.

Emilia was taken aback, she'd never heard Sarah so angry before. 'I had to feed, it's what I am. If I deny it the hunger will just rear up and take everything from me. You have no idea how hard it is to fight it.'

Sarah met her eyes. 'Hal fought it for over a decade.'

 _'_ You're actually using _him_ as an example? That didn't exactly end too well for anyone involved, did it?'

'It shows that a vampire can stay clean, _if they try_.' Johnny interjected.

'I am trying! I slipped, I admit that, but after the fire I decided to make another go of it. I didn't want to lie anymore. I really do want to be clean. Hal offered me blood last night and I turned it down.' She realised her slip as soon as she had spoken.

Johnny had her pinned against the bannister with a stake at her heart before she even had the chance to react. 'Last night? I thought you said you hadn't seen him.'

'I thought I was doing the right thing.' She protested in between sobs. 'I didn't want to worry you until I knew what he was planning. I was going to tell you.'

'You've had all day to tell me.' Sarah said angrily. 'You kept silent. How are we supposed to trust you when everything you say seems to be lies? I haven't drunk blood, I've not seen Hal.' She mimicked. 'Are there any more stories you want to tell us Emilia or are you done now?'

By feeding the monster a little I was able to stay in control. You have no idea how hard it is to deny what you are. Hunger is the length and breadth of me.' Emilia looked down to where Johnny still held the stake to her heart. She could feel its point pressing painfully against her ribs. She took a deep breath before continuing. 'I should have told you about Hal. I know that. I just didn't know how to say it, I was ashamed. I gave myself up to him far too easily. I was stupid. Do you not think I see that? I didn't betray you to him though. I wouldn't do that to either of you. You're my friends.'

Sarah stepped away from her. 'How can we believe a word you say?' She sounded more disappointed than angry.

'I'm sorry.' Emilia mumbled.

'It's not enough though is it?' Johnny said, finally putting away the stake and loosening his grip on her. 'You lied about drinking blood, heaven knows what else you could be lying about you. You've said it yourself, he has a hold over you.'

Emilia blinked back her tears. This was it then, she'd lost them, and all it had taken was a few words from Hal. He'd played them all perfectly.

'You need to trust me. Don't you see he's done this on purpose?'

Neither of Sarah or Johnny spoke. This was it then. She really had no one. She felt something inside her harden and heard Hal's voice in her head.

_Put on your mask._

'Then it looks like we're done here ,aren't we?' She stooped down to pick up her stole from the floor where it had fallen when Johnny had knocked over the coat stand and pushed open the door, bracing herself as she was hit by the icy night air.

She turned back to them, 'You should find somewhere else to stay.' She said coldly. 'He'll find you here.'


	30. Chapter 30

Hal stared at the mountain of paperwork in despair. He was beginning to realise just how much had enjoyed his time away from his administrative duties. He had appointed Alistair Drake as his head advisor, a reward for a job well done in finding out Jonathan Swift's whereabouts so quickly. Drake had a reputation for being a hard worker and Hal was rather hoping that the appointment would allow him to focus on the more enjoyable aspects of leadership.

He glanced up as Fergus showed Drake into the room. The man was a mess. In spite of his attempts to hide it, his grief was etched clearly on his face and it made Hal wonder if his recent bereavement was going to impact on his ability to do his job. If it did, Drake would be joining his dead wife sooner rather than later. Compassion got you nowhere in this world, it was merely weakness by another name. He had never bothered to associate with Drake on a social level before, and he didn't intend to now. The less personal ties one had with one's staff, the easier it was to put them in harm's way if necessary.

Hal invited Drake to be seated and gestured to Fergus to give them some privacy. Fergus would never be a strategist, but that wasn't why he had recruited him. He was finding that his initial instincts about his new recruit had been correct: Fergus had a talent for brutality which if correctly nurtured could prove very useful to him.

Drake spread out his papers between them. 'As I explained, many of our top men were killed in the attack. I've drawn up a list of potential replacements.'

Hal flicked through the documents. Most of the names were familiar to him and in fairness to Drake, they were good suggestions but he was wary of allowing another to select his council. Joseph, his predecessor, hadn't been careful enough about the men he had surrounded himself with and Hal had rewarded that carelessness with a stake to his heart. He had no intention of allowing the same fate to befall himself. He wanted to have a good handle on those who were going to be working for him, and now that he publicly had Snow's support, he didn't think he would have any trouble attracting talented and powerful vampires to his employ.

'Thank you for your assistance. But I would prefer form my own list.' He pushed the papers back to Drake.

Drake had the good sense not to protest. 'Of course my Lord,' he said shakily, 'I was just trying to be of help.'

'Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?' He asked impatiently.

'A few of the men are wondering what you're going to do with the dog when you locate him. They're baying for blood Hal, and with all due respect, the information I gave you yesterday should have made finding him very easy.'

Hal raised an eyebrow. 'I wasn't aware that I had to answer to you Mr Drake.'

Drake went white. 'I meant no offence.'

'The men will have their blood, of that you can be sure. But first there are other plans I have for the dog.'

'Of course my Lord. I spoke out of turn.' Drake rifled through his papers and handed a few sheets to Hal. 'These are the returns from our investment properties my Lord. I thought perhaps we might run through them together and ensure that everything is satisfactory for you.'

Hal yawned. This meeting was quickly becoming tedious. 'I was under the impression that I employed you to manage that sort of thing for me. If I'm going to constantly have to check that you're doing your job properly then I'm not really sure that you're going to be of any use to me.' He watched as a large bead of sweat rolled down Drake's forehead. The man's discomfort in his presence was palpable. He drummed an impatient rhythm on the desk. 'Well?'

The meeting was interrupted by the sounds of a skirmish in the corridor outside. Hal and Drake both stood, ready for action as the door burst open and Emilia stormed into the room with Fergus close on her heels. He grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back into his arms. Emilia reached back, finding his eyes with her fingers before digging them in. Fergus released her with a curse. 

Hal had been expecting Emilia's return at some point in the next few days, but hadn't expected it to be so soon. Or so entertaining. He watched her, impressed; she wasn't normally this feisty. Emilia now had hold of a knife and was swiping it viciously at Fergus. She finally made contact, making Fergus yelp and stagger backwards, clutching at his side where the blade had entered. With Fergus incapacitated she turned her attention to Hal and ran at him, knife raised.

'You utter bastard Hal!' She was clearly distraught: her face was stained with tears.

Looking at her like this was like looking at an image of his former self; that mercy that he had worn for so long. It repulsed him. He parried Emilia's hand holding the blade away from him and knocked her to the ground. Fergus was on her before she could recover herself and pulled her to her feet, gripping her tightly by her arms. Hal had been expecting her to show up here, but he was a little surprised at how soon it had been. He walked up to her and twisted the knife easily from her grip.

'It's a pleasure to see you too Emilia.' He looked to Fergus. 'You can handle her by yourself?'

Fergus grunted in ascent. He looked a little embarrassed at having been overpowered by Emilia in the first place.

'You may leave now Mr Drake.' Hal said, leaving no room for argument.

Drake bowed and scuttled away, head down. Hal turned his attention back to Emilia who was still wrestling against Fergus's grip. Fergus had manoeuvred her so that her arm was pulled hard up tightly behind her bac.

Hal took a few steps towards her and examined her closely. 'You look dreadful. If I didn't know you better I'd say that you'd spent the night on the streets.'

He examined the knife he'd taken from her, it had belonged to him once. 'This is the knife that you tried to kill yourself with, isn't it? Odd that you'd still have it after all these years, some twisted notion of sentimentality perhaps?' He rested its tip at her throat. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. 'I think I gave you a fair few scars with this as well, didn't I?'

She spat at him in response. Hal backhanded her across the face and wiped her saliva from his jaw.

Emilia stared at him, the fight clear in her eyes. He'd missed this side of her, but now wasn't the time or place.

'Take her to my quarters.' He instructed Fergus. 'Make sure to lock the door.'

* * *

Fergus couldn't have been gone for more than two hours, but already silence was driving Emilia mad. She had tried sitting still but that hadn't worked so she had resorted to pacing up and down the room. She had been willing to give up everything for Johnny and Sarah and they'd thrown it back in her face. She kept repeating the previous night's events in her head. Was there anything she could have done differently? Anything she could have said that wouldn't have ended up with them throwing her out?

'I didn't appreciate your little scene earlier.' Hal was standing in the doorway watching her. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed him enter.

'Worried people might talk?' she asked bitterly. 'I could do some real damage to your reputation with all things I know, couldn't I?'

Hal gently closed the door. 'If you wanted to end up as a pile of ash on the floor, I suppose you could try.'

Emilia came to a standstill in front of him and shook her head. 'No. I don't think you'd do that.'

'You're very confident today. Why are you so sure I'm not here to kill you? After all, I've killed for a lot less.'

'You don't tend to keep your prisoners in such comfortable surroundings. Last time I was your prisoner I had to share my cell with rats.'

He grinned. 'I wouldn't read anything into it.' He walked across the room and rested against the drinks cabinet. Emilia stayed where she was.

'When we were together the other night, did you know the entire time?' She doubted she would like his answer, but she had to know.

'You stank of dog from the moment you walked in.' He confirmed. 'You should be more careful.'

'You were using me then?'

'Just as you were using me.' He gave her a broad smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'You seem to be becoming comfortable with using your body to try and get what you want.'

It was a low blow, even for Hal. For someone so old, he could be remarkably petty. 'I wasn't using you. I really wanted to believe that you feel the same about me as I feel about you.'

Hal looked at her dubiously. 'So you show your affection for me by fraternising with a dog?'

'You once decided that you wanted a different life. You ran away from all this. Why won't you let me do the same?'

'I didn't run off with a sworn enemy of our kind. It's hardly the same.' He said dismissively. 'Look,' he continued, 'I know you have a tendency to act out when you're upset Emilia but you were playing happy families with a man whose raison d'etre is killing our people. That's excessive even by your standards.'

'It wasn't just me _acting out_.' She spat. 'He was my friend.' She bit her lip. She would be the first to admit that it wasn't an easy friendship, but it was a friendship non-the-less. At least it had confirmed one thing to her, Hal didn't seem to know about Sarah. She decided to keep that one a secret for now, she wasn't ready to give up her old friends to him just yet, even if they had kicked her out onto the street.

'It can't have been that strong a bond, otherwise you would still be with him. My guess is that he cast you out. Am I correct?' he asked, taking a seat by the fireside.

There was no point in denying it. 'That was your doing.'

'All the same, it didn't take much to erode his trust in you did it?' he grinned. 'What was it that broke the camel's back in the end? Was it your lie about the blood?'

Emilia took a seat opposite him. 'Why are you so certain that that was a lie?'

'Because I know what it does to a person. I don't think you even managed one day without blood. I don't think you're strong enough.'

There was no point in lying to him. Not now. She took a breath. 'I wanted to change. I wanted to be better. I can feel the girl I was slipping away into nothing and that terrifies me. I thought that maybe without the blood I could find her again.'

'And did you?'

'What do you think?' she huffed.

'I think that you're not that girl anymore and you shouldn't try to be. Trying to change what you are will only ever bring you pain.' He reached across the space between them and caressed her hand. 'Trust me I know. I have the misfortune of being quite the expert in that area. Intense self loathing is an unpleasant thing to live with.'

'Its not fair.'

He shook his head in disbelief. 'After all the things you've experienced, you still expect the world to be fair?

'I just don't understand it. You've embraced this life more than I ever will. You don't just drink blood, you feast on it. So how is it that you could walk away from it all and I couldn't?'

'You live a life as long as mine and nothing surprises you anymore; you've seen everything; you've done everything. Giving up blood was something I had never experienced. I didn't anticipate what it would do to me. It was a mistake. It would be an error for you to think any more of it than that.'

'But how did you do it? How did you give it up? I barely managed a week before I thought I was losing my mind.' She didn't expect him to answer, he never had before.

'I had to be tied to a chair.' He spoke slowly and quietly, his voice was barely audible of the crackling flames and Emilia found she had to lean towards him to make sure she didn't miss anything. 'The first few months were agony. I've never felt pain like it. I begged for a stake to end it all. It was months before I could walk amongst humans without feeding, and even then the temptation never left me.'

In spite of all the anger she felt towards him, she could feel herself being drawn back in. 'Why did you do it?'

'Because these people draw you in.' He snarled, the tenderness of the previous moment gone completely. 'They make you think that it's possible to renounce this life. Worse, they make you think it's _admirable_. But we are not human Emilia and we shouldn't try to be. Denying your nature is a fool's errand. A true friend wouldn't ask that of you. A true friend would accept you.' He stood up and poured himself a glass of whisky. 'Tell me something.' He asked softly. 'Do you honestly think you'd have been happy if you'd lived a normal human life?'

'I wouldn't have known any different.'

'That wasn't what I asked. I asked if it would have made you happy. A husband? Children? All those safe domestic trappings.' He grimaced as he spoke, as if the words left a foul taste in his mouth.

'Since when have you ever been concerned about my happiness?'

'I think it would have bored you. Your looks would start to fade, your children would have leached away your energy. Eventually your husband would have tired of you and gone elsewhere to satisfy his needs and you'd have been left at home, little more than a shadow of what you once were. I set you free from all that. Domesticity is a cage.'

'And this isn't?'

'We can do whatever we want. The world is ours for the taking.'

'You mean we can do whatever _you_ want. Don't pretend I've ever had any choice.'

'I was gone for a decade Emilia, you can't blame me for the way this life turned out for you when I have been absent for so much of it.'

'Before you left I became so reliant on you that I could barely function without you. You let that happen and then you left me without so much as a warning. You stranded me in this life while you were off trying to be human. Why were you allowed to do that while I was stuck here?''

'You would really choose being human over this?'

'That's my point Hal. You never gave me a choice. You chose this life, I never did.'

''Well this is the only life you have, so I suggest that you accept it.'

'Why didn't you just let me die? There must have been hundreds of girls just like me. What made me different?'

'You just caught my attention. When we first spoke at that dance you were different to those other simpering little girls. You were intelligent and spirited. So full of life. And I saw your potential to be so much more.'

'I must be such a disappointment to you.'

'I've not written you off as a lost cause just yet. In fact, in a way, your misguided attempt to deceive me the other night restored my faith in you. There aren't many who would dare to do what you did.'

'Is that why I'm still alive? Because I tried to betray you? You'll forgive me for saying that that makes no sense.'

'You're alive because you would be at my side even if I was a nobody. Allies like that are hard to come by, especially amongst vampires.'

'Actually, I'd much prefer you if you were a nobody.'

'So you're with me then?'

She looked up at him. He was standing over her holding out his hand. He looked every inch the gentleman she had met at that ball all those years ago but now she could see through the facade. This time she knew who's hand she was taking. Hal wasn't perfect, far from it, but at least he accepted her. Johnny would never accept her, and she doubted that Sarah would either. Going back to Hal might not be the _right_ thing to do, but she had tried doing the right thing and her attempts had been thrown back in her face. What was the point in trying to be dgoo if it meant she would be alone? Maybe Johnny was right. Maybe all vampires were alike. She took Hal's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

'I'm with you.'

* * *

Four o'clock was a tedious time to be awake. Why was it always the times that he needed sleep most where always the times it eluded him? Johnny pressed his face into the pillow to block out the moonlight. No matter how many times it had been washed, the stench of the undead still clung to it. This entire house stank of vampires. Every pore of it. That was the one thing Emilia had been right about. They needed to leave this place.

He could hear footsteps pacing in the room below. Clearly Sarah was having as bad a night as he. He stood and stumbled over to the wardrobe to find his dressing gown. No need to be alone if he didn't have to be. After all, what was that saying? Misery loved company. The sound of a squeal and something smashing in the room made him jump. He pulled on his dressing gown, grabbed a stake from beneath his pillow and ran down the stairs ready for battle.

All he found was Sarah was sitting on the drawing room floor staring at a broken cup of tea. She looked up at Johnny quizzically when he entered.

'I heard you squeal.' He explained. 'I thought you needed help.'

'It was a mouse. It startled me.' She laughed. 'Silly really isn't it: A werewolf afraid of a mouse.'

'Not so silly. I used to be terrified of mice. It's those scaly tails of theirs'' he shuddered. 'Ugh, horrid things.'

'Seriously? You were afraid of mice?'

'We all have our dark secrets.' He said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Sarah's smile fell away. 'It's all broken isn't?'

Johnny lit a lamp and sat on the floor beside her. 'It's just a cup, I'm sure the vampires will have no trouble replacing it.' He assured her glibly as he tenderly squeezed her hand. She was ice cold.

'I don't mean the cup, you idiot. I mean everything else.'

There wasn't really a lot he could say to that. They both knew it was the truth. 'You shouldn't be up at this time. You need your sleep.'

'You're awake too.'

'At least I tried to go to bed.'

'When I sleep I have nightmares. I'd rather stay awake.' she pulled her knees to her chest and nestled her face between them. When she raised it her eyes were wet with tears. 'Do you think she was telling the truth?'

'About not drinking blood?' he clarified.

'No. I think we can be fairly certain that was a lie. I mean about the fact that she wanted to be a better person, that she didn't betray us. Do you think she'll go back to him?'

'I think she was always going to. Even if she didn't plan to, she would have betrayed us in the end. It's what she is.'

Sarah shook her head. 'I don't know that that's true. You can't see past your anger at what she is, and that's understandable. But most of the time when I looked at her, I didn't see a monster, I saw a lost little girl.'

'She murdered people while she was living with us. Those aren't the actions of a lost little girl.'

'I just can't shake the feeling that we've made a terrible mistake.'

'I don't see that there's a great deal we can do about that now. What happened happened and we need to live with it.'

'What was keeping you awake then?'

'Some of the things that Hal said yesterday, they made me think.'

'Like what?'

'That I'm like him. That I've started to enjoy killing.'

'You're a good man Johnny. What you've been through would change anyone.' 

'It hasn't changed you. You are without a doubt one of the strongest people I've ever known. You know, I don't recognise myself when I look in the mirror anymore. I feel like the things I've done have rotted my soul. You've somehow escaped that. You're still you.'

'I had a softer introduction to this world than you, that's all. I had someone to guide me through it and now you've got me. We'll get through this together Johnny.' She gripped his hand. 'I promise.'

He turned to look at her in the soft moonlight and his lips brushed against hers. He hadn't realised how close she had been. To his surprise she pressed her lips firmly against his and he found himself kissing her back. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. And in that moment, he allowed himself to hope that just maybe, they would have a future after all.

* * *

 

It must have been almost one hundred years since she had last been at sea. She'd been dreading the voyage, but it had been surprisingly invigorating to feel the brisk sea air on her flesh. It had been such a long time since she'd last set foot on these shores. Edgar had insisted on her spending a great deal of her time in England when she'd first been recruited, but it had never felt like home, she had much preferred his estate in the wilds of Scotland. As their ship approached the dock, the pungent scents of London began to fill her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pulled her shawl up over her face to block out the stench. She didn't know how people could stand to live in these modern cities, full of open sewers and squalid dwellings. No matter how vibrant her experiences of the London social scene had always been, it was always that city's stench that stayed with her long after she left.

The ship jolted as it docked. She thanked the captain and handed him a purse of gold coins. It was more than she owed him, but she hoped it would compensate him for the two crew members who had mysteriously vanished during their voyage.

'Such a tragedy.' she said as she stepped onto the jetty, hoping that he didn't detect the amusement in her voice. The men had been lecherous drunks, she had enjoyed their deaths.

She could see a carriage waited for her in the darkness at the end of the pier, it bore Edgar's crest on the door. _So much for being inconspicuous then._ She didn't imagine for a moment that she would be a welcome guest here, but she knew better than to argue with her superiors. If nothing else, she suspected that these next couple of weeks would be very interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

'I knew you'd make the right decision.' Hal smiled.

Emilia silenced him by pressing a finger firmly to his lips. 'I haven't finished. I won't follow you blindly. You must promise you will treat me as an equal, not just a pawn in your games.'

'I seem to recall you rather enjoyed many of our _games.'_ he teased as he sneaked his arm around her waist.

 _No_. She wasn't going to give into him again. She was going to stay strong this time. Emilia removed the offending arm. 'I'm serious Hal. I want to be with you. But if things carry on the way they were before then I'll leave.' She anxiously watched his face, expecting a violent reaction from him, but instead he simply nodded.

'I'd prefer that you stayed.' He swallowed. 'Since what happened to Lewis...I have been lacking in people around me that I trust.'

'Maybe if you didn't have a tendency to put your friends in harm's way to save your own skin, you wouldn't have that problem.'

'And yet after all I've done, you still returned to my side. That says a lot about you really doesn't it?' he gripped her wrist tightly, digging his fingers into her flesh. 'I must confess, I was hoping our reunion would be a little more amicable.'

She wrenched her wrist away from him, making him stumble forwards. She drove her knee into his groin. 'I had hoped the same. I said I'd be at your side. I never said I'd let you treat me as your property. I accept the girl I was before is is dead and gone, but I refuse to accept that becoming a copy of you is my only other option. I'm not you, and I never will be.'

Hal was still bent double from the blow to his groin, his face twisted in pain. He nodded. 'Then it's good to have you back.' After a moment he regained his composure. 'I like this new found aggression. It suits you.'

He took a seat at the dressing table and studied her. All this time and she still felt like a child under his stare.

'I can't stop thinking about her.'

Emilia narrowed her eyes. 'About who?'

'Sarah.' He ran a hand roughly over his wig and cast it onto the floor beside him with a long sigh. 'I wish I could see her, just one last time.'

She looked away from him. Something was telling her to tread very carefully. She knelt down next to him and took his hand. 'Well you always seem to find a way of getting what you want.'

Hal stood up, pulling her with him. He pressed his lips to her forehead. 'Yes.' He smiled. 'I do, don't I. Speaking of what I want. You know where Swift is don't you. You understand why he has to die.'

'Of course.' It wasn't Johnny she was worried about. She had risked everything for him and he had refused to see her as anything more than a monster. Whatever tenderness she had felt for him had been aside when he had shown her the door. She didn't owe him a thing. If Hal killed him, he was only getting what he deserved. 'I just don't understand why you didn't kill him the other night. By confronting him like that you'll have just forced him underground.'

'Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did it for you?'

'I don't understand.'

He cupped her jaw tenderly in his hand making her look up at him. ''If I hadn't done what I did, would you have returned to me so soon?'

She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach and inwardly chastised herself. _You need to stop acting like a silly little girl._ She remove his hand from her jaw and stepped away from him. 'Don't pretend this is about me. That's not how you work. You chose Snow over everyone else before. Somehow I doubt that's changed.'

'How very astute of you. But in this case, you're wrong. I wanted to fracture your friendship because otherwise I'd have had to kill you as his ally.' He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 'Besides, where would have been the fun in killing him so quickly? You know me, I like the chase.'

'I don't know where he is Hal.' She said after a pause. It wasn't a lie, she strongly doubted that Johnny and Sarah at stayed at Lewis's for long after she left.

'I don't believe you.' Hal fixed her with a cold look.

'When I left, he was still at Lewis's, but he won't be there now. He's not stupid. He'd have realised that I would come here.'

'Jesus Christ? You took them to Lewis's? That's hardly the way to honour his memory.' 

'Says the man that got him killed?'

Hal looked away and clenched his jaw. Lewis was clearly still a sensitive subject for him _._

_As it bloody well should be._

He walked to the door and held it open. 'I've got a pretty little heiress down in the cellar. Her blood is divine. I had Fergus collect some in a decanter just before I came up here. I think a toast is in order.'

Emilia froze for a moment. _Is this really what you want?_ She pushed aside the last remaining doubt and followed Hal through the doorway. 'Yes, a toast would be lovely.'

* * *

Hal had decided to throw a party. He had always liked a good party. He liked to be seen, or more specifically, he liked his wealth and power to be seen. No one could ever accuse him of modesty, Emilia thought as she glanced over at him. After their entrance, she had taken a back seat at the festivities and had let Hal swan about amongst the adoring crowds. If there was any dissatisfaction with his leadership, it wasn't rearing its head this evening.

It seemed that Hal was not the only one out to impress tonight. The surviving members of the community were here in their finery. A few of the men had human girls hanging off their arms. She noticed that a few of the girls had a hazy look in their eyes. They were drunk, or maybe drugged: more pliable that way. They were finally dressed in fashionable silks and furs, but their manners made Emilia suspect that they were being paid by the hour. Not that any of them would be alive to pick up their payment at the end of the night. For now though, everything was civilised.

A hush fell amongst the assembled vampires as a velvet curtain at one end of the room was pulled away to reveal a huge cage containing two bruised and bloodied men The human women looked questioningly to their partners as they registered what they were seeing. The men in the cage were werewolves, but tonight was not a full moon. Emilia wondered what Hal was playing at this time. Then it occurred to her. After Johnny's attack, the vampires wanted werewolf blood. To detract from his failure to as of yet deliver Johnny's head, he was giving them other wolves in his place. It would satiate the vampires' taste for revenge for a while at least, until whatever Hal was planning for Johnny came to fruition. She wondered what her former friend would think if he knew that other werewolves were being sacrificed in his place.

'Ladies and gentlemen.' Hal's voice rang out across the hushed room as he appeared in front of the cage. 'In recent weeks, it seems that the dogs have become a little overconfident. They have attacked us on our own soil and we shall not allow them to get away with it.'

'Blood for blood!' came a shout from the crowd.

Hal turned to the men in the cage. 'You may have heard that we have a strong tradition of dog fights in these parts. Sadly we are still a couple of weeks away from the full moon, but that's never stopped us having our fun. Only one of you will leave here alive. Which one is up to you.' He tossed a knife through the bars of the cage. 'You're going to fight.' He explained, obviously relishing the horror on their faces. 'If one of you is still standing at the end, I might let you go. Or you might become my newest dog fight champion.' He shrugged flippantly. 'I've not decided which yet.'

A few jeers came from the surrounding vampires and a few of the human guests began to cry out in horror.

'Why would we fight for you?' asked the larger of the werewolves, a tired eyed beast of a man.

'Because if you don't, then you'll both die. Think of it this way, if you fight, one of you has a chance of walking out of here.'

The other werewolf didn't display his companion's reservations and lunged for the knife whilst the bigger man was still focused on Hal. The crowd cheered and the panic amongst the human guests intensified. The bigger man dived out of the way of the blade and then threw himself at his opponent using his heavy weight as a weapon.

Hal laughed and began to bark at the two men fighting in the cage, clearly intending to further rile them. The rest of the assembled crowd quickly joined him as he taunted the fighters.

The werewolves were both on the floor of the cage now wrestling for the knife. It was a dirty fight, just the kind that the audience liked it. The smaller werewolf finally managed to straddle his opponent and slammed one of his forearms down on the other man's throat in attempt to cut off his airway whilst using his freehand to try and wrestle the knife from his grip.

With one last burst of energy the bigger man thrust his hips towards the ceiling bucking his opponent off from on top of him and rolled over, pinning him to the floor and holding the knife to his throat. Now that he was in a less perilous position, he looked through the cage bars out at the baying crowd and faltered. He clearly wasn't a killer. He really didn't want to do this. He looked back down at the man struggling beneath him and then out at the crowd again.

Emilia felt like her heart was in her throat. She wanted to look away but the scene in the cage held her gaze.

The werewolf inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and raised the knife high above his head before plunging it into his opponent's chest. The audience went wild, but still Emilia's attention stayed on the dog. He attempted to stand up but his knee's seemed to buckle under his weight. His face was ashen. Hal held a hand through the bars to congratulate him, but the werewolf dismissed the gesture with a withering look.

Never one to be put out, Hal extended his hands out to his sides and motioned for the crowd to be quiet. The noise in the hall fell.

'What do we think fellows?' he asked the gathered vampires. 'Do we let him go, or do we want to see a few more fights from him?'

The crowd roared.

'Sorry chap,' Hal turned back to the prisoner. 'I don't think we're done with you just yet. Commiserations and all that.' He beckoned the man closer. 'Just a little tip, between men. Next time, try and seem a little bit more enthusiastic about it all. There's a good dog.' He reached threw the cage bars and patted the man's head.

That was clearly the last straw for the werewolf and he lunged at the cage bars in a futile attempt to get at Hal. Hal took a step back and laughed, encouraging the rest of the vampires to join him.

'We'll be seeing this one again.' Hal told the assembled vampires. 'Let's hope he grows some teeth.'

Emilia watched as two vampires opened the cage door and dragged the werewolf back to the cellars. Hal quickly returned to mingling with the crowd. She watched one of the younger female vampires flitting around him, desperately trying to catch his attention. She was out of luck. Someone else had already caught Hal's eye.

His face had fallen, all the colour had drained from it. Emilia followed the direction he was looking and saw a striking woman with white blonde hair smiling at him from across the hall. She can't have been local, Emilia would have recognised her. When the woman saw that she had Hal's attention, she turned and left. Hal followed.

* * *

The girl was flirting with him outrageously. He entertained the idea of implementing a rule about only recruiting those with some degree of intelligence, but then, he thought studying her proudly displayed bust, she wasn't entirely without merit. His admiration of her assets was interrupted by a flash of bright white hair that caught his eye. He made his excuses to the girl and pushed her aside, searching the room for another glimpse. He felt as though his stomach was doing somersaults. She couldn't be here. Not now. He wasn't ready yet. He would be soon, he would make sure of that. _But not yet._

By the time he had pushed through the gathered vampires and made his way out onto the street the woman from the party was gone. But tonight, it seemed, he was luck's darling. The night was still, not a breath of wind disturbed the frosty street and her scent lingered leaving a trail for him to follow. He grinned and continued his chase.

He followed it the scent through twisting alleyways, deeper and deeper into the rabbit warren that made up the backstreets of London. It was no coincidence that the vampires chose to live so close to the less savoury parts of the city where victims were not so easily missed. The air was acrid here. Smells tangled together and curdled in his nostrils. The other vampire's scent was indistinguishable in the foul air. Hal hissed in frustration.

'Sir.'

He felt a tug at his arm and smiled as he turned to see a young girl dressed in stained rags, her face smeared with filth.

'Are you okay sir?' she asked, peering up at him with wide eyes. 'S'not a good part of the town to be in late at night sir. 'specially not dressed as finely as yourself. Might attract the wrong kind of attention sir.'

'Did you see a woman pass this way?'

'I see a few women sir. There's good business to be found round here.' The girl blushed

He snorted at the notion of Ana being a common whore.' Not that kind of woman.' He corrected. 'She would have been well dressed, white blonde hair.'

The girl pondered for a moment then shook her head. 'Aint seen no woman like that.' She studied his face carefully. 'You look like you saw a ghost sir.'

'Perhaps I did.' He gripped the girl's jaw and forced her backwards into a side alley between to buildings. She opened her mouth and squealed before Hal clamped his free hand over her jaw and used his body to force her against the wall. She was a slight thing and didn't have the strength to put up much of a fight. She was too young to satisfy his more carnal tastes, no more than a child. However, he had no such qualms about feeding from her. He twisted her head to the side using the hand clamped across her mouth then released her jaw and used his free hand to rip open her collar, revealing a slender pale neck.

He heard a muffled whimper through his hand and grinned. He missed this sort of kill. It was all well and good having victims brought to you, but he had always enjoyed these more spur of the moment kills. He pressed his lips to her neck and darted his tongue out to taste her. Her skin was slick with sweat. He ran his tongue down her neck. He could feel the blood pulsing away under the thin layer of flesh. He felt the fangs burst through his gums and plunged them into her neck. He let the body fall to the floor and nudged it with his foot so it was out of sight to any passers by. He didn't want anyone finding it until he was long gone.

He paused a moment and leant against the wall wondering what the hell Ana was doing in London. Whatever she was doing, he strongly doubted she had his best interests at heart. He kicked the girl's body in frustration.

_Fuck._

When he finally returned to the house Emilia was standing outside the doorway, huddled in a huge fur stole. She wore a scowl and had clearly been waiting for him. 'You've been gone for an awfully long time. People have been asking questions.'

'I trust you gave them answers.'

'I told them I had left you a pretty girl all trussed up at home. That seemed to be enough for them. Where were you, really?'

'Nowhere important.'

'If I'm going to have to lie for you, you could at least have the decency to give me a clue as to what I'm lying about.'

'That's not something you need to concern yourself with.' The idea of Emilia learning about Ana was not one he was fond of.

'I saw you chase after that woman. You looked like you'd seen a ghost.'

'Like I told you, it's none of your concern.'

He could see from her eyes that she wanted to challenge him, but thankfully she thought better of it. 'Are you coming back inside then?' she asked taking his hand.

'No. I think I've done my job for tonight.' He grinned wickedly. 'A pretty girl trussed up at home? I think that's just what the doctor ordered. I'm sure I've got one in the cellar who will do nicely. Would you care to join?'

* * *

Emilia was still feeling a little giddy. It had been such a long time since she'd fed so excessively. Her skin was still sticky with a thick layer of partially dried blood. She and Hal had made an awful mess between them. She felt sorry for whoever would have to clean up after them in the morning.

Hal let out a soft groan and she rolled over to look at him. He appeared to be fast asleep. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair.

It was good, she thought. It was good to be back here with him.

He murmured something under his breath, as single word that was so quiet that she almost missed it. She brought her head closer to his ear and this time she heard it.

'Sarah.'

She smiled. Her jealousy of Sarah had gone and she now thought of the werewolf as a friend. If even after his time with the Old Ones, Hal still cared for Sarah, that had to be a good sign. It gave her hope that she wasn't wasting her time here. If he could spend all that time with men like Mr Snow and still care for a wolf then maybe there was hope for him after all.


	32. Chapter 32

They had left the house the morning after Emilia had walked out. They didn't want to risk staying there on the off-chance that Emilia would be able to keep her mouth shut. With only the clothes on their backs and a bag stuffed with Johnny's wages and wad of banknotes they had found stuffed in a drawer in the master bedroom, they had found themselves here. Here being a ramshackle tavern where smells of body odour and tobacco hung heavy in the air and the howls of drunks rang through the nights.

It was funny how quickly one became used to a certain level of comfort. Compared to the two roomed cottage where she'd grown up, the tavern was a huge step up in the world, yet all she could think of was how cold it was compared to the last place they'd slept, how little comfort the mattress gave and how the noise from the bawdy bar room below snaked up between the floorboards and interrupted her sleep. She tried not to let such material things niggle at her, but they did. If these were going to be the last days of her life she would at least prefer them to be comfortable.

Johnny was sitting on the other side of the bed whittling yet another stake. He had already whittled more than he would ever be able to use. She swore they had enough to take a whole army of vampires. If only the fight that lay ahead were that simple. She doubted that it would be won by weapons alone.

At least he was here. She smiled. She firmly believed that even in the most dire of situations, you could always find something good, no matter how well hidden it might be. Now, Johnny was that something. They hadn't spoken about their kiss. She didn't think it really needed to be talked about. It was best left as it was: a light in the darkness, something to fight for. She hoped that maybe Johnny felt the same. That maybe he would think twice about running to his death.

'Are you sure we have enough of those?' she teased. 'Maybe you should start naming them.'

'You laugh now, but at least we can sleep soundly knowing that a stake will never be far from our reach.' Johnny retorted with an absurdly straight face.

It was easy with Johnny. He was infuriating of course, in fact he was about as bloody minded as they came. But he didn't drain her. With Hal there had always been a deep seated fear: what would happen if she didn't give him enough support? What if she wasn't there when he had a moment of weakness? She had told him that she refused to take responsibility for him, but she had. Of course she had. If he had killed whilst he was living with her, she would have blamed herself for it. A part of her blamed herself for the way things had turned out, maybe if she had been more attentive, maybe if she had seen what was happening earlier, then none of this would have happened. She could try and ignore those thoughts, but they would always be there. Much as she had cared for him, much as she still did in spite of her better judgement, life with Hal had drained her. He had been a vampire in every sense of the world. Her world with him in it had become so small.

'Do you actually have a plan?'

'I was thinking mainly along the lines of killing the bastard.'

Sarah bit her lip. She hated it when their conversations turned to this. 'You really think that's the only way, don't you.'

Johnny rested back on his elbows and turned to her. 'Do you have any better suggestion?'

'Run.'

He hesitated and then shook his head. 'We've been over this. I have to do this.'

'Why?' Sarah practically pleaded. 'It's not about justice so don't insult me by pretending that it is. You've said it yourself, you are becoming a man you despise. If that happens, if you start to look in the mirror and not recognise the man looking back at you, then Hal will have won.'

Johnny's jaw clenched and Sarah was certain he was going to interrupt her. Instead he bit his lip and remained silent. Maybe she was getting through to him after all.

Even if you kill him, he will still have stained you.' She continued. 'There's no shame in turning your back on this. There's no shame in being the better man.'

Johnny lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. 'I don't know how to go back to it.

'You don't do it for yourself, you do it for them. You can't give up, because no matter how bad things seem right now, they can always get better. You may have lost your brother and what happened to him was horrific, but he wasn't your only family. They've already lost Matthew, don't let them lose you as well.'

'And Yorke? Am I just supposed to let him walk away, after all that he's done? All that he will do?'

'He's not your responsibility. Just like he's not mine.'

'Someone has to stop him.' He sounded as though he was reciting lines from a script, his words lacked the passion they had once held. She suspected his confrontation with Hal at the law dinner had worn him down more than he wanted to admit.

'But it doesn't have to be you. He's taken enough from you already, don't let him take everything. We both know that. If you can go through all of this and come out of it the other side, that's not cowardice. That's brave. Braver than committing suicide by vampire'

'I've poured everything into this.

'Yes. You have. And now it's time to walk away before you lose yourself. Good will win out in the end.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I have to be. Even if you don't walk away for your own sake, do it for the people that love you.'

He looked straight at her with tears in his eyes. 'How do I look them in the eye, knowing what I've done?'

'You're strong.' She squeezed his hand. 'You'll find a way.'

'I never really thought about life after.' He confessed. 'As soon as I found out what happened to Matthew I stopped caring about what happened to me.'

'Then maybe now is the time to start. I'll be with you. We can get through it together.'

Johnny pursed his lips as a tear rolled down in his cheek. 'I need some fresh air.'

Sarah stood up and took a battered hat and jacket off the writing desk. They had stolen it from an unconscious drunk the night before. She helped him into the jacket, the stiffness of his movements suggested he had had as uncomfortable a night's sleep as herself. He was a slight man and the jacket was large on him. It made him look like a child dressed in his father's coat. The hat was a better fit but still sat low on his brow. It wasn't the best disguise, but it would have to do. After all, the vampires were on the lookout for a gentleman lawyer, not a vagrant.

'While you're thinking, perhaps you could pick up some bread from the bakery down the road. I'm starved. I think the wolf is stirring.'

'Don't blame the wolf, you just have an abnormally large appetite.' To Sarah's relief his face finally broke into a smile.

'Just be careful.'

* * *

Emilia had awoken to an empty bed. After a quick search around the house she found Hal already at his desk immersed in papers. He didn't seem to even notice her presence until she stole up to his desk and snatched his papers away from him.

He heaved a sigh, lifted his head and glared at her. 'In case you haven't noticed, I was sort of in the middle of something.'

He reached across the desk and attempted to retrieve his papers. Emilia kept a tight hold of them.

'Emilia, darling, if you don't mind.' He smiled thinly at her and tugged at the papers.

She briefly contemplated complying with his request, but he didn't seem as though he was likely to explode at her just yet and so she maintained her hold.

'Christ, must you insist on acting like a child?'

Keep a tight hold on her end of their little tug of war she took a seat on his desk. 'What happened last night?'

Hal finally gave up on his attempt to retrieve his paperwork, gave an exaggerated huff and reclined back into his chair. 'Has all that drink stolen your memory?' he teased. 'There was a dog fight, then we came back here...ringing any bells?'

'You know what I mean. That woman. The one you chased after. What was all that about?'

Hal stood up abruptly and walked over to the window, he stood with his back to her looking down into the street below. 'Nothing that concerns you.'

'Except that it does.' Emilia joined him and tugged at his arm, pulling him around to face her. 'You asked me to come back because you needed people you could trust. Why am I here if you won't talk to me?'

'She was someone I met in France. We don't get along.' He turned back to the window.

'The list of people that you don't get along with isn't exactly a short one.' Emilia persisted, she was certain there was more to this than Hal wanted her to know. 'What bothers you so much about this one?'

'She's well connected. She could do me a lot of damage.'

'You normally just kill people who pose a threat. What's different about her?'

'Her maker is Edgar Wyndham, a man who made no secret of his dislike of me whilst I was in France. He already knows that I was responsible for Angus Fraser's death, I can't afford to give him any more ammunition against me.'

That surprised her, she didn't know that Wyndham had known the truth about Fraser. It was beginning to seem as though there was quite a lot that had happened in France that she wasn't privy to. 'Why do you think she's here?' she pressed.

'Whatever her purpose is here, we can be certain that nothing good will come of it.' Hal's voice had taken on a warning tone and the glint of humour had vanished from his eyes.

Emilia sensed that it wouldn't be wise to press the issue any further, not for the moment anyway. She took a few steps back from him and returned to sitting on the desk, being careful not to disturb Hal's papers any more than she already had. 'Where's your newest pet? I've not seen him for a couple of days?'

Hal rested his back against the window and raised a brow. 'Missing him?'

'Hardly. The man's a thug. I can't understand why you would wish to recruit such a man.'

'Brutality is a useful trait. You're hardly an innocent yourself.' He walked over to her and lifted one of her hands up into the stream of light coming through the window and kissed it. 'There's plenty of blood on these dainty hands of yours.'

She glared at him and pulled her hand away. 'He's vulgar. He has no manners.'

'Such things can easily be learnt my darling. My beginnings are even lower than his.nDo you only forgive that because you find me charming?' Emilia looked down at the desk prompting a grin from Hal who had obviously realised that his words had hit a nerve.

'You know that I have committed far worse acts in my life than he has,' he continued, 'yet you happily share in my glory whilst condemning Fergus as a thug. Not everyone has the luxury of an upbringing such as your own.'

She thought better than responding to the jibe, suspecting that he was trying to distract her original question. 'Where is he then?'

'Just running an errand. Terribly boring really, nothing that you need concern yourself with.'

She accepted his answer but could help feeling as though she was being palmed off. He was hiding something from her, she was certain of it.

* * *

Fergus stood over the tiny bodies, he had never killed a child before now. They looked younger than his boys, but it had been so long since he'd left his own family behind that he couldn't really be sure.

Although he'd been largely absent from their lives, those boys had never failed to bring smile to his face when he had returned to them from his jaunts abroad. It had surprised him how little he had thought about them after since his recruitment, and that on the rate occasion that he did think of them when he did think of them, he felt nothing aside from a lingering curiosity about what their blood would taste like. He was aware that he should be disturbed by this but he wasn't, and strangely that didn't bother him.

Hal hadn't told him what these people had done to incur his wrath and he hadn't bothered to ask. He had quickly learnt that it wasn't wise to question Hal. Much better to go along with his master's requests and then bask in the rewards bestowed on him for a job well done.

On his final search of the house he had found one of the maids hiding in the cupboard. She was a plain woman and her servant's uniform did nothing to flatter her. He briefly considered feeding from her himself, but he had already feasted on the blood of the house's other occupants and his full belly was now pressing uncomfortably against his waistband. He called out to the two vampire's that Hal had sent to accompany him and grinned as the pair of them appeared in the doorway before taking a coin from his pocket

'Boys. There's just one left and I'm full to bursting. Coin toss to decide who gets her?'

* * *

She finally made her approach as Hal was taking afternoon tea in between meetings with his various advisors. She didn't even bother to knock. As he looked up and saw her, Hal made a mental note to have serious words with his doorman about the security levels of this place. He stood up from his tea and nodded curtly.

Ana curtsied before taking a seat and pouring herself a cup of tea. 'I hope you don't mind.' She said lifting the cup to her lips. 'I'm frightfully thirsty.'

Hal did mind, but decided that in the grand scheme of things, it probably wasn't worth making an issue out of a cup of tea. 'I was wondering when you when you were going to make your presence formally known.'

She took another sip of tea before setting the cup down. 'I decided to do a little site seeing before settling down to business. So many years have passed since I last walked these streets, I wanted to visit a few old haunts.'

Hal remained standing, arms crossed. 'Why are you here?'

'Are we not even bothering with the façade of civility then?'

He sat down. 'I think we've played enough games now, don't you? So I will ask again. Why are you here?'

'Snow wanted me to keep an eye on you, give you a nudge in the right direction if you seem to be straying from the path.'

'Everything is in hand.' He answered, perhaps a little too firmly.

'Really?' she quirked an eyebrow. 'You came here with the task of killing two dogs, and as far as I can see they both still live.'

'Mr Swift is proving a little more elusive than I originally anticipated,' he admitted, 'but I am in the process of smoking him out.'

Ana nodded, apparently satisfied by his answer. 'And the bitch?'

'As I said, everything is in hand.' He lied. Although he had suspicions about the whereabouts of his old friend, he hadn't made any real effort to follow them up. Mainly because if he were proved correct he would have no choice but to act, and that was not something that he was ready for.

'Time isn't something you have Hal. Mr Snow would like matters here to be resolved swiftly.'

'If you don't mind me saying my lady, your input is a little premature. I have been in London for barely more than a week.'

'Drawing things out won't make it any easier for you Hal. You've already made your choice, now you need to see it through to the end.'

'I don't recall asking for your counsel Ana.'

'I'm not here to watch you fall Hal. Much as I dislike you as an individual, I believe that those very characteristics which I find repellent will make you an asset to Old Ones. Don't throw this all away. Not now.'

'I have no intention of throwing it away. I just need more time.' He stood up, walked to the door and held it open to Ana. 'We're done here. If you wish to speak to me again, please make an appointment with my secretary.'

'Emilia's a pretty little thing isn't she? I would be very interested to speak with her.' She said with a smirk as she stood up and made her way to the door.

Hal's stomach dropped. That was the last thing he needed. 'Don't you dare go near her.'

He couldn't afford the risk that Ana might reveal the real reason for his return to London to Emilia. He purposefully hadn't told Emilia about the situation with Sarah because he had a strong suspicion that she was protecting her. He wasn't sure exactly what made him think that, but there was definitely something about what had happened during his absence that Emilia was leaving unsaid.

Ana grinned, she was clearly enjoying every minute of this. 'Is that a threat Hal? I thought we had established that I don't take kindly to those.'

'That was in France. London's mine, you have no power here.'

'London is yours because the Old One's allow you to have it. Don't think for a second that it couldn't be taken away from you.'


	33. Chapter 33

Ana let the door shut behind her leaving Hal alone in the room. Once she was gone he slammed his fist down hard on the table, knocking the crystal glasses to the floor, where they shattered spilling their red contents across the ornate rug.

Bugger.

He had liked that rug.

To his immense irritation, Ana was right. It would be disturbingly easy for her to have him removed from power and there was simply no way that he was going to allow that to happen. He thought about sending his men after her, but he knew that she wouldn't allow herself to be found unless she wanted to be. She'd been depressingly consistent in her ability to outwit him and he saw no reason to think that this time would be any different, his man power would be better used elsewhere. More importantly, couldn't afford for his men to find out anything from her that could weaken his position.

Her presence had brought with it a degree of clarity, however unwelcome and uncomfortable that clarity might be. Although his plan for Johnny was well underway, he had been avoiding dealing with Sarah. A large part of him still held what he realised was a futile hope that, even if she had indeed stayed in London after his departure, she was now long gone. That his search for her would result in nothing. But still, with Ana's sharp eyes on him, he had to be seen to be doing something. Over the past few days he had become increasingly sure that Emilia knew a lot more than she was letting on. Her version of the events during his absence simply didn't ring true.

He liked to think that he knew her better than she knew herself, and his dealings with Johnny had given him a very good idea of the type of man that the dog was. Hal could not for the life of him imagine a scenario in which the two of them could live under the same roof as one another for a month without one of them killing the other. Sarah had always been a calming influence on him and he wouldn't be at all surprised to find that she had had a similar impact on Emilia and Johnny. Given that he now knew for certain that Emilia and Johnny had been staying at the Mayfair apartment that he had directed Sarah to, it was seeming increasingly likely that their paths had crossed after all.

The problem was how he was going to persuade Emilia to admit it. Although violence would almost certainly work, he would rather not resort to that just yet. She was good company and his most trusted confident now that Lewis was dead, not that he would ever tell her that. He would prefer her to confide in him willingly, though if that didn't happen he would happily utilise the more brutal methods of making her talk. No matter how much he cared for Emilia, he would always care for himself more.

He jumped to his feet and hurried down the corridor to the cellar.  Someone young with rich fatty blood preferably. His eyes settled on a portly young man cowering in one of the cells. He would do nicely. 

Once the man was dead Hal leant back on the cell's bars and began to form a plan of how to deal with this recent development. If Ana spoke to Emilia and told her what had really happened in France, he doubted he would be able to get any information from the girl willingly. He might not be able to control Ana, but he could definitely control her access to Emilia, and so, for the next few days he resolved to keep Emilia by his side at all times and be the man that she so desperately wanted him to be. Perhaps she might even be lulled into letting slip the whereabouts of a certain werewolf.

* * *

Emilia giggled as Hal intensified his caress. During the last few days, he had been perfect. She couldn't remember him ever lavishing this much attention on her before. She winced slightly as his gentle nibbles turned into sharp bites and his fingers dug aggressively into her arms. She wished he would be a little gentler but this was better than nothing.

'Whoever made women's clothing so difficult to access should be strung up,' he muttered as he tore at the strings of her bodice. After a quick pause for thought he grabbed a knife from the desk and sliced through the ties fastening her in. She stiffened as the tip of the blade gently grazed her skin. Hal with a knife in hand was not something that she would ever feel comfortable with.

She swallowed her protests, not keen to antagonise him while things were so good between them. 'I rather liked this dress.' she said trying to alleviate her discomfort with a joke.

'I'll buy you another one. Besides, I like you much better without the dress.'

Hal pulled the remnants of the dress away from her and pushed her back against his desk, forcing her legs apart. She obligingly wrapped her limbs around him and pulled him closer. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

'My Lord.'

It was Fergus. Emilia's heart sank. She'd been enjoying her time with Hal without Fergus around to bother them. She had managed to go two days without having to interact with him and had enjoyed not to have to deal with his lecherous looks. She hoped Hal would ignore the knock. He didn't tend to like being interrupted during these sort of activities. To her dismay, he unceremoniously pushed himself away from her and began to refasten his shirt.

'Please,' he called through the door. 'Come in.'

Fergus kicked the door open. He was carrying a large wooden box which Hal eyed gleefully. Fergus's hungry gaze settled on Emilia's naked body. She felt her cheeks redden and gathered her torn dress from the floor and wrapped herself in it. To her intense annoyance, Hal didn't even bother to tell Fergus to avert his eyes. In fact, Hal's eyes hadn't left the box since Fergus had entered. Clearly whatever was inside it was a lot more interesting to him than she was.

'You did as I asked?' Hal motioned for Fergus to put the box on the desk.

'I did my Lord.'

'Brilliant.' Hal said brightly.

'What's in the box?' Emilia asked cautiously as she joined the two men at the desk.

'Nothing for your eyes my dear.' Hal ruffled her hair. 'Would you mind giving us some privacy please?'

'You must be joking.' She said disbelievingly. 'I can't go into the corridor in this state.'

'It's nothing anyone hasn't already seen.'

What happened to not hiding things from me?'

He pressed a finger to her lips. 'We are not having this conversation right now.' He said firmly. 'Leave us.'

Emilia huffed, but one look at Hal's expression told her that it was safest to just do as he had asked.

Once the door was closed Hal returned his attention to the box. 'Open it.' He instructed Fergus who did as he was asked before stepping back, his head bowed respectfully. Whoever had first given Fergus his training had instilled good habits in him.

He peered inside the box.. Yes. This would do very nicely. He closed the lid. 'Have this sent down to my carriage. I have a delivery to make.'

* * *

Emilia was still smarting from Hal's treatment of her. It wasn't as if she asked much from him, just a little affection. And then just when she thought that he might be changing, he cast her out of his office dressed in nothing but rags, as though she were nothing more than one of his many whores. She had vented her considerable frustrations on one of the unfortunate humans locked up in Hal's cellar. Really she was doing the poor soul a favour, she reasoned, better to die by her hand than by Hal's.

To her annoyance, when she had finally found new clothes and returned to her own residence, she found that she had an uninvited guest. The white haired woman that had got Hal so worked up was perched elegantly on one the chairs in the drawing room. She stood and curtsied as Emilia entered. The show of respect did nothing to put Emilia at ease.

'It's Miss Hart isn't it? It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I do apologise for coming to see you like this.' She gestured to a plate of cakes laid out on the table. 'I've heard that almond cakes are you're favourites and I thought that as I am intruding on you unannounced, I should at least bring you a gift.'

Emilia stood firm. She was undeniably curious about this woman, but was wary of displeasing Hal. Besides today's events, she had been enjoying the way things had been between them recently and had no desire to jeopardise things. 'Hal said that I should not talk to you.' She responded curtly.

'Hal's an idiot. I don't know if you've noticed that?' the woman's smile was warm and open but Emilia remained cautious.

'He said you were recruited by Edgar Wyndham.'

'Then I see you're well informed. I'm not you're enemy Emilia.' She hesitated. 'Do you mind if I call you that? My name's Ana by the way.'

'Hal says that you mean trouble for him.'

'Hal just doesn't like being told what to do. Please, take a seat.' She grinned conspiratorially. 'I won't tell him if you don't.'

'You really should be going.'

'Just tell me this. Does he respect you? Does he treat you as you desire to be treated?'

'Sometimes.'

'And the rest of the time?'

Emilia felt the memory of her cheeks burning red as she'd hurried down the hallway earlier that morning. All those lusting eyes lingering on her as she had tried to protect her modesty.

'You wear high necked dresses.' Ana pressed. 'Is that to cover the marks he leaves on you?'

Emilia was a little taken aback by her directness. She had never met a woman quite like this before. 'It's the winter chill. I feel the cold dreadfully.' She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to add some illustration to the lie.

'You're not as skilled in the art of deception as your maker my dear. You seem like a sweet girl. You cannot honestly tell me you enjoy all of the things he does to you.'

'I am what he made me.'

'And what's that?'

'A monster. I _was_ a sweet little girl. She's dead now. I've accepted what I am.'

'Being a vampire doesn't make you a monster Emilia, no more than being human automatically makes you good. Not all of us are like Hal.'

'We all kill people. We're all murderers.'

'Would you condemn a hawk for hunting a mouse? We are predators Emilia, that's our nature. Humans are our natural prey.'

'If we're not monsters then why do we praise cruelty and condemn mercy?'

'It's true that this life can make your heart grow cold. But I'd challenge even the most virtuous man to live for as long as we do and be unscathed by it. We encounter the worst sides of humanity and yes, often we embody them. First and foremost we are hunger. That will always drive us and no matter how hard we try to outrun it, it always finds us. But that in itself does not make us monsters. The choices we make are what define us.'

'And I choose to be with Hal. I love him. I don't know what you want with me, but I won't betray him to you.'

'I'm not here to ruin Hal. I'm here to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Mr Snow gave him a job to do. One that he has thus far failed to complete.'

'He's hunting Johnny as we speak.' Emilia blurted out, suddenly feeling as though she should defend him.

'Johnny is only a tiny part of things. It's the other dog that Snow's interested in. Sarah, I believe her name is. If Snow is going to give Hal what he wants, he needs to kill that bitch.'

Emilia's mind was racing. 'No,' she stammered, not wanting to believe what Ana was saying, 'Snow never found out about her. Hal said…'

'Sweetheart. Hal lies.'

* * *

They had decided early on that it wouldn't be safe to stay in any one place for too long. They didn't want to risk their faces becoming known. Anonymity was one of the only weapons they had left. Their current home was The Queen Elizabeth Inn, though Sarah strongly doubted that any queen would wish to place her dainty foot in such a squalid place. She couldn't figure out what stank more: the inn's pickled punters or the putrid waters of the Thames which swirled grey below their window. She stifled a yawn. She was drained from the previous night's transformation and was beginning to feel anxious about their continued presence in London. Johnny had found them a safe location to transform last night; a warehouse in the docks owned by one of his old clients, but the whole of London's vampire population would be on the lookout for werewolves and she doubted that they would be so lucky next time.

Johnny returned to the table carrying two bowls of stew and set them down on the table. 'The land lady assured me that it tastes wonderful.' He raised an eyebrow as he studied the murky brown liquid in the bowls, 'I can't help but be a little dubious myself,' he shrugged, 'but it's all they had on offer.'

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Sarah tucked into the stew eagerly, she was ravenous. Predictably it tasted foul. She tried to hide her distaste but Johnny caught her grimacing and laughed. In spite of the taste, they had both devoured their food within minutes. The money they had brought with them from the vampire's house was running low and they had had to cut back on the amount they were spending on food. Going to bed with an empty stomach was becoming a frequent occurrence.

'I've been thinking a lot.'

Sarah glanced up at him. 'About what?'

'About what we're doing here…' he swallowed, and I've made my decision.'

'What did you decide?'

'I decided that I want life. I don't want to die. I want to see my family again and I want you to meet them.'

Sarah was wide eyed with disbelief. 'You're really willing to give up on what you've been doing here?'

'I want to be able to look my family in the face when I see them again. The longer I'm here in pursuit of revenge, the less chance there is of me being able to do that.'

Sarah reached across the table and hugged him. 'That's wonderful news.' She hesitantly released him from her embrace. 'But we have no money left. How are we going to pay for passage to Surrey?'

'I haven't picked up last month's wages from the firm yet. There will easily be enough to pay for two horses there.'

'What if there are vampires waiting for you there?'

'We'll have to take that chance. I don't see that we have any other option.'

* * *

It felt like an age since he had set foot in these offices. He hadn't dared return since Hal had shown his face at the dinner party. But needs must, and they most definitely needed money. He took a breath and opened the door. The smell of fusty books greeted him as he crossed over the threshold. Mr Simmons, the clerk, glanced up at him disinterestedly as Johnny passed his desk.

'Mr Western is in his office. I presume it is him you wish to see?'

Johnny nodded his thanks and made his way up the stairs to the offices. Albert greeted him in his usual over the top manner with a generous embrace and a slap on the back. 'Johnathan, I was wondering when we'd be seeing you again. I must confess I was a little concerned when I received your letter.'

Johnny smiled politely, 'I'm alright now. I've decided to return to my family in Surrey. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I appreciate you taking the chance on me. It was very kind of you.'

Albert rested a hand on his shoulder. 'Not at all, it's been a pleasure.'

'I must confess that my primary purpose here is not too bid you farewell...' Johnny looked down at his shoes which, he noticed, were in dire need of a polish. He had never liked talking about money, least of all asking for it. He cleared his throat. 'I believe there are some of my wages still here are there not?'

'Of course.' Albert dipped behind his desk and rooted around in the drawers before resurfacing, envelope in hand. 'Oh, Harry Yorke popped in yesterday. He was hoping to speak to you I believe. You remember him don't you? I introduced you at my dinner the other week.'

Johnny felt as though all the air had been sucked from the room. 'What did he want?'

'Are you okay?' Albert's eyebrows knitted in concern. 'You're looking a little peaky.'

'What did he want?' Johnny grabbed hold of the other man's neck and forced him backwards onto the desk. His heart was racing, panic threatening to make him lose all control of his body.

'I have no idea.' Albert managed to gasp through broken breaths.

Johnny finally let go, this man had done nothing wrong. He stepped back. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just Yorke, he's a bad man. He's very dangerous.'

Albert shakily stood and fixed a wary eye on Johnny. 'What have you got yourself into boy?'

Johnny slumped back against the wall. 'Did he say anything to you? Anything at all? Please Albert, this is serious.'

The other man stood still for a moment, his fingers subconsciously brushing against his throat which was still red from Johnny's grip. 'He asked me to pass on his condolences to you.'

His stomach lurched. 'What did he mean, his condolences?'

'He said there had been bereavement in your family. I assumed that's what you were referring to in your letter.'

Johnny just stood there slack jawed and dumb. It was like someone had stolen his voice.

Albert continued, acutely aware of Johnny's increasingly ashen appearance. 'He left a gift for you too, asked me to pass it on to you when I saw you.' He headed through into the store room and returned carrying a large rectangular wooden box which he then put down on his desk.

Johnny slowly approached the box. Every step arduous and heavy as though he was wading through mud. Time seemed to slow down almost to a standstill. Any gift from Hal Yorke was not a gift he wanted to receive. He took a final deep breath, gripped the table with one hand to steady himself and opened the lid. Three pairs of unseeing eyes stared up at him.


	34. Chapter 34

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the office. Judging by the collection of cold cups of tea sitting on the table beside him, it had been a while. After guiding him away from the room containing Yorke's _gift,_ Western had left him alone, disturbing him only to pop his head round the door to deliver fresh cups of tea.

He wasn't sure how one was supposed to feel in these situations, let alone how he actually did feel. The murder of your only remaining family was rather a lot to process. Mostly he felt empty. All his earlier giddiness at the prospect of a future; the potential life he could have shared with Sarah and his brother's family had been shattered in an instant and what was left in its place was as dry and cold as old bone. His grief had worked like a poison worming its way through his veins burning away all the goodness and leaving only dead air and dust in its wake. Rage and despair. They were the only feelings he had now.

The three heads had looked like they had been detached from their bodies for a couple of days. Their skin was a sallow grey and their eyes mottled and blank. Johnny had seen bodies before. During his professional training he had attended crime scenes with the local magistrate on a number of occasions. That faint sweet smell of decay that invaded his nostrils and made him want to wretch was not new to him. He had found himself focusing in on the tiny details like the uneven skin tone and scuffs of dirt, because to step back would mean he would have to accept that he was looking at what had been the only family he had left. He carefully closed the lid, feeling that he shouldn't look at them in such a state, that it was somehow a breach of their privacy. He staggered back from the box and the grief hit him like a tidal wave, sweeping him off his feet and dragging him to the depths.

He felt a hand on his waist attempting to support him. Albert Western. He'd forgotten he had company: his world had shrunk down to that box the second he'd seen its contents. Once he had guided Johnny carefully to a chair, Western lifted the lid of the box curious to see what had rattled his colleague man so much.

'Good god.' He gasped, his face turned a pallid grey and he let the lid slam shut. 'Who are… who were they?' Western nodded towards the box, his mouth fixed in a grim line.

'Alice, Thomas and James. My brother's wife and children.' Johnny's voice was hollow.

'I should send for the magistrate. Whoever did this needs to be found.' Johnny had grabbed hold of Western's hand and shook his head vehemently, unable to find any words in the blackness. To his surprise Western didn't argue and had merely led him to his current location.

A knock sounded from the door and Albert Western made his approach. He was carrying two cups of tea this time. Apparently he had decided that Johnny had spent enough time alone stewing in his grief. He took a seat opposite Johnny being careful to maintain a polite distance between them.

'I need to send for the magistrate Johnny. You know that.'

'You can't.'

'Christ man, there are three severed heads in my office! We need to find the man who did this.'

'I know exactly who did this.' Johnny growled. 'He wants to send me a message. The magistrate will be no use. Yorke's outside the law's reach.' Johnny slumped back to his chair. 'Christ, he probably owns them anyway.'

'Yorke? Who is he that he can commit an atrocity such as this and not expect any consequences?'

'Believe me, the less you know of him the safer you'll be. Forget you heard his name. I don't want anyone else to die because of me.'

'I don't understand Johnny. What in heaven have you got yourself involved in?'

Johnny dropped his head into his hands. 'It's my fault.'

'How is it your fault?' Western crouched on the floor in front of him. 'Why did he do this to you?'

Johnny's words began disintegrate into sobs. 'Yorke killed my brother. I wanted to make him pay. Someone had to.'He said before once more breaking down into sobs.'

Western took hold of Johnny's wrist and forced eye contact with him. 'This is not your fault. If Yorke is a killer, you cannot blame yourself for his actions. I've not known you long, but I know you to be a good man. Anything I can do to help you Johnny, I will do it. But I must send for the magistrate. If you want to be gone before he arrives, I won't stop you. But I must send for him.'

Johnny nodded and shook his former employer's hand. 'Thank you Albert. You are a kind man.' He stood and wiped a tear from his eye before swallowing another sob. He needed to be strong now. Where he was going, there was no place for weakness.

'What do you want me to tell magistrate when he arrives? I'll need to tell him something.'

'You're a smart man Albert. You'll think of something.' Johnny shuddered as another wave of grief passed through him. 'Please try and find their bodies.' He reached for a pen and a scrap of paper from the Western's desk and scribbled down the address of his brother's home. 'This is where they lived. They should be buried with their bodies. Can you do that for me?'

'Of course.' Seeing Johnny's unsteadiness Albert rested a supportive hand on his shoulder and helped him down the stairs into the foyer. 'Good luck Mr Swift. It has been a pleasure knowing you.'

Johnny stopped in the doorway. 'There's just one more thing. I have a friend. You've met Sarah haven't you?'

Albert nodded.

'She's all I have left in the world and she's wonderful. If…If I don't survive this…please make sure she's safe.'

'I promise you I will.'

'Then thank you,' Johnny bowed his head forwards and tipped his hat to Albert, 'and goodbye.'

* * *

Hal raised his head as she stormed into his office. 'Good afternoon.' He let his eyes roam over her body. 'You found yourself a new dress I see.'

'You've been lying to me ever since you came back.'

Hal grinned. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' He carefully closed his book before standing and crossing the room to her. 'I was hoping you'd come back.' He glanced over to his desk, his lips curving up into a small smile. 'All this paper work is getting rather tedious.' He looked her up and down approvingly. 'You are a very welcome distraction.'

She resisted the urge to hit him. Her curiosity about Fergus's delivery this morning was getting the better of her and she decided that it would be wiser to take advantage of his good mood. Her accusations could wait.

'What was going on with Fergus this morning?'

Hal didn't answer her question straight away. That was hardly surprising. He rarely answered anything directly. 'Drake may be an irritant, but he's very competent at gathering information.' He had that twinkle in his eyes, she noticed. The one that meant he had pulled off yet another one of his schemes. She wondered who was dead this time.

'Go on.' She prompted, if she wanted to get something out of Hal, she'd have to let him do it in his own way,

'I wouldn't like Drake to think he holds any sway over my decisions. But something he said at our last meeting was true, the men want Mr Swift's blood. I can only placate them with the deaths of other dogs for so long. My confrontation with him sent him further underground than I had anticipated and I haven't heard any new intelligence on him since your arrival.'

'You had Lewis's house searched then?' That made sense. Especially given what Ana had told her.

Hal nodded. 'By which time he was long gone. I needed to weed him out. Make him bring the fight to me.'

Emilia felt sick. She and Johnny had not parted on good terms, but she didn't actively wish him harm, especially not the type of harm that Hal dealt in. Johnny was an idiot, but he wasn't a bad man. Not really. 'What did you do?'

'Why so suspicious?' he grinned. 'I just sent our friend a gift. The severed heads of his remaining family ought to smoke him out don't you think?'

Emilia swallowed her retort. It wouldn't get her anywhere. 'You've been lying to me.' She repeated, suddenly keen to change the subject.

'What exactly are you accusing me of this time? Are we still discussing Swift or is it something else now? I do lose track with you.'

'I had an unexpected guest at lunch today. She had a lot to say about you. Apparently your visit to France didn't go quite as well as you've been leading everyone to believe.'

'Ah.' He grimaced. Hal wasn't used to being caught out. 'You've met Ana then.'

'I have.'

'And she told you…'

'About Sarah? Yes. I know all about that.' She let the silence hang between them for a moment as she savoured having managed to put Hal on the back foot for once. Then she hit him. 'You said you had no interest in her. You said you had no intention to hurt her.'

Hal rubbed his cheek where her fist had struck. 'Why do you care so much? You barely know her.' He closed the gap between them in a fluid movement and pushed up her Jaw to look at him. 'Unless of course I'm not the only one who's been lying here.' The words were a clear challenge. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her response.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I just think that she's good person who deserves to live her life in peace.'

Hal chuckled. 'Unlike all the others who deserve everything I do to them?'

'This is different. She's not just some girl Hal.'

He winced and wiped something away from his eyes. 'No. She's not. But she currently seems to be standing in the way of the thing I want more than anything else.'

'So that's it then?'

He cleared his throat and nodded. 'That's it.' He looked resigned more than anything else.

A plan was forming in Emilia's head. If Hal really didn't want to do this, which seemed to be the case, then maybe there was another way. 'What if you couldn't find her?'

Hal narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. A small smile had formed on his lips. He understood. 'I'm not sure what you're saying Emilia.' He prompted.

'If she had some way of knowing that she had to disappear, then maybe she could vanish into the country. You'd have no hope of finding her. Snow can't expect you to search forever.'

'He's been around for over two thousand years. Forever probably doesn't seem all that long to him.' The smile widened. 'But you're right. There is a limit to how long he'll expect me to keep looking.' He picked up his glass from the desk and took a sip of its thick red contents before fixing Emilia with an intent look. 'It's such a shame that I have no way of warning her.'

'Yes. It is a shame.'

He kissed her on the forehead. 'I can always rely on you can't I?'

* * *

The moment Emilia had left the building he had sent one of his men after her with strict instructions not to let her out of his sight. He found it amazing that she could still allow herself to believe that there was still some good left in him, even right after he had just told her that he had had an entire family murdered.

She had finally confirmed his suspicions that she knew more about Sarah than she was letting on and had effectively confirmed that she could find her. He had offered her the smallest glimmer of hope and she had played right into his hands. Now he simply had to sit back and wait. He didn't want to kill Sarah. That bit hadn't been a lie. But the fact was that he wanted the power that Snow could give him more than he wanted to help Sarah. Sometimes you needed to make sacrifices to achieve what you wanted. He had never expected this road to be easy.

He knelt down beside the fire and prodded it with the poker. The flames crackled and spat at him. It was quiet. _Too quiet_. Hal felt ill at ease. He didn't show it of course, that simply wouldn't do. He had learnt long ago, whilst he was still human, that it paid to only show people what you wanted them to see. He'd been playing parts for as long as he could remember. Maybe he should have become an actor rather than a mercenary all those years ago, one of Shakespeare's players perhaps. The thought was quickly dismissed, much as it amused him. He couldn't imagine that playing at bloodshed was anywhere near as fun as engaging in the real thing. And besides, where would be the pleasure in limiting himself to a role written by another when in real life he could switch between playing the part of the romantic lead or the dastardly villain as the mood took him.

He returned to his chair and began to tap out a rhythm with his fingers on its arm. He detested silence. Always had done. It allowed his mind to wonder and introspection had never done anyone any favours. Silence was an open invitation to unwelcome thoughts and faces that appeared to him unbidden. Guilt wasn't on his agenda. Not now. Not ever again.

He had distracted himself earlier by requesting the presence of Elizabeth, a relatively new recruit who had caught his eye at the dog fight a few nights ago before he had been distracted by Ana's presence. She hadn't turned down his advances. He knew that she wouldn't. Even if she wanted to, she would be too scared to refuse him. Power had its perks. He had thought about sending for Emilia. She would come running, she always did. But Emilia always wanted his affection, this girl would be grateful merely for his attention.

It wasn't just that though. His men stationed outside Swift's offices had spotted the dog entering the building earlier that day. The young wolf would be paying him a visit soon and he'd rather that Emilia didn't end up on the wrong end of his stake. He had sent home his guards a couple of hours ago and now he was the only one left in the building. He didn't intend to share this victory with anyone else. This dog was his to kill and his alone.


	35. Chapter 35

Something was wrong. She could see it from the moment Johnny walked through the door. The man who had returned from his errands was a different man entirely from the one who had left that morning. He had closed up somehow: all hunched shoulders and hard expression. Tired. She stood and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He pulled himself out of her grip and refused to meet her eyes.

'What's happened?'

He didn't answer her directly. 'Before we leave, there's something I have to do.' His mouth dropped open slightly as if he were about to say something more. He closed it abruptly and shook his head. 'Just one more thing.'

'Johnny what's going on?' she pressed. Something terrible had happened, that much was obvious.

'There's nothing you can do. This isn't your fight.'

She wanted to slap him when he spoke like this. What was it about supernatural men that made them so self-absorbed? She took a deep breath to try to keep herself calm. Outbursts of anger had never helped anyone. 'I wasted almost a decade of my life with that man. Don't you dare tell me that this isn't my fight.'

'He sent me their heads.' Finally the levy had broken and the truth came pouring out 'He killed my family and sent me their heads.'

Sarah wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but it certainly wasn't that. 'He did what?'

Johnny's face had contorted into an ugly mask of anger and grief. 'So you see, I can't leave. I won't walk away from this.'

'That's what he wants. He wants you to come to him so he can kill you. It's a trap.'

He turned away from her. 'I'll take my chances. I've got no one left now.'

She doubted his words were intended to hurt her, but that didn't make them any less painful. 'You have me. Johnny, I know what it's like to lose your entire family. I've been through it myself.'

'They weren't murdered though were they?'

'The result is the same. They're still all dead. You're the only person I have left in the world. If you die…' she trailed off

'You'll be looked after. I've made arrangements.'

'How bloody considerate of you.'

'I'm just trying to help. Make things easier for you.' He fumbled in his pocket before producing a scrap of paper. 'This is Albert Western's address.' He explained. 'There's enough money in my bag to get you to his. He'll look after you.'

Sarah begrudgingly took the paper from him. 'If you die. Hal wins. That'll be your entire family he's wiped out. Do you really want him to have that victory?'

Johnny shrugged. Defeated. 'Maybe it's for the best. My curse will die with me. I would never have had children anyway, the risk of passing on this god forsaken curse would be too great. It's best that I go out doing the world a favour.'

'Do you really believe that?'

Johnny crumpled onto the bed. 'I just want it to end. Okay? Life isn't supposed to be like this. It can't be. All I feel is pain, fear and grief. Nothing else. I allowed myself to hope. God, how stupid was I? Every good thing has been ripped away from me.'

Sarah sat beside him and drew him into an embrace. She thought that perhaps she should offer to join him, but he would just refuse and she didn't want to join him anyway, she wasn't ready to give up on life just yet. Even with two of them, walking into a vampire's nest was suicide plain and simple. She felt Johnny loosen up and let his head rest on her shoulder.

'I wish we'd met in different circumstances. I think we could have been good together you and I.'

She smiled at that and ran a hand through his hair. 'So this is it then?'

'Thank you. For everything.' He turned to face her and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hal had had her followed. Of course he had. She would have been more surprised if he hadn't sent someone after her. She didn't want to begrudge him for being so careful though. He would rise or fall depending on the events of the next few weeks. It would be nice if he would actually trust her for once, but these things took time and so she chose not to let it anger her. Things would get better soon. Hal would rise and she would be by his side when he did.

She decided to give Hal's spy something good to report back to his master: show Hal that she could be what he wanted her to be, that he could rely on her. She removed her cape, leaving her shoulders bare: a sure invitation for the kind of attention she needed. It worked. The men she passed let their eyes linger on her for a little too long as she made her way through the darkening streets. She felt a flutter in her belly at the prospect of a warm body against hers, pouring its life into her. Not here though. There were too many people here.

She caught the eye of a young man, his face still soft with youth. He blushed when he saw he had her attention. A smile and a tilt of her head were all it took and the man was following her down the side street. She had chosen her prey well.  _Prey._  It still made her jolt sometimes that she now thought of humans like that. Whether she liked it or not, Hal's blood ran deeply through her veins. He was part of her.

The youth cleared his throat. 'My lady.' He sounded nervous. 'You look a little lost. These are dangerous streets in the evening, especially for one as fair and as finely dressed as yourself.' It was a line she had heard a thousand times before, usually as a thinly veiled threat. This time it sounded sincere. This man was genuinely concerned for her well-being.  _More fool him._

She drew him closer to her. He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He stepped away from her and took her hand. 'I'll help you find your way back.'

Emilia smiled coyly as she checked over his shoulders.  _Always check for witnesses_ : that had been one of Hal's many lessons. There was no-one around, well, no one apart from Hal's rat. She murmured an apology, barely louder than a breath. Her Samaritan took the bait and leant in closer to hear what she had said. She rewarded his kind gesture with her fangs.

Once the body lay cooling on the cobbles, Emilia turned to face Hal's rat, letting him know that she knew he was there. He stepped out of the shadows.

'Lady Hart.' He greeted.

'You can go home now.' Emilia instructed him. 'I'll be returning to Hal's shortly, and we both know how much he likes his privacy.'

The vampire blushed. 'Yes my lady.' He bowed and shuffled away, probably trying to work out the best way to relay the evening's events back to Hal without receiving a stake to his chest.

Emilia turned and began a slow walk back to Hal's. She needed to work out what to do about Sarah. She needed to get a message to the girl, but she had no idea how. If Hal had people following her, what was to say that someone like Ana wouldn't do the same? She shook her head, she would think on it in the morning after she had spoken with Hal. He would know what to do.

* * *

Johnny was surprised at the ease at which he was able to break into Hal Yorke's inner sanctum. There had been no guards. That made him nervous. There wasn't much Johnny had to say in Yorke's favour; the man was the most despicable individual he had ever encountered. Until a few months ago he wouldn't have believed that men like that actually existed. One thing Hal Yorke was not, was an idiot. Hal had obviously meant Johnny to learn of his family's murders. He would know that Johnny would come for him after that. So why no guards? It didn't sit right with Johnny. Not one bit.

Yorke was waiting for him in the study, reclining in his chair with his feet resting on the desk. He put down his book when Johnny entered.

He gave his visitor a winning smile. 'You received my message then?'

His jovial tone made Johnny want to retch. 'We're both educated men. A simple letter would have sufficed.'

'It wouldn't have been nearly so effective though. And besides, I like to do these things with a little flare.'

Johnny took a tentative step forward, 'You under estimate me  _Lord Hal._ '

Hal rose fluidly to his feet, and for the first time Johnny saw the sword. 'Really? Do I?'

Johnny knew very little about swords, but even he could tell that this one was sharp, heavy, and given the man wielding it, in very capable hands. Johnny's hand moved to his pocket where he had some vials of werewolf blood stashed, stakes would be no use with a swords length between them. Hal saw the movement and before Johnny could retrieve the vial Hal had the tip of the sword at his throat.

Hal shook his head. 'Ah ah. Not so fast.'

Johnny raised his hands so that Hal could see them both. 'I'm not going to let you walk away from this. We're very different, you and I. I have something to fight for, all you have is greed.' He desperately hoped that he sounded more confident than he felt.

'Not true Mr Swift. I fight for myself. I like to think it's a worthy cause. Better that than fighting for the ungrateful dead who you seem so keen to lay down your life for. Do you really think they'd thank you for your sacrifice? You think that when you pass through your door they'll greet you with open arms and kisses? Your brother's family met a brutal end because of you. And if you have tried to comfort yourself by telling yourself that their deaths were quick, I can assure you that they were not.'

Johnny lowered his hands again and felt for his stake, all the while acutely aware of the sword at his throat. 'You'd say anything to distract me.' He retorted shakily.

'I think you're going about your little vendetta in entirely the wrong way Mr Swift.' Yorke continued. The man certainly liked the sound of his own voice. 'There are so many people that you're willing to lay down your life for, but who would die for you? Think what you will of my methods, but I've lost count of the number who have laid down their lives for me. Whereas you, you're all alone in this.'

Johnny had had enough of listening to the bile that spilled from the other man's lips. He lifted his stake ready for action. 'Shall we do this then? Unless you're not man enough to get your own hands dirty.

Hal responded by tossing his sword handle first towards Johnny before stooping down to pick up another from beside his desk. 'I always liked a good duel. Such a pity they've gone out of fashion recently.'

The sword was heavy and unwieldy in Johnny's hand. He twisted the weapon in his hand trying to get a feel for it. He saw a glint of metal in the candlelight as Hal lunged at him with his sword. Johnny barely managed to dip out of the weapons path before it hit against the book case where his head had just been with a heavy thud. Not to be dispirited by a missed blow, Hal continued his barrage, sending blow after blow in Johnny's direction. He was playing with him, Johnny realised. Johnny was just about getting to grips with using the sword as a shield, but he was still a long way away from causing any actual damage with it. He stumbled back over a chair and fell to the ground. Yorke was above him in an instant, he brought the sword down hard at Johnny who managed to roll out of its path at the last moment. Hal's sword fell against his with a horrible clatter.

Johnny found himself saying a silent prayer. This was the end for sure.

But no, Yorke's force had wedged the sword between the floorboards leaving the vampire vulnerable as he struggled to pull it free. Seeing his chance, Johnny grabbed one of the vials of blood from his jacket and smashed it into Yorke's side. Hal staggered backwards with a hiss leaving his sword sticking out of the floor. Johnny jumped to his feet leaving his own sword discarded on the floor.

For a brief second he thought that Yorke was without a weapon. But although one hand was clasped against his burnt torso, the other was retrieving a knife from his sheath. Yorke shifted his weight from foot to foot, and lifted both arms away from his body, taunting Johnny with the open target, beckoning him to take a shot.

Johnny was suddenly unsure of himself. In spite of his injury, Yorke was still controlling the fight. He raised his stake ready to lunge then hesitated.

Yorke laughed. Then he barked.

That did it. Johnny lunged but Yorke was ready for him and twisted out of the way as Johnny came at him. He grabbed at Johnny's collar and used his momentum to throw him forwards into the fire place.

Johnny's face was just inches away from the flames. He tried to draw back but Yorke's knife was pressing on the back of his neck forcing his face into the heat, the flames licked at his skin and burnt his throat.

The vampire's breath felt cool on the back of his neck as he forced Johnny further onto the flames. 'Was it worth it?' Hal asked in an inappropriately conversational tone. 'All this pain, just for you to die anyway?'

'Sarah's safe from you. That makes it worth it.' Johnny inhaled as he felt the knife break through his flesh.

Hal thrust Johnny's face deep into the flames. Johnny howled as his flesh blistered in the fire. Hal pulled his head back from the flames again. 'Where is she.'

'Safe.' Johnny's burnt lips cracked as he spoke. 'She's safe.' He felt a salty tear run down his cheek, stinging his puckered flesh. In a final burst of determination he twisted his arm around behind his back, trying to feel for Yorke's body, he felt the wetness of blood on the silk shirt and dug his fingers into the burn. He heard a grunt of pain and Yorke released his iron grip. Johnny threw his weight backwards trying to get as far away from the fireplace as possible. He lay on the floor for a moment, gasping deep breaths of cool air and blinking away his tears. He had never felt pain like this before, his eyelids had protected his sight from the flames, but he was fairly certain that the rest of his face was damaged beyond repair. He glanced over at Yorke who was tentatively climbing back to his feet, the knife still in his hand.

Johnny scrambled to his feet, he had to make a move whilst Yorke was still slightly incapacitated. He ran at Yorke, using his body to pin the vampire against a bookcase and twisting the knife from his hand and pushing it into his abdomen before letting it drop to the floor. Yorke grimaced in disgust as Johnny took another vial of blood from his jacket, popped its lid off and held it under his nose. He twisted his head, trying to get his face away from the toxic blood. With his free hand, Johnny forced open Yorke's mouth. Yorke's eyes widened as he realised what Johnny was going to do. He brought his head forward, slamming it into Johnny's.

Johnny tumbled backwards, but not before breaking the vial across Yorke's face. As he fell, he grabbed hold of the book case and pulled it forwards. It fell to the floor, trapping Yorke's leg under it. Finally he looked like the monster he was. His black eyes glared at Johnny from raw and blistered face. Fangs out, he writhed and hissed as he tried to reach Johnny. The mask was gone.

All of a sudden Johnny felt a sharp stab at the back of his ankle before pain coursed through his leg. He dropped to his knees, his leg suddenly unable to support him. A pained laugh came from Yorke's throat and he saw the flash of a metal blade in the vampire's hand. He tentatively touched his ankle in the spot where the pain had come from and then brushed his fingers under his nose. His senses were hit by the unmistakeable tang of blood. The bastard had sliced through his Achilles tendon. Seeing the glint of Hal's knife as he went in for another attack Johnny brushed his fingers over the wound again and thrashed out at Hal's face before gritting his teeth as another wave of pain from his sliced tendon ripped through him.

Both men turned their heads as the door creaked open. Neither of them wanted interrupting right now. Emilia stood in the doorway.

Johnny saw his stake lying on the floor near the fireplace. It was just within his reach. He looked from Emilia to the stake. 'Emilia.' He pleaded. 'Let me do this. You'll be free.'

She remained still and silent. Johnny grabbed the stake and turned back to Hal just before the vampire plunged the knife into his thigh and twisted it. Johnny howled in pain before collapsing onto the floor next to Yorke.

He looked down at his leg where the knife had entered. He was losing blood at an alarming rate. He didn't want to die. The realisation dawned on him sudden and unwelcome. He had thought that death didn't scare him anymore. But staring it in the face like this, death did scare him. In fact, it terrified him. He wasn't ready to go.

He knew had to stop the bleeding. First things first though, he pulled the knife out of Hal's reach. Then he unfastened his cravat and tied it into a makeshift tourniquet hoping that it would slow the bleeding at least for a while. He glanced back at Emilia who was still standing frozen in the door, her and Yorke's eyes locked on each other

Taking the knife, Johnny sliced a deep cut through his palm and showed it to Yorke who was now without a weapon and was frantically trying to free himself from the weight of the book case. He grabbed the vampire's hair and forced him to look at him before bringing his bloody palm to the vampire's mouth.

It had only been seconds since Johnny had glanced at Emilia and seen her frozen in the doorway. He hadn't heard her come up behind him and so, when she slid her knife into his back, it caught him completely by surprise.


	36. Chapter 36

Emilia appraised the reflection staring back at her from the mirror as her maid pulled her corset tighter. She had to admit that her mother was right. She looked pretty. Nothing like herself, but very pretty. It wasn't that she didn't like dressing up. The dress was definitely an adult dress; heavily embroidered blue silk with a low neckline; her mother's intentions in choosing it were clear: it was time for her only daughter to find herself a husband and secure her future. She thanked the maid and dismissed her before returning her attention to her reflection in the mirror. She teased her hair a little so it fell a little more softly around her face.

This had been the first year she had been required to regularly attend these dances and she was suffering from a severe bout of social fatigue. Despite how much she had looked forward to her society debut, her busy social calendar made her wistful for last summer when her days had largely spent reading on the veranda, exploring the grounds on foot or horseback or taking tea with her cousins. She didn't see what could make her happier than that. Certainly none of the petulant boys from the surrounding area who were more interested in her ability to be a good wife, than in her personality and ideas. The prospect marriage to one of those simpletons seemed to be a terribly dull one.

She knew exactly what had prompted her mother's enthusiasm for getting her married off. Georgina, one of her friend's daughters, a rather plain sort if you asked Emilia, had recently been swept off her feet by a wealthy young bachelor from London. The romance had been a whirlwind of grand gestures and beautiful gifts and from the moment it had begun, Emilia could see her mother making similar plans for her own future. If it was all just lavish gifts and extravagant dances, Emilia would have no problem with her mother's plans, but it wasn't just that. Whichever man was deigned to be a good match for her would want something more from her than mere friendship and she wasn't sure that she was ready for what that would entail.

After a long argument with her mother, it was her cousin, Catherine, who had finally persuaded Emilia to attend this evening's dance with the promise that she would be accompanying her and that there would be lemon cake at tea the next day. Emilia liked to think that she drove a hard bargain.

She entered the ballroom glued to Catherine's side with no intention of separating from her. She had found the girls her own age entertaining at first, but after a few dances their idle chatter and screeching laughter had become more than a little tedious.. She would humour her mother by coming to these things and by looking the part. It didn't mean that she had any intention in partaking in the expected rituals.

A servant approached the pair of them with a tray of drinks, she looked to Catherine for approval before taking a glass. She had hoped the drink would be cool and refreshing, but instead the red liquid was room temperature and earthy. Her aunt noticed her weak attempt to disguise her grimace and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

'You really should at least attempt to mingle.' She urged Emilia. 'Finishing your drink will help with your nerves.'

Emilia arched a sceptical brow.

'You'll get used to the taste. It grows on you.'

'It's not my nerves that are the problem.' Emilia huffed, she knew for a fact that she was an accomplished flirt, she just doubted that there was anyone here that she would be interested in talking to. 'I'm just not really in the mood for husband-hunting right now. There is not a single man here who will catch my eye. I guarantee it.'

Catherine laughed. 'You are of marrying age now Emilia, before long another flock of young girls will be arriving on the scene. You don't want to end up an old spinster like Hattie Webster do you?'

Emilia agreed, she certainly didn't want to end up like old Hattie Webster who all the children joked was a witch.

'It isn't so bad really,' Catherine assured her. 'You just haven't seen the right boy yet, that's all. When you do, it won't seem nearly so bad.' Catherine unlinked their arms as a middle aged woman made a grand entrance across the hall from where they were standing. 'Lady Haigh's just arrived. I should go and say hello. I've not seen her since the Christmas ball and I really should pass on my condolences about her sister-in-law.'

'What happened to her sister-in-law?' Emilia asked, trying to mask her disinterest.

'Do you pay any attention to the world outside your books?' Catherine shook her head in mock exasperation.'

'I try not to. It's usually depressingly dull.'

'She passed away a week or so ago. She'd been ill for quite some time.'

'Oh.' Emilia felt a little embarrassed by her enthusiasm for the gossip now. 'That's terribly sad. Please, pass on my sympathies.'

'I will. Now try to at least have a little fun whilst I'm gone.' She pecked Emilia on the forehead. 'Promise me.'

'I promise.'

Emilia scanned the room, trying to pick out anyone that seemed as though they might be remotely interesting. Her eyes rested on a pair of men standing on the other side of the room, observing the other guests just as she was. She didn't recognise them. They looked a little older than she was, about mid-twenties at a guess. One brunette and one red head. Both rather attractive

The darker haired one noticed her looking at him and smiled conspiratorially at her. He whispered something in his friend's ear before crossing the room to her. He was a slight man and his movements were graceful, and something made her think that in different circumstances they might have seemed almost predatory,  _what an odd thought to have._ She dismissed it as he approached.

'You don't look like you are particularly enjoying yourself my lady. If you don't mind me saying.'

Emilia flushed. 'Oh dear. Is it that obvious?'

He lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it. 'I wouldn't worry too much.' He said with a wry smile. 'I rather pride myself on being perceptive. I suspect most of the other  _distinguished guests_  are too busy chasing their own tails to notice much that's going on around them. And besides, these events do tend to be painfully dull.'

She was a little shocked that this man was speaking so candidly. Even if you had those kind of thoughts, you didn't speak them out loud. She found it undeniably attractive. 'You can't say that!' she playfully admonished him.

'I won't tell anyone if you don't.'

'Only because you agree.' He teased.

'It's true, I can think of things I would prefer to be doing right now. But my mother has other ideas and so here I am.'

'In that case, I hope I can make your evening a little more enjoyable than it otherwise would have been.'

'Then I thank you for your efforts in advance. If you share my disdain for these events, why are you here at all? I don't see anyone forcing you to be here'

He nodded. 'No, you are correct. No one is forcing me to be here, but it seemed rude to turn down the invitation without a good excuse. And besides, good company can make even the most tedious of events a little enjoyable. The string quartet had started to play and a small crowd was gathering on the dance floor. 'Can I tempt you with a dance?'

Emilia blushed and felt her heart flutter enthusiastically in her chest. 'Yes, you may.' She offered her hand to him to lead the way. He guided her expertly around the floor making soft quips about their fellow dancers and the social oddities of court life in London. She found herself utterly drawn in by him. He had a worldliness about him that the local boys could only dream of possessing and actually seemed to enjoy her wilfulness for which her mother so often chastised her.

'I've not seen you around before have I?'

'No.' he agreed. 'I'm largely based in London. But my friend has some strong family ties here, so I imagine I may be staying a while. I think I would like to get to know you a little better. If that is acceptable to you of course.'

'That would most certainly be acceptable to me.' She said, feeling the blush rising in her cheeks. This man was making her feel something that she had never felt before. Something that she couldn't quite place her finger on. It was a little unnerving, but pleasant all the same. 'Rural Buckinghamshire must seem terribly dull after the excitement of the capital.' She noted.

'Perhaps, but it definitely has its perks.' He smiled charmingly.

The quartet's first set finished too quickly and Emilia wracked her brain trying to find excuses to continue their conversation. However, it seemed that her mysterious dance partner had no intentions of parting company with her just yet. She observed as he politely accepted two champagne off one of the servants before handing her one and mopping his brow. 'It's terribly stifling in here. Perhaps you would join me in the garden, our host tells me the lake looks splendid in the setting sun and I don't know about you, but I could do with a little fresh air before we re-join the masses on the floor.'

His eyes darted to her neck for the briefest of moments before returning to meet hers. For a fraction of a second she could have sworn they were pure black. A trick of the dying light she assumed. Emilia glanced over to where Catherine was still giggling away with the other married women. She was still engrossed in the conversation and Emilia doubted that anyone would notice if she slipped away for a few moments. Sneaking off to watch the sunset with a handsome stranger was hardly proper, but acting in the proper manner was so terribly boring.

'A little fresh air would be lovely.' She agreed, allowing her companion to lead her toward the doors. Just before they reached them, something made her hesitate. Though she couldn't place exactly what. She brushed the feeling aside and followed him outside.

'I never caught your name.' she stammered

'How rude of me.' His voice sounded slightly heavier than it had before, 'My name is Henry Yorke and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

* * *

Johnny yelped as the knife slipped between the ribs on his back and entered his lungs and then wheezed and choked as he began to drown in his own blood. He rolled over onto his back. His eyes starring up at Emilia, desperately pleading for something, though for what, she had no idea He opened his mouth, but blood instead of words flowed from between his lips. His body juddered and then he was still. It was over.

She sensed something behind her and turned. It was Johnny's door. It was grand door, but well weathered too.  _A welcoming door_. Johnny stood in silence looking down at his body before turning, opening the door and disappearing into its welcoming light. He didn't waste a glance on either vampire. Emilia couldn't help but feel a little jealous. There would be no light for her when her time came. Only dust.

Hal rolled over onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Get this thing off me.' He demanded, gesturing towards the bookcase. Emilia regarded him and winced. Johnny had done some real damage. Hal's shirt was torn and stained dark red with blood, Johnny's as well as his own judging by the angry burns that were showing through the wrecked fabric. His face had fared even worse; those pleasant features that had drawn so many to a grisly death were red raw and blistered; he looked repulsive. He looked how a monster should look.  _Good on you Johnny_ , she thought glancing at the werewolf's body

Hal's body jerked involuntarily and he clutched at his side. 'I said, get this fucking thing off me.'

'That's the way you speak to the person who just saved your life? Did none of your mothers teach you any manners?'

He smiled sarcastically. 'Please darling, would you kindly remove this bookshelf before it completely crushes my fucking leg!' His voice raised in a crescendo and his face contorted as another wave of pain shot through him.

Emilia struggled as she lifted the bookcase just high enough for him to wriggle out of its way before letting it crash to the floor once more. Hal rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

'I wasn't sure if would come through for me for a moment there.' He fixed her with a sharp look. 'You hesitated.'

'I saved you.'

'But first you hesitated.'

Of course she had bloody hesitated. Out of the two of the two men lying on the floor, the man dead with a knife in his back was most certainly not the one who deserved it.

'You had me followed.' She accused, eager to change the subject.

'Can you blame me? You  _hesitated_  while a werewolf was trying to force its poisonous blood down my throat. You've hardly shown yourself to be reliable recently. Trust must be earned'

'You know that's bloody rich coming from you.'

'Perhaps if we could postpone this little domestic argument until later,' he nodded towards his left side and Emilia finally noticed that he had been pressing his hand down on it. He lifted it away and she saw that it was drenched in blood and that more was pouring out.

She carefully sidestepped the pool of Johnny's blood that had spread around his body and crouched at Hal's side. 'You're hurt.'

'Nothing gets past you does it.' He sniped. 'I need blood and I need it now.'

Emilia's mind whirred into a panic. Could she bring him someone fast enough? Injuries like Hal's would require a lot of blood to heal and she strongly doubted that she could wrestle an unwilling victim up three flights of stairs to feed him in time.

'Can you stand?'

'Do I look like I can bloody stand?' His face twisted in pain as he pushed himself up so that he was propped on his elbows. 'There's some blood in that decanter in the cabinet. It won't be enough but it's better than nothing.'

Emilia stood and fetched the decanter before gently easing Hal into her lap and holding the glass to his lips. He drank the blood hungrily before softening and collapsing into unconsciousness.

'Hal.' She shook him. 'Hal?'

He didn't respond but even in the low light he looked grey. She dragged him across the floor towards the chaise longue and placed a cushion under his head before collecting one of her winter shawls from the wardrobe in his room and draping it over him.

She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on her long skirts on numerous occasions. She ran into the kitchen and took a bucket and a knife before making her way down into the depths of the house. She shuddered involuntarily as she entered the cellar. She had never liked it down here. It was a dank and miserable place where moans of pain rattled between the blood stained walls. It brought bad memories of her own captivity to mind. This wasn't where Hal had held her captive, but as far as she was concerned, if you'd seen one vampire's cellar you had seen them all.

She searched the darkness for the nearest captive and knelt down by his side. It was a young man. She held up a candle to his face to get a better look at him. His features were a bloody mess. Clearly he had been used as someone's punching bag. She didn't bother to wonder who he might have been, lives didn't matter down here. She was probably doing him a favour by killing him like this. He barely even resisted as she took hold of his hair in one hand and tugged his head so that his neck was resting over the lip of the bucket before drawing the knife across his throat, letting his blood spill into the container. Once the blood flow began to slow, she pulled the bucket away and let the man's body fall to the floor before hurrying back up the stairs to Hal.

He didn't look like his condition had changed much since she had left him. He looked worse if anything, even paler than before, though it was difficult to tell in the darkness. She knelt by his side and eased him into her lap. Using a glass from his desk, she scooped the blood from the bucket and attempted to pour it between his lips. Trying to feed blood to an unconscious vampire was surprisingly difficult. More blood fell down his chin that made it between his lips.  _Damn it._ In spite of herself, she felt a tear fall from her eye. She wasn't sure what she would do without Hal. Even after he had abandoned her all those years ago, not a day had passed without her thinking about him, dreaming that they would cross paths again. To lose him properly, to watch him crumble to ash, she didn't think she could handle that. Whether she liked it or not, Hal Yorke had made himself the centre of her world since the moment he had entered it.

Emilia couldn't for the life of her understand why he had decided that he should face Johnny alone. She thought he would have wanted an audience for what he had almost certainly seen as his inevitable victory over the wolf. Why did he always have to be so bloody arrogant? If he hadn't decided to send all of the guards away for his final showdown with Johnny, they wouldn't be in this mess. It would have been a simple fight, easily won. Not this carnage. In a fit of frustration she slapped him. His eyes flew open in surprise. 'Come on.' She urged, lifting the glass to his lips again. 'Drink.'

Finally he drank.

When he was finally sated, Hal let his head fall back to the floor and grinned at her. 'You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you? No matter what I do, you'll always be there for me.'

Emilia felt a little sick at that. It was true though. She could have let Johnny kill him, she probably should have done. But instead she had stabbed a good man in the back and chosen to save Hal. Hal who probably wouldn't think twice before sacrificing her like some inconsequential pawn in a chess game.  _What happened to you Emilia?_ she wondered as she cradled him in her arms. She wished that she could say for certain that there was some limit to her bond to Hal. A point at which she'd finally turn her back on him for good, but she couldn't imagine for the life of her what despicable act it would take for her to finally turn her back on him for good.


	37. Chapter 37

Sarah had awoken heavy headed, groggy and alone in the bed. Johnny had gone. He must have snuck out in the night. She was surprised she hadn't woken when he had left: she was usually such a light sleeper. The banging in her head made her suspicious and she sniffed at the mug beside the bedside. There was an unfamiliar scent mingling with the traces of ale and she began to wonder if maybe he had slipped her something to drive her into a heavy slumber and prevent him having to say a proper goodbye.

The sun was already high in the sky. If things had gone according to plan, he should have returned by now. His absence suggested that the worst had happened. She balled her fists but her eyes remained dry. She had wept so much in the recent weeks that she doubted she had any tears left. Mainly she just felt numb, but the utter emptiness she felt was worse than any pain. There was literally not a soul left on this earth who would care if anything happened to her.

The scrap of paper with the address scrawled across it lay on the crate by the bedside. She picked it up and squinted at the writing but was unable to make head nor tail of it. For the first time she wished that she had taken up Emilia on her offer of reading lessons when she had had the chance. Not to worry, she would find a way. She would always find a way.

She scooped up the coin purse Johnny had left behind, pulled a warm shawl around her shoulders and fastened her bonnet under her chin. She surveyed the room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind but quickly came to the realisation that all she owned now were quite literally the clothes on her back. She shut the door behind her and made her way out into the world.

* * *

Hal ached. In spite of the copious amount of blood he had consumed in the hours since his altercation with Johnny, the wounds had not yet fully healed. Bloody hound. He ran his fingers over his face. The scar tissue was still rough beneath his fingers. That was no good at all. There was no way he could go out in public in this state. He had to look invincible. This wasn't a Shakespeare play: he had no intention of presenting his war wounds for others to fawn over. To do so would be to lend too much credibility to the threat that had been posed by Johnny. He needed to appear to be the kind of leader that crushed his enemies with ease, not the kind of leader who had to be rescued by his lover.

'Are you still holding the meeting this evening?' Emilia sat on the bed next to him. 'I can send word that it's been cancelled if you wish.'

'No. It will be going ahead as planned. Finally I have some good news to report.' It would be the first time he had convened with his new council and he didn't intend to miss it. Tedious as these sort of meetings were, they were vital to his continued success as a leader. A man with no allies could never keep power in a city as large as London for long, and if his allies were going to trust him, he needed to be seen by them.

Emilia was looking distinctly glum. She was letting the guilt worm its way in again, he could tell. She was beginning to look worryingly like a liability and he really didn't want her to become a liability. 'How am I looking?'

'Like you got beaten up by a werewolf.' She ran a finger along his jaw. 'Does it still hurt?'

Hal winced as her finger brushed against a sore. 'I've felt worse.'

'Why did you decide to take him on alone?' The question had clearly been on her mind for some time.

'In hindsight, I admit that it may not have been the most sensible idea.' He admitted.

'If I hadn't been there…'

Hal gave Emilia a warning look and she trailed off.

'If you hadn't been here I would have worked something out. If you ever tell anyone that you saved me…' he trailed off leaving her to fill in the rest of the threat herself.

'Your secret is safe with me.' She responded hastily. 'I wanted to ask you something though. A favour.' Her eyes darted to the floor ending her eye contact with him. She was nervous.

'Go on.' He prompted.

'Johnny.' She said after a heavy pause. 'I want to give him a proper burial.'

Hal didn't' hesitate. 'Absolutely not.'

'Hal please.'

'No. I won't have it. The man was our enemy Emilia. He was trying to kill me for god's sake.'

'He was a good man.' She pleaded, all wide eyes and quivering lips.

He pushed her away from him, stood and shrugged a dressing gown over his shoulders. 'We kill good men every day. I've entertained your mercy for long enough. It's time to get over it. You're in danger of boring me.'

Emilia stood abruptly. 'He was my friend and I killed him for you.' Her voice was shaking with anger. 'Is it really too much to ask for you to allow me this one concession?'

'Yes.' He nodded emphatically. 'It is too much to ask.'

* * *

Albert hadn't slept a wink the previous night. The sight of the severed heads of that poor woman and her children haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. The very thought of it made him reach for his drink. He had attempted to go to bed, but had given up. He was worried that his tossing and turning would disturb his wife and he had eventually found himself at his writing desk with a dram of whisky in hand.

It had been a relief when the sun finally rose in the morning. For the first time since his childhood he had found himself searching the shadows for the monsters that might lurk within them. Swift had not told him much, and at the time Albert had been glad of this. But the uncertain space left between the facts had been more of a curse than a comfort. His mind had wondered filling the gaps with all sorts of horrors and he found himself trying to find comfort by telling himself that the truth couldn't be as awful as the fantasies he created. Could they?

He wondered what Johnathon had got himself caught up in. The boy didn't seem the sort to court trouble. As far as Albert could see, Johnathon Swift was as straight laced as they came.

The butler called his name from downstairs, interrupting his dark thoughts. A young woman stood in the door. Her face and clothing smeared with dirt. She was not familiar to him. She watched him with empty eyes as he approached her.

'I tried to turn her away sir.' The butler said apologetically, 'but she was having none of it.'

'What do you want girl?' he asked. Surely this couldn't be the friend to whom Johnny had referred. She wasn't at all the sort that he imagined a man like Johnny would associate himself with.

'Sir. I apologise for the intrusion. But I had nowhere else I could turn. My friend, Johnny, Johnathon Swift, he said you would help me.'

His expression must have softened at her words for a look of hope shone through the emptiness. Then he realised what her presence must mean.

'And Johnny? Where is he?' he asked, desperately hoping that his supposition was incorrect.

'Sir, I believe he is dead. He left last night and did not return.'

Albert's face crumpled as he registered the news. He found himself pulling the girl over the threshold and into a tight embrace. 'You're safe here. I made a promise to our friend, and I intend to keep it.'

As he held her, his mind conjured up the image of those severed heads once more and he found himself wondering just what his promise would cost him. His wife had always said that he was too kind for his own good.

* * *

'What are we doing here?' Emilia looked around the shop in wonder before darting over to a necklace encrusted with an intricate pattern of diamonds and rubies.

After a few more pints of blood, his wounds had finally faded almost into invisibility. His abdomen was still damaged from where Johnny's blood had penetrated more deeply, but dressed, he bore no obvious physical marks from the previous night. He had decided that it would be wise to smooth things over with Emilia before any of his associates arrived this evening. He didn't want her embarrassing herself, or worse, embarrassing him.

'I thought I'd treat you.'

Emilia's eyes widened in surprise at the promise of a kind gesture so soon after their disagreement.

Hal came to stand beside her and viewed the necklace that had caught her attention. 'You like it?'

'It's beautiful.'

'We would like to take a closer look at this one.' Hal instructed the jeweller.

The jeweller stepped between them. 'Perhaps you would like to try it my lady. Would you like me to fetch you a mirror.'

'No.' Both Hal and Emilia spoke in unison and the shopkeeper stepped back to the peripherals.

'Would you like to have it?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'In return for what?'

The suspicion had raised its ugly head again. Hal could see the cogs working in her head, trying to figure out the catch. For once there wasn't one. It really was just a gift. He looked to the shopkeeper. 'Perhaps we could have a moment alone.' His tone left no room for argument and the shopkeeper dipped his head to him before retreating back into the main part of the shop.

'Why do you find it so hard to believe that a gift may simply be a gift and nothing more?'

'Because I've met you. You don't give gifts, not unless you have something to gain for it.'

'Such as a kiss perhaps?' he teasingly tapped his cheek with his finger.

Emilia rewarded his jest with a dubious look. 'It really is just a gift.' He reassured her. 'You saved my life, this is my thanks.'

'You've changed your tune from earlier.'

'Perhaps I was a little too harsh.' Truthfully, if anything, he thought he'd been rather lenient on her after the request she'd made, but sometimes one needed to wear kid skin gloves in order to deal with Emilia. 'I realise that I do not make things easy for you. But I really do appreciate your loyalty.'

'You said it yourself, you weren't sure if I'd fall on your side.'

'I understand that having me out of the way might seem an attractive option to you sometimes and I know that you cared for him once.'

'Like you said at the time, he would never have accepted what I am. Our species repulsed him. I'd rather not align my loyalties with someone that would always hold me in contempt no matter what I did.'

Her answer sounded rehearsed. It was too reasoned for her to have summoned it up without a lot of prior thought being put into it. No matter. He'd let it go this time. After all, actions spoke louder than words, and she had put a knife in Swift's back. Hal lifted the necklace from its box.

'I'd like to see it on you.' He placed it around her neck and fastened it before stepping back to get a proper look at her. He liked what he saw. 'You look perfect.'

She blushed at the complement. It gave him a perverse sort of joy knowing that he could still make her blush like the girl she had once been, even after all that he'd done to her.

'I don't think I've ever seen you actually pay for something you wanted before. You usually either charm it out of them or take it by force.'

He shrugged. 'I did contemplate tracking down a noblewoman to kill her for her jewels, but I didn't think you'd appreciate that gesture so much.' He looked at her intently. 'I'm going to pursue my goals whether you're by my side or not. But for the record, I'd prefer if you were by my side.'

She blushed again and finally he knew that he had her back. Maybe not heart and mind, but he had her heart, and you only had to have met Emilia for a matter of seconds to know that it was her heart that ruled her.

* * *

The meeting was dull but necessary. Hal was satisfied that he'd put together an effective group with which to govern the city. The members of his council were smart and ruthless, but not the sorts that would rock the boat. Anyone that reminded him of himself had been struck off the list at an early stage. There would always be someone around waiting for him to fall, that was simply a fact of life, but he would rather avoid appointing anyone who would actively seek to topple him.

About an hour into the meeting, the door swung open and Ana breezed into the room. She curtsied in greeting towards the gathered men. 'I do apologise gentleman. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything.'

'Ana.' Hal stood to greet her and gave her a weak smile which was, in reality, closer to a grimace. 'If I'd known you'd be gracing us with your presence I'd have put on a smarter suit.'

She pursed her lips like a petulant child. 'Oh Hal, you could at least pretend you were happy to see me.'

'Well you seem to have an unerring ability to see through most of my facades, so I thought I wouldn't insult you by trying.'

Fergus grunted in the corner and Hal had to hide his amusement at the look that Ana gave the young vampire. She turned back to Hal.

'We both know that I don't hold you in the highest regard, but I'm surprised that even you would keep such a brute around for so long. I had thought that maybe he was a phase you were going through, harking back to your youth perhaps.'

Fergus cleared his throat. 'I can here you y'know milady. I may not be of high breeding, but even I know that it's rude to talk about someone as though they're not there.'

Ana giggled. 'Ah, have you been teaching it manners Hal?'

Hal really wasn't in the mood for her games right now, there was too much that she could reveal that he'd rather his council not know. In the wake of Johnny's death, his own popularity would be at a high but he wasn't naïve enough to believe for a second that there wouldn't be a great many in his community that would welcome his fall and take whatever opportunity arose to take his place.

'What are you doing here Ana?' he demanded.

'I'm Snow's representative in London. It's only right that I should be here.' She smiled at the gathered men, unless of course you wish to meet behind Snow's back, in which case I would suggest that you tread carefully. Please, continue.'

Drake obliged her. He was a straightforward operator who preferred to do things by the book. He had written out detailed minutes for this meeting and seemed intent on sticking to then. 'Has anyone had any thoughts on my suggested recruitment policy. We need to increase our numbers in the city in the wake of the recent attack.'

Before any of the gathered men could answer, John Garret, a vampire Hal knew from the dog fighting business spoke up, asking what everyone but Drake was clearly thinking. 'What are we doing with the hound's corpse?

'It's down in the cellar at the moment.' Fergus offered from his position standing guard at Hal's side.

'An example should be made of him.'

Hal glanced over to see who had made the suggestion. It was Kieran O'Connor, an Irish vampire whose reputation as a ruthless enforcer had brought him to Hal's attention.

'I want his head on a pike.' Hal stated decisively. He had welcomed many of the progressions that had been made in human society since he had become a vampire, but he missed the good old fashion human brutality of his day. The ruling tactics employed by the Tudors would have put many vampires to shame. 'The men want blood. I say we give them it. Show them what happens to those who cross me.' It would be a warning to his own people as much as his enemies.

Drake lifted his eyes from the papers in front of him. 'Agreed. It will be good for morale if the men see the dog's head. All in favour, say aye.'

A chorus of 'Ayes' echoed around the table.

They were interrupted by a slow clap coming from Ana's end of the table. 'You've achieved a minor victory Hal. I suppose a congratulations are an order.'

Hal snorted. 'Hardly minor. I killed the dog who had made it his mission to wage war on our community.'

'Yes, but there's still that other thing isn't there? The main reason Snow sent you back here…'

Hal suppressed a wince. What the hell was she playing at? Surely even Ana would appreciate the fact that this was not the place for this conversation

Drake's curiosity reared its head. 'What's she talking about Sir? And who is she?'

'Fergus,' Ana smiled at the Fergus. 'What were you saying about it being impolite to talk about someone as if they weren't present?'

'I was saying…'

Hal interrupted. 'She doesn't actually expect you to explain Fergus. She was simply making a point. Gentlemen, this is Ana, one of Edgar Wyndham's recruits. We became acquainted whilst I was at Snow's court in France. And in answer to your first question Alastair, that is simply not your concern.'

'But sir…'

'I think we should adjourn for today.' Hal addressed the gathered vampires with an authoritative finality. 'Perhaps if we re-convene tomorrow. Fergus, if you could check on that matter I handed to you yesterday?'

'Of course my lord.'

Hal watched the room empty before lazily lifting his drink to his lips and gulping it down. 'To what do I owe this pleasure,  _my lady_?'

Ana took the glass and its remaining liquid from him and let it drop to the floor. 'All this bravado Hal. I can see right through it. You're ability to talk the talk has never been in doubt.' She rested her hand at the fastening of his breaches. 'It's your ability to perform that I'm beginning to doubt.'

Hal laughed nervously. 'If that's your concern I'm sure that we can put those doubts safely to bed, so to speak.'

Ana suddenly withdrew her hand. 'You really think I'd lie with you again? Once was more than enough. You know I'm beginning to think that you slept your way to your current position. Taking inspiration from your mother perhaps?'

Hal slapped her hard across her cheek, his hand leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

'Sore spot?' she smirked. 'I don't know how amenable Snow would be to you seducing him as a means of distraction, I can't say it's a cause of action I would choose myself. I mean, have you seen those teeth.' She shuddered exaggeratedly. 'Joking aside, you're actions aren't exactly filling me with confidence. I never had any doubt that you'd put the dog down. But as far as I can see, your bitch is still walking around.'

'It's in hand.' He growled. She was on the brink of pushing him too hard. The temptation to stake her was almost overwhelming. He gripped the table edge to stop himself from doing something stupid.

'Really? Because from where I'm standing it looks a lot like you're stalling. What's the matter Hal? Don't you have the stomach for it?'

To Hal's relief Fergus burst through the door. For once Hal was glad of his subordinate's seeming inability to knock before entering a room. He swiftly stepped away from Ana and refocused his attention on Fergus.

'I thought I asked you to do a job for me Fergus.'

'You did. And Bailey's just returned with news. If I could have a word sir?'

'Certainly Fergus.'

Fergus paused and glanced at Ana before fixing his attention back on Hal. 'It might be a word best heard in private my lord.'

Ana turned to Hal and curtsied. 'Far be it for me to intrude on your business. I'll be seeing you soon Hal.'

Once the door had closed behind her. Hal settled down into a chair by the fire and motioned for Fergus to sit opposite. 'So what news do you have for me then? Please make it quick, today has been a very long day.'

'You asked me to post someone outside that lawyer's house, update you on any unusual comings and goings.'

Hal leaned in, Fergus had his full attention. 'Go on.'

'A few hours ago a young woman turned up at his door, all scruffy like. A werewolf my man reckons. Stank of dog. She's not left since sir.'

 _Shit._  He had known he was going to have to deal with Sarah eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, that maybe it would blow over altogether. Their history together was an open wound. Raw and vulnerable. It was too soon, too soon by far.

'Thank you Fergus.' He thanked god that the other vampire wasn't perceptive enough to notice his change in tone. 'You may leave now.' Once he was alone again he took the carafe of blood of the sideboard and gulped down its entire contents before letting himself collapse against the closed door

He crushed the glass carafe between his fingers hoping that the pain would drown out Ana's taunts that were reaching a crescendo in his head.  _What's the matter Hal? Haven't you got the stomach for it?_


	38. Chapter 38

The housekeeper had led her upstairs and prepared a hot bath. At first it seemed that the woman was going to stay and help her to bathe, but thankfully she was left alone to scrub away the grime. She breathed a sigh of relief as the woman shut the door behind her. The scars that marked her body told a story that she would rather not tell unless she absolutely had to. She allowed herself to slide down into the tub submerging herself completely under the water. The silence was a welcome change to the bustle of the tavern that had been her and Johnny's home for the last few days. After a few moments she ran out of air and pushed herself back out of the water, taking a strong inhalation of air as she rose and finally the tears came.

She really was all alone now. For the first time in her life she had no one. Everyone she cared for was dead, well, Hal was still alive, but the man he had become seemed so far removed from the man she had called her friend, that really he was as good as dead.

She stayed in the water, arms tightly hugging her knees until the water had gone cold. When she finally emerged from the tub she found that a dress had been left out or her at the foot of the bed. As she was dressing Sarah caught sight of herself in the full length mirror and gasped. She had always been slender but before she had been strong with it. Now she was skin and bones, all hollow cheeks and protruding ribs. She hurriedly fastened the dress and turned her back on the mirror.

* * *

Regular glances behind her had confirmed that she wasn't being followed but still her spine tingled with unease. The evening streets were cloaked in dark shadows that even her superior eyesight could not penetrate and she couldn't escape the suspicion, despite the evidence to the contrary, that someone was watching. She chastised herself. She was most probably the most monstrous thing roaming the streets this evening, she shouldn't be running scared. It made her dislike him even more. That some arrogant little upstart could make her worry for her life. He shouldn't have that power over her. She shouldn't  _let_ him have that power over her.

She needed a drink, she decided. Not blood. Blood would only heighten her senses. She wanted them dulled. No, alcohol was to be her tipple of choice tonight. Her eyes settled on the doorway of an inn just a little further down the road. As she came closer she could hear raucous shouting from within. Perfect. No one would think to look for her in somewhere like this. Especially not Hal.

Checking behind her once more and still seeing nothing to rouse her suspicion, she slipped through the door. The barman watched her enter with undisguised curiosity. He was a brutish looking man who bore a striking resemblance to a bulldog with his wide upturned nose, heavy brow and shaven head.

'Can I help you ma'am?'

She dropped a few coins onto the bar. 'Ale please.'

He raised a brow but made no move to serve her. 'You don't exactly fit with our usual customers ma'am.'

'Is my money no good for you?'

Ana became aware that the rumble of voices from the surrounding room had dropped and the eyes of at least half the patrons were now on her. Blending in was a useful skill as a vampire. Unfortunately it was not one with which she was blessed. She missed the days when cloaks had been fashionable. It had been easier to disguise her distinctive colouring back then. She had spent her human life in isolated village on the Norwegian coast where the sea breeze had stung her cheeks a vibrant red. Alabaster skin and white blond hair had been the norm there. It wasn't until Wyndham had found her and taken her across the continent that she realised that features that had made her so normal in her home town would make her a curiosity in any other place.

She held his look. Challenged him. He blinked first. 'An ale it is ma'am.'

'Thank you.'

Once she had taken her seat in a shadowed corner of the tavern and her fellow drinkers finally lost interest in her and returned to their previous conversations Ana took a gulp of her drink and finally let herself breathe. Once Hal's door had closed behind her she hadn't been able to get away fast enough. She hoped to god that he couldn't see through her mask as easily as she could see through his.

Her bluff was a simple one really: Hal had to believe that killing her would cause him more trouble than good. This wasn't strictly true. In the scheme of things, she was expendable. That had been made very clear to her before she had left. Hal was the prize. Much to the chagrin of Edgar and many of the other more traditional old ones, Snow could see something in Hal and if she returned to France without him, her only welcome would be a stake to the heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a young girl cleared her throat. 'Sorry ma'am, I don't mean to disturb you…'

Ana regarded her. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen and judging by her gaudy dress and the beginnings of a bruise under her right eye, she was almost certainly a whore. 'Not at all, can I help you?'

'I just wanted to say, your hair, it's lovely. So bright. I've never seen anything like it.' She suddenly seemed to catch herself and cast her eyes down to the floor. 'Sorry ma'am, I shouldn't have bothered you. It was a silly thing to say.'

Ana smiled. 'Not at all. Thank you.' She dug around in her coin purse and held out a handful to the girl who eagerly took it. 'Find yourself some lodgings for the night. Get some hearty food in you.'

The girl's eyes lit up. 'That's very kind of you ma'am. Thank you.'

'It's quite alright. Look after yourself.' The girl curtsied and scurried away, probably unable to believe her luck. Ana returned to her drink.

The girl reminded her of a friend she had had over a century ago. She had been a whore too and had let Ana feed off her, for payment of course. Over time, she had become one of Ana's closest confidants. Then one day she had stopped by the brothel to find that the girl had been beaten to death by one of her punters. Ana had always understood the danger her faced by her friend and had known that she could have easily given her the means to leave that life forever, and yet she had never bothered to extend her help that far. Selfishness was a ubiquitous trait amongst vampires and she was as guilty of it as any of the others. She took another gulp of her drink and shifted in her seat in an attempt to make herself comfortable.

She had seen Hal's knuckles whiten as he'd gripped the table. He had been so very close to snapping. Dealing with Hal on her own turf had been one thing, she had had some degree of control over him. Dealing with him in his own territory was another thing entirely. He was volatile. Dangerously so. That much had been clear from the start. He had already got away with killing one of Wyndham's men and wasn't as though Snow would care if she died. He had a fondness for her, well, as much of a fondness as a man like Snow could hold, but Snow didn't see the potential in her that he evidently saw in Hal. If she returned to France without Hal, her only welcome would be a stake to the heart.

* * *

An awkward silence hung heavily in Albert Western's drawing room. His eyes were darting around the room looking everywhere but at Sarah. It looked like he felt as lost in this whole situation as she did. Johnny had spoken about Albert frequently, mainly mocking the man's pomposity and his keen nose for profit. Thinking back, Johnny hadn't had much positive to say about him really. But that was then and this was now. Now Johnny was dead and Albert looked like he might be the only person around who was looking out for her.

'Is there anything I can get you? A bite to eat perhaps?'

She shook her head. She knew she should eat but frankly, the thought of food make her feel sick.

'It's Sarah. Isn't it?'

She nodded.

'Please treat this house as if it were your home. I promised our friend that I would look after you, and I take promises very seriously.'

'He spoke well of you.' She offered. 'It's very kind of you to do this. Thank you.'

'There's no need to thank me my dear.'

The awkward silence descended again and Sarah waited for the inevitable difficult questions. Albert didn't disappoint. He cleared his throat. 'I don't mean to pry. But there are questions I must ask. This Yorke. Who is he?'

'Hal is…' she paused wondering how much she should tell him. The supernatural world that she had found herself exposed to was vicious and cruel. She wouldn't wish the knowledge that she had on anyone. 'I really don't know who he is anymore. I used to think that he was a good man, or at least that he wished to be a good man, but now I find myself wondering if I ever knew him it all.'

Albert widened his eyes in surprise. 'You knew him well then?' he deduced.

'He was different back then.' She quickly countered. She didn't want to be tarred with the same brush as Hal. 'I knew that he had done some terrible things in the past but I never really allowed myself to wonder what he was capable of. It was easier not to think about the things he might have done or that he might do again.' She admitted.

Albert didn't speak for a moment and Sarah began to panic that he might change his mind about helping her and cast her back out onto the street. She hated this. Being utterly at someone else's mercy. She had had autonomy for almost her entire adult life. She had run her household by herself whilst caring for a centuries old vampire and her dying sister for God's sake. And for what? Now she was completely alone and reliant on the kindness of strangers. She wondered if she would ever feel the freedom of being that powerful animal prowling under the bright light of the full moon again. That thought caught her by surprise. She had never thought she would come to look upon her curse with fondness. Funny how things happen.

Albert finally spoke with a tremor that he was futilely attempting to disguise. 'What's happened here? I understand that you're afraid. I certainly am.' He confessed. 'But I need to know what's going on. What are we up against? I need to know so I can help keep you safe.'

 _We._ Maybe she wasn't as alone as she had thought. Though of course, Albert didn't know the truth. He still thought she was human. Who knew what he would do if she found out what she really was. 'How much did Johnny tell you?

'Very little. I think he was in shock when he saw what that Yorke fellow had done to his family.'

'Hal is…' she stopped. How to say this without sounding utterly mad? 'He's part of a group who kidnap men and force them to fight each other to the death.' She watched as Albert's mouth fell open in horror. 'Johnny's brother was kidnapped, and eventually ended up in the hands of Hal and his men. Eventually he committed suicide.' Albert had turned a pallid grey and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. She paused but he nodded for her to go on and she continued her sorry story about how Johnny had killed many of Hal's men before being lured into a final confrontation.

'And now? Is he a danger to you? Will you being here put my wife and I in danger?'

'I don't think so. I imagine that represent a part of his past that he would rather not revisit.'

He nodded, apparently satisfied by her answer. 'I certainly hope you're right.' He reached out and squeezed her hand, his palm was warm and soft. Comforting. The look on his face suggested that he thought the gesture was a futile one, and it probably was in the scheme of things. But it meant that someone was still looking out for her and right now that meant the world.

She smiled.

* * *

She didn't usually like to be alone. Silence inevitably led to thoughts that she would rather not entertain. But tonight, for a change, she was happy to be in her own company. It had been a busy few days and truth be told, she was in need of a break.

Her most recent embroidery project sat on the table mocking her. It was the most difficult design she'd tried yet, and thus far it had defeated her. She idly fingered the necklace that Hal had bought her earlier today. It was heavy round her neck, not exactly a piece of jewellery you could forget you were wearing, but it was beautiful. She wished she could see what it looked like on her. She wished she could see what Hal could see. A few months ago she would have been showing it off to all of her friends, but now most of them were dead and the ones that remained had been sorely neglected. She had enjoyed their company, but once Hal had returned her priorities had shifted and now when she did bump into them at various dinners and parties the conversation was stunted and awkward. She wasn't one of them anymore. She was happier now Hal was here: life had felt empty and disjointed when he hadn't been around, but it didn't stop her missing the relaxed conversations she had had with her friends. Hal was many things, but he wasn't always easy company.

The embroidery caught her eye again. She knelt down and picked it up. Maybe tonight would be the night when she finally cracked it. A knock on the door made her jump and she dropped the frame. She wondered who would be at her door at this time of night. Hal perhaps? But no, he was going to be tied up in a meeting all evening and anyway, when had Hal ever knocked? She briefly entertained the idea of ignoring the knocking and just hoping that whoever it was would just go away but her curiosity won out. Surely whoever it was would be more interesting than getting defeated by that bloody embroidery again.

Ana was in her doorway, her hair slick with rain. Emilia stood, mouth agape wondering what the hell Ana wanted now.

Ana cleared her throat. 'It's rather cold out here…' she prompted.

'Of course.' Emilia stuttered. 'Sorry, I wasn't expecting company, I must have forgotten my manners.' She stepped aside to let Ana enter. 'Please. Come in.'

'Don't apologise on my account. I just wanted to see how you were.'

That instantly made Emilia wary. Ana didn't seem the sort of woman to engage idle chatter.

'That's a lovely necklace you're wearing.'

'Hal got it for me.' She didn't take her eyes off her guest. She shouldn't have let her in. Hal would be furious if he found out they had spoken.

Ana signed. 'Of course he did.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Just that you seem to be very reliant on him. You should be careful.'

'Who are you to say that? You don't even know me.'

'Perhaps not but I've known men like Hal. It doesn't tend to end well for those that get close to them.'

'You've known Edgar Wyndham for your entire life and you're still here.'

'Wyndham's not like Hal. He's cold and yes, he can be cruel but he doesn't tend to have the violent outbursts that Hal does. At least not to those he cares for.' She walked through into the lounge and sat in Emilia's chair. 'I must confess that I do have an ulterior motive for being here.'

Emilia couldn't say she was surprised. She was quickly learning that older vampires rarely did anything without an ulterior motive.

'If you think that I'm an easy way to get to Hal you're wrong. The last person who tried that was Angus Fraser, and look what happened to him.' Ana didn't need to know that Emilia had been an unwilling participant in that whole affair.

'I'm not planning on using you to get to Hal. At least not in the way you think.'

'What do you mean?'

'Hal is on very thin ice right now. If he's not extremely careful, he's going to ruin everything for himself.'

'Isn't that what you want? You've made no secrets about your feelings towards him. Don't pretend you wouldn't be happy to see him fail.'

'What I want isn't important. I was sent here to do a job. Snow has invested a lot of time in Hal and therefore I must invest a lot of time in Hal. You see, Snow doesn't like it when his investments go awry.'

Emilia gulped.'You're talking about Sarah aren't you?'

'The dog?' Ana nodded. 'So you're in on it too then? Hmm.' Emilia noted that Ana didn't seem all that surprised. 'If he doesn't kill her he's as good as finished. I may not like him but he has the potential to be one of the best, or one of the worst depending on your perspective. It would be such a shame to waste that potential for a dog.'

'You want me to persuade him to kill her?' Emilia was sickened by the thought of it.

'If he needs a push you're in the best position to give him it. You're the closest person to him.'

'I think you're over estimating my influence over him.'

'If Hal falls out of favour with Snow things will change for you too. You won't be the darling of London anymore, that's for certain.'

'You think that's what I care about?'

'I can't see why else you'd still be with him.' She shrugged. 'I should probably tell you that when someone falls out of Snow's favour their life expectancy tends to drop catastrophically. Maybe that will change your position.'

Emilia shook her head. 'God, our world is horrid isn't it?'

'Human life can be just as terrible.'

'Mine wasn't. I was loved. I never wanted for anything. If someone had told me back then that all of this would be the consequence of me taking the hand of a handsome man at a ball I wouldn't have believed them. Not in a thousand years.'

'Life is a bit of a bastard like that. But then, if we knew what was going to happen next, where would be the fun in that?'

'You have a rather perverse idea of what constitutes fun.'

Ana grinned conspiratorially. 'I'm a vampire, what do you expect?'

The jest broke the tension and Emilia felt herself soften towards her visitor. 'Did Wyndham give you a choice?' The question caught her by surprise, she hadn't even been aware of the thought before it passed her lips.

Ana looked at her blankly. 'What do you mean?'

'Before he recruited you, did he give you a choice?'

'Yes and no. He told me that if I went with him he would show me things beyond my wildest dreams so I said yes. Though I admit I didn't understand what he was really offering at the time.'

'If you had known, would you still have said yes?'

'I don't regret my decision if that's what you're asking. You weren't given a choice were you?'

She was a little put out that Ana seemed to know so much about her, but she supposed that the other woman was just being thorough in her job. 'No. I wasn't. I was Hal's captive for months. Eventually I chose to slit my wrists rather than endure any more of his  _hospitality_. He found me and turned me. There was nothing I wanted less than this life.'

'And yet you're still by his side. His ever loyal companion.'

Emilia blushed. The irony of her situation was not lost on her. 'We don't chose who we fall in love with.'

'But we can chose to walk away from them. It's hard, but it can be done. He'll kill you one day. You know that don't you?'

Emilia abruptly turned away from her guest and stared into the fire, her eyes pricking with tears. She felt Ana's hand on her shoulder and she knew she should push the other woman away, but she didn't.

'I was reminded earlier of a girl I used to know. I knew she was in danger and yet I never lifted a finger to help her, even though it would have been so easy for me to do so.'

'I don't need anybody to save me.'

'Things could be different for you. You are what you are there's no changing that. But things could be different.'

'You mean leave if I left Hal.'

'You've managed without him before. For a nearly a decade if my sources are correct.'

'And it felt like I was drowning for the whole time. I need him.'

'But your world didn't end, did it? You kept going. It would be different this time. Once all this is over and I can return to the continent, you should come with me. I could show you some wonderful things.'

'Hal said that too. Mainly he showed me brutalised corpses.'

'I'm not Hal.'

'But you're one of them aren't you? An Old One? You have Snow's ear. That doesn't suggest to me that you're any better than him.'

'I'm not an Old One Emilia and I have no desire to commit the sort of acts that would earn me that title. I was born into their society, and yes, I am able move comfortably within it. I do what I have to to survive, as do you. Your own ledger is far from clean.'

'Am I interrupting something?' Hal's voice rang out across the room. Both women turned to see him lounging against the doorway into the lounge, a hip flask hanging loosely from his hand.


	39. Chapter 39

'Well isn't this cosy?' Hal tipped the remaining contents of the flask down his throat. In the dim light Emilia couldn't tell whether it was blood or alcohol, not that it really mattered. He let the flask drop the floor and strode into the room. She found herself taking a step back.

'Please, don't stop on my account.' He relaxed against the wall by the fireplace and rested his gaze on Ana who had stepped away from Emilia. Ana returned his glare fiercely.

'Let me refresh your memory.' He continued. He should have known that bloody woman would be here. She always managed to show up when her presence was least welcome. 'I believe you were just in the middle of attempting to convince Emilia to leave me side and run away with you.' His attention switched to Emilia who promptly looked away. 'And I got the impression that you were more than a little taken with the idea.' He couldn't afford for Ana to suspect that anything was wrong but even with all his years of practice, he still found himself unable to keep the slight tremble from his voice. He just had to hope that she would attribute it to anger rather than uncertainty.

Emilia took a breath and forced herself to stand tall. Hal wondered who she was trying to impress, himself or Ana. He walked up to her. Intruding on her personal space.

'Hal.' She stammered. 'I thought you were tied up in a meeting all evening.'

'So you decided that with me _tied up_ you would get a little more acquainted with Wyndham's whore?' She shrank away from him at the accusation.

Ana's voice was dagger sharp when she finally spoke. 'You should watch your tongue, boy.'

Hal's head snapped round. 'Or what? Somehow I doubt that Wyndham would be very pleased with you if you tried anything.'

'On the contrary, I think the news that some ill had befallen you would brighten his day.'

Hal gave her a sardonic smile. 'But Snow would be more than a little annoyed I should think. And we all know that that's where the power lies.'

'Don't get ahead of yourself Hal. You've not won your crown yet. Edgar holds a lot of sway with Snow and I hold a lot of sway with Edgar. Like I said, you should watch your tongue.'

'Well, thank you for that snippet of advice. I think it's time you were leaving, don't you?'

A look passed between the Ana and Hal that went deeper than plain dislike, especially on Hal's part. The moment was fleeting but it left Emilia with no doubt that that he and Ana had been intimate. She felt sick. She was well aware that she wasn't the only one to share Hal's bed. But at least the human girls were little more than passing entertainments who invariably ended up dead and broken on the floor. It was after all difficult to feel jealous of a mutilated corpse. But knowing that he had been with another vampire, especially one of Ana's calibre, well that was something different altogether.

'What's the matter Hal?' Ana persisted. 'You seem like someone's rattled your cage. Did your attack dog come bearing bad news earlier?'

'I said, leave.' Hal replied through gritted teeth.

Ana ignored him and turned to Emilia loosely clasping her hand. 'Will you be okay?'

'I told you before.' Emilia replied, ripping her hand away 'I don't need you to save me.' She had started to let Ana in and she had made a fool of her. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Ana nodded. 'Very well. I'll leave you both to it.'

Hal remained silent until Ana had left the apartment and then grabbed hold of Emilia's forearms and slammed her back against the wall, his fingers digging into her flesh. 'What the hell do you think you were doing? I told you not to speak to her. She'll twist your words and then strangle you with them.'

Finally Emilia noticed the slur in his words. 'Are you drunk?'

'Don't change the subject. What the hell were doing fraternising with that damned woman?'

'This is _my_ home. It's my business who I entertain here not yours.'

Hal snorted. ' _Your_ home? Is that so?' He let go of her and walked over to the fireplace and began to inspect one of the vases standing on it, tracing its intricate patterns with his fingers. 'Who pays for it then?'

Emilia looked away. She could already see where this was going and she didn't like it one bit. 'You do.'

'That's right. I do.' He picked up the vase. 'And whose money pays for all the pretty things that you clutter it with?'

'Yours' Emilia mumbled.

'I can't hear you Emilia. I said, who pays for all these things?'

'You do.' She repeated. Clearer this time.

Without warning he threw the vase at the wall next to her, missing her head by millimetres. He turned and swept all the other vases off the fireplace, knocking them to the floor where they shattered. Emilia flinched.

When he finally spoke his tone was unnervingly conversational. 'Just think how easy it would be to take it all away from you. He advanced towards her, eyes cold and hard, coming to a stop when he was just centimetres away from. 'This house.' She closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before his fingers wrapped themselves around the necklace he had given her earlier that day, 'the jewels you decorate yourself with,' he tore the necklace off her, snapping its chain. Emilia choked back a sob as his fingers traced down her collar bone and down to the neckline of her dress. 'the clothes on your back…' he nestled his lips against her neck, fangs extended. She winced as they pierced her skin and she felt his tongue press against the wound, tasting her blood. To Emilia's relief he stepped away.

'I own you Emilia. Perhaps you should think about that before you disobey me again.'

'She just wanted my help.'

'Your help to do what? Stick a stake in my chest?'

'To make sure you don't ruin everything you've worked for.'

'What?' He seemed genuinely surprised. He shook his head. 'I can guarantee you that that woman wants nothing more than to see me fail.'

'I don't doubt that, but she's here on Snow's orders. I don't think that what _she_ wants comes into it.'

'That doesn't mean she doesn't have her own agenda.'

'Maybe if you hadn't jumped into bed with her, she might not dislike you quite so much.'

'Are you jealous Emilia? Oh, you only just realised didn't you?' It was a low blow, but with Emilia low blows tended to hit their mark.

Emilia felt her face begin to crumple and turned away from him. 'You constantly tell me how important it is for you to know you can trust me. You seem to find a different reason to doubt me every day. Then this woman arrives who you say has a vendetta against you, but you never bothered to tell me why. You never bothered to tell me that you had been intimate with her. I looked like a fool sticking up for you and my feelings for you to her. Trust works both ways Hal.'

Hal snorted. 'Are we really having this conversation? Everything I've worked for is hanging in the balance and you're angry because I slept with someone.'

'I'm angry because you don't tell me anything.' She rubbed her forearms were his fingers had dug in, dark bruises were already forming

'I tell you things that matter. I was with her when I was in France. You were off gallivanting around London with a dog who had made it his life's mission to kill me. I hardly think you can take the moral high ground. If I can put that behind me you should be able to put what happened between me and Ana behind you.'

'It's not that simple.'

'Then you need to make it that simple.'

'What's happened Hal? A few hours ago everything seemed fine.'

'Fergus found Sarah.'

'Oh.'

He smiled grimly when he saw the shocked look on her face. 'Oh, indeed.'

'What are you going to do?'

Hal finally dropped the act and slumped against the wall. He looked up at Emilia, bleary eyed. 'I have absolutely no idea.'

'You don't really want this do you? You don't want to kill her.'

'I want my name in our history books and not as a werewolf sympathiser. While she lives, she's a weakness. A weakness that people will exploit. I can't allow that to happen.'

'She's a good woman Hal. She was good to you. She doesn't deserve this.'

'People rarely get what they deserve. You of all people should know that.'

'You say it like its something you have no control over. You have a choice. You can let her walk away. You have power Hal. More than most even dream of.'

'If you had met Snow you'd know that this isn't a matter of choice.'

'Is that how you justify this to yourself? You tell yourself that you don't have a choice? You made the choices that brought you to this point. _You._ No one else. You knew that taking this path would put her at risk.'

'The situation is what it is.' Hal snapped. 'How I got to this point is immaterial.'

Emilia realised that arguing with him would be futile. 'What happens now then?'

Hal left the question unanswered, instead letting himself slide down so that he was sitting on the floor. 'When Sarah was last in London I promised I wouldn't hurt her.'

It was times like this that she really didn't understand him. 'You've never seemed bothered about breaking the vows you make. You'd promise the world to someone if you thought it was going to get you wanted.'

'This is different. When I made her that promise, I intended to keep it. It wasn't so long ago, only a couple of months. That's no time at all. I was already set on this path, but I still wanted her to be safe. '

Emilia took a seat on the floor opposite him and forced herself to look him in the eyes. 'You could still keep that promise. She doesn't have to die.'

'The last time I saw her I had just realised how high the price would be and I didn't know if it was a price I was willing to pay.' He laughed grimly. 'And now _she_ is the price. Fate has a twisted sense of humour doesn't it?'

'And what about now? Is the price still too high?'

'The price if I fail is even higher. Do you really think I could run this city without Snow's backing?'

'You did before.'

Her naivety astounded him sometimes. Did she really understand so little of the society they all moved within? 'Snow _let me_ lead London before. He was testing me. If he takes away his support, I'm finished. I killed his representative in London and then engineered the downfall of Wyndham's right hand man. That's more than enough for him to declare me an enemy. Snow isn't going to let me walk away from something like this. _If,_ and that is a very big if, I somehow managed to escape with my life, I would have nothing.'

'You wouldn't have nothing.' She leaned forwards and kissed him. 'You would still have me.'

Hal pushed her away. 'You're not enough.' He shook his head vehemently. 'I've seen what my life could be. I can't turn my back on that. I won't.'

She stood up, angry. 'What was so special about her? I liked her, I really did. She was my friend, but she's just an ordinary woman. _I_ would have stopped drinking blood if you had asked me to. _I_ would have done anything for you. You knew that. I still would, fool that I am.'

'And that's why she was different.' He stood up. 'She was strong. She never followed me blindly. She challenged me, stood up to me when she didn't agree with me. When I was with her I could sometimes feel like I was just a normal man, like there wasn't this tide of blood waiting to wash me away and suck me under.'

'I was strong once.' She blinked back her tears. ' _You_ took that away from me. The things that _you_ did to me made me into a shell of what I had been and then you just left me.'

'She believed that I could be a good man.' Hal carried on as if she hadn't spoken. 'I don't think anyone has ever believed that before, even when I was a boy. She saw something good in me and for a while I let myself believe that I could be different.' His voice hardened. 'It was a fantasy. Nothing more'

The admission about his childhood caught Emilia by surprise. She had heard the stories of course, everyone had, but never from his own mouth. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she too believed there was good in him. Not much, but enough. After all, even the tiniest grain of sand could become a pearl if the circumstances were right.

* * *

Hal's sudden appearance at Emilia's had been surprisingly informative. He had hidden it well, but she had seen right through him. Something had rattled him and she needed to know what. She couldn't afford for him to lose his nerve: it was too late in the game for that.

Other than his usual annoyance at her presence, Hal had seemed absolutely fine when she had interrupted his meeting earlier. Whatever had happened had happened since they had parted company and she was willing to bet that it was something to do with the 'private business' that Fergus had needed to discuss with him. Luckily for her, Fergus wasn't quite as versed in the art of secrecy as his master: when he had interrupted her little chat with Hal, he had mentioned a name. Bailey.

She had eventually found the vampire in question nursing a pint at the bar in a taverns popular amongst the vampires due to its owners' willingness to turn a blind eye to its customers' less savoury proclivities in exchange for a small fee.

Bailey was everything she had hoped he would be; a relatively young vampire guided by a desire for instant gratification rather than playing the long game. He was currently seeking gratification in the form of a sweet faced bar maid. An easy target. These London types had no imagination, she mused. Though she supposed that was why Hal surrounded himself with them: they would never amount to enough to pose a threat to him.

She covered Bailey's hand with hers. 'It's Bailey isn't it?'

He looked up at her wearily. 'Have we met?'

'No we haven't.'

'Is there something I can help you with ma'am?'

'Yes. I believe there is.'

He flashed a smile at the barmaid who was doing her best to try and looked unperturbed by the woman who appeared to have stolen her potential suitor's attention. 'In case you didn't notice, I'm sort of in the middle of something.'

'You don't set your sights very high do you? There are hundreds of girls just like that in this city. You should try a more challenging target next time. Far more gratifying.' She glanced at the punters around them. There were far too many humans around for this conversation. 'Perhaps we should step outside.'

Bailey looked wistfully over at the barmaid.

'Like I said, there are hundreds of girls like that in this city.' Ana tugged his hand and he followed her into the street. 'So why the uninspiring hunts?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'We've been instructed to lie low recently: stick to the shadows. No flamboyant kills.'

'How terribly dull.'

He chuckled. 'Maybe, but I'd rather suffer through a few months of boring kills than incur Yorke's wrath.'

'How long ago were you recruited?'

He had to think about that one for a moment. 'Almost fifty years ago.'

'Really? That long?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked, affronted by her surprise.

'Nothing. You just seem very young. Have you known Hal for all that time?'

Bailey shook his head. 'Just cause I work for him, doesn't mean I know him. I mean, I've met him of course and his names been on peoples lips for as long as I can remember.'

'Does it not bother you that you have several decades his two closest associates? From what I can tell, you've been on the scene for a while but you don't seem to have been given any discernable rewards for your years of hard graft.'

'I don't know that Yorke's someone I want to get close to ma'am. I think I'd rather stay at a safe distance.'

She laughed. 'Probably wise. But still, it must grate on you. Your master lives in luxury and yet _your_ clothes are little more than rags and from what I've heard, you live in accommodation that most horses would turn their noses up at.'

'I live comfortably enough.' He retorted defensively. 'I didn't have anywhere to call home for my entire human life. Now I do, even if it's not up to the standards of someone like yourself it's still a world away from where I started in life.'

'And what kind of work do you do for him?'

Bailey came to a standstill. 'You're asking a lot of questions ma'am.'

'It's just healthy curiosity.' She put on her most charming smile. 'I'm new to the city you see. I'm just trying to get an idea of how things work around here.'

'I just keep an eye on things. Before you ask, no one tells me why I'm doing what I do. I just relay back what I see.'

'And what did you see today?'

'That's rather specific for _healthy curiosity_ ma'am.'

Ana raised her hands in mock surrender. 'You've got me. My interest is grounded in something more than curiosity.' She dropped her hands again. 'I can make helping me worth your while. Whatever Yorke is paying you, I'll double it.'

'Will you now? But you see lady, your money is no good to me. He's not someone I want to get on the wrong side of.'

'You don't know who I am, do you?'

He narrowed his eyes, his good humour gone. 'Some bitch who seems like much more trouble than she's worth.' He turned to leave

'What about Edgar Wyndham then? You have heard of him I presume.'

'Of course I have.' He scoffed.

'Then it might interest you to know that he made me.' She didn't particularly like to use Edgar's name to get what she wanted but men rarely seemed to take her threats seriously until she dropped his name, something which never ceased to annoy her. In spite of what she had told Emilia, she had more than earned her continued place by Edgar's side. He wouldn't have kept her around this long if she wasn't useful to him. 'I've been with Edgar since before Hal Yorke was even born. Just imagine all of the things he could have taught me in that time.' She kneed him the groin before forcing him back against the tavern's wall and stabbing her knife through his hand.

Bailey's eyes widened in pain and alarm. 'Bitch.' He spat. 'What the hell do you want?'

Ana's voice remained level. 'Like I said, I just want to know what Hal has asked you to look out for. You're not exactly one of his trusted confidants, so whatever you know can't really be that important can it?'

'He'll kill me…'

'And you think I won't?' she twisted the knife in his hand to emphasise her point. Bailey's face twisted in agony and she rushed to cover his mouth, muffling his scream. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. 'Don't make me ask twice Bailey.' She removed her hand to allow him to speak.

'He just asked me to watch one of that murdering dog's colleagues and tell him what I saw.'

'And what did you see?'

'A dog. A female one. That's all, I promise.'

Ana retrieved her knife from his hand prompting another pained grunt from Bailey.

'Thank you. That wasn't so hard now was it?'

He looked up from nursing his hand. 'Are you going to pay me then?

'No Bailey. I'm not going to pay you. I should think you'll keep quiet about our little chat though won't you? Because I don't think Hal will be too happy if he found out that you'd been talking to me. Like you said, he's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of.'

he had to hand it to Hal, it had been obvious that something had been up with him earlier, but she would never have guessed it was this. She stifled a yawn. She needed to get a bite to eat. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Sarah jolted awake. Something was wrong. A metallic tang tickled her nostrils.

Blood.

She listened out for any movement in the house. There was nothing, not even a breath. Suddenly she was very afraid. She eased herself up from her bed and retrieved the stake that she kept under her bed. It was silly really, she hadn't ever raised her hand to someone, let alone killed, but it had belonged to Johnny and she felt a little safer now that it was in her hand. She tiptoed along the corridor until she was at the top of the stairs and then froze.

Albert Western, his wife and their two live in servants were sprawled on the floor in the hallway. Judging by the blood pooling around them, they were most definitely dead A woman stood amongst the bodies. A vampire, Sarah would recognise that smell anywhere.

The vampire looked almost otherworldly in the candlelight with her alabaster skin and white blonde hair. She met Sarah's gaze and smiled a blood stained smile.

'It's Sarah isn't it?' Her voice was soft and low with the slightest hint of an accent. 'It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard such a lot about you.' 


	40. Chapter 40

Sarah felt strangely calm as she descended the stairs still clutching Johnny's stake. 'Who are you?'

'My name is Ana. I assume you know what I am.'

Sarah nodded, keeping her eyes on Ana. Better to look the devil in the face than to see those bodies on the floor. Those bodies which would be walking, talking and breathing if she hadn't come to them for help. 'Did he send you?'

Ana snorted. 'I assume you're referring to Hal? No, he didn't.'

'Then what do you want with me?'

Ana's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. 'I was curious. I wanted to know what kind of a woman could keep a beast like Hal Yorke tame for so long.'

A chill ran down Sarah's spine. 'So this _is_ about Hal then?'

'Everything in this god forsaken city seems to be about Hal I'm afraid. It's tedious, I know.'

Sarah's mind was whirring. It would make sense if Hal had sent someone after her, that he would see her as an inconvenient truth to be swept under the carpet but why would anyone else care about her? Unless this woman wanted to use her against Hal, which was probably even more damaging to her odds of survival than Hal himself choosing to seek her out. Whatever Ana wanted with her, it wasn't good. The bodies were evidence of that. She needed to bide her time, find a way out of this somehow. Who was she trying to fool? She couldn't get out of this. The very idea of her fighting the vampire was ludicrous, she'd never used violence before in her life. She might have a stake to hand, but she didn't know that when push came to shove, she could actually use it. Could she actually kill someone?

She forced herself to look at the bodies, to face up to the horror that she had brought to this family. Now she was closer she could see that Albert's eyes were still wide open in horror. She let the stake drop to the floor as she felt the bile rising in her throat and dropped to her knees and threw up. She looked back up at Ana through teary eyes. 'Why did you kill them?'

'They were liabilities.'

A glint of metal in Albert's hand caught Sarah's eye. She looked closer. It was a blade. He must have grabbed it to try and defend himself. The position of his hand was concealing it from Ana. Maybe there was a way out of this after all. She reached out to hold his hand, hoping that Ana wouldn't realise that the gesture held ulterior motives.

'How? They weren't involved in any of this. They didn't know anything!'

'They became involved the moment you went to them for help. Mr Western was an influential man who would inevitably start asking difficult questions amongst his friends. Questions which might turn their attentions towards our world. This whole situation is enough of a mess already without humans poking their noses in it.'

'And his wife and the servants? What harm could they have done you?'

'Darling, vampires kill people, it's what we do. I'd have thought you'd have known all about that given that you lived with one of us for almost a decade.'

Sarah stood, concealing the blade within her skirts. 'He was different then.'

'So I keep hearing. You must have been a good influence on him.' She extended her hand to Sarah. 'I mean you no harm. You'll be in danger as long as you stay here.'

Sarah wrapped her hand around the blade. 'I'd rather take my chances on my own. I'm learning that vampires aren't all that trustworthy.'

'You're assuming you have a choice.' Ana took a step towards her. Eyes suddenly black.

 _This is your only chance._ Sarah took a breath and squeezed the blade, biting her lip as it tore through her palm. She lunged at Ana, trying to smear her bloody hand over the vampire's eyes. Ana turned away just in time and Sarah's palm made contact with her temple instead. Ana shrieked in pain, and in the dim candlelight Sarah saw that her blood had made the vampire's skin blister and pucker

She tried to run past the injured vampire but she wasn't fast enough and before she could escape, Ana had a hold on her arm. In a panic Sarah grabbed a heavy glass decanter from the hallway table and swung it at Ana but the vampire dodged it easily and grabbed Sarah by the throat slamming her into the wall. Sarah fought back, trying to smear her bloody hand on Ana's flesh to force her to release her, but Ana realised what she was doing and wrenched Sarah's arm upwards, twisting it behind her back. The bone snapped and Sarah howled in pain. She continued her struggle until Ana wrapped an arm around her throat and gently squeezed.

'Now there's a good dog.' The vampire whispered in her ear as she pressed a handkerchief to Sarah's mouth and nose. The handkerchief had a funny smell that Sarah couldn't identify, and as she breathed in its fumes she felt herself slipping away.

* * *

The sun shouldn't be allowed to be so bright when his head hurt this much. It was as if someone had hit him over the head with a brick. Maybe they had. The end of the previous evening was a bit of a blur. He had awoken this morning in Emilia's bed, but Emilia herself was nowhere to be seen. It was probably for the best really. He had enough to sort out today without having to deal with Emilia's emotional fallout from the previous night.

He tried to push thoughts of Sarah to the back of his mind. He couldn't allow his advisors to realise that something else was going on beneath the surface. Although he was confident that his position was strong in London he didn't want to give anyone an excuse to doubt his capacity to lead. He had turned down the offer of a carriage from Emilia's footman and chosen instead to walk back to his townhouse. The walk wasn't a long one and he could do with some fresh air. He had originally planned to go into the offices today, Drake had wanted to discuss potential new premises at which to base their operations, but after last night's revelation, a shiny new office didn't seem so important anymore.

He was dismayed to find Ana seated primly in his main reception room. 'What the bloody hell are you doing here?' He was far too hung over to bother with niceties this morning.

Ana stood and curtsied. 'and good morning to you too Hal.'

'How did you get in?' He demanded. His staff were under strict instructions not to let anyone besides Emilia into the house in his absence.

'I don't like to namedrop.' She explained. 'I find it to be beneath me, but it is rather amazing what effect Edgar's name and the sight of his seal has on people. Your servants have been very accommodating to me. Edward in particular is quite the charmer.' She said winking at the butler who blushed in response.

Hal made a mental note to stake the charming Edward later. 'I am afraid I will have to disappoint you _my lady,_ I have rather a full schedule today. I did say yesterday that you should arrange appointments with my secretary.' He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle push towards the the corridor.'

'Please _Edward,_ see this woman out.'

Ana resisted. 'I think this is something that will interest you. I've brought you a gift, a gesture of good faith if you will.'

Edward looked to him for instructions and Hal dismissed him with a gesture. He was quickly learning to tread extremely carefully where Ana was concerned.

Ana laced her arm with Hal's and led him through the corridor. 'I believe we have got off on the wrong foot somewhat, I would like to rectify that.'

'I've heard that before.'

'Yes, but I still warrant that my words are worth a little more than yours.' She tugged gently at his arm. 'Come now, if you do indeed have such a busy day planned then you'll be wanting to get on with it. How is Emilia doing today?' she asked brightly. 'I do hope that I didn't cause any strife between the two of you.'

Hal glowered at her. 'You and I would get along a lot better if you stayed out of my personal affairs.'

'You seem to forget that you are moving into an arena where your personal affairs are going to be of interest to a lot of people. If you can't handle that then you would do well to consider another path.'

They came to a stop outside a door in the cellar which had originally housed a pantry, it still did in a way Hal had supposed. He could smell blood, lots of it. But it wasn't human blood. It was putrid and horribly familiar. Ana pushed open the door and held up a lantern to light the room. Hal's heart lurched.

* * *

 

**10 months ago**

_A racing heart. She's terrified. He can't see her. Its dark and they're deep in the forest, but he can hear her. That delicious heart sending her blood pulsing round her body, her heavy breathing, lungs straining from the exertion of running. He stops. Listens. Allows the scent of blood and sweat to guide him. He finds her cowering in the shadow of a fallen tree. The chase through the forest has left her covered in cuts and bruises and it makes him want her even more. She looks a completely different girl to the polished debutante that he stalked home from the dance just a few hours ago._

_'Get up.' His voice is sharp as a blade. It isn't a request._

_She obeys him, shaking with fear as she stands. 'Please sir.' And to think she was so haughty earlier, acting as though she owned the room. Now the mask has slipped and she's just another scared little girl. 'My family has money. I'll give you anything you want.'_

_He laughs and her face crumples. ''We had a deal Alice. We'd play a game. I gave you a chance to outrun me. But you failed.' He brings a hand to her face and gently caresses her cheek. 'And now I'm going to collect my prize.'_

_'Please, have mercy sir.' She's properly sobbing now and she's not a pretty crier_

_He doesn't respond, instead choosing to unsheathe his knife and hold it between them, letting the blade catch the cold light of the moon. She shrieks and tries to run, but in her panic forgets the fallen tree just behind her and falls sprawled on the forest floor. In seconds he's on top of her, pushing her legs apart and forcing himself inside her. She's fighting back now. Digging dainty nails into his arms, beating her fists against his chest: an animal fighting for survival. But it doesn't hinder him, not in the slightest. He pushes her jaw back to expose that beautiful milky neck and plunges his teeth into her flesh._

Hal jolted awake Drenched with sweat and gasping for breath with that horrible empty ache of hunger that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. It had happened again. The ninth time in as many nights that he'd woken from horrific memories of his past shaking and sweaty and aroused. His mind swam with a heady mix of shame, revulsion and most disturbingly, desire. He wasn't sure at exactly what point the nightmares had started to arouse rather than horrify him but he was certain what it meant: he was losing the fight. A few weeks ago he had started participating in fight nights in a rowdy inn in the neighbouring town. He had reasoned that it was a safe outlet for his violent impulses, but the increasing regularity of his state of arousal brought on by dreams of his past barbarities made him wonder for the first time if perhaps the fights weren't sating his appetites but rather whetting them.

The air in the room was close and stifling. He needed fresh air. He needed to be outside. He climbed out of the scratchy sheets and tiptoed to the door. He couldn't face being under Sarah's roof right now, not when he was having those thoughts. It was a betrayal of what they had had together.

The icy night air was a relief and he savored the feeling of the cold stinging his lungs as he took a deep breath. The village he lived in was small, barely worthy of the title, a few houses scattered along the roadside a few miles from the nearest town. Even though he tried to keep himself to himself he knew all its inhabitants by name. If he returned to his previous ways he could kill them all within an hour and think nothing of it. He wondered if they had any idea of the threat that was living among them in plain sight. He didn't belong here. He wished more than anything that he did, but he was living another man's life. He kept walking and then broke into a run. A few more minutes and he would be swallowed up by the woods.

He wondered if Sarah had noticed his night time absences. She hadn't brought it up if she had, but then she might just have felt no need to mention it. Sarah had always been very understanding of his need for space. She wasn't like him: she didn't suspect an ulterior motive behind every action.

The forest around him had thickened considerably and the pounding hearts of his fellow villagers were drowned out by the sounds of the forest. Finally he let himself breath. He was safe here. Alone.

Hal finally came to a stop beside a brook, gasping and heaving he knelt on its bank and splashed his face with its waters before crouching forwards on all fours and pressing his face fully into the water letting the water swirl around his features as if it could cleanse him of his sinful thoughts.

A crash followed by the noise of a rearing horse and an agonised cry broke the comfortable hum of the forest. Despite his better judgment Hal jumped to his feet, and guided by a long supressed instinct, followed his senses to the scene of the incident.

A gentleman lay on an overgrown track through the forest about 100 metres from where Hal had stopped to refresh himself. He was wearing full riding gear but his horse was nowhere to be seen. A quick glance over the surrounding path revealed a few roots had been torn up from the ground and snapped. Hal surmised that the horse had tripped, throwing its rider to the ground before trampling him underfoot in its panic. The man's right arm and shoulder seemed to have borne the brunt on the onslaught and were now a mess of blood and bone.

'Please.' The man choked out. 'Please help me.' He seemed to be trying to stand but didn't seem capable of doing anything more than thrashing around on the track.

_No chance of him fighting back._

It was as if his hunger, an animal that awakened by that sweet tang of blood, was clawing its way to the surface. Hal tried to fight it, to tear his mind away and think of something good.

_Sarah. Think of Sarah. Think of her face if you fail._

It was too late. The animal was awake now and it was so very hungry. He had denied it for so long and it wasn't going to stand for this enforced starvation any longer.

_Just one drop. One taste. What harm could one drop do?_

He knelt beside the injured man and pressed a finger into the gaping shoulder wound. Hal tentatively lifted his finger to his lips.

_Just one taste._

His tongue darted out to taste the blood, that little drop of paradise. That was when he finally accepted that this was a fight that he could never hope to win. One drop could never be enough. That single drop of blood had brought the world to life and in that instant everything was flung into sharp and vivid relief.

_You don't just turn your back on that. You can't._

He realised that the real question was no longer _if_ he would fall, but rather, how far.

The man on the floor spasmed and he stared up at Hal, eyes wide and pleading and clutched his hand. 'Help. Please. Help me.'

They weren't far from the village. Easily close enough for Hal to carry him to someone who could treat him. The wound was bad, but Hal had seen enough injuries to know that this one need not be fatal. But even as he was weighing up the logistics in his head Hal knew that he was not going to save this man. He returned the man's grip and forced his hand to the ground whilst simultaneously straddling what he now recognised as his victim and pinned the man's shoulder to the ground with his free hand. His teeth were at the man's throat in seconds, tearing through the flesh and plunging himself back into sweet oblivion.

The elation didn't last. The blood flow slowed and stopped and Hal collapsed to the floor. He was going to lose. He had always known deep down that it would come to this but it hadn't stopped him hoping. That hope was now as dead as the man on the ground beside him. The hunger wasn't some separate entity. It was him. Take away all that charm and those pretty manners and pretences and hunger was all that was left.

He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed before he could summon the energy to get to his feet. He drew his hands over the man's eyes to close them before dragging the body into the undergrowth and covering it in leaves and branches to delay the body's discovery.

He arrived back at the cottage as dawn was breaking. He had done his best to wash himself clean of blood in the stream and had patted mud over himself in an attempt to disguise any tell-tale scents.

'Whatever's happened to you Hal? You're a state!' Sarah exclaimed as she opened the door to him.

This was it. He should come clean, beg for her help and forgiveness. 'I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk in the woods. The moon was obscured by clouds and I lost my footing and fell in the mud.'

Sarah briefly attempted to suppress the giggle that was fighting to the surface but gave up and grinned at him. 'What happened to that vampire eyesight you're always boasting about?'

He shrugged. 'I must be showing my age. You seem in awfully high spirits this morning.' He prompted, eager to steer the conversation away from himself.'

'It's silly really, probably nothing. Rebecca slept the whole night through. She didn't sweat with fever or cry out in pain. It's been so long since we've had a night like that.' Sarah wasn't what Hal would describe as beautiful but the smile that lit up her face was pure radiance. 'It gives me hope that she's getting better. That maybe there's hope for her, for us.'

Hal forced a smile. He couldn't confess what he had done. Not now. He couldn't bear to be the one that wiped that wonderful smile from her face.

* * *

**Present**

The woman was cowering in the corner. Her head lolled towards the floor and hair covered her face, her right arm hung limply by her side, broken. She had lost a lot of weight since he had last seen her and she was in a bad state but he would know her anywhere. She barely seemed aware that anyone had entered the room which made him wonder what Ana had done to her. He found himself hoping that she was a kinder jailer than himself.

'I hope you like your gift. Ana smiled sweetly before turning to exit. 'I'll leave you to it.' She paused in the doorway. 'I should tell you that I've sent word to Snow that we've tracked down your bitch. So if you were thinking of playing the hero, I wouldn't recommend it.'


	41. Chapter 41

**7 years ago**

_Werewolves aren't real._

She had lost count of the times she had repeated those three words to herself. The world she lived in wasn't one of fantasy, people didn't transform into animals and the only monsters that stalked the night were those of the human variety. Everything she knew of the world, everything that she had experienced up until that moonlit night told her that what Hal had said was absurd. Yet she had believed every single word. She had tried to deny it, of course, tried to rationalise it, but denial on that scale was a time consuming game and she had an ill sister to look after. She had no time for the frivolity of futile denials. But still, right until the wolf burst from within her she had held on to that hope that he was wrong. That she was wrong.

She had suffered a month of sleepless nights. The same thoughts spinning through her mind in ever tightening circles until they squeezed out everything else: Would it hurt? What if she hurt someone else? What if she transformed and never turned back?

She had been scared that she would be awake whilst the wolf was in control, held captive in her own mind watching helplessly as the monster that now commanded her body wreaked havoc in the world around her. That hadn't  happened. She remembered the pain as her bones cracked and reformed. She remembered watching the claws burst from her hands. But that was all. There came a point, not long after the transformation had forced her to her knees, when her world went black. A point when the wolf swallowed her whole. In a funny way it was reassuring. If she was completely consumed by the wolf on a full moon then surely when she was herself, the wolf lay dormant. It wasn't watching the world through her eyes. It didn't know about her sister and it didn't share her hopes and dreams. It was an animal. It wasn't her.

Now, alone in the forest the dawn after the full moon, finally understanding what her curse entailed, Sarah's mind was blissfully quiet. Like the calm after the storm has moved on leaving only ruins, bones and silence.

The silence bought clarity, and with that clarity came a new question. Who was Hal?

He wasn't like anyone she had ever met. That much was obvious from the start. He didn't speak like the men she knew: he sounded proper, more like the well-to-do folk who came and went from the town hall. His clothes too marked him as different. They were old and worn but that didn't hide the expensive fabric or fashionable cut. It wasn't just his outward presentation that was different though, there was something else. Something that in his absence she couldn't quite place. Something that scared her.

The realisation hit her like a blow to the stomach: Hal had known. The wolf that attacked her had been gone for hours by the time he had found her. Tthere was no way he could have seen it, but still he had known exactly what it had been and what it meant for her.

The sound of snapping twigs pulled her back to reality. She spun around. It was Hal. He was still a couple of hundred feet away and didn't seem to have seen her yet. She ducked behind a tree.

* * *

 

It wasn't the first time Hal had been out in a forest the dawn after a full moon searching for a werewolf, but it was the first time that he had been doing so out of worry for their wellbeing. He had caught her scent a while ago but the woman herself was remaining illusive. He cursed as the track he had been following came to a dead end. He used be so good at this. But, it was probably for the best that he hadn't been practicing this particular skill for a while.

'Hal.'

The greeting caught him off guard and he spun round to see Sarah approaching through the trees. 'You know it's rude to sneak up on people.' He chided gently.

'Thanks for the tip.' She embraced him and Hal had to force himself not to wince at the overpowering stench of dog. He awkwardly untangled himself from her arms and took a step back to a safe distance. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I need a good sleep. We should be getting back home. Rebecca will be waking soon. Did she behave herself? I've never left her alone for a whole night before.'

'She didn't make a sound all night.' Not that he would have known if she had. He had spent the night with his bed sheet pulled tightly over his ears to block out the sound of the blood pumping through her veins. It had been a very long night.

'I owe you a thank you. I dread to think what would have happened if I hadn't known the truth of what attacked me. I would have been in the cottage with her when I transformed. I could have killed her…' her voice tapered off

'But you didn't.' Hal added firmly.

'That thing,' she found that she didn't want to name it out loud, 'that thing I become…it's a monster.'

Hal shook his head vehemently. 'You mustn't think of yourself like that. I've known monsters and believe me you are not one of them.'

'I worry about her you know.' She said, steering the subject away from herself. 'She's always been so sickly. She's sometimes so pale that she's positively ghostly.'

Hal was unsure of how to respond. Social interactions were so much easier when he didn't mean a word of them. 'She's in good hands.' He tried.

'Do you have any siblings Hal?'

'Not that I know of.' He deflected.

'I thought as much. You do seem a little awkward around her. Sometimes it's like you can't wait to get away.' She stopped abruptly. 'There's a lot I don't know about you isn't there?'

'We've only known one another for a month.' He really didn't want to have this conversation now. It wouldn't end well. It never did.

Sarah however had other ideas. 'I can't help but feel like you're keeping things from me. You never talk about yourself, and that would normally be fine I suppose. Some people are more private than others.' She looked at him searchingly. 'But the thing is, I've invited you into my home…' 'I'm not certain what you want me to say.'

'Just something...anything about you...I need to know who I'm living with.'

'There really is nothing to tell.'

He looked away from her which piqued her curiosity even more. 'There's always something to tell Hal. You're hiding something. Don't insult me by pretending you're not. I was attacked hours before you found me and yet you knew exactly what had attacked me. How could you have known that?'

'I….'

The missing piece of the jigsaw slotted into place. 'In the run up to the full moon things started changing in me. I think it must be the wolf. Everything is more intense somehow. People have a smell, a certain scent. It's hard to describe, but it's unmistakeably human.' It seemed so obvious now that she didn't know how it hadn't clicked sooner. 'You smell different. I can't pin you down. What are you? Are you like me? Not a wolf though, something different…but you're not human. When I sense you nearby all my instincts tell me to run.' She stepped back, suddenly wary. 'Should I be scared of you Hal?'

'I would never hurt you.'

'That's not what I asked. Hal, should I be scared of you?'

It would be easy to lie, especially when one had a history as chequered as his own. The horrific truth of his past would be enough to turn even the most understanding person away from. It had been nice while it lasted, this funny little domestic arrangement they had formed together, but there was no way that she would allow him to stay if he told her the shameful truth. But then, if their relationship was based on lies then it would never work. He had to take the chance, he owed her that much. He owed _himself_ that much.

'I'm a vampire.'

She burst into laughter before she could stop herself. A vampire? It was utterly absurd. But then so was the existence of werewolves and last night had proved that they were real. If werewolves existed then why not vampires? The laughter died in her throat. 'You're serious aren't you?' she narrowed her eyes. 'I remember once some German travellers passed through the village. They told stories of monsters they called vampires, reanimated corpses who rose in the night to drink the blood of the living. Is that truly what you are?'

'The stories are less than flattering to my species. I wouldn't describe myself as an animated corpse. But yes, we drink human blood.'

'You've killed people?' Sarah's face had turned pallid.

'To kill is the most natural thing in the world to a vampire.' He watched resigned as Sarah's expression shifted from shock to fear. 'But I don't do that anymore. I swear to you.'

'But you did once?'

Silence was the only response Hal could muster. Thomas had once told him that as a vampire the only way to see your reflection was in the faces of the people you surrounded yourself with. The horror that scarred the faces of your victims or the disappointment on the faces of your friends when you failed. Their faces provided a more accurate image of the person you were than a mirror ever could, and right now the look on Sarah's face confirmed his worst fears. He was a monster. Her look of appalled horror was sickeningly familiar to him, this time was different though, this time he felt ashamed.

'Would you ever have told me if I hadn't made you? I invited you into my home…you're a murderer and I invited you into my home. God, I left you alone with my sister…'

'Please, you have to understand, I was trying to find the right time to tell you.'

'And when would have been a good time? When I found you standing over Rebecca's body?'

'I would never hurt her. I would never hurt either of you.' He forced himself to look into her eyes expecting to see hatred but was instead met with an unnerving blankness.

After a painfully long pause she finally spoke. 'I need you to tell me the truth. I need to know who you are.'

* * *

She had said she needed time. It could have been worse he supposed. She could have run away screaming. He expected that this evening would be spent packing what few belongings he still carried with him. He doubted there would be a friendly goodbye, more likely a door slammed in his face. Not that he would blame her. The things he had done were unforgivable. Even the small number of his sins that he had confessed to her would be sure to force even the kindest Samaritan to turn their back. And he had only told her a tiny and heavily censored proportion of the atrocities he had committed.

He heard her approaching but didn't look up. He didn't want to face the disgust that would inevitably be painted plain on her face. 'If you want me to leave I understand completely. Just say the words and you'll never see me again.'

Sarah sat beside him on the log. 'And if you leave, what happens then? Where will you go? Will you start killing again?'

'I don't know.'

To his surprise her she intertwined her fingers with his. 'You didn't have to stop and help me that day in the woods, but you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have known what was coming…I would have been at home with Rebecca. I would have killed her.'

'But you didn't.'

He finally faced her and she smiled at him. 'No. I didn't. I didn't because you were there. You warned me. You didn't have to do that. It would have been easy for you to walk away and leave me. But you didn't.'

He pulled his fingers free from hers. 'Do you know why I stopped that day? I saw you lying there injured on the ground. I didn't know what you were at first…I was so thirsty. I would have killed you.'

'But that isn't what happened and we should both be thankful for that. Maybe you found me for a reason.'

'I'm bad news Sarah.'

'And I'm a werewolf. So I'm hardly what would be considered good news myself. You've done some awful things, but I believe you when you say that you've changed. You've done so much for me in this last month, and for Rebecca. A bad man wouldn't care for us like you have and right now, you are the only person I can talk to about this terrifying world I've found myself in. Anyone else would think me mad. I do need you to be honest with me though, if this is ever going to work, you can't keep things from me.' She paused and took a breath. 'You said that when you drink blood it changes you?'

Hal nodded.

'My father was a drunk. There was nothing he loved more than his ale. Not even his daughters. I hated the man that drink made him. That man was nothing like the father I remember from my childhood. It twisted him so much that he seemed to become another man entirely. Is that what blood does to you?'

'I suppose it is.' He confirmed, a little surprised at her insight.

Sarah wiped away a tear before continuing. 'In the rare moments of lucidity, he would tell me that he wanted to beat his addiction for me. That I was the only thing in his life worth living for. He barely acknowledged Rebecca, he blamed her for our mother's death you see. When he inevitably sought solace in the drink, I blamed myself, I thought that maybe if I was stronger, if I somehow loved him more, then he would have been able to fight it, maybe even beat it.'

'I'm sorry. I had no idea.'

'Don't be sorry. It is what it is. I survived.' She shrugged. 'I didn't tell you so that you'd feel sorry for me. I told you so that you would understand why I want you to stay.'

Hal narrowed his eyes, confused.

'What you are terrifies me.' She confessed. 'But if blood is to you what ale was to my father then I respect you for fighting it. My father couldn't fight it for a day let alone two years. He was weak. He chose the drink over everyone that cared for him but I think that you're stronger than that. I've seen how hard it is to fight something like that, and for you to have managed for so long suggests to me that you really do want to change. Even knowing what I do now, when I look at you I don't see a monster, I just see a man who's trying to be better.'

'You're sure you want me to stay.'

'I am. Please don't make me regret this.'

'I won't.' To his surprise he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. If she could welcome him into her house knowing what she was, then maybe there was hope for him after all

'You know, you're looking rather good for a reanimated corpse.' She teased, an attempt to lighten the mood

Hal made a show of mock offence. 'I would really rather you didn't refer to me as that…'

'Tough. My house. My rules.' She tugged at his arm. 'Now come on. It's almost time for supper, those potatoes won't peel themselves.'


	42. Chapter 42

 The relentless pounding brought Sarah slowly and painfully back to the waking world. She lifted her right hand to her forehead, straining against the shackles. Her fingertips found a wound still wet with blood. She trailed her fingers down her face, tracing the broken flesh to her swollen jaw.

The events that preceded her waking up here were vague, obscured by clouds. Albert Western's face, lips barely parted, eyes glazed in death and so much blood.

Had that really happened?

She had felt so safe that night when she had closed her eyes to sleep with the sounds of Albert Western and his wife pottering around in the lounge below. She remembered the vampire holding a strange smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. The woman must have drugged her. She kept her eyes pressed shut. Once she opened them she would have to accept the reality.

A little prayer, barely more than a breath. _Please God, let this be a dream._

She opened her eyes. She was alone in a room, small and bare. Its naked brickwork cold and rough through the insubstantial fabric of her night dress. The sole source of light in the room was a tiny window close to the ceiling. Too small to provide a means of escape. There was nothing to give any clues to what the room's purpose might once have been, but its purpose now was horribly clear. The rust coloured smears covering the walls and crusted around the edge of the small drain in the corner told her more than enough. Its metallic scent pervaded the room and danced unwelcome into her nostrils.

Her left arm hung limp at her side. A dead weight. The vampire had dislocated it in the struggle. She winced, recalling the sharp pain as the vampire had wrenched her arm from the joint. It was numb now. At least that was one thing she could be thankful for. She tugged her right arm against the shackle, it held fast to the wall. A closer inspection revealed four nails fixing the shackles tight to the wall. There would be no budging it. A tear fell. She tugged again. There had to be a way out of this. She kept tugging, straining against the chain until the metal tore at her flesh. She had to try. She owed Johnny's memory that much.

Through the pounding pain she heard footsteps and muffled voices approaching, then come to a halt outside her cell. Voices too. The vampire from the previous night along with the man she was with. Hal. A key turned in the lock and the door creaked open.

Sarah pressed her eyes shut. A childish gesture; shut the world out and it can't hurt you. Imagine that when you open them you'll be somewhere new. Somewhere safe. A hot summer's day by the river, toes dipped in the icy water. Rebecca paddling in the shallows, giggling as she splashed a perturbed Hal. No. Somewhere else. A memory from before him. Why did he have to inhabit all her happiest memories? He had no right to be there. No right at all.

 _If you're thinking of playing the hero, I wouldn't recommend it._ The vampire's voice broke into her fantasy. Then the door slammed shut. She was alone again.

* * *

'Ana wait.'

Ana paused half way down the corridor and turned to him. Her face was obscured by shadows. Hal cursed. He could barely read the damned woman at the best of times let alone when he couldn't see her face.

'Perhaps we could do a deal.' He tried.

Ana stepped out from the shadows. She grinned. It was all teeth. 'Go on.'

'You help me, I'll help you.'

'I don't need your help.'

'One day you might.'

'You, Mr Yorke,' she pressed a finger to his sternum and pushed hard, baiting him. 'Are the very last person from whom I would ever wish to seek help.'

'We don't always have the luxury of seeking help from those we trust.'

'Aye.' She conceded. 'It's rather amazing what people will try when they are desperate. You're testament to that.'

'It'd just be one lie. One little lie.'

'I don't like to lie as freely as you do. And even if I was willing to help you, Snow would want proof. He won't just take my word for it.'

It wasn't quite a flat out rejection, which was encouraging. Hal pushed on. 'Then we give him the head of another female dog. He would never have to know.'

'You said we could do a deal. That would suggest that you have something to offer me. All I've heard so far is begging with a strong hint of delusion.'

Hal cursed. He wasn't ready for this. If he was going to have even the slightest hope of convincing her to help him, he was going to have to show her the humanity that he had been trying so desperately to deny. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. 'Once you told me that you loved someone, a human. You told me that you wouldn't be able to do what you're asking of me. What if I can't do it either?'

'That's your problem. Not mine.'

'Ana, please. If not for me, for her. You keep telling me that you're better than me. Prove it.'

'You knew from the start that there would be sacrifices to be made.' If he hadn't known her better, he would have sworn he could see pity in her eyes before she turned from him. 'He always finds the thing you care for most in the world, and he always makes you destroy it. Everything has a price Hal, especially power.'

'What if it's a price I'm not willing to pay?'

'It's a bit too late to be having second thoughts.' Her voice hardened. 'You're a man who places great value in how you appear to others. You're very good at playing the part of the man you need to be. But do you know what I see when I look at you now? When I hear you begging? I see fear. You think that by putting on a show of weakness that I'll soften to you? I won't.'

Hal pursed his lips, nodded. 'It was always going to end like, this wasn't it?'

'If we feel ourselves starting to care for them, the best thing we can do is vanish into the wind and let them live their lives in peace. Let them forget us. But we're selfish creatures, and so we stay and they end up dead. It's a story as old as the hills, a cliché. The only thing that makes you any different is that you chose to pursue Snow's favour. It's time to finish what you started Hal.'

'If you want to make an enemy of me you're going the right way about it.' he snarled back, but the threat was toothless and they both knew it.

'You think you scare me Hal?' she taunted.

He had had enough of this. Enough of her. He gripped her shoulder firmly, digging his fingers in and shoved her towards the stairs. 'I think it's time you were leaving. Don't you?'

'What are you going to do now? Curl up in a ball and curse the day you met me?''

'I'm going to do what needs to be done. Now get out before I kill you myself.'

She laughed as she made her way to the door. 'That's more like it. This is the real you Hal.'

Hal waited until he was alone before tentatively pushing the cell door open. He didn't want to wake her. He just needed to see her without Ana looking over his shoulder. She was still, head hanging loosely down. Lifeless. In spite of his better judgment he lifted his hand to push the hair out of her face to get a better look at the state she was in. Still no response. Even in the dark of the cellar he could see that her left eye was swollen and bruised. It was then that he heard her heart. 'I know you're awake.' He kept his voice cold, sharp as cut glass. He knew the part he had to play. 'I can hear your heart racing.'

Sarah's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. 'Where am I Hal?'

'In my home.'

'And why am I here?'

He didn't answer her question. He shouldn't have knelt down to be at her level. He shouldn't have brushed her from her face so tenderly. He should have kept his distance, maintained the part of the cold aloof killer that usually came to him so naturally. 'I told you to run. Why didn't you run?'

'I found people who accepted me. You know as well as I do that people like that aren't easy to come by.'

'Milly and Swift you mean?'

Sarah nodded. 'She told you everything then?'

'No. She didn't. I had to work that out for myself. He tried to kill me. Did you know that?'

'From what I hear it was more than deserved. Why am I here Hal?'

Hal remained silent. Eyes on the floor in front of him. He had hoped that her inevitable disgust towards his actions would make this easier. It didn't. Her eyes bored into him, made him want to vanish into the walls, anywhere where he couldn't feel her judgment. She made him feel ashamed and that made him angry. Hal Yorke did not feel shame.

She reached her good arm out towards him, grasping at his fingers. 'Let me run now Hal. You let me go and you'll never hear from me again.'

He withdrew his hand quickly as if burnt by her touch and stood. 'I can't do that.'

'I waited for you, you know, after the last time I saw you. I waited for you by that bridge all day.'

'You truly believed I would come?' he asked. 'Even after all you know of me? I never had you pegged for a fool.' It was a weak barb but it was the best he could come up with in the circumstances.

'You always did have a way of making people believe in you. Did you ever actually intend to meet me or was it just another one of your games?'

'I don't have to answer to you.'

'I wasted almost half my life with you. Answers are the very least that you owe me. You told me to run. Why bring me back? What do you want with me?'

'You weren't brought here on my orders.'

'Then why am I still in chains?''

His eyes searched the walls, anything to avoid looking at her. Even in the dark he could see the rust coloured stains. How many of his victims had he kept down here? Ten? Fifty? It hardly seemed to matter anymore. Damned was damned after all. 'I once told you that if you stood in my way I would show you no mercy.'

'I'm not standing in your way Hal. I don't want any part of your horrible world. If you let me go, you'll never hear from me again. I promise you that'

'It's not enough.' He snapped.

'What are you talking about?'

'The Old Ones require everything from those who wish to join their ranks. They believe that there is reason to doubt my loyalty to their cause.'

'What's that got to do with me?'

'Everything. It has everything to do with you. I think that Emilia's convinced herself that you're the key to my salvation.'

'I'm not the key to anything.'

'No. I think she's right. I look at you chained up here, and it makes me feel ashamed of what I am, of the things I do. You make me want to be different. And I can't let that happen again, because I don't want to be the man that I was with you. I want that man dead and buried, and that can't happen while you live.'

Sarah's heart lurched. She looked up at Hal and wondered how he could be the same man that had shared her home for all those years, that same man who had become like a brother. 'Do you remember on those nights that you couldn't sleep? I'd sit up with you and you'd teach me about the stars and tell me stories of far off lands.'

He had fixed his mask in place. When he entered the room she could see some of the man he had been still there, some warmth just below the surface. Now his face was as cold as granite. 'What's your point?'

'I want you to at least think about what you're throwing away.'

'I prefer to think about what I'll be gaining.'

'You think when you have these vampires' approval everything is going to suddenly solve itself for you? You think you'll find everything you want with them? You've lived in this world for nearly three centuries. You should be the wisest man I know, but you have no idea about what really matters, do you?'

'You believe you matter? Your life is so tiny, over in the blink of an eye. So insignificant when you think about it.'

'It's not so long ago that you would have done anything for a tiny insignificant life.'

'It was a passing whimsy. Nothing more.'

'You're not as good at lying as you think you are Hal.

'Or perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do.'

* * *

Hal had left the room without another word. He found the house deserted when he made his way upstairs. Perhaps his staff were smarter than he liked to give them credit for. Only a fool would stick around when he was in a mood like this. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tear the house to pieces. He wanted to kill.

Hal had had a plan. He liked his intricate plans and schemes and he had become well known for them. He hadn't always been this way. As a human, his life had rarely been planned beyond the next hour. As a mercenary, making plans for the future had seemed a little too much like tempting fate. If you lived your life moving from battlefield to battlefield you learnt the value in living life in the moment.

As a vampire, his future had become much more certain, and so he had started to plan and to scheme and he found that he was good at it. Over two-hundred and fifty years later, he was the best. He had planned his rise to power down to the last detail. He was a gambling man when it came to the lives' of others, but not his own. Now it looked like all his hard work might have been for nothing. What riled him most was that he couldn't blame anyone for it but himself. His damned mercy to be precise. Ana was right, of course. He'd known it from the start. It was just that admitting it was admitting that he had a weakness, that he really did have a problem.

He had killed more dogs than he cared to count and it was always so easy. So natural. Sarah should be no different. Killing her should be the easiest thing in the world. Except that it wasn't. She made him feel in a way that no one else did and he couldn't allow that to continue. It wasn't just about killing her, it was about destroying what she represented. While she lived there would always be that niggling doubt in his mind; that little voice asking if this was really what he wanted.  He couldn't be certain that her death would silence it - but he knew that if she lived the voice would crescendo until it became intolerable and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let all that work be for nothing. He cared for her, but he cared for himself more. It really was that simple. To be brought down by a worthy foe was one thing, but to be brought down by his own weakness? That would just be humiliating.

* * *

He had left her in darkness. Through the tiny slit of a window Sarah could see that the day was as dull as they came. She longed for a slither of sun, to watch the particles of dust dancing in its light. Most of all she wanted to feel its warmth on her skin. Instead there was darkness, cold and little else. She had always hated winter, those nights when you lost hope that you would ever feel warmth again. She didn't want her final day to be a winter's day.

'I thought you might want some food.' Hal's voice cut through her thoughts. She opened her eyes. The warmth had returned to his eyes. He held a bowl of stew in one hand and a blanket in the other. 'I thought you might be cold.'

He crouched down and unlocked the manacle on her good wrist and before placing the stew down in front of her. 'You should eat. It'll get some warmth back in you.'

She was reluctant to accept any sort of kindness from him but she hadn't eaten properly since before Johnny had left for the final time and refusing food merely to prove a point just didn't seem worth it. She scooped up a spoonful of stew and lifted it to her lips. It tasted heavenly; thick and richly spiced. She helped herself to another spoonful and then another. For all she knew it could be the last meal before the wolf came and she couldn't face a transformation in her current state. She was too weak.

She pushed the bowl away when she was finished. 'What do you want Hal?'

'Just to talk. That's all.'

Sarah held up her manacled wrist, rattling the chains. 'It's a little late for talking now.'

'You should know that I never meant things to end like this.'

'Don't you think its little late in the day for lies Hal?'

'It's not a lie. I never meant for you to come to any harm because of me.'

She shuddered involuntarily as a sudden chill took hold of her. 'But you never really tried to stop it either did you? There was so much you kept from me, things that could have saved me. I thought you spoke so little about your past and about your nature to protect me, but really you were just protecting yourself.'

Hal didn't protest, instead he tossed the blanket towards her. In the light of what he had said earlier, Hal's current show of kindness was absurd. It was making her wary. But warmth was warmth and really, what harm could a blanket do? She reached out with her good arm and took the blanket but the chains restricted her movement and she found herself unable to wrap it around her in a way that would keep out the cold. To her surprise Hal leaned forwards, draping the blanket around her shoulders. His flesh was freezing cold as his hand brushed against her cheek. In spite of everything his touch was still familiar, unnervingly so.

Something was wrong. She felt wrong. Her fingers and toes tingled with a strange burning sensation. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. 'I don't feel right.'

Hal studied her for a moment, his face an unreadable mask. 'You understand why it has to end this way, don't you?'

The pain in her head came suddenly and brutally. It was as if her skull was contracting, crushing everything inside. Without warning she vomited. Hal was still watching her calmly. The realisation of what he had done was more painful than any of her physical symptoms. 'You poisoned me?' She wanted to say more but another wave of nausea swept over her and the room began to spin wildly out of control.

Hal didn't confirm or deny it. His eyes remained fixed on the floor, unable to face her. Why couldn't he just be the devil that Johnny had thought him to be? Somehow that would have made things easier. She could only watch as he took a vial from his pocket and held it up to her. 'This is the antidote.' He said softly. 'It's the only thing that can save you. But I won't give it to you. This is where your story has to end.' He stood to leave

Her anger quickly overwhelmed the sense of betrayal. She wasn't going to let him leave her here alone. She reached out and grabbed his ankle. 'You're not just going to walk out of here.'

'Don't make this any harder than it has to be.'

'This should be hard Hal!' she spat. 'Killing someone who cared for you, who took you in when you were at your lowest; that should be the hardest thing in the world. You're not going to leave me to die on my own. You can't do that to me.' She vomited again, her body trying to expel the poison.

He blinked before finally meeting her eyes and she wished he hadn't. It wasn't the eyes of her friend that met hers, it was the eyes of the monster: empty and black. Their darkness blocking out any hint of mercy. Hal's voice hardened into resolution. 'I'm not going to change my mind. What's done is done. No turning back now.' He threw the vial at the wall and Sarah watched in dismay as it shattered into smithereens taking with it her last remaining shred of hope.

A solitary tear ran down Sarah's cheek. 'I had a friend once.' She said softly, barely more than a whisper. Hal had to crouch beside her to hear. 'I lived with him for almost a decade. I thought he was brave and kind. I thought I knew him. It turns out I didn't know him at all. It turns out that my friend was a coward.'

'Why are you telling me this now?'

'Because I don't think that the time you spent with me was just a phase. I think that man was as real as you are and I think one day all of this will become too much and I think that the guilt will crush you. You'll become my friend again.'

'Even if that happens, you'll be long dead.'

'It looks that way, yes. But I want you to know something.' There was a darkness coming, seeping into her vision, obliterating everything. She forced herself to focus, push through the pain and blindness. She had to say this. He had to hear this. 'When you're lying in your bed, scared to close your eyes because the faces of the people you killed will be waiting for you; I want you to remember that I don't forgive you. You knew that whole time that it would end like this. You let me trust you. You were a coward. So desperate to run away from what you were that you didn't care who got hurt. I blame my friend just as much as I blame the man you are now. You let me care before you warned me what you truly were. You were never a good man Hal. You were just scared. So I don't forgive you. I want you to remember that I don't forgive you.'

There was more she wanted to say but she couldn't find the words, couldn't remember what they were. They no longer seemed important. The darkness was too strong; it pulled her under until all she could feel was warmth, sweet warmth like the sun on her back on summers' day, and then there was nothing.


	43. Chapter 43

The convulsions carried on for a few seconds after the spark of life had gone from her eyes and then finally Sarah was still. He was alone in the room.

It was done.

She was, in the end, just another dead dog. That's all he would allow her to be.

Hal didn't tend to dwell on death's aftermath. It was the moments preceding death that he relished: The power that one felt in the moments before a kill; the intoxicating cocktail of fear and desperation. There was no fun to be had with a corpse. But something about the sight of Sarah like that, of what he had done to her, stilled him. She had seen him clearly at the end and despite everything that hurt.

He cast a look down at her body. Her eyes were still open. Wide and staring. They no longer carried any judgment: there was nothing behind them now but emptiness and dead flesh. Somehow that didn't make him feel any better. It dawned on him that she had probably been the only person that he had ever felt responsible for, and he had let her down. More than that, he had destroyed her. Right up until the moment that he had destroyed the vial containing the antidote he hadn't been sure that he would actually go through with it.

His main concern now was finding out how the hell Ana had got to Sarah. She hadn't shown any sign that she had known anything when he had interrupted her and Emilia the previous evening. Someone had betrayed him, of that he was certain. He wondered what their price had been. He would make certain that their payment wouldn't be worth the pain he would cause them.

He would gladly inflict a painful death on whoever it was that had betrayed him to Ana but that didn't mean he felt regret for what he had just done. You didn't get anywhere in this world without sacrifice. And he was quickly discovering that there was nothing that he wouldn't sacrifice to ensure his own survival. He had survived his childhood mainly out of spite. A bastard brought up in a brothel in Cheapside wasn't meant to grow up, let alone thrive. The whores may have given him their love but they couldn't afford to give him anything else. He didn't begrudge them for it: it was simply the way things were. He had had learned to fend for himself for an early age, even as a child his survival instinct had been strong. Over 250 years later and it was stronger than ever.

He needed to find out who had betrayed him before they could do him any more damage, but no obvious candidates sprung to mind. He had made sure to instil healthy state of fear in all of his subordinates and he couldn't imagine anyone who would be willing to risk his wrath for the benefit of a stranger like Ana. _Oh but she was a wily one wasn't she?_ She had even managed to fool him into letting slip a little more than he intended on more than one occasion and that was no easy feat.

Who would she have seen as the weak link amongst his inner circle? One face stood out from all the others. What was it Lewis had said all those months ago? _One day she'll see things for what they are and she'll turn on you as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow._

Emilia.

It would certainly explain her absence this morning. Perhaps he had finally pushed her that little bit too far. _Bloody Lewis_. He wondered if his friend would be smiling at his misfortune. It was nothing if not deserved, after all.

Would she really do it though? Emilia, of all people, would know to be on her guard around Ana. She had known of Sarah's importance and he couldn't imagine her accidentally spilling something as important as her location to Ana. Unless it had been an act of revenge. She had found out about what had happened between himself and Ana. Perhaps Sarah was the only way she knew to truly hurt him.

_No._

He discarded the thought almost immediately. This wasn't Emilia's style. She had regarded Sarah as a friend. _That hadn't stopped her stabbing Johnny in the back._ No. He was being ridiculous, she wouldn't have thrown Sarah to the wolves just to get back at him for sleeping with Ana. Maybe there was something else, maybe Ana was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

If not revenge, then why?

 _Emilia's convinced you're the key to my salvation…_ would she really be that naïve? She would have known what Ana expected of him. But it wouldn't be the most absurd thing she'd ever done. He glanced over at the corpse. He doubted that this would be the result that she had intended.

He turned and left the room suddenly wanting to be away from the body. He needed air. He retreated back upstairs and out into the courtyard. The evening air was bracing cold and burnt his lungs as he inhaled. At the centre of the storm of thoughts and emotions there was something brewing. Something that was swallowing up everything else. Something icy cold. Rage.

Yes.

He could work with rage.

* * *

A thick layer of dust now coated the ornate furnishings. Emilia idly ran her finger along one of the bookshelves, leaving a line of gleaming wood in its wake. She studied the book titles. She couldn't even recognise the languages of most of them. Lewis's former home hosted an impressive collection and they weren't just for show. His books had been lovingly thumbed, page corners folded to mark the page, little pencilled notes jotted beside the text. She smiled as she surveyed the extensive library.

They were books that he had picked up from his travels around the world. So many wonderful stories. _Not that anyone would bother to read them now, such a waste_. She picked up a large blood red book embossed with gilt text and patterns. The text looked Russian. She remembered trying to learn it once to impress Hal but had quickly admitted defeat. She had found the language to be coarse. It held none of the romance of Italian or French. She did love the Russian folk law though, she had always loved it when Hal recounted those stories to her. She placed the book back on the shelf. It felt like an intrusion to disturb the dust here. These had been Lewis's stories, and she had no right to any of them.

Emilia wasn't sure what had brought her to Lewis Gray's house. It was funny really. She had never particularly liked him in life but now that he was irrevocably gone, she found that she missed him more than she would ever have expected. He had made for entertaining company. His storytelling hadn't quite been of Hal's calibre, but he could spin a good yarn all the same. He had had a sharp tongue and she had too frequently been the subject of his barbs. He may have only been telling the cold hard truth, but they were truths that she wasn't yet ready to hear. In hindsight he had probably been more of a friend than she had realised.

This house was now was full of painful memories. Her time here with Sarah and Johnny had mainly been a happy one, but now that Johnny was dead at her hand and Sarah was in grave danger, those memories were irrevocably tainted. When she had brought them here all those months ago it had become a sort sanctuary, and she supposed that she had come here because sanctuary was something that she needed right now.

She doubted that Hal would think to look for her here, that was if he even spared her a thought today. She man she had shared her bed with last night had been a stranger. There had been none of his usual tenderness or playfulness. The flesh wounds he had inflicted on her had already healed, but his words had left scars that hurt as fiercely as any physical injury. What if things were always going to be like this between them? Would she always have to endure all of this pain for mere moments of fleeting kindness? _No._ She stopped herself. Things would get better. She had to believe that.

Night's cloak had already fallen outside. She arranged herself on the window seat and gazed down into the street below. The dark made the city look almost romantic, all those golden lights twinkling from the windows. So full of life.

And then there was her. Watching from the shadows.

She heard a shuffling from downstairs and froze, waiting to see if she would hear it again. _Don't be so silly. It's probably just a mouse._ The noise came again. It was louder this time. Footsteps. Perhaps this hadn't been as clever a hiding place as she had thought. She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the landing.

Fergus was standing in the hallway at the foot of the stairs, a smug grin plastered across his features. She descended the stairs to meet him. She disliked the man but she didn't feel threatened by him. She knew that he was too scared of Hal to dare lay even a finger on her.

'His lordship said you might be here.' Fergus cracked his knuckles. 'If you were trying to hide you probably shouldn't have lit the fire.' He added conversationally.

'What do you want?'

'His lordship says that you're to come with me miss.'

'Well you can kindly tell _his lordship_ to sod off.'

Fergus didn't budge. 'He insisted miss.'

'Well I must insist that I decline his invitation.' Emilia responded, folding her arms in defiance.

'He gave me permission to use force if it was required.' Fergus grinned. He was enjoying this. 'In fact he gave me free reign to do whatever I needed to you to make you come with me.'

'I don't believe you.'

'You think I'm stupid enough to touch his property without his permission?

'I'm not his property.' Emilia hissed through gritted teeth. She yelped as Fergus grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it into a lock and spun her round so that her body was pressed against his and looped an arm around her neck.

'Really?' He sniggered. 'You keep telling yourself that.' He released her and threw her against the wall where she collapsed in a heap. She stood proudly, smoothing her skirts. She wasn't going to rise to the taunts of this barbarian.

'You're a nobody. I hope you know that.' she spat angrily. 'You might be in Hal's favour now but don't think for a second that he would think twice about killing you if it suited him.'

'I'd expect nothing less. See, that's where we're different you and me. I know I'm expendable. You still seem to think you're special.'

Emilia fixed Fergus with a cold look as she took her shawl from the coat rack and shrugged it over her shoulders. 'if you dare lay another hand on me I promise that you will wake one day to find that you're no longer a man.'

He chuckled at her threat. 'You're a feisty one, I'll give you that.'

'Don't patronise me.'

Fergus didn't move.

'Are we going to go then?' Emilia asked as she pushed the front door open. 'If I have to spend much longer in your presence I think I shall be sick.'

* * *

Emilia's breath caught in her throat. If she had still been human, her heart would have been racing. _One step at a time,_ she told herself. Hal's door loomed threateningly before her like a mouth threatening to swallow her up. She didn't want to admit to herself that Hal still scared her and yet walking the short distance to his front door from the street, she couldn't help but feel as though she was walking to the gallows.

Fergus, to her relief, had stayed in the carriage. Apparently Hal wanted to see her alone. She doubted that that boded well for her. She paused, took a deep breath and then opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

The air in the house was eerily still. 'Hello?' she called out into the silence.

There was only silence in response. She walked further into the house. 'Hal?'

He appeared in the doorway to the study. 'You've been conspicuous in your absence today. If I were a suspicious man I might think you were hiding from me. You were gone before dawn this morning. Did you have somewhere to be?'

His accusatory tone instantly put her on the back foot. 'I thought you might want some time to yourself. You seemed…fraught…last night.'

Hal was horribly still. His face betrayed nothing. 'Where were you?'

'I just needed some air.'

Hal laughed hollowly. 'Oh come on Emilia. Is that really the best you can come up with?'

He advanced on her quickly and before she could react, he had his hand around her throat and had her pinned up against the wall. 'I said, where were you?'

'Lewis's.' She gasped. 'Though you already knew that. What exactly am I being accused of?'

He released the grip on her throat. Emilia slumped against the wall gasping for breath. Her neck burned where his fingers had pressed.

'Someone betrayed me. Someone told Ana where to find Sarah.'

Emilia felt like someone had tied a stone around her neck, dragging her down and choking her as she realised what Hal was saying. 'You think I did it, don't you? You honestly believe that I would do that to you? _To Sarah?_ '

'I know for a fact that you've been in contact with Ana behind my back and you're one of the only people alive who knew Sarah's connection to me. It's hardly much of a leap to make, is it?'

Emilia tried desperately to control the panic threatening to consume her. 'I swear to you that I haven't seen her since last night.' She looked at him, eyes pleading. 'I wouldn't betray you Hal. You have to believe that.'

He slapped her hard making a trickle of blood run from her nose. 'I don't have to believe a word you say. Ana clearly saw that there are certain _issues_ between us. It would make sense that she would use that against me.'

Despite her best efforts, Emilia's eyes brimmed with tears. 'I would never betray you to her Hal. Do you truly think that I would do that to you?'

'I know that Ana is an expert at manipulation and that you make yourself an easy target.'

His utter lack of trust stung more than the slap. 'I haven't seen her Hal. When I left yours I went straight to Lewis's. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't see anyone.'

He stepped towards her and placed his palm at the top of her back, stroking the nape of her neck with his thumb. 'There's something I want to show you.'

Emilia let him guide her down the stairs into the cellar. A curdling dread rose at her core as they descended. When they reached the bottom step he pushed her forwards, forcing her into the doorway of what had once been a pantry. A putrid smell invaded her nostrils the second she was through the door and in the dim light she could make out the shape of a body. 'Why are you showing me this?' She almost didn't want to know the answer.

'Perhaps you should take a closer look.'

Hal's hand was at the base of her neck again. He forced her forwards and to the floor so that she was close enough to see the body clearly. She gasped in horror.. Underneath the vomit and blood that mattered its hair and covered its features, its eyes stared at her. _Her eyes._ She knew those eyes. It was Sarah.

This couldn't be real. He couldn't have done this. He wouldn't…

'Not quite the reunion you were hoping for then?' Hal's voice cut through the stagnant air. He kicked her hard at the base of her spine, sending her sprawling to the floor and was crouched beside her before she could get back to her feet. The placement of his hand on the back of her neck kept her pinned to the floor. 'Your faith in her being the key to my salvation was clearly misplaced.'

Hal released the pressure from the back of her neck allowing Emilia to rise shakily to her feet. 'You killed her?' She asked, not wanting to believe what was plainly before her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, studying her intently like she was an insect pinned under a magnifying glass. ''Did you honestly think that this was ever going to end any other way?

'I...' she stopped herself, unsure if answering him honestly would incur more of his wrath. But what was the point? She never had been able to fool him. She gulped back her fear and braced herself for another beating. 'I had hoped.'

The expected blow didn't come. 'These fantasies of yours have to stop Emilia. They are beginning to make you look a lot like a liability and I don't need to tell you what that means.' he warned. 'I chose my life over hers and I don't regret that. I won't regret it.'

'Do you not even feel the slightest bit of guilt? You cared for her, you can't deny that.'

'Guilt will never get you anywhere in this world. Trust me.'

'That's not what I asked. It doesn't work that way, you don't just decide not to feel guilt. It's not that simple and you know it.'

'This has to stop Emilia. This is over now. Finished. Do you understand that? I've indulged you for long enough.' He moved forwards so that she was pinned between him and the wall and returned his hand to her throat, digging his fingertips in hard under her jaw. 'Do you remember the things I did to you in that cell all those years ago? I had you begging for death and I enjoyed every single moment of it. I did those things to you because it gave me pleasure. _That_ is the man I am.' He forced her to look up at him. His eyes were jet black.'Do you see me clearly now Emilia? Do you?

She blinked back her tears. 'I see you.'

 


	44. Chapter 44

'I see you.' Emilia repeated softly. 'I see a man riddled with bitterness and hatred who is trapped in a hell of his own making.' She wondered if this would be it, the moment she finally pushed him too far. She forced herself to meet his glare. 'I know the worst of you, but I also know that there's more to you. I've seen more.'

Hal's eyes narrowed, daring her to say more.

'I understand why you felt you had to kill her, but you don't need to pretend to me that it was easy for you.' She wondered if it even mattered that it had been hard for him. He had still done it. He had still made that choice.

Hal remained silent, eyes boring into her. He was still. Frozen like a statue. Before she had always fancied that she could see where the mask finished and the truth began. Now she wasn't so certain. At that moment she would have welcomed a slap from him, something-  _anything-_ to show that her words had broken through that thick skull of his.

His grip on her throat tightened. If she were human she would have lost consciousness by now. His eyes bored into her, an impenetrable unforgiving black.

Emilia had taken to carrying a stake hidden carefully within the fabric of her skirts. It made sense to carry some sort of protection ever since her relationship with Hal had effectively painted a target on her back. She tried not to think too deeply on the fact that any harm done to her would most likely be inflicted by Hal himself.

Emilia's hand found the stake and her fingers wrapped around it. He would never see it coming, never expect it. His hold on her throat left his heart exposed and vulnerable. It would be so easy. She closed her eyes and imagined the shock that would fill his eyes, pictured the cracks that would spread across his smooth skin as his expression froze and he crumbled to dust. She could run, leave this place and never turn back. It would be a good deed, the right thing to do after so many wrongs.

But where would she go? She would be a wanted woman. Hal had influence now, more than he had ever had before. Her role in his death wouldn't go unpunished, she could board a ship to the New World and they would still find her. But maybe it would be worth it. Maybe that was how it was supposed to end for her.

It would be so simple. All she had to do was lift the stake to his breast and rally all her weight forwards, push the wood through the bone and muscle.

She opened her eyes, returning to reality. Hal finally slackened his hold on her throat. Emilia slumped against the wall, exhausted.

'Next time you try to appeal to my humanity, I want you to remember this.' he strode over to Sarah's body and unceremoniously kicked it. 'I want you to remember what I did to her. Because you would be a fool to think that I wouldn't do the same to you.'

'You've made yourself perfectly clear, Harry.' she dipped her head to him, careful to keep her tone clear of anything that could be interpreted as anything other than absolute deference.

Hal nodded curtly. 'I'm glad we have an understanding.'

Emilia had long lost count of the dead bodies she had seen, but it occurred to her as she solemnly followed Hal back up the stairs, that until now she had never been faced with the corpse of someone that she actually cared about. There was Johnny she supposed, but she wouldn't exactly have called him a friend. Not at the end anyway. It was almost comforting to know that she could still feel sickened by such sights. The day that she lost that sense of horror would be the day that the vampire won.

Once they were in the drawing room she eased herself back into one of the armchairs and willed the tears not to fall.

Hal regarded her intently before handing her a glass of whisky. 'You look as though you could do with a drink.' He offered.

She took the heavy crystal from him and knocked the drink back, her features crinkling at the taste. 'Things were supposed to be different this time.'

'You mean I was supposed to be different.' Hal probed as he poured himself another drink. 'This idea of me that you've created.' He briefly made eye contact. 'You need to let it go before it gets you into any more trouble.'

'You mean before I get  _you_  into any more trouble. You can't blame me for his mess. I didn't make you do any of this.'

'Yes, but you haven't exactly made things easier for me, have you?'

'If you want someone beside you who will agree with anything that you do, I won't be that person.'

He leant in towards her, eyes searching. 'What person would you be then?'

'The person that actually cares about you, not your status. Probably the only one at the current count.'

They both fell into a sombre silence, watching the flames twist and rage in the fireplace. It was only two days since Hal's fight with Johnny and besides a few scars in the floorboards, the room showed no sign of its violent history. Hal's cleaners had been meticulous in their work. 'Sarah didn't deserve any of this. She was supposed to escape, have a peaceful life.' Emilia said, breaking the peace. 'She was supposed to have a happy ending. She deserved to be happy.'

'We've been through this. People rarely get what they deserve.'

'And that doesn't that bother you?'

'It wouldn't matter if it did. It is how it is.'

'I don't understand how you can be so blasé about this. A woman who devoted her entire life to you is lying dead in a pool of her own vomit downstairs at your hand and you don't even care, do you?'

When Hal spoke it was in a warning tone. 'Can we please stop dancing this same dance Emilia? It's beginning to bore me.'

Emilia chose not to heed his warning. 'She was your friend Hal. Does that really count for nought?'

Hal slammed his fist into the table, making Emilia startle. 'Don't expect me to grieve that the one thing standing between me and a seat at Snow's table is gone.'

'She was more than just some obstacle to you Hal.'

'In the end, that is exactly what she was. I would advise that you don't follow in her footsteps.' Hal stood and moved to stand behind her chair. He rested his hands on Emilia's shoulders. 'This mess with the dogs, it's in the past now. That's where it belongs.' He began to gently knead her shoulders. 'I've never let my history stand in the way of my future before, and I don't intend to start now.' The motions of his hands became harder, his fingers digging deeper.

'Hal,' she started to protest.

He hushed her. 'I understand Emilia. I really do. You think that if you can prove that deep, deep down I'm  _good_  then it will somehow legitimise your feelings for me. Because, you can't help but ask yourself what kind of a person would love someone like me? A  _good_ person wouldn't stand by me, but look at you. Still here, desperately trying to convince yourself that I'm an honourable man. The thing is, you didn't fall in love with the man that Sarah knew, you fell in love with the man that killed you. We're more alike than you care to admit, I'm just honest about it.'

Emilia felt his breath warm on her ear. He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked, she felt his teeth nip at her skin, no fangs, but still hard enough to leave a mark. 'Now listen. The undeniable pleasure that I experience in your company is beginning to be outweighed by the trouble that you cause me. I'll hear no more of this. If you truly do care about me then you'll learn to keep your pretty mouth shut. This is your final warning.' Hal finally stood back. 'You should make yourself presentable. We have company joining us later.'

* * *

She swirled the liquid around in the glass, lifted it to her lips and then placed it back down on the table without taking a sip. Hal was right. She hadn't fallen for him when he was trying to be decent, she had fallen for the monster. What did that say about her? The tears started to fall again. She was a hateful creature who didn't deserve to live. She wept for the girl she had been, finally accepting that girl was no more.

_You can do this._

What other option did she have? Stay with Hal and abandon that fragment of humanity that she had clung onto for all those years? Would that really be so bad? Just to let go. Lose herself in all that blood. Even the thought of it was seductive.

_No._

She shook herself. Blood wouldn't bring her freedom. Blood had never brought anyone freedom. Hal was proof of that.

She lifted the glass again, this time touching it to her lips this time, but could not bring herself to tip the liquid into her mouth. She placed it back down again. Defeated for now.

What if she just upped and ran. She could create a whole new life for herself. Become someone new. Could she really do it? Even without Hal at her side she would still be a monster that lured innocent men to their deaths. And in spite of everything, her relationship with Hal was one of the only things in her life that brought her any joy. If she walked away from him, she would be walking away from the good as well as the bad.

She sniffed at the blood. Death now was different than it had been before. When she had taken that knife to her wrists all those years ago there had been no question in her mind as to whether she'd go through with it. Living on in those conditions simply wasn't an option. She had imagined death would be a sweet relief.

That was before.

She knew death more intimately now and yet it scared her more than it ever had when she had been alive. She had seen the ghosts of men and women pass through doors which glowed with welcoming light. There was something more waiting for them. For her it was just dust.

'Hal.' she stood up, surprised. She hadn't expected him to call for her until his guests were due to start arriving, which was still a good hour away.

'I thought it would be good to have a talk,  _alone,_ before the others arrive.'

'Who have you invited to the celebrations?' She asked, attempting to move the glass of wolf blood out of Hal's sight before he noticed it.

She failed.

Hal's hand darted out to the glass. He picked it up and sniffed it, his nose curling in disgust at its vile stench. He raised a brow. 'Is this for me?' He placed the glass back on the table but kept his grip on it. 'When I said you should be more like me, I wasn't suggesting that you kill your maker.'

Emilia's face reddened like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cake tin. She shook her head vigorously.

'For yourself then?' He shook his head in amazement. 'Suicide, Emilia? Really?'

Emilia remained silent.

'Have you ever seen what happens when someone drinks that? It's not a nice way to go.'

She laughed hollowly. 'Is there such a thing? A nice way to go?'

'Some ways are worse than others.'

'Well you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?'

'You were the one contemplating drinking it. If you want to kill yourself there are better ways to go about it.'

Hal grabbed her hand, pinning it to the table and emptied the contents of the glass over it. It was as if he had thrust her hand into a fire. Her flesh bubbled and the smell of cooking meat invaded her nostrils. Emilia gasped in pain, tears springing from her eyes.

'Now imagine if that had been your insides. Like I said, not nice.'

He let go of her and she pulled her hand away, nursing it to her chest. 'What the devil did you do that for?'

'To prove a point. You don't really want to drink that.'

Emilia let out a hysterical giggle. 'Since when have you  _ever_ cared about what  _I_ wanted?

'You don't want to kill yourself Emilia.' He pushed himself to his feet. 'You may have done before, but things are different now, aren't they.' He said, voicing her fears. 'If the afterlife has a place for vampires, you can guarantee that it's not somewhere nice. If you think that someone like you has a hope of salvation in the next life then you're more deluded than I thought. The very best we can hope of is oblivion'

'Is that why you never killed yourself? You were scared of what comes next.'

'This isn't about me.'

'It is though, isn't it? It's always about you.' she glanced up at him, half expecting a condescending reply. None came. Emilia cleared her throat. 'You said you came here to talk.' she prompted. 'What about?'

'I'm worried about you. This obsession you have with your lost humanity. It will end up destroying you. Believe me, I've trodden that path and it brought me nothing but misery. I need you at my side Emilia.'

'Why? So you can keep a watchful eye on me? Make sure I don't ruin things for you?'

'I need you because you are one of the only people left in this world that I can trust.'

'Why do you always do this? You make it so hard for me to leave you but then, when it comes down to it, you give me nothing in return. Do you just keep me here to torture me? To drag me deeper and deeper? What do you want from me Hal?'

'What I want from you is for you to is to accept what you are.' Hal stood and circled the table so that he was standing behind her, leaning forwards with his lips brushing her ear. 'Are you hungry Emilia?' He didn't give her a chance to answer. 'You are, aren't you? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Hunger is what we are. It defines us. I used to see it as a curse because it was the one thing from which I could never escape. You think that if you bury something deep, you'll muffle its cries. It doesn't work like that. It just makes it scream louder. What I didn't want to accept was that it's only by embracing that hunger that we can be free.'

'Freedom?' The notion of anything in this life offering freedom was so absurd she almost wanted to laugh out loud. 'After everything you've done and that you've had to do, you speak of freedom? That's bloody rich coming from you!'

'You should get yourself cleaned up. Our guests will be with us shortly.'

She stood and spun round to face him, landing a hard smack on his cheek as she did so. 'Enjoy your party Hal, but don't expect me to be standing at your side.' She half expected him to stop her before she stormed from the room, part of her wished he would. But no. He just stood there and let her leave without even turning to watch her go. At least, she thought to herself, that meant he couldn't have seen her tears.

* * *

'Ana.' He greeted his guest with an exaggerated bow. She had arrived early. That was good. The sooner this part of the evening was over and done with the better. She didn't bother to curtsy to him, instead pushing past him into the house. He smarted but he couldn't exactly do anything about it. She was his superior,  _for now any way._

'Can I offer you a drink?'

She dismissed his offer with a shake of her head. 'I fed on the way here. A delectable couple actually, love's young dream. I swear the blood of lovers always tastes so much sweeter. Don't you agree?'

'I didn't invite you here for idle chat.'

'It's called being civil darling. You know, I still haven't been witness to your legendary charm, I'm beginning to think it's a myth.'

'I'd warrant my charm would be wasted on you.' Hal tried to ignore the rumbling of his stomach. He hadn't had a chance to feed before Ana had arrived. Maybe it was for the best though. The thought of returning to that cellar with Ana at his side turned his stomach.

'You did it then?'

'Of course.' he smiled a smile that in reality probably came out as a wince.

'You'll show me the body then? You'll forgive me for needing a little more proof than your word.'

Hal nodded stiffly. 'If you'd follow me.'

The air in the cellar was chokingly putrid. Even Ana chose to mask her face with a handkerchief to fend off the smell. Hal assumed that it was an effect of the poison he had used, speeding up the onset of decay.

Ana surveyed the body with a cold indifference. 'Poison.' she noted. 'I'd assumed you were more of a stabbing-in-the-back type.'

'We can continue this upstairs.' Hal prompted.

'Yes. I think that would be for the best.' From Ana's expression she seemed to be as keen to be out of the cellar as he did.

Ana had accepted his second offer of a drink. Whisky though, rather than blood. 'You know I didn't think you'd actually go through with it,' she noted after a long silence.

'I was under the impression you thought me a heartless bastard.'

'And I stand beside that assessment. But even the worst of us still have ones they love. Though with your recent behaviour, I'd warrant that it was safer to be your enemy than your friend.'

'Contrary to what you may believe, I don't set out to get my friends killed.'

'Well I'm sure Emilia will be pleased to hear that. Where is she this evening?' Ana's eyes darted about the room. 'I expected to see her here.'

'She decided she'd rather not attend this evening. She felt under the weather.'

'Will she be joining us on our voyage?'

'Indeed she will,' he confirmed.

'Of her own volition?'

'I think she will come to understand that it's for the best.'

'How lovely that she has someone like to look out for her best interests.' Ana's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hal decided that he'd had enough of Ana's meddling. He had no intention of confiding the inner workings of his personal life in her of all people. 'I've done my part in this. Now it's time for you to do yours.'

'Our ship will be ready to sail tomorrow morning. I'd rather not stay in this hole of a city any longer than is strictly necessary.'

'On that, we are in agreement. Who will take my place as leader?' Truthfully he wasn't particularly interested in his successor, but it would seem improper if he made his apathy known.

'Alistair Drake, for the moment.'

Hal scoffed. 'Drake?'

Ana looked amused. 'You don't agree with my choice.'

'Drake's a bureaucrat. Not a leader.'

'Perhaps, but he cares about the future of this city. I think he could step up rather well to the role. Besides, the last few times we have appointed our own men as leaders in London, it didn't exactly end well for them. We'd rather have a strong base before we put one of our own in charge.'

So Drake was effectively to be cannon fodder until the Old Ones were sure of their stronghold in London. That made sense. Hal gave him six months maximum, though that was perhaps a little generous. 'Have you told him yet?'

'I thought perhaps you would do it. It would look good for him to have your endorsement.'

'I'll make the announcement tonight.' He'd enjoy that. Drake wasn't an idiot. He'd know that his new role was a death sentence, but saying no to Snow wasn't an option and Drake would know that. Yes, he would definitely enjoy delivering this particular bit of news.

* * *

Before, when things were simpler, Hal had told Emilia that her youth and beauty were assets. If a man saw a stricken young woman in the street, he wouldn't see her as a threat. In the decade since, her tears had inspired men to offer her help or, depressingly often, to take advantage of a helpless woman. She preferred it when it was the latter, it meant that the guilt wasn't so bad when the euphoria began to fade.

She hadn't been seeking prey when she had fled Hal's house in tears, but when the kind man had approached her in the street, clearly concerned by her bruised face and offered to take her back to his family home to get her cleaned up, her hunger had reared its head. She was glad that night had fallen. The darkness meant she couldn't see all of the blood. She knew it was there though, it's smell hung so heavily in the air that she could taste it. She had been vaguely aware of their screams, of the children clawing at her like wild animals, trying to break free. It hadn't helped them though, she had been too swept up in that wonderful red tide.

She hadn't meant for this to happen.  _But you knew it would and you accepted his invitation regardless._ Perhaps if the wife hadn't pricked her finger…perhaps then she would have been able to control herself. She took a deep breath, savouring the taste of the air. Who was she trying to fool? She had wanted this. And didn't it feel nice to have given in? She leant breathlessly against the dining table. She needed more blood. she didn't want this feeling to end. She wanted to bathe in it, drown in it. Anything not to have to feel anything but this.

'So what did they do to deserve this?' She turned to see Hal standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him enter. She stumbled back in a drunken stupor, tripping over the body of a child on the floor.

She didn't answer his question, not wanting to take the bait. 'How did you know I was here.'

He shrugged. 'I had you followed, of course. Did you really think I'd let you run out of the house and into the night without sending someone after you?'

'I didn't see anyone...'

'You wouldn't have. Not in the state you were in.' She watched as Hal knelt to the floor where the father's body was lying. He leant forwards, lowering his ear to the man's chest. 'Still just about with us,'' he observed. 'Not for too much longer though I should think.' He pushed his finger into the father's savaged neck before suggestively sucking it clean. A rasping moan escaped from the man's lips. Hal glared at him irritably and stood up once more, lifting his booted foot over the dying man's neck before slamming it violently down. His eyes returned to Emilia. 'It's not so bad is it? Letting go?

Emilia watched him as he picked his way across the room towards her, careful not to trip over the carnage she had created. He held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. 'We used to have such fun together.' He pressed his lips to hers. He tasted of blood. Clearly she wasn't the only one who had feasted this evening. 'Remember that time in Venice, dancing under the moonlight in St Marc's Square?'

She remembered it well. The terrified musicians at the cafe Florian had made an excellent dessert. Those two years together had flown by, a hedonistic whirl of violence and ecstasy. Such a shame that she had had to wake up at the end of it.

'You commandeered a Gondola and tried to take me on a midnight tour of the canals,' she reminisced with a giggle. 'You were awful at it. You couldn't steer at all.'

'Perhaps, but I'm sure that we can both agree that my singing was second to none.'

'You always did like putting on a show.'

A boyish grin briefly lit up Hal's face before it was extinguished by a dour frown. 'I'm due to sail for France tomorrow.'

'I suppose I should congratulate you then. You finally got what you wanted.'

'I did, didn't I.' Emilia couldn't help but notice that he didn't exactly look thrilled. 'There's a big party going on at mine. Lots of important vampires, or so I'm told. Honestly they seem like a bunch of simpering fools.'

'A big party in your honour, and yet you're here?' she probed.

'The thing is, walking into Snow's court is like entering the lion's den. I need allies Emilia, and in spite of everything, you're the closest thing to an ally I've got.' He kissed her again, nipping her lip as he pulled away. 'I want you to come with me.'

A glimmer of doubt broke through the rush of the blood. 'And what about what me? What about what I want?'

'What's here for you? Drake is going to take my position as leader, if he were ever to find out that you sheltered the dog that murdered his beloved wife...' He left the threat hanging between them as he danced her backwards towards the wall, fumbling with the fastenings on her dress. She pressed into him, wanting to feel his body against hers.

'Those times we had together, we can have those again,' he continued.

'After all that's happened?'

'It can be a fresh start. Leave the past where it belongs.'

She had missed this. God how she had missed this.

'The night is still young.' He turned to leave, tugging her along after him. 'I say we go and find ourselves some fun, just like old times. Bid a fond farewell to this hellish city. One last hurrah.'


	45. Chapter 45

Hal’s head ached; a painful reminder of the previous night’s excesses. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to survey his surroundings, wincing as the morning sun pierced his eyes. He stood and staggered across to the window, drawing the curtains closed before retreating back to the bed where Emilia still lay fast asleep between the blood-soiled sheets. The couple whose bed they were in were lying, heaped, beside the wardrobe. 

Hal couldn’t quite recall the turn of events that had bought them here, or where exactly _here_ was. He remembered there had been a bar, and then a brothel, and then, somehow, they had ended up in this rather fine dwelling. He grinned to himself, remembering the trail of carnage they had left behind them, and was suddenly very glad that it was no longer his responsibility to cover up the mess. He would have loved to see the look on Drake’s face when he saw the chaos Hal had left for him. A perfect parting gift.

He felt Emilia stretch herself out beside him and glanced over at her.

‘And sleeping beauty awakes.’

‘Does that make you Prince Charming?’ Emilia asked, obviously still more than a little drunk. That was good, she was always more malleable in this condition.

He rolled over to straddle her. ‘My charm is legendary.’ He brushed her forehead with a kiss, leaving a bloody smear where his lips had touched her skin.

‘Only when you want something.’

‘Well right now, all I want is you.’ 

‘No Hal. You want the world.’

‘Well that includes you, doesn’t it.’ He kissed her again.

‘Your ship leaves today.’ Emilia rolled over, pushing him off her. ‘You should be getting ready. Ana doesn’t strike me as the kind of woman who likes to be kept waiting.’

Hal tried to mask his irritation at her dismissal. ’Ana is only in London to escort me to Snow. She will wait as long as I require her to.’ He lazily trailed a bloody finger down Emilia’s spine. ’You will be joining me I assume?’

‘Do I have a choice?’

‘Of course you have a choice.’ He grazed her collar bone with a kiss. ‘Though, as I warned last night, it won’t be easy for you if you stay here. I can’t offer you my protection if you remain in London.’

Emilia sighed resignedly. ‘How is it, that whatever I do to make my own way in life, it’s always you who determines my next step? 

His gentle kiss became a vicious warning bite. ’You speak as though I’m your jailor. You can’t blame me for the fact that you can’t keep yourself away. And, as you demonstrated last night, you can’t deny the satisfaction you feel when you let go of your urge to do what you perceive to be the right thing.’

She pushed him away. ’You’re the devil on my shoulder.’

‘So give into temptation.’ He nipped her neck again. Softly this time. ’You were splendid last night.’ He straddled her, pinning her arms above her head. ‘You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.’

‘But it doesn’t last Hal. The euphoria always fades.’

‘It doesn’t have to. It can…’

Emilia cut him off mid-sentence. ‘ We’ve had this conversation so many times. You always promise things will be different, that they will be better, and its always a lie.’

‘Okay. I won’t lie. I won’t promise that I will be different. You’re right, I probably won’t be. And I’m certain that sometimes you’ll hate me. But I can promise that you’ll never be bored and that the good times will be spectacular. We had such fun together before, we can have that again. I want you to be happy Emilia,’ he continued, ‘and that’s never going to happen if I leave you here to stew in your misplaced guilt. I gave you a gift when I recruited you. I truly believe that.’

‘You have a funny way of helping me to be happy.’

‘And yet still you come back to me..’

‘More fool me.’ she said, kissing him. ‘There is one thing that has changed though.’

Hal raised an inquisitive brow.

‘I won’t be coming to France as your servant, I’ll be there as your ally. I won’t follow you blindly.’

‘I wouldn’t want you if you did.’ he pecked a kiss on her forehead. ‘Besides, I have Fergus for that.’

Emilia scowled. ‘You’re not seriously taking that brute with you?’

‘Afraid so.’ Hal grinned. ‘You two better play nice.’

* * *

Ana looked at her pocket watch. Hal was late. Honestly, watching him was like looking after a child.  She couldn’t wait until this assignment was over and done with. In spite of Snow’s seeming fascination with Hal Yorke, all she saw was a loose cannon. He might have all the cunning and violence required of a vampire, but she didn’t trust him. Not one bit. She didn’t doubt that his loyalty would always be on sale to the highest bidder. Hal Yorke was a mercenary through and through. He might bow at the appropriate times, say the right words and even sacrifice his own friends to prove his loyalty, but Hal would never put anyone’s life ahead of his own. Not even Snow’s. The old sod must know that though. Maybe Hal was just a little experiment, a way to fight off boredom in his old age. 

To her relief Hal’s carriage finally pulled up on the dock. She wouldn’t have dared return to Snow’s court without Hal by her side. Fergus climbed out of the carriage followed by Hal and Emilia, both of whom were looking rather dishevelled. For the first time since she had met her, Emilia appeared to be happy and relaxed. Hal draped a possessive arm around her as they approached the ship.

‘I was beginning to think you’d had a change of heart.’ Ana commented as they boarded. 

‘I got a little distracted.’ Hal pulled Emilia toward him and kissed her with an intensity that Ana found rather vulgar for this time in the morning. ‘I blame Emilia entirely.’

Emilia blushed and giggled. It was as though she was a different woman to the one Ana had met before. Ana didn’t know how he did it.

‘I hope you will behave with a little more decorum when you’re in Snow’s presence.’ she chided.

‘Of course.’ Hal replied haughtily. ‘Snow is worthy of my respect.’

‘You’re an ass Hal.’

‘You need to learn to show your superiors some respect Ana.’ He mocked.

‘You’re not an Old One yet.’ 

He pushed past her to board the ship, pulling Emilia along behind him. ‘But I will be soon. Perhaps then I’ll have you bow at my feet.’

‘You forget, you’re coming into my world Hal. I know these people, I have their friendship and respect. You have none of that.’

‘I will in time.’ He leaned in to kiss Emilia again and Ana turned away. Something about the pair of them together made her extremely uncomfortable, even when Emilia was apparently smitten.

She watched as Fergus struggled up the gangway with the luggage, almost falling into the dock a couple of times before he had got his cargo safely aboard the ship, at which point he slumped against the railings and retrieved a flask of what Ana assumed to be ale from his pocket and took a long slurp. Whatever lessons Hal had thought him since his recruitment, manners clearly hadn’t been on the syllabus.

 

* * *

 

The voyage to France was uneventful, but still Hal couldn’t wait for it to be over and when he set foot on French soil, it was though a weight had been lifted off his chest. All those hours forced to be in such close proximity to Ana, her always watching him, waiting for him to break. Waiting for some emotional fallout from Sarah’s murder so she could go running back to Snow and ruin everything for him.

They had stopped for the night at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. A plain woman had greeted them in the doorway, not Hal’s usual standard, but if was desperate he’d probably consider her as an option… ‘A bit low key, I’m afraid,’ she apologised, breaking Hal’s train of thought, ‘What with the recent trouble, we thought it was for the best.’ she explained as she bustled their group through to the kitchen where a fire was lit and a man was tending to a stew which was bubbling away on the hearth.

‘George. Go and bring their bags in and stable the horses.’ she instructed him.

‘Fergus, you go too.’ said Hal. 

Fergus tried to argue, but after a warning look from Hal, followed the other man outside with complaint. 

‘Marianne, thank you for your hospitality.’ said Ana.

Hal noted that the Marianne looked tense. He met her eyes, intrigued, but she quickly averted them. She seemed scared. 

‘Yes, well. If that’s everything? You know where to find George and I if there is anything else you need.’

‘Yes of course,’ Ana agreed. ‘You should be getting back to yours, there’s a storm brewing by the looks of it. I wouldn’t want you to get caught out it in it.’

‘Marianne curtsied. ‘Thank you my Lady.’ She made to leave, but stopped in the doorway. ‘You’re sure my Lady?’ she asked, glancing at Hal.

‘’We’ll be fine Marianne.’

Marianne nodded, and curtsied. ‘Safe travels my Lady.’

‘She seemed a little unsettled,’ Hal observed once Marianne had closed the door behind her.

Ana ignored his comment. ’We’re just staying here for tonight.’ she informed them. ‘We’ve had a few issues with the locals recently, so I’d suggest we stick to the stew for food.’

Hal was hungry, but stew wasn’t what he needed. ‘There’s no blood here then?’ 

‘I’m sure you can cope without for one night Hal.’ Ana replied icily. 

‘Very well. I’ll leave you to it. Do we have proper sleeping quarters here then?’

‘Upstairs. Take whichever room you want.’

Hal took Emilia’s hand, ‘I think we should call it a night, don’t you?’

She pulled away. ‘Actually, i think I could do with some food.’ she said hesitantly. ‘Even if it is just stew…if you don’t mind?’

He let go of her arm. He would take the chance of leaving her alone with Ana this time. He could trust her, well, he hoped he could trust her. He wouldn’t be able to keep his eye on her all the the time after all.

‘Of course.’ He pecked her with a kiss. ‘I’ll see you later.’

* * *

Emilia helped herself to a large bowl of the meaty stew and made her way through to the lounge, where another another roaring fireplace cast the room in a soft warm glow. She snuggled into a large leather chair by the fire and wrapped a blanket around herself before tucking into the steaming bowl.  She was scared about what was to come, there was no point in denying that to herself. She was scared of the prospect of living amongst the Old Ones, scared of what Hal might become once he was one of them. She suspected that he was scared too, in his own way. She didn’t let herself wonder whether she had made the right decision in joining him. She knew that if she had turned Hal down, she would always have wondered, _what if?_ This would be the final time though. She promised herself that. If things didn’t work out this time, she would walk away. No turning back. She hoped beyond hope that it wouldn’t come to that, because as much as Hal scared her sometimes, the thought of being without him scared her far more. They hadn’t spoken much about anything of consequence on the voyage over. There were things she wanted to ask him of course, but she had thought better of it. Better to give him time. After all, they had all the time the world.

She heard Fergus re-enter the cottage with a clatter and barrage of curses. A few moments later, Ana joined her in the lounge.

‘Sorry to interrupt you, but it seems our friend has found the alcohol cupboard and I don’t much enjoy his company when he’s sober, so I can’t see that improving when he’s drunk.’ She sat on the chair opposite Emilia. ’I must confess, I was surprised to see that you were joining us.’

‘Then it would seem you’re not as omnipotent as you’d like to think.’ She was wary of Ana. She always seemed to be at least two steps ahead, and despite her seeming warmth towards her, she was certain that to Ana, she was just another means to get one over on Hal.

‘I’m not your enemy Emilia.’

‘Perhaps. But your not my friend either.’

‘And Hal is?’ Ana all but snorted.

‘Yes. He is. You can reel off a list of atrocities, describe his infidelities and it won’t change anything. I know what kind of man he is and I choose to be with him. If you have any respect for me then you’ll respect that.’

Ana nodded thoughtfully, ‘Fair enough. Don’t say no one warned you when it all comes crashing down though.’

Emilia bristled with anger. She’d had quite enough of people treating her like a child and telling her how she should live her life. ’Then it’ll be my mistake. Like I said when we first met, I don’t need you to save me.’

‘Then I won’t try.’ Ana set down her bowl on the floor. It was still full. ‘Have you been to Europe before?’

‘A couple of times. My father took me on a business trip to Paris when I was a child, and then after Hal recruited me, we travelled around the continent for together.’ That had been when she’d fist fallen in love with him. It seemed so long ago now.

‘I remember the first time I went to Paris. Edgar took me to a ball at the palace of Versaille. I was spellbound by the grandeur of it.’

‘And Snow’s residence? What’s that like.’ Emilia asked, intrigued in spite of herself.

‘Snow favours a different kind of grandeur. The Old Ones’ aesthetic is more about intimidation than beauty. You’ll see it for yourself soon enough.’ 

Emilia still wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that. ‘You must have seen some incredible things.’

Ana smiled. It was the most genuine smile Emilia had seen from her. ‘Yes. I suppose I have. You get to a certain age and you start taking it for granted. Amazing to think really, that I, a girl from a remote fishing village should grow tired of palaces.’

‘What are the Old One’s like?’

‘Ruthless. But once you have their trust, they’re not so bad. Most of them are pretty traditionalist in their ways. That’s why Hal caused such a stir. He doesn’t like to play from the same rulebook.’

‘Is that good or bad?’

‘I really don’t know yet.’ Ana confessed. ‘Do you know very much about Hal’s maker?;

Emilia knew where this was going, she shook her head. ‘He doesn’t really talk about his past.’

‘He was an important man, not an Old One, but he ran in the same circles as them, he and Edgar were good friends. There were always rumours that he had been recruited by Snow himself.’ She looked at Emilia pointedly. ‘Do you know what happened to him?’

Emilia nodded, ’Hal killed him.’

‘There are very few taboos amongst our kind Emilia, but to kill one’s maker simply isn’t done.’

’It doesn’t seem to have put Snow off him though, does it?’ Emilia challenged.

‘Perhaps. But it does say something about a man doesn’t it? That he’s willing to break the greatest taboo of his society simply to get ahead.’

Emilia scowled at her. She was fed up of people trying to shock her with tails of Hal’s misdeeds, as though she didn’t know first hand just how twisted he could be. ’You don’t think I know what he’s capable of? I do. I have the scars to prove it. If you think that listing all of his sins will turn me against him, then you have got me very wrong and, just to be clear: as far as I’m concerned, our species’s willingness to kill innocent humans is far more disturbing than the fact that Hal once killed another centuries old murderer.’  She stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Hal was lying on the bed when Emilia entered, stripped down to his undergarments. She blushed at the sight of him, ever the little girl.

’Something Ana said fluster you?’ he asked.

‘You heard?’ 

‘Not the detail. Just your raised voices.’ He pushed himself up so that he was resting on his elbows, regarding her as she approached. ‘She have anything interesting to say?’ 

Emilia took a seat on the bed. ‘Just the usual.’ she looked straight at him and must have seen doubt in his eyes because she quickly added, ‘She thinks that if she lists all your sins, she’ll turn me against you.’ She looked down into her lap, steadfastly avoiding Hal’s eyes. ‘You know, I’ve been thinking that maybe I’ve been fooling myself all along.’

He hadn’t been expecting her to say that. ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘That perhaps you were right. A good person wouldn’t be able to know all you’ve done and still find comfort in your arms. They’d be repulsed by you. And yet here I am. So maybe you’re right. Maybe its time to stop fighting it.’

His first instinct was that she was lying, but he quickly dismissed it as paranoia. She had never been able to fool him before, so why would this time be any different? ’Does this mean that you’ll finally put all those childish notions of mercy behind you.’ He pulled her in towards him and ran his fingers through her hair. ‘That you’ll stop expecting me to suddenly become a knight in shining armour.’ Without warning, he gripped her hair tightly and yanked it, forcing her face up towards his. ‘Because those fantasies have no place where we’re going. You understand that, don’t you.’

‘Of course I do. The past is the past, right?’

‘No looking back.’ He agreed. No closing his eyes and seeing Sarah’s face. Not anymore. 

There’s just one thing I wanted to ask you.’ she whispered.

‘Go on.’ he prompted. 

‘Why did you kill your maker?’ 

Hal narrowed his eyes. He had never bothered to hide that part of his past from her, but had also made clear that it wasn’t something that was up for discussion. 

‘That’s ancient history.’

‘Ana still thought it worthy of mention.’ she pressed.

‘She was probably hoping that you didn’t already know, so that she could expose another secret I had kept from you.’ He tugged at her arm, attempting to pull her down to his level on the bed. 

Emilia resisted. ’You haven’t answered my question. If this is going to work between us, you need to learn to confide in me.’ 

Hal sighed. She did have a point, and what had happened with Sacha was so long ago now…’It became clear to me that he would always try to keep me in his shadow, so I put an end to him.’

She lay down beside him and turned to kiss him. ‘See, it wasn’t that hard now, was it?’ 

‘Don’t push your luck.’ He teased. He pulled her in closer to him and felt her body relax into his, She was shivering.’You’re freezing.’ He observed, taking one of the furs from the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders.

‘You’re tense.’

‘We’re going into the lion’s den. Of course I’m bloody tense. If this doesn’t go according to plan, then everything I’ve done to get here will be for nothing.’ He had to admit, it felt good to voice his fears. He had gone too far now to consider turning back. To get to this point, he had done things that a few months ago, even at his most ruthless, he wouldn’t have ever considered. He had more than earned his place at Snow’s table.

‘You’ve done everything he wanted.’ she tried to reassure him.

‘I’ve learned not to second guess Snow.’ 

Emilia fell into silence. There was clearly something on her mind. He hoped to God she wasn’t going to bring up Sarah again. He wanted nothing more than to push his memories of that dog to the darkest recesses of his mind, locked away never to be thought or spoken of ever again. He probably should reassure Emilia that she had died a good death. Strong, right to the end. She had died hating him. That should have made it easier, but somehow it made everything worse.

‘Is it true that he was recruited by Snow.’ 

For once Emilia’s voice made for a welcome interruption to his thoughts. ‘Who?’

‘Sacha.’

‘Ana told you that I suppose?’

‘She said that there were rumours.’

‘You know vampires Emilia. We like to make legends of ourselves; claim our place in the history books whether we’ve earned it or not.  The more fearsome your reputation, the less likely others are to question your stories. And Sacha certainly had a reputation.’

‘So you think it was just a tall tail.’

‘If I had killed Snow’s progeny, I hardly think I’d be alive today. Ana knows that.’  

‘Why would she even bring it up then?’ 

‘She probably just wants to give you another a reason to doubt me. That bitch is toxic Emilia, you’d do well to remember that. All she cares about is discrediting me, she doesn’t give a shit about you.’

‘Yes. Because God forbid that anyone’s world doesn’t revolve around you.’

Hal bit his tongue. On any other day that would have earned Emilia’s strong smack, but today he had to be patient. He knew he had to give her time; nurture her loyalty instead of forcing her into line, but she certainly wasn’t making it easy for him. ‘You’d do well to keep that tongue of yours in check where we’re going.’ He warned. ‘I want this to work for both of us, but I need you to play your part too. Do you understand?’ 

‘I understand.’ Emilia confirmed sullenly. 

Hal shifted his weight, pushing down on Emilia’s shoulder, forcing her flat on her back. There were tears in her eyes, though he couldn’t see why. He had barely even raised his voice to her, let alone his fists, which, in his opinion, he would have been perfectly justified in doing. ‘Oh don’t be like that Emilia.’ he said, just about managing to keep the tension from his voice, ‘if everything goes our way, tomorrow could be the start of something wonderful.’

Emilia smiled weakly. ‘I know. And I’m grateful that you want me at your side, but I never know if your version of wonderful is going to spectacular or terrifying.’

‘Perhaps its both, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ He kissed her. ‘and if you’re being honest, neither would you.’ 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Hal closed his eyes and wondered which of them would be showing their faces tonight. Once they had been a crowd, angry and accusing. A baying mob that there was no hiding from, who demanded retribution for the damage he had wrought on them. Blood for blood. He had spent so many sleepless nights terrified of what the darkness would bring, unable to stand the thought of their faces, their tear stricken eyes, their broken bodies. It was their begging that was the worst, misremembered pleas that time only made more horrific - amalgamated into a terrible chorus that dragged him down into hell. It was different now. He revelled in his memories - their fear bringing him the most wonderful feeling. 

There were only two faces that haunted him now and he knew that it was they who would be his companions tonight. The ones that he would never gain any joy from, no matter how much distance time put between him and them. If things had been different, he might have savoured what he had done to Sarah. But his hand had been forced and he hadn’t been ready. She had used her last words to tell him that she didn’t forgive him. He knew, as she had, that one day those would haunt him. Not tonight though he reassured himself. and hopefully not for many nights to come.

It wasn’t guilt that plagued him tonight, it was the fact he’d been out manouvered. Their faces would forever remind him of his failure. And he was all too aware that another such failure would likely be the death of him.

Her voice crept into his mind, clear as if she were in the room with him. _I want you to know I don’t forgive you.’_ He balled his fists, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood. Fine. He silently conceded. Perhaps there was a little guilt.

* * *

 

Hal hadn’t expected a fanfare upon arrival at Snow’s court and he didn’t get one. A few of the vampires milling about in the frozen courtyard regarded him with a suspicious interest, but nothing more. He was rather grateful if he was honest. The last few days had left him exhausted. He barely had the energy to remain upright on his horse, let alone play to the crowd. A quick glance at Emilia told him that she felt the same.He watched her with interest as she surveyed their new surroundings, her eyes drifting up to the main doors where a number of severed heads peered down onto the courtyard from their pikes.

Hal followed her eyes. ‘Who are our friends up there?’ he asked Ana.

‘Men that made the mistake of trying to play Snow for a fool.’ Replied Ana. ‘You don’t want to see what he does to the vampires that cross him.’ She finished, giving Hal a pointed look.

Hal shrugged and dismounted from his horse, handing the reigns to a groom who had appeared from nowhere. He studied the courtyard, looking for any familiar faces. He recognised a few as foot soldiers he had commanded when he was last here, but he had no interest in greeting any of them personally. There was no sense in wasting his time feigning camaraderie with cannon fodder.

‘Is someone going to show us to our rooms then?’ 

‘This way Sir.’ said the groom, guiding Hal and Emilia towards the chateau’s entrance. ‘Is this your whole party, or can we be expecting others later?’

‘My man is following with our luggage. I expect he’ll be here within the next hour or so. You’ll direct him to our rooms?’

‘Of course sir.’

* * *

‘So what do you think?’ Hal asked.

They were finally alone after being given a tour of what seemed like every inch of their quarters by the servant. Their rooms were splendid: far superior to the rather basic living quarters he had been given on his last stay here. Clearly he had risen in Snow’s estimations.

‘It’s all rather overwhelming.’ said Emilia uncertainly, ‘but these rooms,’ a grin burst onto her face. ‘They’re beautiful.’ She strode over to the window and smiled as she looked out at a panoramic view of the surrounding forests and mountains. ‘I’ve never seen anywhere so wild. There can’t be any other civilisation for miles around.’

Hal stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the top of her head. ‘It takes a bit of getting used to after spending so long in the city, but I always find that the country gives me a sense of calm I can never find elsewhere.’

‘Even in the home of the most powerful vampire in the world?’

Hal chuckled. ’Touche. Not inside these walls maybe, but on those slopes and in those dense forests there’s remarkable sense of freedom. We can ride out there soon. It’ll do you good.’

She turned round in his arms and kissed him. ‘We’re really going to make a go of this aren’t we?’ She asked seeking his affirmation.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edgar Wyndham entered the room before Hal had had the chance to invite him in.

Hal let go of Emilia and bowed ‘Lord Wyndham.’

Wyndham didn’t bother with a greeting. ’Ana tells me you succeeded in your mission. She showed me the bitch’s head.’ He shook his head. ‘I was surprised how plain she was. If she was pretty, I might have understood.’

Hal wasn’t surprised that Ana had brought proof with them, but still, the thought of Edgar Wyndham passing judgment over Sarah’s severed head made his skin crawl. She deserved better than that.

‘Is there something I can do for you my Lord?’ he asked tersely. 

Emilia stayed a safe distance away by the window. She curtsied as Wyndham’s eyes fell on her. ’My Lord.’

Wyndham crossed the room to greet her. ‘My Lady. A feast for the eyes as always.’

Emilia blushed uncomfortably. 

‘With a woman such as this by your side Henry, I’m surprised that you stray so often.’ 

Even from the other side of the room, Hal could see Emilia’s eyes brimming with tears. He didn’t doubt Ana had already filled Wyndham in about his and Emilia’s troubles. He did think it was a low blow though, especially for someone of Edgar Wyndham’s stature. 

’With respect, is there something you want from me, my Lord? Or is this just a social visit? It has been a very long day. I’m sure you understand.’ Hal said carefully, keeping his bubbling fury below the surface,

‘I just wanted to extend my welcome to you. Ana tells me that the last few weeks have been rather trying for you. I wanted to make sure you weren’t losing your nerve: I would hate for you to be humiliated in front of Snow.’ He smirked. ‘Again.’

‘I can assure you my nerve is fully intact. Ana was mistaken. She does have an unfortunate tendency towards the fanciful.’

Wyndham’s face soured. ’I trust her judgment more than I trust yours. You would do well to remember that. Mr Snow has requested that you both join us for dinner this evening.’

‘We would be honoured.’ Emilia answered with a smile, not trusting Hal’s ability to contain his temper.’

‘Splendid. I’ll leave you to it.’

Hal watched as the door shut behind the Old One. ’Your mask is improving, Milly.’

Emilia turned to him, her face hard. ‘Am I to be confronted with a gallery of your past conquests during our stay?’

Hal walked up to her and touched a kiss to her forehead. ‘Of course not. Wyndham is simply trying to unsettle you.’

‘Well perhaps if you could keep your seed to yourself, you wouldn’t make it so easy for him. It’s humiliating.’

‘I will not apologise again for my past transgressions.’ Hal said coldly.

‘No, God forgive you actually apologise for something.’

‘Could you not have got the histrionics out of your system before we got here?’

Without a pause Emilia smacked him. Hard.

Hal simply grinned, wiping a drop of blood from his nose. 

‘Perhaps if you would stop acting like an arse.’

‘I will do my best.’ said Hal, the wicked glint in his eye suggesting that he would do anything but.

‘So do I have you to myself now? Or will I have to share?’

‘I’m all yours.’ He kissed her again. ‘Do you suppose we have time to enjoy ourselves a little before dinner?’ he asked lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the bed. 

* * *

It was an intimate dinner, not the grand banquet that Hal had expected. He knew Wyndham and recognised the dandyish looking man opposite him with his blonde hair swept back into a neat pony tail as Jacob, who he had met briefly a few months previously. He wasn’t familiar with the other two - a pale dark haired man clad in luxurious black and an arabic looking man who was paying a little too much attention to Emilia. 

The seat at the end of the table was empty - Snow was keeping them waiting. Perhaps when you got to his age time became rather a defunct concept. 

Hal’s eyes flicked to Emilia. She was sitting stiffly, eyes fixed on her cutlery.  Nervous. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned her face just a fraction so that their eyes met, hers seeking reassurance. He took her hand and squeezed it in response. In spite of everything, he needed her trust. It had been a risky decision to bring her here, a decision that still had plenty of time to backfire on him.

The pale man lifted a glass and proposed a toast to ‘new alliances and future victories.’ They all raised their glasses.

‘Mr Yorke.’ The man spoke in a thick eastern European accent. ‘A pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard many stories, though I was not aware you would be joined by such a pleasing specimen.’ He held out his hand to Hal. ‘I am Vlad Dracul, and this,’ he gestured to the middle eastern man, ‘is Yusef. You’ve already met Jacob and Edgar, I believe.’

‘A pleasure gentlemen. It is an honour to be invited to dine with you.’

‘When Mr Snow invites you to attend a dinner, one is obliged to attend.’ Yusuf proclaimed gruffly. ‘Even if one believes that the guest of honour has no place at this table.’

‘Now, now Yusef,’ said Jacob taking a swig of his drink. ‘Snow has a method to his madness. You might not like what you’ve heard, but I’m sure that even you can see that Hal has earned our attention. And he knows how to have a little fun, which is more than I can say for your clan.’

‘I apologise for my rudeness,’ Vlad turned to Emilia, breaking the awkward silence. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too. May I have the honour of your name?’

To Hal’s irritation, Emilia blushed as she answered. He draped a possessory hand around her shoulders.

Vlad winked at Emilia. ‘I’ve always held a great appreciation for beautiful women. I’m sure you understand Mr Yorke. Alas, my own women do not like to travel so it is to my great sadness that I must leave them behind in Transylvania.’

‘Oh come on Vlad, this must be the first time I’ve seen you without a lady on your arm. You’ve never been a man who struggles for female company. I’ve never seen one able to resist your _charms._ ’ Wyndham said in a voice that sounded almost like the sour faced fellow was engaging in a joke.

‘Ah, but my friend. One is never enough.’

Wyndham chuckled, making Hal do a double take. The good humoured smile looked so wrong on the Old One’s face.

The conversation, heavily lubricated by goblet after goblet of blood, quickly descended into a battle of oneupmanship between the male vampires, each competing to prove their brutal reputations. Vlad, in particular impressed, Hal with his stories of cruelty and sadism that predated his present condition. A blood thirsty prince known for impaling his victims on pikes while he was still alive - Vlad had an admirable talent for the theatrical. 

Emilia however did not seem so enamoured by the turn of conversation, barely managing to conceal her discomfort at their stories. He wondered, not for the first time, why Snow had extended the dinner invitation to her. He couldn’t imagine that it was merely out of the Old One trying to be polite. It was some sort of test, he supposed. He could only hope that it was one she would pass.

Finally Snow deigned to join them, a black figure emerging from the draped velvet at the head of the hall. The Old One looked as grotesque as ever. He hadn’t bothered with gilt finery: he didn’t need it. One look at him and you knew that he was the only one that mattered here. He seemed to glide across the room, finally coming to a stop at the table where an attendant pulled out his chair for him to sit.  The soft candlelight illuminated his ghastly features. 

Emilia let out a barely audible gasp when she saw his face. Hal gripped her hand tighter, hurting her. A silent warning. _Watch yourself._

Hal stiffened as Snow’s attention came to rest on him. ‘You made it back to us then?’ A rhetorical question. ‘I’m glad. It would have been such a waste…’ he left the sentence hanging, leaving Hal with the dubious honour of imagining the price that failure would have cost him. ‘Ana informs me that you dealt with the dog.’

‘I did.’ Hal confirmed. 

‘I’m glad. Edgar here made rather a sizeable bet with me that you would fail. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to hand him the deeds to my chateau in the Loire.’

‘And what did Mr Wyndham stand to lose?’

‘A bavarian castle. I think I’ll spend next winter there. It’ll look positively magical in the snow.’

Hal kept his face passive, a studied mask of indifference. He hoped that Wyndham had liked that castle, bloody loved it. He tried to ignore the indignation of his personal turmoil being the subject of a bet. Better to store his anger up. Save it for a time when it wouldn’t get him killed. 

‘I’m pleased to be of service in your acquisition of a property empire.’ He turned to Wyndham and smirked, basking in his small victory. Wyndham retorted with a hiss.

Snow chuckled. Even genuine glee became malevolent when worn by him. ‘Now, now children. Play nice.’

He turned back to Hal. ‘I am pleased you made it this far. You weren’t by any means a sure bet, so I’m glad you proved me right. We don’t take the decision to invite people to join our ranks lightly, as I’m sure you’ve noticed’ He grinned, exposing those teeth.

‘I am honoured to be here.’

‘Indeed.’ Snow sounded rather bored. He turned to Emilia. ‘I apologise for my lack of manners. You must be Miss Hart. Welcome to our home.’

Emilia dipped her head in deference. ’I thank you for your kind hospitality my Lord.’ Hal noticed a subtle tremble in her voice and squeezed her hand again. 

Snow grinned his rotten smile. ‘Now, I don’t know about all of you, but I am starved. Shall we eat?’

* * *

To her credit, Emilia had managed to hold it all in until they reached their rooms. As soon as he closed their door, she exploded. 

’This is what you want? The approval of men like _that_? It’s just it’s all so…brutal. Placing a bet like that on the life of someone you loved’. Their pride at those awful deeds? These men are vile.’

‘What were you expecting? Tea and cucumber sandwiches?’ He giggled, a little drunk.

‘Don’t mock me Harry.’ 

Hal shrugged. ’What do you want me to say? You knew exactly what we were walking into when you said you would join me. Now is not the time to change your mind.’

‘I’m not changing my mind. I just…I don’t understand what you think these men can offer you. You had power and status in London.’

‘That was nothing compared to what I can have here and you know that.’

‘But at what price?’

‘Whatever it is, I’m willing to pay it.’

‘Will anything they give you ever be enough to satisfy you?’

‘Maybe, maybe not. But I have to find out.’

Emilia sank down onto the bed. ’Why did you bring me here Hal? Because if you wanted a lapdog, Fergus would have been a perfectly adequate travelling companion.’

He picked up her hand and leant forwards to kiss it. ’You do yourself a disservice my dear. You bring me far more pleasure than Fergus ever could.’ He pulled her up to her feet.

She knew he was being cruel on purpose to rile her, but she couldn’t help but rise to it. He had always been so very good at pushing her buttons, for both good and bad. She shoved him away from her. ’Well you really know how to make me feel special don’t you.’

’This isn’t about you.’

‘No Hal, It’s about us. You made it about us when you brought me here.’

‘I didn’t force you onto that damned boat with you.’ He snarled.

‘’You didn’t exactly leave me with much of a choice though, did you?’

‘And you didn’t exactly put up much of a fight.’

’You always win in the end. What’s the use wasting my energy fighting you?’

Hal balled his fists. ‘You really are intolerable when you get worked up like this. I’m going to get some air. I suggest that you calm yourself before I come back.’

* * *

Hal bolted the door behind him, locking Emilia in their rooms like she was naughty child. She crumpled to the floor where she finally let her tears fall.

A large quantity of trunks had been delivered whilst they had been at dinner and were now stacked neatly against the wall. Fergus had been tasked with bringing them her by carriage to allow Hal to travel light by horseback. Thankfully he hadn’t lingered in their quarters after depositing his cargo, she didn’t know that she could handle dealing with his crude barbs and innuendos right now. 

Emilia willed herself to her feet and walked over to the boxes, a reckless plan forming. To her surprise Fergus had done his job properly and removed the locks so Hal could access his belongings with ease. She didn’t blame him for not unpacking, there would have been hell if Hal’s possessions hadn’t been arranged exactly to his liking. She lifted one of the trunks to the floor before flicking the latch and opening the lid. 

Hal had packed heavily for this trip. She lifted out an expensive vase, carefully unwrapped it from its protective cloth and lifted it into the candle light. Then she threw it at the wall and watched it shatter. Then another vase, and another.  She knew it was pointless. Hal wouldn’t give a shit about a few smashed vases. Her act of vandalism would probably earn her a smack, but nothing more. Once the broken china was cleaned up, the vase would be forgotten about. 

No. Smashing vases wouldn’t do the trick. 

She wanted to hurt him, destroy something he cared about. She closed the lid and moved onto another trunk. This one was filled with paintings, again expensive but of no emotional value. This was no use. Hal didn’t care about any of these things. Not really. It was all just part of the costume. 

He had amassed considerable wealth during his long life, ever the shrewd investor. The possessions filling these boxes merely existed to show off that wealth. If he had any possessions that held sentimental value, he hadn’t confided them in her. No surprise there, she thought resignedly. There was a long queue of people who would very much like to hurt him. It would be stupid to surround himself with ammunition. 

This was a man who had willingly sacrificed two of his closest friends on the alter of his personal ambition. It didn’t take a clairvoyant to predict that she would most probably go the same way. 

She picked out one of the paintings from the trunk. She recognised the style, and although she couldn’t recall the artist’s name, she knew that it would have taken Hal a lot of money and a lot of influence to get his hands on it, which was of course the whole point. She picked up a shard of china from the floor beside her and slashed the canvas straight through the middle. 

Fuck Hal. Fuck all of it.

A glimmer of doubt fought its way in. Maybe she was different. Maybe she was the one thing he still cared about. After all, he had brought he here with him to stand by his side when arguably it would have been a lot simpler for him to come here alone.

She moved on to another trunk, and then another, tearing her way through Hal’s riches until finally she felt satisfied with the level of destruction, at which point she crawled into bed, cocooning herself in the silk sheets, until finally she fell asleep.

* * *

Emilia was awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut just as the morning sun began to creep across the bed. 

‘What the hell Emilia?’ she heard Hal shout from the living room,

She climbed out of bed, wrapping a blanket round her shoulders and wondered through into the living area.

‘Hal stood in the centre of the carnage. `Is this your handiwork?’ He sounded curious rather than angry. He knelt down and picked up a shard of china. ‘Do you know how much this was worth?’

‘Rather a lot, I should think.’

He stood, surveying the damage. ‘You’ve always enjoyed the trappings of my wealth in the past. All those gifts I’ve given you…Why did you do it?’ he pursed his lips.

‘I thought I could stand by your side through thus, but I can’t.’ She stammered

‘So you decided to destroy my belongings? I don’t follow.’

‘I wanted to hurt you.’

He shrugged. ’None of those things actually matter to me. You know that.’

‘Does anything?’

‘You mean, _do you_ matter to me? Do you think I would have put up with you for this long if you didn’t?’

‘Put up with me?’ Emilia repeated. Incredulous.

Hal shook his head. ’Sorry. That’s not what I meant.’

‘What did you mean then?

‘I mean that you’re not exactly the easiest person to be around.’

‘Coming from you, that’s pretty rich Hal.’

‘Have you ever looked at this relationship from my perspective? I bring you into a world where you have power, influence and wealth beyond your wildest dreams and you repay me by aligning yourself with my enemies and destroying my possessions. And that’s not even mentioning your incessant paranoia. I gave you the gift of eternal life, and half the time you act like I’m some kind of stain on the world.’

‘Our species _is_ a stain Hal. Eternal life is wasted on us. I mean, look at you. You’ve lived for so long. You must have seen and experienced so many things and yet you don’t seem to be able to find any joy in any of it. You sneer at humans, say they’re no more than animals ripe for the slaughter, and yet look how much their species have accomplished in your lifetime. You could have lived such a rich life but all you have left in your wake is death, greed and hatred.’

‘We’re not human Emilia.’ He said tightly, stepping forward and pressing himself against her until he had her backed up against the wall.

‘No. We’re not.’ She agreed softly, barely more than a whisper. ‘But that doesn’t mean that we’re any better than them.’

‘I’ve seen humanity Emilia.’ He wrapped her hair around her his knuckle. ‘I’ve seen the things they do to each other while they profess to act in God’s name. I’ve seen their hypocrisy and their cowardice.  The way supposed pillars of the community treat the whores they go to when they tire of their wives. Do you know what I learnt when I was human? I learned how to hate, I learned how to lie and I learned how to kill. The life I lived made the man I am today. The only thing that changed when I became a vampire was that I was finally free from a society that saw me as worth less than dirt.’ He yanked on her hair, pulling it tight.

Emilia winced. ’Not all humanity is bad. You know that as well as I do.’

‘It doesn’t mean I have to give a shit about them.You think that a little mercy is harmless, and perhaps it is at first. But it quickly becomes a prison.’

Emilia found that words had escaped her. Hal had never been so open about his past before. ‘I think that you’re wrong. The only prison here is you. You keep trying to shape me, to mould me into something new, into something like you. But the thing is, I’m not you. I never will be. I know that your human life wasn’t easy and that the hate it bred in you still drives you today. I don’t have that hate, I don’t want it.’

Hal pulled her up by her hair, forcing her up onto her tiptoes. ’Then why exactly are you here?’

‘I came here because you asked me to and because you made it clear to me that I wouldn’t survive if I remained in London. But also because I was stupid enough to believe that things would be any better here.’

‘We’ve been here two days. Rather soon to give up don’t you think?’

‘I’ve seen enough to know this doesn’t end well. Not for you and certainly not for me.’

Without warning, he threw her to the floor, where she landed in a heap. A clump of hair remained in his hand. Emilia lifted a shaking hand to her bleeding scalp. She forced herself back to her feet. She wasn’t going to back down. Not this time.

‘All those years with Sarah, that took strength.’ She stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them. ‘This is the easy route for you and you know that as well as I do.’

‘Are you done now?’ Hal stood frighteningly still. She could see the rage building in him, the tension creeping into his face. Tightly coiled and ready to explode at her. But she didn’t stop. She couldn’t. The words were coming now, for better or worse she would finally saying her piece.

‘Not even close.’

‘If you know what’s good for you…’ he warned. 

Emilia had to laugh at that. It was hysterical. It really was. ‘What’s good for me?’ She screamed. ‘Since when have you ever cared what’s good for me? Everything you’ve ever done to me has been to diminish me.’

‘I let you live. I keep letting you live. It would be a hell of a lot easier for me if I just killed you.’

‘Then why don’t you just do it?’ She baited him. ‘Put me out of my misery already.’

Hal still didn’t move.’

‘Do I not amuse you anymore Hal Do I bore you?’

Still no reaction. 

’It’s a lot easier to hate than it is to care isn’t it Hal? Hate isn’t a strength, it’s a weakness. That’s what drew you to Sarah.’ She stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them. ‘She lived a hard life, but she didn’t give in to it. You admired that didn’t you? Because it was so far from what you had done, so much more than you will ever be capable of!’ Her voice had raised to a shout.

Finally Hal broke. He launched at her, hands round her throat sending them both tumbling to the floor. Emilia tried to free herself from his weight, but it was to no avail. He was stronger, older and a more skilled fighter by far. He overpowered her with ease and straddled her, pinning her to the floor. Once she was fully under his control, he moved his hands back to her throat, gradually tightening them until her face turned red and her body began to convulse involuntarily. Hal released his grip until she came round again, before tightening it once more.

Emilia’s lips moved, but no sound came out. Hal tightened his grip even more as he lowered his body down over hers so that their faces were almost toughing. 

‘What was that?’ I can’t hear you.’ he whispered, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

Emilia’s eyes bulged and her lips began to turn blue. She tried to speak again. 

Hal laughed. 

A tear rolled down Emilia’s cheek as her lips continued to move. Hal released his grip, just enough for her to speak.’

‘Please.’ She begged, voice hoarse. ‘Please let me go.’

Without a word Hal released his grip and sat back up, still straddling her. 

Hope briefly flashed through Emilia’s eyes before Hal raised his fists. His face was completely devoid of emotion, his eyes an unreadable black as he began to rain down blows on her, again and again and again until her world turned red and then faded to black.


End file.
